Building Something New
by HeathenVampires
Summary: It started with anger and ended with love. Set during S5. Warnings inside. Vlad/Ingrid (with Bertrand and Robin later on.) Complete! Sequel now up. *undergoing mild re-write*
1. Anger

**Disturbing plot bunny that came to me, I'm not usually a writer but this seemed to take root til I sat down and put it into words. I own none of the characters, I'm just corrupting a childrens tv show! Warnings include dubcon, toys, anal, het, slash, something between a story and a PWP, D/s. Oh and incest but if you found this you probably already knew that. If the formatting is off I apologise, I'm new to this uploading malarkey.**

 **Not written in first person, may switch viewpoints as my brain bleeds onto the page.**

 **Takes place after everyone finding out Vlad is half human (that scene where he fights Ingrid off from biting Sally specifically), but let's pretend Bertrand DID bite Erin for my intents and purposes. So Vlad never bit anyone.**

 **This fic is undergoing a re-write, nothing major but I like to think my writing has improved since I started this so I'm going to go through and try to remove mistakes and things like my excessive comma habit. It won't change the story or any events, just hopefully read a little easier.**

-YD-

Vlad **hated** this. Hated that his sister would barely deign to _look_ at him, let alone talk to him. Unless it was to scowl and remind him she thought of him as a 'mongrel'. Though even that had tapered off, it was like he didn't exist to her. Sally and George had long since left, leaving him with a mix of relief that he WAS part human and not all pure evil like he was told to be, and sorrow and defeat that he would likely never see his mother and sister again, because of the half of him that _was_ all monster.

Spending so long contemplating the darker half of him had probably not been good, as lately he'd been going from sadness to anger and back again over Ingrid. Yes, he could understand her... distaste for him, as 'breeding' with humans was more than a little frowned upon in their culture, but how dare she ignore him, treat him like he was beneath even Renfield to her. His father was conspicious in his mostly absence, probably off trying to charm the next breather he got a crush on... they really needed to talk about that sometime.

Different clicking noises were all he heard when he found himself outside Ingrid's room most nights, whether from her pacing in those heels she always wore, or typing away on that huge computer she'd decided she needed. He had to stay very still, though he was sure she at least suspected he was there - the biggest issue with the leather and latex clothing vampires favoured was that they did tend to creak if you stayed in one position too long and then started fidgeting from inactivity.

There was a pinging sound. Then talking. What was his name... Piers. The breather his sister _would_ bother with, though Vlad was sure it was only because he could offer her something she wanted, as opposed to a secret love for anything that wasn't his particular brand of 'half breed'. There was Will after all, though she turned him so he wasn't in between, he was human then he wasn't. Swallowing down the jealousy and anger burning in his throat, he sucked in a breath he didn't need. Then he froze as Ingrid's room became deathly silent. Had she heard him? Seconds that felt like hours ticked by as Vlad tried to calm his racing mind, choose between fight or flight.

The decision was made for him as he heard the whirring of Ingrid shutting down her computer (he hated that he knew it so well, it only proved how pathetic he was lurking in the shadows every night, like a 'real vampire' should) and then a creak, then click. She was off the chair and walking towards the door, towards him. He managed to straighten into a standing pose as she yanked the door open, and for a brief moment they stared at each other, warring emotions in both sets of eyes. Pulling in another breath, he drew on his reserve of courage and sped into her room before she could blink. As his mind pushed her door closed, she turned to him with an expression that clearly said 'what do you want other than to waste my time?'

For a second, he wasn't sure. Though she couldn't have known what was in his head dark corner of his mind he had always ignored, the young boy who only ever saw one female after his mother left before he started school (that **wasn't** a 900 year old grandparent). The part that accepted his darker side as he saw Ingrid embrace the shadows, the clothes, the blood, was stirring inside him. He tried to push it away, but his body had other thoughts and before he was even sure he was moving, Ingrid was pinned between the wall and him. Registering a snarl, he realised it was coming from him, and for the first time since he took control he let his reflection through. Surrendering to the sudden clarity of what he'd wanted since the first time Ingrid had bared her fangs at him when he was only thirteen, he leaned in close to her ear and growled "It's time you stopped ignoring me." Flipping her around, so he was pressed against her back as she was still against the wall, Vlad pressed against her a little harder.

That infernal light part inside him made him stop short, just for a few seconds though his body made it clear what he was doing, what he wanted. There was no space between their bodies, but his cock filled out to press against her anyway. Another part of him registered Ingrid panting, the scent of hatred and anger and _arousal_ in the air. Shaking with suppressed want, Vlad felt Ingrid press back against him, testing the waters but it was enough of a green light to him.

* * *

Ingrid knew. Knew she was right that her little brother **wasn't** right all along. Knew she was right that she should be in charge. And right now, knew said little brother was skulking outside her room, as he had done almost every night since those breathers he was related to (the infamous Count Dracula idiocy strikes again, good job daddy dearest) had left. She'd done her absolute best to ignore him, to not lower herself to the future leader who wasn't even eligible to lead the Dracula clan, let alone all of vampirekind.

Her computer pinged at her, the sound followed by her screen filling with Piers. Annoyingly persistent but a few little hints, half smiles and flashes of fang and he was easy enough to control. And it was always good to have a live snack who would bend to your every whim, hypnotism always took the edge off the taste of fear. So she let him chatter inanely at her, responding where she felt appropriate. Then she felt it, the surge of anger behind her, and decided her 'little brother' had been irritating her long enough. Signing off with Piers, she shut down the mammoth 'PC' as he called it, ensuring he wouldn't call again while she tore her baby brother to shreds and used him to decorate the living room. She'd probably save a few pieces for her room, just to remind her of the fun.

As she stepped over to her door, she heard him stand up. Face to face it is then little brother. She practically tore the door open, intending to verbally slay her brother before the actual flaying, but she was caught short at the warring emotions on his face. To her annoyance she felt her brain forget all her creative insults and punishments for just a second as it tried to make sense of the boy in front of her. He was just a boy after all, seventeen to her twenty-one and yet she always played second to him. She regretted the drop in her guard, as within milliseconds he was in her room and throwing the door closed with barely a twitch of his hand.

Oh but she could feel it, the war in him, the **dark** and the _light_. She barely had time to register the blackness in his eyes before she was pinned to the wall, a deep growl she was unaware he could produce without doing 'the voice' whispering in her ear "It's time you stopped ignoring me." Oh really? She was saved the trouble of coming up with a suitably cutting response as he turned her round, barely giving her the time to turn her head so he didn't break her nose as he pushed her against the wall, holding her there with his body. She thought about struggling but then she felt the shift in him. He was hesitating, though some parts clearly weren't. Feeling adrenaline and arousal flood her veins, part of her was repeating things like 'he's your _brother_ ' 'he's a **half breed** ' and the anger that he even dared push her around like this. But then her muscles moved without her consent and she pressed back against him just a little, testing how far he was willing to push.

Vlad was clearly not feeling patient, the second her body implied she was willing he was tugging at her dress, tearing it like paper. This _was_ her favourite dress, and he would suffer for that. He fumbled behind her with one hand to release his straining cock, and ripped her lace underwear (black of course) away from her body with the other before sliding his hand between her thighs. There was something to be said for the human blood in him, his touch felt like fire against her as he found her wet, ready to take him now. There was a low groan behind her and then he was pushing into her, pulling her hips flush to his and she couldn't help but whimper. Vlad stopped, shaking with desire for a moment before he moved, staying deep inside her as he threw Ingrid over her desk, forcing her to brace her hands against it.

* * *

The 'this is your sister' was fading as he changed his mind about the wall. Practically throwing her to bend over and brace herself against the desk, all the while staying wrapped in that tight grip her body had on him. He wanted her to be facing the webcam, wanted the thrill that shot through him as he imagined Piers popping up to see the girl he wanted being taken like this by her brother. By her _little baby brother_ she mocked and belittled. The same brother she was clenching around, trying to hold his cock inside her as he started thrusting against her. He hoped he was leaving bruises on her hips as he pulled and pushed her body how he wanted it, moving her over his cock in sync with own hips. The moans that sounded each time he pulled nearly all the way out only to push back in, Ingrid's body calling his to move faster, fuck harder. The **heat** inside her was mind-blowing, pleasure literally burning along his cock.

This was brutal, angry, animalistic. Three things Vlad would have never been described as before his body led him to defile his sister this way. Spurred on by lust, power and vampiric speed, he felt the burn that always started in his stomach spreading. He knew he was close as he felt his fangs descend. Barely changing rhythm he reached forward, twisting fingers in her soft dark hair and pulling her head back, scraping his fangs down the length of her pale throat.

* * *

Vlad pulling his erection free of his trousers as he shoved his fingers against her heat and the tearing of her dress was all the undressing that had happened, though the frantic, punishing thrusts against her were enough to tell anyone who walked in what was happening. Gone was her little brother who never wanted to hurt anyone, she would be bruised and sore and walking funny tomorrow and right now she loved it, reveled in it. His cock wasn't enormous but it he filled her perfectly, stretching her out to fit him as her body tried to clench tighter, torn between those perfect thrusts and the shallow drag of his head over her G-spot as he pushed her forward.

Her hands ached where he pushed her into her desk again and again. A twisted flicker of arousal spiked in her as she thought of the webcam that, had she left the computer on, could have recorded her being fucked by her brother. Then any other thoughts left her as she felt his fingers leave her hip in favour of sliding into her hair, a mild tingle on her sensitive scalp that only stoked the fire in her further as he yanked, pulling her head back and pressing his fangs - oh he was close - down her neck.

The first bite of the _chosen one_. She was being fucked and almost bitten by the most powerful vampire to ever live. That thought had her tipping over the edge, nonsense words falling out of her mouth as she came, her whole body tensing and releasing as fireworks shot along her nerve endings. In the distance she heard a shocked sound, Vlad clearly being affected by the all new sensations as she climaxed around him. She felt his fangs press just a little harder as his cock pulsed, feeling thicker and harder as he came. Still twitching with aftershocks she felt him pull out of her, sweaty skin against sweaty skin coming apart as he stepped away from her. Using the desk to stay steady she managed to turn around, dimly noting the feeling of his come leaking down her thighs as she shuddered.

Raising her eyes to meet his and well aware her face was probably a mess of running mascara and sweat, she noted the flush on his cheeks, the sweaty curls around his ears (where those curls had come from was anyones guess) and the realisation of what had just happened slamming into them both.

 _-_ YD-

 **This was originally intended to be a one shot, but as you can see by now it's a whole story with a sequel and everything!**

 **However, if you have requests for one shots, let me know!**

 **Can be any YD character, though these two and Bertrand are my favourites.**

 **Requests for other fandoms also welcome though if its not a fandom I'm into I may not be able to.**

 **Will write pretty much anything but *ick* children and *shudders* toilet play.**

 **-Harker-**


	2. Acceptance?

**No such thing as an upload schedule for this, I don't have regular computer access so it'll be as and when my dark inspiration strikes and I can get on a computer long enough to upload. Hopefully you'll bear with me on that.**

 **Oh, I forgot to mention, Bertrand lives in my story. Don't care how it happens in your head, he just is alive. I love his pretty eyes and silly name too much to let him be killed off in my world.**

 **Again, I own none of the characters, I just corrupt them. Warnings in the first chapter, if you've made it this far you've clearly joined me in the land of dark and depraved.**

 ** _Onwards_!**

-YD-

Guilt and shame hit Vlad like garlic gas, the room spun and he swallowed back the bile rising in his throat. He met Ingrid - _**his sisters!**_ \- eyes, her body still clothed but her face screamed what they had just done. What he had done to her. He bolted, speeding away from her as fast as his vampiric powers allowed and still not feeling fast enough. Barely making it to his bathroom in time, he bent over the toilet and vomited, shaking with the force his body revolted against him, regretting every time he'd ever eaten solid food as it came back up.

Eyes stinging with tears he didn't realise he was shedding he dragged himself to his feet, heading to rinse his mouth in the sink. Even without a reflection, he knew he must be a mess. A thought had the shower dial turning, the water hotter than he could stand as the bathroom filled with steam. His clothes were suffocating him so he tore them off and threw himself under the burning stream of water. Cursing his human blood for the first time ever, he felt his skin sting as he wished it were hotter, hot enough to make him feel clean. He scrubbed at his skin until the physical evidence faded but he felt it clinging, felt sticky, felt dirty.

Eventually a grim acceptance took him and admitting defeat against the shower, he twisted the dial back, rubbed his raw skin roughly with a towel and then threw on the first clothes he found, almost ripping the button off the fastening of his jeans in his haste to cover his body. A short humorless laugh left him as he looked down at what he was wearing. The t-shirt was faded, threadbare, and of course, black. It was the only thing he'd kept of Robin's, wanting to remember the only friend he'd had in Stokely. He felt a shudder as he wondered what Robin would have to say. There'd be revulsion at Vlad for defiling his sister. Jealousy as he'd done what Robin had often dreamed of doing to Ingrid. He'd probably punch him in the face, then dangle him out of the window by his cape and threaten to leave him there for the sunlight. Of course, Vlad now knew the sunlight couldn't kill him, but Robin wouldn't know that. Vlad pulled a heavy jumper over him, realising too late it was one Erin had bought him. The dark weight of guilt surrounded him as he started crying, thinking of all the people he'd failed, all the people who would hate him for what he'd done. How could he face them, his father, his mentor who had stood by him, even little Wolfie?

It was a good job his mother left, Vlad mused, as if she couldn't handle _vampire_ , how would she have handled him **violating** his sister? She'd never let George near him, though he knew he'd never touch her. She was light and purity, and his pull to Ingrid was in the depths of darkness and depravity. All the years fighting his vampire side only to find out he had a human half, a goodness to cling to, and he'd _still_ given in. Still lost against it. He almost wished the sunlight would kill him, right now he would happily throw himself at it's bright mercy.

* * *

Ingrid saw the walls rise in Vlad, the guilt burning in his eyes as he turned and fled. She took all of half a step towards him before she felt it, the realization that she had fucked... well, been fucked, by her brother. The boy she'd grown up resenting for being above her, being valued more, **always** getting what he wanted. And when push came to shove, she'd given it to him anyway.

Nudging the door closed she pulled off her own clothes, seeing the bruises on her hips, feeling the tingle where he'd pressed his fangs on her neck, the stickiness between her thighs and the grooves in her hands from the desk. Glaring at the offending furniture, she saw clear indentations where she'd gripped so hard she'd warped the wood with her fingers. She hadn't lost control like that in years... ok, months at least. Grabbing the lounging tshirt and soft trousers most people didn't know she owned, she padded carefully over to her bathroom feeling sweaty and sticky and sore. Quickly rinsing off her skin she pulled the comforting fabric over herself, rubbing a wipe over her face to ensure the last traces of makeup were gone and then ensconced herself in her coffin, pulling the lid down over her and taking comfort in the familiarity of it.

* * *

It wasn't _just_ that it was his sister, though that was right up on the very bad list for him. For Vlad, the worst thing was that he _knew_ he'd want it again. The darkness, his reflection, his vampire half, it may have been _**sated**_ by the experience but that wouldn't last. He could already hear the echo in his mind, the reminder of who he was, or who he could be. There was another thought, hovering at the edge of his mind but so close to an actual thought he found himself looking for it. Eyes landing on his coffin, Vlad lay down and pulled the locking lid over him. At least locked in here, Ingrid was safe from him. The coffin didn't help, it just made the voice in his head louder. **Vampire vampire vampire**. Round and round in his mind, He had to talk to her. He had to get away. Hellfire, half of him wanted to hand himself over to the slayers guild himself for what he'd done. The physical and emotional drain the whole thing had put on him found Vlad's eyes drooping and he fell into a fitful rest, his dreams riddled with everyone he cared for shouting that they knew what he'd done and chasing him with stakes.

* * *

Realising she wasn't going to drop off any time soon, Ingrid sighed and went back to the questions building behind her eyes. Had it not been her brother, would she be denying how _mind blowing_ the whole thing was? Maybe. She'd certainly had some experimentation with Will, from her first time with him, when he was still human and he looked at her so tenderly. Then she'd turned him, and he happily obeyed her every command for the seductive smile she gave him before she took total control of him. Then he slowly became stronger, more dominant as he turned and soon their sex had become little more than a struggle for power, rutting and hurting and yes, fucking excellent, but in some ways lacking. Ignoring the 'brother' chant inside her head, Ingrid knew she was intelligent enough to compartmentalise and look at the physical act itself. She was **no** submissive, but there was a thrill to being thrown around by someone infinitely more powerful. He could crush her with a flick of his wrist but instead he'd offered her pleasure, the tantalising feel of his fangs, his _first bite_. She knew what that could mean, the first bite of the chosen one, a share of his powers.

Could she risk **everything** for that? Ingrid was no shrinking violet, not afraid to fight against anyone and everyone, but again the brother thing echoed in her mind, and the knowledge that were the human thing to get out the whole clan would be disgraced and exiled. But then, he'd be the chosen one and she'd be almost, if not just as or even more powerful than he. Who would challenge her? She knew it wasn't that simple but first, she needed to rest and prepare for battle, both with herself and the rest of the world. Clicking her fingers, she lifted the lid of her coffin as the bottle of vintage blood she kept next to her leapt into her hand. Forgoing the pretence of a glass she pulled out the cork, drinking deeply. A good meal always helped her feel ready for sleep and mind still racing with planning, she replaced the bottle and closed her eyes, a smile gracing her face as she drifted off.

* * *

 **THUD**! Vlad dropped back, his head throbbing as his body jerked awake, head first into the lid of his coffin. "Got to stop doing that" he muttered to himself. 'What a terrible dream' he thought to himself, even as the creeping realisation of what he was wearing made cold shoot down his spine. Fuck. That really happened then.

Vlad prided himself on his control, his desire to abstain from human blood, from hurting people, from letting his power corrupt him, from letting the High Council control him. Yet, he couldn't control the images that flashed before his eyes. Using all his energy to clamp down on his still shaky telepathy, so nobody else could know what he was thinking/seeing/reliving, he couldn't fight his reaction. His body succumbing to desire and his cock stirring to life as he yanked the zipper down and slid his hand around himself. Nausea and pleasure shot through him as he stroked himself harder, remembering the feel of soft skin and wet heat, the scent of arousal and most of all, the mind numbing pleasure. It had been so long, his only experience before being the clumsy fumbling with Erin, neither a single coffin nor his little couch really suitable for extended exploration and the fear her stasis spray would wear off if they ventured elsewhere. Even then, it had never been so _feral_. He'd never been so driven to mindless lust. Hips arching and hand moving faster, he let the hormones raging through him guide his thoughts, remembering the sounds she'd made as he'd slammed into her with brutal force, the sensation of her squeezing him tighter as she cried out with release. The sick thrill Vlad felt now knowing he'd made her come pulled his orgasm out of him, hips shuddering as he arched into his hand.

As he came down from the high, mind clearing, he noticed the musk that would let anyone who got near his coffin know what he'd done. Then there was the reason he never usually masturbated in a coffin - his come splattered across the lid, it was so hard to clean there. Chuckling at the absurdity, Vlad knew he was ignoring the real issue even as he rearranged his clothes and opened his coffin, pushing the window open partially just because he could now, not fearing the sun, and grabbing a dirty tshirt and wiping away the 'evidence' before it dried.

Flopping down on the sofa, Vlad's eyes darkened as he realised he'd just pleasured himself over the memory of what he'd done to Ingrid. Focusing his senses, he recognised the sound of her sleeping (and oh, wasn't that a _little bit creepy_ ), the light breathing vampires still did even though they didn't need to that indicated their resting time. Expanding his minds reach, he found his father, the heavier sounds usually indicating he was drunk. Vlad was throwing out that ethanol laced blood, it was disgusting and his father was even more overbearing drunk. Then again, if he was drunk he may not notice the strange goings on between his children. Vlad's guts twisted into knots at that reminder. His father could find out. He'd probably throw him in the slime pit, set fire to him, string him up in fang cuffs, throw garlic at him and then just for kicks, make him stake himself. Yeah, best to leave him drunk for now.

The quietest, barely noticable unless you're looking for it, was Bertrand. Another twist as Vlad wondered what Bertrand would say. Since the whole Sethius debacle, he'd been loyal to a fault, Vlad could probably ask him to stake himself and he'd bow his head and be full of "as you wish" before asking if the stake he chose was big enough. Still, this would probably be too much even for him. He turned and pressed his face against the back of the sofa, wishing he was human enough to suffocate himself right here. The main question buzzing round and round his head - what the hell was he supposed to do now?

-YD-

 **Same drill as last time, if you have a one shot request let me know! Otherwise, I wouldn't mind a hint as to how this is going, though we have much further into the darkness to fall. I'll probably be trying to work my one shots tomorrow just to get them off my mind, maybe they'll leave me alone if my brain knows I can go relive my plot bunnies in print... so to speak.**


	3. Lessons

**I don't own the characters, I just play with them.**

 **It's gone 2am and I'm exhausted but I've started writing, and the release of all these dark... fantasies is pretty relieving. Not my fantasies in particular but my mind is a twisted place and desires a way to corrupt and defile many things. And so this is the third chapter in a night, then I can hopefully go crash into a peaceful sleep after lightening my mind. So, warnings in first chapter, there's oral, D/s, anal play and just the standard incest of this fic. Enjoy?**

-YD-

Vlad was twitchy. He'd drank two bottles of soya blood and gone for a very long run. He was still wired, still antsy. He'd even flew around in his bat form in the hopes it would relax him. Bad idea. It had only reinforced his fear of his vampire side. He'd taken to pacing in his room, Bertrand poking his head in, to check he was alright before he went off to the training room and said he was welcome to join him. No thank you, maybe later. Back to pacing. He thinks he hears his father rouse, but doesn't dwell on it. Then he hears the sound he's been hoping for and dreading. Ingrid stops breathing. She's awake. Vlad isn't even sure how she slept so long, his fitful nightmarish sleep and his guilt fuelled masturbation, plus the excercise and heavy meals haven't let him sleep yet, how is she so relaxed?

Vlad sat and listened. No sound downstairs, so Bertrand must be meditating. Soft creaks from Ingrid's room. She's leaving her coffin and choosing her clothes. Another twinge of guilt as he remembered tearing her clothes. Vlad was sure she'll kill him for that, as well as the rest of what he'd done to her of course. De-railing that train of thought in case Bertrand is listening, he speeds down to the training room, his no doubt emotionally wrecked face helping his case, as he spins Bertrand a half truth about a tshirt reminding him of Stokely, of Robin, and could Bertrand please go and check on them for Vlad's peace of mind? After a moments consideration, Bertrand nods, anything for the chosen one. Dressed, packed, debriefed and setting off in less than an hour, Vlad admires his organisation, his dedication, sighing in relief that Bertrand is gone, at least for the next two days. Two days. 48 hours. That's how long he has to decide to set his head straight or build his own funeral pyre. Right now, burning to death is looking surprisingly appealing.

* * *

Ingrid stretches lazily, the soreness in her body faded to almost nothing, her head full of plans for the day ahead. First and most important, the breakfast of champions. Reaching for her bedside blood, she pulls the cork out with her teeth, spits it out and drains the bottle. As the vitalising blood spreads through her, she rises from the coffin, turning toward her wardrobe and dressing table. It was time to dress for battle. Eyeing the torn dress on the floor only fuels the fire raging behind her eyes as she selects her most lethal corset, paired with a skirt that moulds to her body but has plenty of flexibility if she needs it to. Picks out a pair of shoes, red she decides, it can match her lipstick. Sitting before her webcam, an excellent substitute for a mirror with its digital imaging, she applies her battle makeup, lethal and seductive warpaint. It's time she reinstated herself as Queen Bee.

* * *

Moral compass rolling around like a tornado, Vlad debates within himself whether or not today is the day he goes and dumps the ethanol laced blood. On the one hand, his father is teetering on the edge of dependency, he knows that. On the other, one more day couldn't hurt? If he opts for the funeral fire, he swears to himself that the alcohol will be a great accelerant and he'll literally take it all with him, his last act can be to save his father. Images of Ingrid dressing herself rise, unbidden, and as other things rise with them, Vlad is sure he didn't have this issue early in puberty. He's nearly an adult, he should have more control. Sitting cross legged in his floor, he attempts to meditate, to essentially will his erection and the images that stirred it away. He really should have been paying more attention.

By the time he's fully aware and his cock is still full and hard, Ingrid is standing in front of him. Positioned on the floor as he is, his eyes simply have to trail up her legs, the tight skirt, the corset that should be illegal in how it hugs and accentuates every curve. The lipstick that matches the shoes perfectly. Why? Why is she here, looking like a walking wet dream? He looks back up at her face with difficulty, standing up before he realises she can now see his erection, pushing through his unzipped jeans, he'd obviously been careless after his last trip to the bathroom to pump his overexcited cock, which wouldn't let him forget everything the way he wanted to, the way he knew he should.

She didn't say a word, though she took more than a few seconds to drag her eyes away from his groin. Ingrid crooked her finger at him, turning around and speeding away. He closed his eyes, focusing his powers to follow her, his cock twitching as he saw her go back into her bedroom. After a brief wrestling match, he managed to get his jeans zipped back up, just incase his father got up, he had no idea how to explain strolling along to Ingrid's room with an erection without his father "flaying him alive and feeding him inch by inch to the rooks". As he arrived at her open door, she stood expectantly, waiting for him. Swallowing with his dry throat, Vlad stepped through the door as though he were walking into a UV cage.

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind him Ingrid threw him into the chair at her desk, pressed a finger to his lips and began to work his jeans open, pulling his cock free and into her mouth before he could even think of a word to say. Eyes rolling back in his head, he groaned and thrust up towards her, chasing the sensation. She lets him, just for a minute before her eyes are flicking up his face. No fangs yet, good. Pulling off his cock, she leaves streaks of red lipstick along his straining erection, hips seeking the feelings she was giving him just before. A pitiful whine escapes Vlad, lust and guilt clearly battling it out in his mind.

Ingrid bent over him, drawing out another whine as he eyed her breasts in that torturous article she could barely call clothing. Her mouth pressed to his ear, whispering "It's time we had a talk little brother, about just who is in charge here." Vlad _hated_ himself for the heat running down his spine as she breathed the words little brother in his ear, **hated** how he hoped she'd say it again. Dragging his eyes away from her cleavage Vlad made eye contact, opening and closing his mouth but no words came out. "Don't worry, I have something for your mouth to do. Little brother." She added the brother thing as an afterthought, noting the hitch in his breathing, the twitch of his cock. He liked it, the reminder they were blood getting him off. She smirked and added it to her list of things to use against him. Right now however, she had more pressing matters, like reminding him who was in charge.

Lacing her fingers through his hair, Ingrid pulled him to stand up. Tugged him around until she had room before kicking the back of his knees, forcing Vlad to drop down to them. Walking around to the front of him, Ingrid looked down at him until his eyes met hers. Confusion, arousal, shame, desire. His face told a story she could never put into words. Pushing the thought away, she knelt over his body. Vlad tried to look at her face only, he did, but his cock throbbed insistently at the picture she made in that outfit, demanding to be satisfied. Before he could act on that, his brain froze over as Ingrid reached down, rolling up the skirt (Vlad didn't know how, it was so tight he thought she may have painted it on) to reveal she was bare beneath them. Her intentions were clear, crawling over his chest until Vlad lay down.

* * *

Vlad sucked in a breath, attempting to calm down, try and regain some control over this situation, which was a mistake in that regard. The scent of his sister, arousing and feminine, filled his lungs. Losing the fight with his conscience anyway, the deciding factor was her hand in his hair, pulling his head up even as she straddled his face. Instinct overrode anything else and his tongue reached out, tasted her, pushed her lips apart. He moaned aloud at her flavour as his tongue tried to reach all of her at once. Ingrid tugged on his hair, pressed harder into his mouth. His arms came up of their own accord, wrapping around her thighs to spread them further apart, tongue darting out to tease her clitoris and hearing a pleasured moan for his efforts. Dragging his mouth down he teased at her entrance, a tiny imitation of the brutal way he'd fucked her only yesterday. Her body convulsed, tried to squeeze the intrusion but he was already moving, needing to taste all of her. Going by her moaning and thrusting and her fingers nearly tearing out his hair, Vlad thought she was close to coming. He was puzzled when she stood up, moved away from his eager mouth, then pleased and excited as she yanked his jeans off and lowered herself onto his cock. Vlad watched rapturously as her soft round ass slowly concealed his length, moving as she began to ride him.

He struggled not to close his eyes against the pleasure, wanting to mantain that visual as long as possible. Ingrid's face twisted round to look at him, and Vlad felt heat light through him as he saw her fangs. His hips bucked involuntarily at the feral look in her eyes, the deeper thrust pushing Ingrid to climax as she tightened around him, shuddering and riding out the wave on his cock. As she slowed he thought he heard her spitting on her hand, but barely clinging onto the edge of his orgasm and his sanity, he didn't pay it mind. Until he felt two of her fingers trail past his balls, pressing briefly at his perineum (ok who knew that was a pleasure spot) til he groaned, before pressing, damp and insistent against his ass. Desperately close to his climax, Vlad tried to start thrusting but the nails of her other hand pressed against the base of his shaft, stilling him. Vlad felt a kind of 'give' as his body surrendered to hers, her fingers pushing inside him, leaving him confused for a moment. Then her fingers curved and all Vlad knew was the stretch, the burn, the scratch of Ingrid's nails against his delicate tissues and the sensation as she pressed against... something. Then he was flying, coming wasn't a strong enough word as his whole body twisted, white light filling his vision as his cock exploded inside her. It seemed to go on forever. Eventually his body relaxed, the burn easing as her fingers left his ass and Ingrid shakily raised off his softening cock. Vlad looked up at her through blurred eyes and sweaty curls plastered to his forehead.

"Queen Bee mission accomplished."

-YD-

 **Reviews? I've churned out 3 chapters of this, 2 one shots and thats in one night, would be good to know if I'm just letting the internet know I'm a depraved bastard or if there's more people like me out there!**


	4. Power

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on the CBBC.**

 **I'm still feeling inspired, if that's the right word for what I do. And I'll be too busy to spend half the night writing in the week, so I figured I'd knock out the two ideas for my next chapters before I leave the story up til I next have computer access, pretend I'm not thinking about it and secretly check the graph that tracks countries of origin of the readers. It amuses me that this has reached as far as the Netherlands and Sweden, I always imagine this show as very British fan based, what with it being a CBBC show.**

 **Warnings here, there and everywhere, but this and the next chapter have warnings for toys, oral, anal, D/s, dubcon, incest and some slashy sex.**

 **Oh, and the kink Supernatural has left me, the use as a pet name of "little brother".**

-YD-

Vlad came to on the floor, the muscles in his back protesting at the hard surface he'd taken his rest on. He stretched, wondering why he was even on the floor to begin with before the events that preceded his batnap hit him. Sitting up he felt a twinge between his ass cheeks, felt the grain of wood against his legs. Ingrid had replaced his boxer shorts but not his trousers. Blinking sleep out of his eyes he found her tapping away at her computer, still wearing the outfit she had all but broken him with. Dragging his body to standing Vlad located his jeans, tugging them up over his legs as though replacing his clothes could erase what had happened. He was unsure how to proceed, thinking that the funeral pyre would make a mess and he should pick an appropriately remote spot.

He _knew_ he should try and talk to Ingrid, but every idea of what to say sounded more pathetic than the last. His morality was telling him to leave and pretend it had never happened, but was being pushed down, crushed under the memory of the electric pleasure he'd felt as she'd violated a part of his body he'd never thought of as pleasurable. The ache between his ass cheeks was followed by a twitch of his cock, the echo of that sensation playing itself over in Vlad's mind.

"How long was I out?" Vlad realised his voice was rough, wondering how much he'd screamed or whether he'd swallowed argentalium. "A couple of hours, you looked like you needed it so I left you there." He wasn't sure why but that comment stung and warmed him both at the same time. It was as though she was telling him he looked like he'd lost a fight with a slayer, but also deciding leaving him to sleep was better than throwing him out of her room. Deciding he couldn't form a more logical sentence, Vlad peered over to the computer screen. Ingrid had clearly noticed him looking and hit play on the video she had pulled up. At first he wasn't sure what was going on other than some fumbling and moaning, a slightly blurry picture of what he thought was a male and a female.

Then it hit him what was going on, the female penetrating her lover, a thick leather harness holding a (he would have thought she'd look for a black one) neon pink dildo against her body as she pushed it into him. And judging by the squirming males erection and his exhalations of pleasure, he was happy about the fact. Vlad's eyes widened at the implication that Ingrid planned on... _taking_ him that way. Vlad thought he should be horrified. Or terrified. Or running away. He certainly shouldn't be aroused. It was a moment before he realised Ingrid was no longer sat in her chair, and he tore his eyes away from the images on the screen to find her with her back to him across the room. Mentally admonishing himself even as he did it, his eyes fell to Ingrid's ass moulded so **perfectly** in that skirt. The memory of her bare flesh as it slid over his cock made him harden in the confines of his jeans.

Blinking away the images in his mind, he noticed the outline of a belt around her waist, one he was almost certain (he'd been somewhat distracted) she hadn't been wearing earlier. Ingrid clicked her fingers, his head snapping up to look at her face as though he hadn't been ogling her, resolutely locking eyes with her as she stepped closer. She was close enough for the smell of her perfume to tingle through Vlad's body before he felt it press into his stomach, 'it' being solid and (of course) black, bigger than his own erect cock and firmly attached to the belt she wore.

"Now little brother, you tore my favourite dress that day. So now I'm going to tear you in half, and I'm fairly certain you'll love it." From the moment she said little brother his traitorous cock was full, pushing against his zipper and threatening to break free. He waited for the usual shame that accompanied the memory of that day, but his whole body was buzzing with want as he took in the size of her... toy. Vlad worried it would never fit inside him, but he _wanted_ it. Vlad wondered if that was the part of him that felt guilty for what he did, the part that thought he should be punished for it. If Ingrid wanted to pay him back for what he'd done, well, she'd more than earnt it.

"Kneel." Vlad didn't have time to think before his body was complying, her height advantage over him meaning the black dildo hovered above his face, out of reach. "Suck." Stretching up, keenly aware of the hardness screaming to be released as he moved, Vlad hadn't processed the act he was performing before his lips were wrapped around the head. Raising his eyes to look at her, she responded to his desire without even needing to hear it by taking hold of his hair and pulling, dragging his mouth across her attachment and keeping him just on the point of pain. He felt her push the back of his throat, making him gag and Vlad felt tears spring to his eyes. He revelled in it. He groaned as Ingrid pulled him off completely, then whimpered in pain/pleasure as she pulled him to his feet by his hair.

In a mimicry of what Vlad had done to Ingrid she turned his body around, pulling his arms behind him and he felt cool metal around his wrists. Testing the bounds, he realised she'd used fangcuffs on him to render him effectively powerless. Adrenaline gave way to hormones, the utter submission calming his brain and exciting his body. Ingrid literally shoved him and he fell into the nearest surface, being grateful for the smooth finish of her coffin as his face was pressed down. There was a hand on his lower back before Vlad felt his clothes torn away from his body. His cock was pulsing with desire and curving up towards his stomach, his chest heaving with breaths he didn't need but couldn't stop.

The click of her heels against the floor told him Ingrid was walking towards him, trapped and powerless and at her mercy. This was so many kinds of wrong and his body was singing with it, craving more. The scent of something soothing hit Vlad, something that tingled in his lungs and washed over his skin.

"I'd ask if you're ready but since you're panting like a werewolf in heat, I'll take that as an answer." Her voice sunk into his skin, wrapping around him as he felt damp pressure against his ass and he realised the scent and sound were probably lubricant, clearly she was feeling merciful enough to ease the way a little. Ingrid didn't wait around, pushing slowly in and the burn and stretch he'd felt from her fingers was nothing compared to this. As his body gave to the pressure, Vlad felt like Ingrid would happily split him open right now. Forcing himself to relax, to accept the intrusion, he felt her slide in further. The texture of leather touched his skin, and he let out a breath as she filled him all the way. A tender hand stroked over his lower back, and that small touch was enough to relax him all the way as his body surrendered to hers.

Ingrid started with a gentle roll of her hips then slow and shallow thrusts, stretching the muscles to accomodate her for a few minutes. Vlad felt her still behind him, then her hands came to wrap around his hips before she followed with a solid, heavy thrust that left him gasping "Blood Ingrid!". Ingrid's pace grew faster, blistering heat racing through him as the pressure against his prostate had the erection that had waned through the pain of penetration filling up rapidly. Vlad hissed as it hit off her coffin ledge, cursing the stand and pushing himself backwards, rolling his ass against Ingrid and allowing his cock to spring up again. Ingrid groaned as he became active rather than passive, and though he doubted she could feel physical sensation, Vlad imagined his becoming more desperate for the feeling fed her ego. His cock throbbed for attention and each time he tried to reach for it only to feel the bite of fangcuffs, he throbbed more as his utter helplessness drove him higher. Vlad had never been more thankful Ingrid was taller than him, especially in her heels as the downward angle of her thrusts dragged over his prostate, spots of colour dancing across his vision with each movement. He could feel sticky fluid down the underside of his cock, precum leaking down his shaft as Ingrid fucked him harder.

Vlad tried to warn her he was close, but all he managed to get out was "Ing-" before he was crashing, moaning and whimpering as he fell into a sea of sensation with Ingrid still battering into him with powerful thrusts as his cock spurted, come splashing along the side of her coffin, the bottom of his jumper he hadn't got around to taking off. Her thrusts didn't slow as his body melted, her grip on his hips and cock in his ass all that stopped him sliding off the coffin. His overstimulated nerves burned at the pressure, tears slid down his face as he tried to call her name only to choke each time she pushed into him again. Finally, blissfully she stopped, pulling out of him and he fell, hissing at the sting of her withdrawal and his knees giving out. He lay were he dropped, curled up on his side with his hands still cuffed. He didn't care, he wasn't sure he'd be able to move anyway. Waiting for the streaks of colour to stop blurring his vision he rolled onto his front, turning his face to ask Ingrid to release his hands.

* * *

Ingrid had to say this was probably her best idea yet. If she thought she'd had control before, the sight of the all powerful Vladimir Dracula cuffed, bent over and practically spreading himself open for her was a new high. Stripes of come over the side of her coffin made her smirk, but the sight of him utterly wrung out on the floor made her smile evil. He rolled onto his front, pliant and submissive, begging her to take the cuffs off. Certain he wasn't going to even be able to crawl away, she unlocked his cuffs, watching him stretch his arms in front of his prone form, before trying to push himself up, but his shaky arms wouldn't hold his weight and he could barely raise his head off the floor.

"Well, little brother, you were a very good boy." He whimpered at 'little brother', even this spent he couldn't help his reacting to it. Ingrid could taste the power she had over him. It curled over her tongue, heavy and sweet, better than vintage blood but it only made her hungrier, made her crave more. Lucky for her, maybe not so much for the twitchy vampire on her floor, she already knew what his next... test was.

-YD-

 **Another chapter rewritten! Hopefully it flows a little better now.**


	5. Teacher

**Since re-writing this, I've cut down these massive author notes from back when I was paranoid about warnings and getting reported and all that. Also, everything should be formatted a little easier, since you know, I've learnt how laying out works better**

-YD-

Ingrid was planning something. He knew it. Since she'd fucked him into a puddle of vampire goo a few days previously, all Vlad had gotten was a demanding kiss and a promise of more "games", though he doubted she meant sluedo, but first she sent him off to recover. She wasn't wrong, the first day he couldn't do anything other than lay on his stomach, bolts of pain spiking through him if he tried to move.

Bertrand had come to check on him, the second day, raising a curious eyebrow at his position, but then bowed his head in deference and went to fetch the soya blood Vlad asked for - he may be bed - or coffin ridden - but he needed to drink if he were going to recover any strength.

By the second day he could lay on his back, hobble around with stiff legs slowly. He wondered if everyones first time being fucked like a demon ended like this, but then Vlad remembered the feral beast he'd been that first day and decided he more than deserved this pain. Grimacing, he lowered himself carefully at the dinner table, leaving the safety of his bedroom in plenty of time to avoid suspicion from the Count.

He needn't have bothered, yet again his father was nowhere to be found, not even in his coffin, though the scent of alcohol hung in the air when Vlad investigated. Shaking his head, he made slow progress toward the stash he knew about, likely not the only one. Pulling out a handful of bottles, he traded them for his bag of soya blood. Swapping his regular blood for soya was likely to get you hung from the battlements, but his father wouldn't even admit to having this, swearing he hadn't touched alcohol since Whitby Goth Festival about seventeen years ago.

Staggering back to his room - stairs were a cruel trick - he all but crawled to the shower, soap stinging at healing tears but hot water soothing the tense muscles to a dull ache. Stopping only to pull on clean shorts, he practically collapsed back into his coffin with a sigh of relief. Vlad turned his mind back to what Ingrid had said, equal parts terrified and turned on at the memory of her voice dropping low, her nails scraping lightly over his neck leaving him struggling to focus on her breathing words into his ear. Not being his beautiful but utterly _insane_ sister, he couldn't even try to think of what debauchery her mind could create.

His previous problems still stood. He still had the perverse desire to fuck his sister. Just because she was going along with it in various creative ways didn't make it suddenly acceptable. But Vlad already knew, whatever she asked, he would do. Consequences be damned, he wasn't going to waste opportunities like this.

Stretching out, the pain that shot up his spine reminded him why he was laying down in the middle of the night in the first place and he forced his body to stay still. Thinking of Ingrid led to his usual predicament, and Vlad groaned in frustration as his shorts tented over his erection. No sooner had he pushed down his shorts to wrap his hand around his stiff cock - he'd never sleep like this - had the very person walked in. He squeaked in surprise, feeling like a naughty child caught with his hands in the bat box as Ingrid's eyes took in the vice grip around his excited cock.

Barely having time to blink as Ingrid kicked shut the door behind herself, clambering into his coffin and pushing his legs up so she had room to kneel down, pale fingers replaced his and pressed against his lips.

"Not a sound."

Vlad nodded, clamping his lips tightly shut as her hand moved, he'd agree to anything as long as she kept touching him. As long as she kept fulfilling the dark fantasies he'd had as a boy, tugging on his ever eager erection and picturing her hands in his place, knowing as surely then as he did now that she could make him feel so much better. Arching his hips into her cool grip, he bit back a whimper as she refused to speed up, or tighten her hand, the ghosting sensation almost as bad as her stopping.

Just as he resigned himself to her driving him slowly mad with desire, her hand squeezed around him and slid up and down rapidly, her thumb pressing against the sensitive crown, nails dragging along the underside of his shaft and he had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stifle his moans.

His mind fixed on not making a sound, not wanting her to stop, he barely registered the sting in his lip as his fangs cut them again, a drop of blood trickling down his chin as he bit his fist. Swallowing the scream of pleasure that fought its way up his throat as he came over her hand, shooting all over his own chest and stomach. When he finally felt safe enough to open his eyes, he whined in frustration as he witnessed her licking her hand clean, before her tongue was on his skin, trailing up his torso to clean up his come.

She nipped at his left nipple before leaning in to his face, tongue darting out to catch the drop of blood on his chin, following it up and latching on to suck at his lower lip, both of them groaning simultaneously. She tasted like blood and come, and it was _wrong_ how much that aroused him.

Vlad ached with loss as she pulled away from the kiss, but she'd said not a sound and he didn't want to anger her right now, he was still healing from the last time.

"Be ready, tomorrow is our next game."

Vlad swallowed reflexively and nodded, shivering in a mix of fear and anticipation.

* * *

It was sweet really, how much she'd been able to work him up with a simple handjob. Catching him starting without her wasn't part of the plan, but it had all worked out so well. Ingrid knew he wouldn't argue when he was full of post-coital hormones, dopey and soft with orgasm as she told him tomorrow was their next little "game".

Her skin tingled with anticipation as she made her way to the training room. Bertrand regarded her suspiciously, acquiescing only when she said Vlad demanded he set aside the time tomorrow, and no, he couldn't know what for.

He'd simply nodded and gone back to training, acting as though she wasn't watching him, admiring the way his muscles were fluid and graceful, repeating moves he must have practiced thousands of times in his 400+ years. She wondered if he suspected something, but then she didn't care much either way. If Vlad said jump, Bertrand would jump. If he said write the report, it would be done before daybreak. If Vlad ordered him to set himself on fire for his amusement, Bertrand would ask what accelerant he should use.

He was loyal beyond comprehension, bowing to the future leader of the vampire world. And right now, that is just what she wanted.

Realising it was nearly dawn, she decided she needed a good days rest for the coming playtime, so Ingrid retreated to her coffin, settling in for a comfortable sleep. A malicious smile curved her mouth even as she drifted off, her mind full of fun ideas for "game night".

* * *

"You want me to _what_?"

Bertrand faltered as he walked into the training room at the appointed time, finding Ingrid stood over Vlad, who was lying on the floor. Naked. Completely naked. And more than a little aroused judging by the heavy erection laying across his stomach. He couldn't stop his eyes taking in the sight before his head whipped up, catching on just in time to hear Ingrid.

"I want you, loyal teacher that you are, to help me teach my little brother a lesson."

Shaking his head, Bertrand chased away any thought of agreeing to anything.

"What lesson is that, and why is he nude?"

Ignoring the elephant, or rather, erection in the room that Vlad sported as his eyes fixed between his sisters thighs.

"He ruined my favourite dress, and made a big mess of my coffin when I fucked him over it. So now it's your turn, I'm mostly just here to watch the fun."

He did what, no wait she did _what_? He'd suspected something strange going on upstairs, but Bertrand could not say this was it. Preparing to turn away, feeling like he was being pranked or something like that, he froze at the sound of Vlad's voice.

"Please Bertrand. Please teach me."

When he turned back Vlad's eyes were fixed on him, pupils blown with arousal. He painted an inviting picture as he spread his legs, knees bent high so the hidden entrance to his body was visible. Struggling with himself, Bertrand knew he couldn't deny Vlad no matter what. Straightening his shoulders, he nodded.

"What would you have me do Vlad?"

"Strip."

Bertrand complied, laying his jacket, then shirt carefully over the back of a chair. Next came the white vest, and he could feel both sets of eyes burning into him as his body stretched to remove it. He tossed the vest aside, daring to indulge in a moment of satisfaction as Vlad's eyes filled with hunger, hunger for the muscular body before him.

Bertrand didn't know if Ingrid had told him he had to be good, or if Vlad genuinely wanted him, but Bertrand didn't think anyone could fake such an open invitation, not with their eyes. Fumbling a little with the clasp on his trousers, he pulled down the zip before his rapidly hardening cock could complicate matters, letting them drop down his now bare form, clasping his hands behind his back and presenting himself to them.

Twin looks of appreciation aimed at his body, he felt emboldened, prideful even. He'd never been vain, but he knew from all his years here that the muscles his intense training gave him were considered a highly attractive trait amongst breathers, and it seemed here, with the young Draculas, was the same.

"Now Vlad, you know what to do."

Not knowing what that meant, Bertrand opened eyes that had fluttered closed, finding a wide eyed, clearly horny teenage vampire on his knees. His vampire. Vladimir Dracula. And the vampire in question was licking his lips, wetting them before he wrapped them around the head of his cock, and Bertrand couldn't contain a shudder at that.

There was something so wrong about this, he should be serving Vlad, but as he looked down, Vlad had his hand wrapped around his own arousal and there were groans vibrating along his cock as his hips started moving of their own accord, seeking wet and smooth and glide.

"Pull his hair. Hard."

Bertrand wound his fingers through Vlad's hair, unsure he could bring himself to actually pull, but Vlad's whimper against his skin was encouragement enough. He tugged, his reward a particularly hard suck as Vlad tried to contain his pleasure. Empowered by the reaction, he used his grip to guide Vlad's head, further and further forward til he felt the boy vampire gag, choking around him before pulling him clean off. Vlad whined in both pleasure and frustration, struggling against the fingers in his hair to get back to the shining cock in front of him.

"Now now _little brother_ , that isn't doing as you're told."

Another whimper. Ingrid came and pulled Vlad away, laying him back on the floor and pushing his trembling thighs apart. Scratching her nails down the sensitive skin, Vlad squirmed beneath her and Bertrand felt his cock twitch at the sight. Ingrid pulled away from him, eyes flicking between the two erections in the room.

"Now Vlad, wouldn't you like Bertrand to fuck you?"

Bertrand turned to Vlad, scanning his eyes for assent and receiving a sharp nod before he obeyed. Kneeling between Vlad's legs and levering hands beneath him, he pulled the teen into his lap and gripped the base of his cock, aiming and pushing and lowering until Vlad sat flush against him, twitching cock trapped between their stomachs. Ingrid came up behind them, resuming the grip in Vlad's hair.

Each time Bertrand lifted him up, the pressure on his scalp eased, but the lowering down gave him a dual sensation as his hair was pulled and his ass stretched and clenched around the invasion. Widening his knees, Bertrand thrust up as he pulled Vlad down, effectively slamming into him as their hips met. He felt the precum dribbling down his abdominal muscles, Vlad's near constant groans as he was pulled and pushed, torn between the pleasure and pain.

* * *

A pleasant humming filled Vlad's ears, like the auditory equivalent of the way his vision blurred each time Bertrand thrust back into him, the slide over his prostate, the pressure on the bundle of nerves inside him making his body convulse. He couldn't see, couldn't hear, he was just a bag of raw nerves, pressure on his scalp making him pull up, the feeling of loss in his ass each time pulling him back down. He could just about feel the strong muscles beneath him, flexing each time he was penetrated.

* * *

Ingrid was obviously loving it, watching her little brother become so base, barely anything but the next sensation registering with him at this point. Bertrand couldn't help but notice how his tan skin and tight muscles provided gorgeous contrast to Vlad's lean pale body, his strength evident in the grip on the boys hips (he could see bruising forming around them already), and the power of his thrusts that had Vlad's cock leaking.

Precum shone on Bertrand's flexing abdominals, his whole body working to fulfill his duty even as he succumbed to the pleasure himself. Ingrid indicated he should lay Vlad on the floor to finish, and he hastened to comply, feeling the tell tale muscle twitching as Vlad exploded, a wordless shout leaving his mouth as come shot out of his cock, the old Predictum Impaver stand a foot away from them not escaping his range as his body quaked on the floor, back arching, mouth open. He was **beautiful**.

The vice grip around him, the fact he had (at least been part of it) taken Vlad apart in such a perfect way, the visual of Vlad writhing beneath him, it all had Bertrand breathing Vlad's name as he followed him over the edge, pressing his hips as close as he dared, closing his eyes as he spilled inside Vlad, left part of himself inside him. As the aftershocks ceased, Bertrand gently withdrew from the teen, straightening up and feeling thoroughly debauched as he scrubbed a hand through his dark curls.

"Is my service fulfilled, may I leave?"

Vlad made a satisfied laughter sound, rolling his head to look over at him. He felt unduly tense for post-climax, needed to escape and clear his head.

"If I didn't know better Bertrand, I'd say you didn't like me. Yes, you can go if you wish."

Forgoing his heavy shirt and jacket, he knew he needed to wash, the sticky residue on his stomach already starting to dry as he pulled his trousers on, the clasp barely having locked before he sped off, unsure what he had just been part of and _hating_ himself for hoping it would happen again.

-YD-

 **I can never decide who I prefer as the top between those two, I love them both so much and I would take any part of their sandwich.**

 **Even with the clocks falling back an hour, its still pretty late and I should stop staying up writing depraved attempts at fanfiction.**


	6. Guilt

**Took me a while to get time to sit down and write this next chapter, but I popped on to check on my stories and was pleasantly surprised to see over 100 people from 20 different countries, I like that YD has made it around the world!**

-YD-

"Apologies sir, Ingrid's... request distracted me somewhat from informing you about my mission. To the Branaghs,"

Vlad's head snapped up, in the light of everything he'd completely forgotten how he'd gotten rid of Bertrand when he was having something of a crisis of morals. He was still confused, still sickened by himself but it was changing, he was starting to enjoy it as much as revile it all. Ingrid was more than game for it all, so long as the Count didn't find out the only issue was Bertrand. Who was stood in front of him with his face pointed at the floor, avoiding his eyes like they hadn't had a pretty fantastic fuck.

Vlad had never _really_ thought of himself as leaning toward men in any way, but after Ingrid had introduced him to the wonders of anal sex, he'd figured fun was fun and it wasn't like Bertrand was unattractive. Though he was still sitting funny now, having been distracted by Ingrid immediately after the event as she'd waited for Bertrand to leave before sucking him hard and riding him til he screamed. But that was neither here nor there.

"So, Robin? How is he? How are they? Is the mindwipe still working? Has something gone wrong?"

Vlad couldn't hold back questions, the reminder of his guilt over losing his best friend flooding back. Bertrand lifted his head to answer, but dropped it again as their eyes met.

"They are all alive, healthy and happy as far as I can see. Except Robin. My guess is that as you and vampires were such a part of him, your broad wipe of everything vampire in his mind has simply left too much of a gap. He's despondent, lifeless. From what I could gleam, his family are losing hope that he'll ever recover."

His chest twisted, sickness rising up in his throat.

"What have I done? How do I fix this?"

Vlad felt suffocated, his skin crawling, he had to do something. Bertrand lay a hand on his shoulder, and feeling tension melt away, Vlad raised hopeful, teary eyes to him and simply prayed Bertrand would have an answer.

"We... That is to say you sir, have two choices. Well, three, but as one is leaving him that way, I doubt you'll do it and so I don't count it. The options are to simply reverse the mindwipe, or turn him. The vampire change will essentially break the windwipe, he won't remember if you don't want him to, but he won't feel plagued by the empty space in his memory."

Vlad stood up, wrapping his arms around Bertrand in gratitude as words failed him right now, unable to express thanks for him having an answer.

"What do you want to do sir? I will always follow the chosen one."

Turning the choices over in his mind, Vlad was unsure. If Robin was turned, he'd be responsible for him. If he reversed the mindwipe, Robin could hate him for leaving him like that all this time. Ingrid. He needed Ingrid. She was always good at telling him what to do. Pulling away, he simply nodded at Bertrand, then grabbed his hand and dragged him at top speed to Ingrid's attic room. He retained enough sense not to barge in, he stopped short of the door before knocking furiously. Her door swung open, Vlad feeling more ease in his chest as he saw her. Lust tried to take root at the sight of her, pale skin and dark hair cast in an ethereal glow from the candle light.

Her eyes fell on their still-joined hands, and that was enough to make Vlad come back to himself, letting go both of Bertrand and the inappropriate thoughts. The loss of both was acutely felt but he shook his head before rushing in, hoping Ingrid let Bertrand in before he heard the door slam and pouring out the situation to his sister.

* * *

Ingrid felt before she heard Vlad at her door, his power always having its own presence even when he wasn't excercising it. The rapid knocks told her he was emotional about something, and keeping him happy was in her best interests if she wanted him to stay compliant, so she clicked her fingers to light a few candles, knowing the glow always set her skin off nicely. Pulling the door open, she could hear him breathing heavily even as she spied them holding hands.

Hmm. Vlad becoming more attached to the tutor was not part of her plan. Though he would always do as Vlad said, so she supposed that was another issue for another day. Vlad dropped his hand before bolting into her room, she sighed to herself as Bertrand stepped through after and took her frustration out by slamming the door shut. Scarcely having the time to turn around, Vlad was already talking fast, something about breather boy Branagh and mindwipes and biting.

Her fangs dropped, lightning cracking in the air as she raged at the thought. _No way_ was Vlad giving up his first bite to Branagh, he was hers and she would have that power. A few seconds plotting later, she had an idea. Forcing a calmer exterior, she smiled at her brother, watching him literally sag as all the tension bled out of him. The level of trust he had in her was quite something. He only thought she had a plan and he was already relaxing.

"Trust me little brother?"

Vlad could only nod as he was held captivated, her smile she was sure.

"I have a plan, I'm going to go and I will fix this, I promise. Until then, I want you to go and train with Bertrand, you've been slacking. Oh, and do something about Daddy dearest, he's even more annoying than usual."

"What are you going to do?"

Bertrand clearly couldn't resist interfering where little Vladdy was concerned.

"Solve the problem. You don't need to concern yourself with how. Get training, can't have the chosen one losing his edge,"

She smirked at them both, before casting a quick glance to check it was indeed night time and safe for her to leave. Throwing another smile at Vlad, she checked with Bertrand that the Branaghs were still in Stokely before speeding off to the courtyard, letting the freedom of transformation take over as she stretched her wings. More bat time was needed she mused, before setting off towards the little place she'd spent her teenage years.

* * *

Vlad spent a good few minutes just staring at the spot Ingrid had been standing, unsure what to do. She'd told him to sort out Dad and get training, so he straightened out his shoulders, drawing up to full height before reaching out his senses, scanning for the Count. Half drunk in his coffin, at midnight. Definitely a problem.

"Training room, ten minutes." he shot at Bertrand before zooming off towards his father.

He thought he heard Bertrand nearby, but paid it no mind as he stopped at his fathers coffin. Blood and ethanol hung in the air, the scent burning his throat. Multiple empty bottles littered the coffinside, and Vlad felt a fresh surge of guilt as he'd been too busy with Ingrid to pay mind to this problem, watching his father try and destroy himself for the guilt of his crimes.

Vlad still felt proud to be half human, but he knew his father didn't see it that way, and it was the ultimate crime. Piling all the bottles into a bag, resolving to get rid of the rest once he was done, Vlad gently tapped his fathers shoulder, staring intently at his face to watch for opening eyes. They cracked open, blinking blearily at him before opening fully. He didn't wait, letting the glow of hypnosis flow through him and holding the stare of the Count.

"You are going to give up this habit, in fact, anything containing ethanol will smell worse than Renfield to you. You are also going to take a holiday tomorrow night, you have an overwhelming urge to set up home in Transylvania in preperation for my 18th birthday."

Clicking his fingers, Vlad waited with bated breath as he hoped it worked.

"Ah, Vlad my boy! I hope you're training well, I've been somewhat overindulged lately. I think I need a proper break, Transylvania perhaps? The angry mob should have gone by now. Time to visit the old country! I'll be leaving tomorrow night, and then throwing a big party for your coming of age, the chosen one!"

Smiling with relief, Vlad agreed with his father, promising to be in Transylvania in plenty of time for his birthday before saying he had to get training and revising for his citizenship exams. Pushing away the guilt at hypnotising his father, Vlad felt a warm glow in his chest as he thought of being able to spend all his time with Bertrand and Ingrid. He threw a glance at the Count, who had returned to sleeping, before grabbing his bag, sniffing out the rest of the laced bottles before taking the bulging sack to the training room. Bertrand was waiting.

* * *

Ingrid landed soundlessly of course, perfectly hidden by shadows as she hovered outside the window. Branagh was doing badly it seemed. She could practically see his pale skin glowing, and even from here she could see he wasn't sleeping, simply staring at the ceiling like it held all the answers he needed. The next issue was how to get him away. She longed to simply drain the rest of the family, but a mass murder and a kidnap would draw far too much attention.

Leaving Robin for a moment, she slipped into the house and made her way through the rooms. Starting with the twins, though she doubted they'd miss him, she hypnotised each member of the family into believing Robin was at a special facility for his memory problems. What they'd think in a couple of years when he still hadn't come back wasn't her problem. Stealing upstairs, she ordered the barely responsive breather to pack whatever was important. He moved robotically, shoving random things into a bag before facing her, eyes still glazed.

Ingrid had hoped to be able to wait, but she needed him functional before they returned to Garside. Pushing a wardrobe in front of his door with her mind, she turned to Robin.

"Stay very still Robin, I'm going to make it all better."

He barely even blinked as her eyes burned red in the darkness, moonlight sparkling on her fangs. Steeling her resolve by thinking of how Vlad's bite was hers, she sunk her fangs into the unresisting human in front of her. Warm, wet, fresh blood hit her tongue and she indulged for a moment in her live meal. Stopping short of actually killing him, she wrapped a scarf round his neck to protect the sheets before laying him down and stretching out to wait out the change.

He'd remember of course, but as she'd made him, he'd be loyal. This would be all the ammunition she'd need against Vlad.

* * *

Telepathy. Telekinesis. Fireballs. Swords. Hand to hand combat. Every part of Vlad ached, he was soaked in sweat and Bertrand wasn't faring much better. Both of them were littered with bruises, breathing heavily with random spots of blood splattered across their clothes, their faces. Ingrid had told him to train, and he wasn't going to disappoint. Calling time, he just about managed to pull a bottle of soya blood to himself before collapsing on the floor and draining half of his bottle.

He offered the other half to Bertrand, who looked at it in contempt before acquiescing. Vlad hoped he hadn't noticed his eyes taking in the sight of those throat muscles working as Bertrand swallowed. In spite of exhaustion, the adrenaline and soya rushing through his system was rapidly filling him with a second wind, his cock catching up with the sight of a sweaty, panting and bloody Bertrand.

Watching him discard the bottle, Vlad allowed his eyes to darken, his fangs to descend before focusing his thoughts on exactly what he wanted to do to the other vampire. Never had he been happier for telepathy practice as his attack hit its mark, Bertrand's eyes flying to his as Vlad pushed the images at him.

Forcing shaky muscles to co-operate, Vlad crawled over to the other man, Pushing him onto his back, Vlad knelt between the older vampires thighs, scraping fangs down his neck before literally throwing himself into a kiss, teeth and tongues, the taste of blood mingling as Bertrand allowed a hand to slide into Vlad's sweaty hair, holding him there as they shared breathy moans. Fabric tearing, Vlad yanked away the restricting garments so they were both bare, pale on olive skin as they both hissed at the sensations. Vlad rolled his hips so their erections slid over each other, slick and sliding and **mind-numbingly** good.

Sucking a bruise onto the older mans neck, Vlad reached down a spit slicked hand and rubbed it over his cock before pushing it into place and pushing, paying no mind to the cry of pain beneath him as he sought friction. Leaning up as he bottomed out, he could see pain and submission in Bertrand's eyes. Leaning back down, he let his fangs scrape against the sensitive skin of his ear before whispering

"Relax, you saw just how good it can feel."

Feeling the body beneath him relax some, Vlad continued whispering, dirty fantasies about training sessions, all the ways his chosen one strength could be used creatively. As more tension left Bertrand, Vlad started moving, unable to keep in desperate sounds at the feeling of tightness around him. It wasn't like Ingrid, she was heat and wetness but this was tight and rough, bordering on painful but sending him soaring as he sped up, flying on sensation and near frantic attempts to get deeper inside his mentor.

He knew when he'd hit home, the perfect angle that had Bertrand arching beneath him, pushing up to meet the thrusts, the pressure against that bundle of nerves inside him making his cock leak, precum adding to the sticky sweat of their skin as they rocked together. A surge of dominance Vlad hadn't known he had hiding away inside him came up, his hand gripping firmly at the base of Bertrand's cock.

The high pitched whine he emitted told Vlad he was right as he held off the others climax, stilling his thrusts just long enough for Bertrand to lose the urgency before resuming, pushing him higher and higher but stopping just short. Bertrand's body was shaking with pleasure, every muscle quivering as he neared release that was just out of reach, Feeling his own end near, Vlad took pity and started slamming his body harder and faster, a few moments passing before they both cried out with pleasure. Vlad lost track of where he ended and Bertrand began as their whole bodies melted into each other.

Finally feeling up to moving, the training and the coupling rapidly catching up on him now he stopped to feel it, Vlad groaned as his overtaxed muscles rolled him onto his side, the come on his stomach drying as he twitched with aftershocks. He already knew he loved the submission, the total way Ingrid took over him, but the experience of control he'd had over Bertrand, the way his body had begged Vlad to fuck him harder, to make him come with powerful thrusts was a rush all in itself.

Flopping onto his back, he wondered if Bertrand could even move, Vlad knew how much it could ache the first time and Bertrand had trained harder, always making Vlad push himself to keep up. A smile stole over his face before he pulled up into a sitting position, thinking longingly of more soya blood and a shower. Turning to look at the others face, he realised Bertrand had in fact fallen asleep. Pushing sweaty hair off his face, Vlad chuckled to himself at the fact he'd worn Bertrand out that much. It reminded him of the first time Ingrid had... oh shit, Ingrid. What on earth would she do to him for this?

* * *

 **I didn't want to leave this here but I wanted to knock out a new chapter tonight as I may not get chance for another couple of days, and I still have a half completed oneshot tumbling around in my head.**

 **Reviews would be great!**


	7. Robin

**Another completely rewritten authors note! Because the previous one was nonsense, why did nobody tell me? Anyway, on with the chapter rewrite.**

-YD-

The heart beat had stopped. Breathing was shallow. Ingrid could feel the end of the change nearing and stood herself up, going to check on Branagh's progress. He'd been quick, some people it could take months but his had only been about 18 hours. She'd taken an impromptu nap when the sun had started rising, drawing the curtains tightly.

His vampire obsession had still shown in the heavy drapes across his window, blocking all light out. Pressing fingers to his wrist, she smirked as she felt no pulse and barely-there heat in his skin. Once he woke up she'd feed him just enough before dragging him back to Garside. It had been far too long since she had a loyal half fang, the slayers geeky brother managing to turn on her had been a blow to the ego, but she was more than ready to handle Branagh.

"Ingrid?" his voice raspy, throat no doubt feeling dry from the change. Holding a bottle to his mouth she commanded him to drink, watching his eyes widen in wonder at the new taste he had. Once she pulled away the bottle and he managed to sit up, she could see his new fangs. A little short but she didn't really expect miracles from him.

"What happened? Where's Vlad? Where am I? You look older. Why did you give me blood? Why does my chest feel... Oh my god you've changed me!"

His brain seemed to have caught up with his body then.

"Vlad is where we're going, you're a vampire, it's been four years bat brain, now have a stretch because we're leaving as soon as you can turn into a bat."

"A bat?!" he squeaked. She rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to stake him. Vampires did not squeak!

"Yes Branagh, vampires can turn into bats. Now get moving, there is much to be done now you're my loyal slave."

Erin had been a mistake on Vlad's part, his love for the girl overriding the code of loyalty even through Bertrand biting in his place. Wherever she was, Ingrid hoped she was dust by now.

"I'm your what?"

She gritted her teeth, she hadn't bitten and waited just to kill the irksome brat now. Dragging him to his feet, Ingrid took note of just how skinny he'd become, skin barely any paler for the change. Bertrand could train him, he was fixable and the perfect leverage over her little brother.

Not that she needed it per se, but Vlad was well on his way to corrupted and guilt would slow it all down, Ingrid found that unacceptable. This solved all those problems. Turning back to the newly turned half fang, it was time for a lesson.

* * *

Vlad pulled himself out of the shower, feeling marginally better after sleep and a clean up. His body still ached from the session he'd realised was now yesterday, he'd voluntarily slept during the day in an attempt to forget what had happened with Bertrand for bat's sake! If he felt sore, he could only imagine how Bertrand must feel, having slept on the floor after what may well have been his first time taking a solid fucking, and that was after a rough training session.

He stretched out, naked and dry now, wondering what he could wear. Vlad started rifling through his clothes, wanting comfort but also wanting to be prepared to impress Ingrid when she returned, hoping she'd allow him to show gratitude for whatever she'd done for Robin, for him. Pulling on his black slim fitting jeans, worn in for comfort while still framing the slim legs (another thing to thank Bertrand for, all that training when his father kept trying to feed him up 'big and strong'), and a tshirt Ingrid had brought him that he'd hardly ever worn (Is that blood or ketchup?), he laced his feet into his faded Converse before attempting to comb his hair. Sometimes having no reflection was a real bother.

Sighing, he didn't feel particularly impressive, but hoped Ingrid appreciated the effort all the same. Figuring he had to sort his problems out before she returned, Vlad sped down to the training room. Bertrand wasn't there but the scent of sex hung in the air, a testament to Vlad's loss of control.

Glancing around the room just in case, Vlad took his time walking up to Bertrand's room, wanting to give the older vampire time to leave or hide if he didn't want to see him. Knocking the door, he had to strain his ears to hear the mumbled "enter". Pushing the door open, he saw Bertrand in one of his usual training outfits, casual clothes allowing for ease of movement when they sparred.

He spared a moment to enjoy the way the casual attire softened Bertrand's whole face, stealing away battle-won lines and creases in his skin, but then Vlad realised Bertrand wouldn't even look at him, eyes cast down as he sat in his coffin - always facing the door to avoid the element of surprise.

"Are you okay Bertrand? I'm sorry if I hurt you."

It was gone almost before he saw it, but Vlad was certain a tear fell from the bowed head.

"Of course master, I live to serve you."

Vlad felt the all-too familiar tug of guilt in his chest at that, he had hurt Bertrand in his frenzied... attack on the older vampire. Vlad approached slowly, not wanting to invade his mentors space but needing to make things clear for them both, he placed his hand under Bertrand's chin and lifted his face gently. Holding the wide, bright eyed gaze, Vlad took another moment to appreciate the man before him, hard lines and strong muscle contrasting with the messy curls and wicked smiles.

"That isn't what I want. I never meant to hurt you, you just looked so... tempting, all sweat and muscle and power. I had to touch you and then I couldn't stop, I'm sorry."

Bertrand tried to look away but Vlad held strong, forcing the other man to meet his eyes. Feeling the muscles against his fingers working, Bertrand nodded. "I accept your apology sir, and I thank you for your compliments though I am not worthy."

"Not worthy? Have you _any idea..._ "

Vlad couldn't hold in his laugh at that, thinking of how he frequently envied Bertrand's toned physique against his own lean build.

"Also, if you forgive my bold statement sir, aren't you also somewhat... entangled with your si... with Ingrid?"

Vlad tried to see judgement in the other man's gaze, but all he could see shining back at him was pain and loyalty, with an edge of desire hidden amongst it all.

"Things are... complicated. There is something with Ingrid, but she was the one who invited you into it and I'm unsure I can give up either of you. Though I think I should be concerned about just how far you could both corrupt me, but I'd say I'm heading there either way."

"What about your peace treaty?"

"It still stands, vampires can live the way I say so, I'm the chosen one and I still don't think we should just go out killing, nor should the slayers be allowed to stake first and ask questions later. We can and will co-exist, there's room enough for all of us if we try."

Those words held multiple meanings, and Vlad hoped Bertrand picked up on them all. Taking a step back, Vlad tried to process the words that had all but fallen out of him, but couldn't find a fault in any of them. They could co-exist, and vampires could mantain their identity or whatever it is Bertrand called it without being killing machines.

Slayers could protect people without staking anything with fangs. He would make it work. He just hoped he'd have Ingrid and Bertrand when it was all over. Bertrand had climbed out of his coffin now, Vlad felt another twinge of guilt as he could see how the other was holding himself, all too familiar to how Vlad had felt the first time Ingrid had... topped him, he thought the word was.

Unable to resist, Vlad threw his arms around Bertrand, noticing how he must have grown now his head almost reached Bertrand's chin rather than burying solidly in his chest. Cautious arms returned the embrace and Vlad felt like crying. No matter what he did it seemed, Bertrand would stick with him. He didn't deserve that kind of limitless loyalty.

* * *

"Flap you pathetic worm! Flap!"

Two hours in, Branagh had managed to shift forms but inevitably turned back before he'd managed two shakes of a wing. Looking at the panting mess on the floor, Ingrid sighed before reaching for the blood bottle, all but jamming it down his throat til he finished it.

"Two minutes rest, then we try again."

They were losing night, her finely tuned senses telling her it was only about 3 hours to sunrise and it took at least an hour to reach Garside, and that included Ingrid of course being an excellen flier. As the allotted time was up, she glared at the half fang til he tried again, and this time it seemed to work as he flapped about the room, granted he hit the wall more than once but the sky would be more spacious. Pushing the window open, she pointed him outside before joining him, annoyed at having to periodically hover in place while he caught up but on the whole, they were on their way.

Even with all the distractions of leading Branagh, Ingrid could still enjoy the peace and moonlight as they flitted through the night sky towards Garside. There really was something about being a bat, wind beneath your wings and all that. Stopping again to wait for the dragging bat behind her, she circled to check direction before zooming towards it, almost there now and pushing thoughts of directions and which window in the school he should aim to, Ingrid left Branagh in her dust as she executed a perfect transformation landing.

A squeaking sound made way to panting as Branagh thudded next to her, unable to maintain his form any longer. Dusting him off a little and shoving him into a chair, she commanded him to wait there, plying him with a glass of bitter but flavoursome blood before she raced around the house, searching for her little brother. She had quite the surprise for him.

* * *

As he soaked in the comfort from the other vampire, Vlad wasn't sure how long they stood, arms around each other. He thought he heard sounds from the house, but as he wasn't yet sure his father had left, it was still "tomorrow night" in context of their previous conversation and Vlad had been... busy. There was a whoosh, then a creak outside the door which did bring him back to his senses, turning his face away from Bertrand to look towards the rooms entrance.

Ooops. Ingrid would probably start getting annoyed if she kept finding him attached to Bertrand. He cursed the twitch in his cock at the idea of her taking out her frustrations on him before forcing himself to let go of Bertrand, feeling a cold sense of loss already as he turned towards his sister. Vlad could feel Bertrand freezing behind him, unsure of his place between the siblings other than a sex toy Ingrid could point at her brother.

Marshalling his courage, Vlad reached both his hands out, one towards Ingrid and the other behind him, gripping both their hands in a show of equal solidarity before remembering where Ingrid had been. Hopeful eyes raised to meet hers, unreadable emotions sparkling out at him from her dark gaze.

"Robin?" was all Vlad could croak out, emotion sticking in his throat as the day seemed to catch up to him. Ingrid seemed to pause for a moment, deciding what to raise first before smirking at him, gesturing with her head towards the throne room. Vlad closed his eyes, senses feeling out the quarters they occupied.

The Count was gone, but there was a new vampire. A strange ache in his chest, Vlad wondered if his heart was about to start up again before he raced towards the new presence. Practically bursting through the door without opening it, eyes flying all over the room before settling on a rather tired looking vampire, but even with the years and the change and everything else, it was so unmistakably Robin that Vlad couldn't help himself, he burst into tears and threw himself at Robin, clinging to cool, ice white skin and apologies falling out of his mouth between sobs.

"Robin I'm so sorry I left you, I had no idea what would happen I swear, I'd never have left you like that if I had!"

Vlad registered Ingrid and Bertrand in the doorway, hanging back to give him space he guessed, but unable to not witness this moment, curiousity mounting. Managing to hold himself together just enough to stop wailing, Vlad pulled away, tear stains disappearing as he wiped his face but expression still sorrowful. He took in the face before him, pale skin, dark eyes, hair no longer dyed black but still hanging over his eyes as it always had.

He couldn't begin to word the emotions running through him, looking over to Ingrid who nodded at him. She'd let Robin remember, broke the memory wipe and now he knew Vlad had stolen his memories and abandoned him. Bertrand's face was expressionless, and Vlad hated not knowing what he was thinking.

The next hours were all a blur, his throat sore from talking and talking and talking, explanations and apologies pouring out of him, more tears, a glass of blood, he sniffed to check was soya before swallowing to soothe his aching body. It was evident in Robin's demeanour that the loyalty had kicked in, and Ingrid had obviously wanted him compliant in Vlad's actions.

Curling up into a ball on the sofa, Vlad peered over his elbows at the vampires in the room, eyes all locked on him as he quietly melted down by himself. Robin may forgive him but Vlad wasn't sure he could forgive himself, Robin was so thin and the lifeless look still hung in his eyes, different to the usual undead thing vampires had. He'd done that, he'd broken his best friend. Ingrid approached him, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"It's all ok now baby brother, the mind wipe is gone and Bran- Robin will be fine, your mentor there can train him up, a few good meals and he'll be good as new. Mostly."

Vlad clung to the words, let them soothe his soul. Ingrid had done this all for him, he could never thank her enough for that. Images of the training room flicked through his mind, he guessed that was another instruction from his sister. Nodding to himself, he led them all downstairs after checking Bertrand had gone to lead Robin. Smiling in spite of himself, ever dutiful to him was Bertrand. The scent of sweat and sex still hung in the air and Vlad felt his cheeks burn, soya blood flushing his skin as he realised Ingrid would know exactly what had happened while she was gone.

"Who's been a naughty boy then?"

Her voice was icy, but when he turned to her, her smile was all seduction. He didn't really know what to say in answer, so he opened his mind and essentially played a mental video to her of Bertrand writing beneath him after the training session. Her eyes widened in response for just a minute, Bertrand and Robin entering the room just as she turned to wait for them.

* * *

"I see you had fun without me. I'd almost gotten jealous but where's the fun in that, why get angry when I can get even?"

Ingrid had already thought of what she could do with Vlad when she returned, and one such thought occurred as she looked between the blushing brother and stony silent tutor.

"Robin dear?" The new half fang's head snapped up, eyes clearing as he awaited command. She could see him processing the smell in the air, confusion creasing his face as he saw Vlad blush. Oh yes, he didn't know about Vlad's... half breather thing. That could wait, she was in the mood for a game.

"Clothes off now, let's have a look at you."

She eyed both Vlad and Bertrand, letting them know that was aimed at them too. She held back a chuckle as Bertrand looked first to Vlad for assent before complying, and soon Ingrid was surrounded by three nude vampire boys. They all looked to Robin, pale skin practically glowing in the dimly lit room next to Bertrand.

The half fang may be slow, but Ingrid could see his body responding already, cock filling out as he contemplated all the things she might do to him. Crooking a finger at Robin and pushing Vlad to stand by his tutor. Ingrid's hands slid up her skirt, removing her underwear and tossing them at Vlad behind her before she pushed Robin to the ground, pressing a hand to his hip as he bucked, her other hand guiding his erection into place before sinking down on him.

Robin keened beneath her, his new senses in overdrive at the feeling of her tight heat. Anger, lust, jealousy all radiated behind her, Vlad unable to settle on a feeling as she let out small moans, rocking herself on Robin's cock as he wriggled beneath her, overwhelmed by it all. Spinning herself around, earning a load groan from all three men as she spread her legs wider, she let Vlad and Bertrand see where Robin's body met hers, watching her slide up and down in front of them, the power she held making her wetter and slicking the erection inside her all the more.

There it was. Vlad was visibly restraining himself now, fighting the urge to tear her off Robin and take his place, or to fist his cock at the enticing picture she gave him. Ingrid let her eyes slide closed and her mouth open to exhale, breathy exclamations of pleasure filling the room while Robin panted behind her. Even Bertrand wasn't immune to it, the arousal in the air making him hard in spite of what she suspected were conflicting feelings.

Pulling herself off Robin, she heard him whine in frustration at the loss. Turning to place a finger to his lips, she shushed him for the moment before beckoning Vlad over, his body complicit as she arranged him over his breather best friend, the groan she'd come to associate with him being penetrated echoing as he slid down.

Robin's face was priceless, a mix of shock and confusion as Vlad squatted over him, then pleasure overriding as Vlad's tight hold took over his cock, grunting with the pressure and tightness as his body bucked into it. Ingrid allowed a moment to appreciate the sight of Vlad sinking down, her wetness acting as lubrication - she reminded him, a whimper escaping him at the thought and his cock beading precum onto Robin's stomach. Vlad turned to Bertrand, face of desperation calling him over before latching on to Bertrand's erection.

Ingrid was impressed, she hadn't even had to tell Vlad that part, he was learning. Stepping back so she could see the whole scene, she admired the pale bodies joined as Robin's hips pushed up into Vlad, sensation taking over any objection he may have had. Then there was the strong, olive body pushing into Vlad;s mouth, groans reverberating even as his mouth stretched wide and their skin tones contrasting perfectly.

As she felt more wetness running between her thighs, Ingrid pulled her now signature move, grasping Vlad's hair tight and pulling him off Bertrand. They both whined at the loss, then shared a smile as Ingrid filled their mind with telepathy. Barely a blink later and Vlad was leaning over Robin, supporting his weight on his knees to spread himself wider with his hands as Bertrand's spit slicked tip rubbed at where he was already full, frotting against skin before the muscle started to stretch.

* * *

Vlad's body was practically screaming with arousal but that didn't stop the pain getting through, feeling like he was about to be split open as Bertrand's thick head probed at his stretched hole, tiny pained sounds escaping him even as he tried to push back. The mere thought of Bertrand inside him had him desperate, frantically trying to force his body to accomodate them both. Robin was still squirming beneath him, the constant push against that wonderful spot inside him keeping him half-hard and then Bertrand was sliding, stretching him more than he'd ever been before.

Chest to back, Bertrand was finally in him and Vlad couldn't stop tears springing to his eyes, overwhelmed by the feeling of being so _full_ as it ached and buzzed along his nerves. Robin's eyes were wide as he felt the second erection sliding against him, neck craned to see past Vlad where Bertrand was panting with exertion, clinging to the need to let Vlad adjust to this new intrusion. As they melded together, they all looked over at Ingrid, sharing a groan at the sight of her skirt hiked up. Legs spread, skin shining with arousal as her fingers rubbed over her clitoris, she was _pleasuring_ herself to them fucking on the floor like animals.

Knowing they were waiting for the signal, Vlad slowly rocked his hips, testing his range of movement as he was anchored in place by the twin impalement. Robin's hands came up to his waist, guiding him up and down as Bertrand's hands slid around him, one holding his chest, the other sliding down to tug at his cock, already hardening as Bertrand used his position to set the rhythm.

Vlad surrendered himself to the sensations, eyes locked between Ingrid's thighs and body rocking between the two men inside him. Robin's speeding thrusts jarred against his prostate while Bertrand stimulated the nerves around the entrance to his body, the slide and stretch and fullness was like sparks of pain and pleasure at war in his mind.

Fighting to keep his eyes open even as every slide of the hand on his cock threatened to make them fall shut, Vlad looked up at Ingrid's face, her predatory smile sliding away as she came watching him, the scent he could identify as purely her washing through his body as he followed. His body clamped down on the cocks inside him, impossibly tight as he dragged them over the edge with him and the feel of them coming inside him pushing him even higher as he howled, striping Robin and the floor around him with fluid as he melted, held up only by Bertrand as they trembled against each other.

Bertrand, the first one to regain control as usual, eased himself out gently, his grip on Vlad carefully being used to pull the prone body off of Robin. Vlad felt himself being laid gently on the floor, a warm glow that was nothing to do with sex filling him as Bertrand took care of him. Turning bleary eyes, he saw Robin next to him, sweat slicked hair sticking to his forehead.

Blindly reaching his hands out, he found solid flesh and pulled until Bertrand lay on his other side, feeling vulnerable til he was protected either side. As one, they looked up at Ingrid, leaning on the weapon tables edge on shaking legs but maintaining her cool demeanour as her orgasm faded. Vlad felt sticky, come sliding out of him in a not entirely unpleasant manner. He felt empty and sore inside, his body feeling the loss but his muscles protesting at the stretch.

He wasn't sure the scent of arousal and sex could ever be removed now, and wondered if Ingrid was trying to get him to ejaculate on every available surface as soon as possible. Her scent lingered and Vlad closed his eyes, letting the afterglow and safety and Ingrid smooth over his skin.

Chuckling to himself, three sets of eyes found him.

"Please tell me Dad is never invited to these game nights!"

Twitching smiles gave way to chuckles, he knew the joke was in poor taste but he was so blissed out the filter between brain and mouth had officially flapped off, and Vlad let his body relax into the floor, feeling sticky residue beneath him where he'd exploded with pleasure. Bertrand's hand found the small of his back, a comforting reminder he was safe while his body tried to recover, muscles still shaky even as he lay prone. He smiled to himself, for now, things were going nicely. He wished his 18th birthday were further away, as he knew things would inevitably change.

* * *

 **Wasn't sure where to leave it off, but I kept trying to add a different ending to this chapter and each one sounded worse than the last. Not the end of the story yet, but I hate not being able to sign off a chapter well.**


	8. Trials and lovers

**I'm losing a couple thousand words off the total of this story, just because I rewrote all these huge authors notes. Oops!**

-YD-

Ingrid had eventually dragged him off the floor, claiming he was filthy and not sleeping on the floor. Feeling the dried come around his ass, on his arms and back from where he'd lay on the floor and dripped all down his cock and balls, Vlad _supposed_ he had to agree. Walking a bit like a newborn foal, legs still shaky and the good hurt kind of pain in his lower back a testament to the previous activity, Vlad smiled and leaned in to the contact when a still gloriously naked Bertrand shot to his side, hobbling along supported until they came to stairs.

Glowing at the strong hold, he allowed Bertrand to carry him up to the bathroom where (who knew he was such a darling) Bertrand ran him a hot bath, climbing in behind him and washing every inch of his tired body. Ingrid stopped by to tell them she was going to go handle Robin, filling him in on everything and Vlad just smiled sleepily at her, grateful at the way she always took care of him after she was done playing with his body. After he'd rinsed himself off quickly, Bertrand lifted Vlad back out of the bath, setting him on his feet and towel drying them both.

"There's an upside to there just being us here you know, nobody really needs clothes anymore and we've all seen each other!"

Vlad giggled to himself before leaning heavily on Bertrand, fighting to keep his eyes open as exhaustion stole over him. He was absolutely not done with being held like this.

"My coffin is too small, take me to yours and let's go to sleep? I need energy to deal with Robin later, he'll have questions only I can answer when Ingrid is done with him."

Feeling the whoosh of speed travel, Vlad stretched luxuriously as soon as he was comfortably esconced in Bertrand's arms, eyes falling closed almost immediately.

* * *

Sated and sleepy as he was, Bertrand couldn't quite fall asleep, opting instead to simply watch Vlad and enjoy the contact. He never in his wildest dreams expected this, thinking the closest he would get to Vlad was as a prop in his and Ingrid's sexual games. To be this trusted that Vlad would simply fall asleep in his arms, his coffin! Blinking away tears, Bertrand allowed the tingle of power radiating even as he slept to wash over his skin, basking in the glow of the chosen one, the one he'd searched for so long for.

Ever vigilant, the door opening had Bertrand looking up, a momentary urge to cover Vlad up in protection before realising the absurdity, the only people here had seen more than just him naked and had definitely had him more vulnerable than wrapped up with his protector. Ingrid's face appeared round the door, a soft smile he knew she'd deny she was capable of gracing her face as she saw Vlad out cold.

"Must have really worn him out, you didn't even manage to get clothes on him before you got him into a coffin."

Ingrid kept her voice soft, not wanting to risk waking the sleeping vampire. Following her example and speaking gently, Bertrand nodded at her,

"I think he was more than a little overwhelmed, Robin coming back alongside everything else. He needs time to process, his mind is not as ready as his body for the power he can command and he has always felt more keenly than our kind."

Ingrid nodded her acceptance, a hint of jealousy tinging the air before it was gone. Bertrand almost laughed, only Vlad's sleeping form keeping him quiet. Like _anyone_ could compete with Ingrid Dracula.

"I can't replace you, if he had to choose he would pick **you** in a heartbeat, but I think we all have a part to play with him. You remind him who he is, who he can be. I protect him, stand by his every choice and keep him grounded. And Robin heals the tears in his heart, all the guilt and regret he had to take on along with the crown of power. If he could reconcile with his human family, I think he would truly be at peace but with all of us here, I think it could be enough."

He noted the surprise in her eyes, she had not been expecting him to pick up on her feelings or to have the perfect answer. She ducked away, likely hiding the tears forming before she disappeared. A wave of acceptance overcame Bertrand, he may not be the center of Vlad's world, but he knew what his role was now and he would never fail Vlad again, not after Sethius. The humanity in Vlad had overcome a 3,000 year old counterpart with vastly more experience in his powers, a full blooded psychopath. Nuzzling the soft hair below him, Bertrand allowed himself to fall asleep as the door closed with a quiet click.

* * *

"So Vlad is the most powerful vampire in the world, but he's half human? How does that work?"

Confusion creased Robin's brow as Ingrid tried to explain things to him bit by bit. It was slow progress, Branagh was still an idiot and recovering from an overpowered mindwipe.

"It explains why he was never super vampiric I suppose, but blimey you think you know a guy!"

Sighing, Ingrid tried to compose a simple enough reply to the half fang, sat similarly attired to her in loose black shorts that she'd traded her tight skirt for, though they had looked somewhat odd with her corset, so she changed for a more simple vest-style top, still tight fitting enough to accentuate her fully of course.

"We have no idea, nobody can find out Vlad is half human or the whole clan will be banished and the Count executed. Not that that's a great loss but I can't rule the Dracula clan if Ivan and his brat of a daughter inherit the title. We will just have to see how things play out, by 18 things should develop as vampires get a resurge of powers then."

Actually, Ingrid wasn't sure how that would affect Branagh as a half fang, she'd have to ask Bertrand, she thought he was turned at 17 himself, though that was over 400 years ago but vampire memory was usually pretty accurate. Pushing a bottle of standard O- blood towards him, Ingrid told him to pace himself and learn how to savour it before flitting off to Bertrand's room.

Sensing Vlad in there, the quiet sounds of vampire sleep breaths made her push the door open carefully, finding Bertrand awake and looking over at her. She felt a pulse of affection as she saw her little brother sleeping like the undead, fading bruises littering his hips and torso but his face a total mask of peace.

A quick conversation with Bertrand about their joint lover had Ingrid contemplating the embrace, a tinge of jealousy that Bertrand was so trusted Vlad would fall asleep wrapped up like that with him before she quashed it, Vlad had trusted her with many things since that first day. She could see a mix of love and resignation in Bertrand's bright eyes, glowing even in the dimly lit room as he tried to explain things to her. She hated admitting he made her feel better, tears stinging the corners of her eyes before she sped off.

It was only as she rounded a safe corner, scrubbing at her eyes she realised she hadn't even asked what she went in there for. Noting the black smears across her hand, she realised she'd ruined her makeup _again._ Definitely sending Piers out for waterproof makeup, she hadn't cried this often since Vlad was born, or Will had been slain.

Feeling a dull ache, but nothing like the searing pain she used to when she thought of Will, Ingrid flitted off to her room, touching up her face and changing a simple leather dress that hugged her cleavage before calling Piers. She'd all but forgotten him the last few days, locked in the usual drama that accompanied living with the Draculas. He answered almost immediately and Ingrid fought a smirk at the thought of him sat desperately awaiting her contacting him.

He rambled at her, compliments flowing from him easily with next to no input from her, before he gave her a rundown of what he'd found on the VHC files.

"I want you to put it all into a file and bring it to me, also you can pick me up some new makeup, waterproof. Flying in the rain does nothing for my mascara and you know I need to look deadly at all times."

Seeing the expected grin across his face whenever she mentioned her vampire powers, she fired her most seductive smile at him before signing off, opting to leave the leather dress on for now though it was unlikely it would stay on for long. Contemplating her options, she figured it would be easiest to finish explaining things to Branagh, letting Vlad answer his questions when he awoke so that any serious stuff could be dealt with, Ingrid so hated to lose time that could be spent being generally evil and malicious.

And she really needed the half fang informed and on side before Piers arrived, lest he eat her breather pet or let slip some facet of the complicated relationships at Garside that Piers was not to be privy to until she said so. She had plans for him too, but his being able to run back and forth during daylight hours came in useful so he could stay unpunctured for now, she supposed.

Stretching a kink out of her neck, Ingrid realised it was time to go tell Branagh who was Queen Bee, and just who Vlad answered to here. In _every_ way.

-YD-

 **Short, unsmutty, but its something of a go between, I needed to get all this clear in order to lead on to where I'm going next chapter, which should be up over the weekend. If anyone has ideas for one shots, I am all ears! I have a couple half formed but I'm lacking inspiration, inspire me!**


	9. Revelations

**This was never meant to be a proper story but it's just getting away from me!**

-YD-

"You're going to have to suspend your touchy breathy morals here Robin. If you want to be like Vlad and drink soya blood, I'm sure he'd love that, but he won't reject you if you don't. He's powerful, more powerful than you could ever imagine, but he's been lost. Losing Erin, finding out he's not who he thought he was, the Count being somewhat absent. It's all had an effect on him."

Ingrid sat and watched the emotions flickering over Bra- no she couldn't really keep calling him that now, Robin's face, affection for his first vampire friend, sadness he hadn't been there, confusion at the edges of his eyes, likely fuzzy memories he tried to pull together. The mindwipe was gone but he wouldn't reassemble his whole mind in a few days, it would take time for him to stop having to grasp at memories, half thoughts of recognition.

"Erin, that's the ex slayer girlfriend type, yes? And I hadn't realised the Count was anything but slightly absent. As for the half human thing, I'd have thought he'd be thrilled to be less than total vampire."

Ingrid chewed on that for a moment, Robin had more common sense than before, or at least more than she remembered. Sipping at her goblet of blood, she savoured the fruity notes, hints of spice and fear. She'd offered Robin the same, and put a goblet of soya blood next to it. Let him decide. He'd been staring at them both for the past ten minutes, loyalty to Vlad and growing thirst at war. Plus, it's not like Robin was ever one to eat his vegetables.

"Try it, it will stop you being thirsty, it's just not so tasty. And yes, the Count is hardly going to win father of the year, even by vampire standards. I'm sure Vlad is happy on some level to be half breather, but you know what he's like. Finding out on top of being the chosen one that he's been lied to all his life, and then his breather mother rejected him when she saw his fangs... That was kind of my fault, I didn't know who she was and tried to bite her."

Stopping short, she realised she hadn't thought of how she'd contributed to Sally leaving. Squashing down the spark of guilt, she contented herself with watching Robin lift the soya blood, eyeing it with distaste but gamely taking a swallow.

"Not as bad as I thought, and anything that takes that dry feeling out of my throat is fine by me!"

Robin chugged the rest of his goblet, pushing the real blood over to Ingrid and taking the soya bottle for himself. Ingrid smiled to herself as Vlad walked in, still a little bow legged but looking well rested and practically radiating happiness, his pride evident even from across the room as he saw and heard Robin go for the veggie option. Bertrand was predictably right behind him, scanning the room for threats out of old habits, though the overall threatening look was somewhat ruined by the sleep mussed hair and the fact they were both only covered by boxer shorts.

"How you feeling little brother?"

She asked, eyes smouldering as she knew exactly what effect those words had on him. He smirked back, letting her know her comment had hit home.

"Fine, sore but you know that already."

The question in his eyes was clear though - did Robin know yet? Shaking her head slightly to his eyes, Robin turned to face them both, soya blood smeared on his smiling mouth.

"Vlad!"

* * *

Vlad was worried. Worried about how Robin would react when he found out about he and Ingrid. Worried that Robin would be upset about being turned... though a rational part of him doubted that, Robin was born to be a vampire more than Vlad was. Worried he'd be freaked out about yesterday, Robin had never given the slightest hint he was anything other than heterosexual. And still worried Robin would be mad about the mind wipe, though again, he seemed to be over that already, judging by the happy exclamation of his name from the smiling half fang.

He knew it shouldn't, but the pale skin glowing in the firelight was highly appealing, the smudge of soya blood over his mouth calling out to him. Even with all the worries, Vlad could not remember ever being so happy, his body still twinging with the amazing unions of yesterday, his mind eased by Ingrid's reassuring words, Bertrand's strong presence and tender care as he'd bathed him then held him while he slept, and his soul singing with freedom from guilt as Robin sat looking content, happy even.

Letting the hand in the small of his back guide him, Vlad settled next to Bertrand on the sofa, beckoning a bottle of soya over to himself and drinking deeply. Groaning in satisfaction as his hunger abated, Vlad felt the eyes of everyone else burning into his throat. A flush filled his cheeks as he remembered before, his transfixed eyes on Bertrand's throat in the training room.

"What?"

Vlad ducked his head slightly, pushing the bottle into Bertrand's hand and trying to conceal his burning cheeks.

"Oh come on little brother, you know exactly what!"

Ingrid was smirking again, he could hear it in her voice. Insecurity shot through him, self conscious surrounded by so many more attractive vampires. He even shuffled away from Bertrand, hoping if they weren't sat so close together his lean build would look less weedy. The hurt look on the other vampires face stung though, and Vlad reached out a hand, lacing their fingers together and flashing him a small smile.

"Vlad, don't do this. What's wrong?"

Ingrid's commanding tone was always hard to resist, but Vlad had felt particularly vulnerable since they'd become so intimate.

"I just feel... lacking, you're all better vampires than me, and far more... attractive."

His voice cracked on the last word and he felt tears spring to his eyes, clasping harder to Bertrand's hand as he tried to reign in his emotions. Rationality was long gone, he wanted to leave.

* * *

Ingrid could practically smell it, insecurity pouring off Vlad as he realised they'd all been staring. Even Robin had taken a look as Vlad drank, filing that bit of information away for later she tried to get him out of his darkening mood, preferring when he was infecting the room with happiness for once. She was surprised at him saying he felt unattractive, surely all the constant attention and sex had made him see he was desirable at least. Even her cold heart felt a small twinge as his voice cracked, the glimmer of tears in his eyes tugging at the growing affection for her idiot brother.

Making a swift decision, Ingrid looked to Bertrand, eyes flicking to Robin and hoping he understood. He nodded back to her before standing up, trading seats with Ingrid so she could grasp hold of Vlad's hand. Bertrand's teacher voice would be perfect for educating Robin, if anyone could convince him familial... relations were acceptable if unusual in vampire circles it was the french tutor. Tear filled eyes found hers, his icy blue much brighter than so many of their kind.

Bertrand's deep voice trying to explain to his fellow half fang, Ingrid wasted no time in coveriing Vlad's body with hers, teasing his mouth with gentle touches and brushes of tongue, refusing to deepen the kiss til he whined, attention fixed on her and not his imagined inadequacies.

Ingrid could feel Robin watching them but paid it no mind, letting her fangs scrape over Vlad's lower lip until she got the desired reaction, the hardness pressing into her stomach as his body responded to hers filled her with lust. She couldn't say she'd expected to want him so much, but there was a fire between them as they pressed closer, his fingers warmer than her skin as they explored her, tugging at zippers and waistbands until she was naked above him.

He pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily and she grew wetter looking at him, pupils blown with arousal and fangs pushing out before they'd even got to the good bit. Rolling her hips over his, she saw his mouth fall open in pleasure as he felt wet heat against his erection. Then he was letting his fingers slide through the slickness, pushing inside her til she groaned in response, her body already wanting something bigger and harder in their place. Trust Vlad to be the one dragging her baser instincts to the fore. He was unusual like that.

Thoughts of their audience fell away as she pulled his fingers out of her, eyes burning into each other as she guided his hand to his own mouth. Ingrid let the sight fill her with fire, his eyes falling closed and his moaning in pleasure as he sucked her taste off his skin. Wanting Vlad inside her as fast as possible, she tore at his underwear til his cock sprung free, pointing directly up at her between them, thick and hard and ridiculously appealing - this was _Vlad_. She raised herself just enough to guide him between her thighs and they shared a groan of satisfaction as their bodies joined, his body bucking beneath her to try and push deeper.

* * *

Vlad felt Bertrand let go of his hand, only to be replaced by a slimmer, smoother hand. Knowing it was Ingrid before he looked up, he sort of heard Bertrand talking to Robin but then his attention was being diverted as Ingrid lay over him, all lips and tongue and teeth as she kissed him. Her fangs scraped across his sensitive skin, and he swore he could feel her smirking as his cock filled, pressing against the goddess above him, his urges at her mercy.

His hands took on a mind of their own, tracing her skin and pulling her clothes off, his eyes wide as they took in the glow of her icy skin in the firelight, body trembling with desire as he felt her hot and wet against his erection. Their bodies tried to get closer, but there was only one way that would truly satisfy them both at this point.

He slid his fingers inside her, desperate to feel her aroused by him and wasn't disappointed as her body accepted him easily, slick and clenching around him. Pressing harder, he felt his ego swell as she groaned, every sound he won from her lips a personal triumph. Vlad was surprised but couldn't argue with the turn on as Ingrid removed his fingers and pushed them into his own mouth, the taste of her better than any blood he'd ever tasted.

Her hands tugged at his underwear, and he had a brief flash of awareness cross his mind, remembering the other vampires watching them before he remembered it was nothing they hadn't seen before. Then Ingrid's hand was on him, and all Vlad could think of was the woman atop him, guiding him inside her and echoing his moans as they slid together,

Vlad let the familiar tingle spread down his spine, the guilt replaced by desire when he remembered it was his sister wrapped around him in the most intimate of ways. The blood filling his erection had run in her veins before, and he let a shocked sound of pleasure fall out of him as he pushed that thought into her mind and felt her squeeze around his cock tighter, outright malicious smiles across both their faces.

He let his hands come up to her hips to guide her over his cock, pressing possessive bruises on her skin like he did the first time. Some part of him even let the voyeurism turn him on, thinking of how he'd been inside Bertrand and Robin had been inside Ingrid and himself. And now they were watching as Vlad and Ingrid writhed together, sweaty skin sliding against each other. The heat surrounding him was powerful, his fangs practically throbbing with the desire to sink into the smooth flesh in front of him.

Every moan Ingrid made had his hips bucking harder, in turn bringing more glorious sounds out of her. Deciding he'd had enough of passivity with her, Vlad used his grip on her hips to rearrange them, never breaking their connection as he pressed her into the sofa beneath, his hips slotting perfectly between her thighs with each thrust. The challenge in her eyes only aroused him further, her nails tearing the skin of his shoulders sending shockwaves through him that centered at the place their bodies joined.

He managed to whimper that he was close, silently begging her to come with him as he thrusted harder, the sound of their skin slapping together loud and obscene but drowned out by the cries of pleasure as Ingrid came around him, vice grip on his cock so tight he wondered if they could ever be seperated. Then she whispered in his ear and he was powerless to stop himself, fangs sinking into her neck as he came inside her, his moan of pleasure muffled against her skin.

* * *

She hadn't meant to say it, but the electric feelings Vlad sent through her body as he thrust inside her had all sorts of things falling from her mouth, mostly unintelligible she had hoped, unused to being so... uninhibited, even during sex. Ingrid felt it, the racing heat, the tingle along every nerve ending that found its way back to the spot Vlad's cock rubbed against inside her, an upside to him changing positions even though she was definitely going to hurt him for that later. In a way he would undoubtedly **love**.

She let her nails sink into his back, throwing her head back and crying out with pleasure as he whimpered, words almost failing him as he told her he was about to come, the thrill of knowing it was her body pushing him over the edge taking her with him. For a moment, all she knew were the lights across her vision, the wonderful ache in her hips where his fingers had bruised her and the indescribable feeling as she crashed, every inch of her body quaking with want. Then she said it.

" _Bite me Vlad_."

It was hardly even a vocalisation, barely a whisper in his ear but she felt it affect him, his cock swelling inside her. She felt the hot liquid filling her inside, her little brothers orgasm pumping into her and then the beautiful mix of pleasure and pain as his fangs sunk into her neck. She had it now Ingrid thought to herself, little Vladdy's first bite was hers.

He jerked back, the sting as his fangs and his cock left her body roughly reminding her he had probably heard that. Psychic links always easier when bodies were joined intimately, by sex or by biting.

"Wait!"

Her voice croaked, injured throat working to push the words out.

"That's not what I meant Vlad!"

It was too late, the ache in her neck not even close to the pain on Vlad's face. Drying blood stained his lips, scratch marks where she'd clung to him as their bodies twined, pure heartbreak in his eyes as he pulled on the nearest shorts in a flash before disappearing. Ingrid wasn't self conscious, she knew how perfect she looked, but the stare of Robin made her uneasy and she zipped out herself, locking herself in her own room before the pain building behind her eyes overtook her.

Unsure if it were tears or blood, the small spark she'd felt in her neck burst into flames and she barely managed to stagger to her coffin before she keeled over, everything going black as she prayed she could fix what she'd done to him.

-YD-

 **So... anyone actually still reading this story or am I throwing chapters into the world wide web for my own amusement only? Who knows!**

 **Reviews would be better than a bottle of vintage blood.**

 **Now off to write more one shots!**


	10. Dimidius

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **Welp, I'm writing this in the solid knowledge nobody but me has read the last two chapters, but oh well, start as you mean to go on and all.**

 **^ back when nobody was reading this! And now it's got favourites and sequels. This story arc was a lesson in patience and I suppose confidence in my writing.**

-YD-

Vlad shouldn't have been surprised that Bertrand had followed him really, but as all he wanted to do was curl up in his stupid custom fitted coffin and cry til his body dried to dust, Vlad had sent the older vampire away, told him to stay with Robin.

How could he have been so _blind_?

Ingrid had only wanted his power, not him. He'd trusted her, played all her games that had admittedly been amazing but had always ended in her bestowing a proud smile on him. He'd been so sure that she wouldn't risk sleeping with her brother for something so little, when really she'd just bided her time, waited til he was lovestruck and vulnerable and then took what she'd really wanted. Lovesick and heartbroken, he wished she knew she only had to _ask_ , he would have given her anything. Now he had given her **everything**.

Growling in frustration as he tried to turn from side to side, Vlad decided there and then he needed a different coffin. One that wouldn't trap him when he wanted to be pathetic and sob in a ball. He could ask Bertrand to help him later, he knew there were several in the basement still. Feeling destructive and wanting a headstart, Vlad pulled himself out of his coffin, scrubbing a hand over his tear stained face and changing into the comfortable bottoms Bertrand had given him for training, ease of mobility or something.

All Vlad knew was they were comfortable. Stretching his arms out, feeling the bones in his spine pop one by one and twisting a kink out of his neck, Vlad let a serene feeling wash over him before turning to his coffin with every intention of setting it on fire.

Except he couldn't. He could feel the heat in his hand, the sparks between his fingers. But no flames. Barely even a flicker. What was happening?

"BERTRAND!"

He crowed, not disappointed when he appeared all of a second later, eyes wide with worry and body in a defensive position.

"What is it Vlad? Are you hurt?"

Unable to bring himself to say his powers weren't working, Vlad simply gestured his hand at the coffin, a spark and a puff of smoke all he could manage.

* * *

Bertrand's face creased in confusion, he could still feel that buzz in the air of Vlad's powers, distinctly different than the one building in Ingrid's room. Vlad was still brighter, stronger, purer. He was the chosen one, it was tangible this close to him. That being said, even he could see the issue Vlad had.

"Is it to do with the bite?"

He could hear the pain in Vlad's voice as he asked that, wondering if Ingrid had taken everything when he bit her, not just his heart.

"I can't say for certain, but I really doubt it, the chosen ones bite was to share power, not give it up."

Vlad fell into him, body reacting instinctively to wrap his arms around the trembling teenager. Damp spots on his chest told him Vlad was crying.

"Is it because I'm half human?"

Bertrand could have kicked himself for not thinking of that, mentally searching his vast library already for possible sources of information. Warm fingers linked with his own, Vlad's touch burning into him.

"I believe I have some old books on that subject, I will consult them immediatly."

His professional tone muffled somewhat by Vlad's hair, his face pressed against it so he could inhale Vlad's unique scent. He waited for Vlad to let him go, assuming he'd want an answer immediately. Bertrand was surprised when Vlad pulled away only slightly, teary eyes raising to meet his own before Vlad spoke.

"Later, right now I need you with me."

And then he was reaching up, cool lips meeting slowly. Bertrand expected Vlad to want some physical comfort, but he was still surprised to feel the hardness pressing against him, his own body responding quickly in kind. He never could resist Vlad very well, not since the first time. Not bothering to break their lips apart, Bertrand backed up to the little sofa in Vlad's room.

Hardly ideal but better than a single coffin, particularly Vlad's custom-shaped base. Feeling it hit the back of his calves, he let himself fall, hands supporting Vlad's weight like he was made of precious glass. His heart lifted as Vlad pulled off his face to giggle, a genuine smile on his face, a smile _Bertrand_ had put there.

"Look at you, falling for me!"

Bertrand smiled back, emotions for this powerful creature locked behind those big blue eyes swelling in his chest. Before he could get too lost in it all, Vlad was distracting him, thrusting his hips just so, their erections pressing against each other and it was enough to have Bertrand panting, his body always ready to respond to Vlad's ministrations. His pants became groans when Vlad whispered in his ear, breath warm on his cool skin.

"As much as I love your cock, big and strong as the rest of you, right now I'm dying to get inside you again."

Vlad may not be accomplished at 'dirty talk', but the implications of his words already had Bertrand on edge, letting his legs fall open for Vlad to kneel between them, hips still rolling together. He could see the damp spot of precum on the front of Vlad's trousers, fire racing through his body at the thought he could turn Vlad on so much.

* * *

Bertrand was already panting and writhing beneath him, but Vlad wanted, needed more. Memories of last time when he'd hurt Bertrand had him pulling back, pointing to his bedside table and panting out the word "lube". Bertrand was there and back clutching the bottle before Vlad could blink, taking in the newly revealed skin as Bertrand had also found the time to lose his clothing, Glad he'd taken the time to look up how to do this properly, Vlad dropped his head, fingers sliding to the tight muscle guarding the other vampires body and mouth finding the thick erection.

He let his head drop down in time with his fingers pushing in, smiling around the cock in his mouth at the almost-shriek he pulled out of Bertrand. Tonguing the delicate spot between head and shaft, Vlad slid his fingers in further, alternating between crooking his fingers to prod Bertrand's prostate and stretching the tightness. The salty flavour of precum danced over his tastebuds, musky and arousing and Vlad moaned at the taste.

When the vampire beneath him was shaking, pressing down on the fingers inside him and clenching around them Vlad pulled out, removing his sticky trousers and slicking more lube over his cock before guiding himself in. The difference was obvious, tightness grasping at him but no real resistance, Bertrand's body accepting him in easily. Resolving to stash lube everywhere so they could do this in every room of the house, Vlad leant down, fangs scraping over Bertrand's collarbone.

He could practically hear the thought in the other vampires mind, wanting to beg him to bite down but not wanting to remind him of Ingrid. Letting a sharp thrust punctuate his thoughts, Vlad bit down hard. Sucking just hard enough to leave a bruise, he pulled up and let his hips set a rhythm, hands stroking every inch of tan skin he could find, relishing the strength of the muscles coiled beneath.

Eyes fixing on the thick cock, smacking wetly against his stomach with every thrust, Vlad wrapped a hand round it, smiling as Bertrand's eyes fell shut, head rolling back and pleasured whines filling the room, echoing against the sound of their skin meeting over and over. A cruel smirk crossed his face and he pulled out, pressing another bruise to the side of Bertrand's throat at the whine of protest before pulling him up before laying in his place. The invitation clear, Bertrand rearranged himself quickly, long lean legs surrounding Vlad's body as Bertrand sunk down on him, muscles pushing him to raise up and down.

Vlad couldn't believe he'd never felt this before, Bertrand was so tight from this angle he was momentarily worried he'd come there and then. The little sighs of pleasure every time he was fully seated on his cock were driving Vlad to distraction, the tell-tale sparks of pleasure centering in his groin fuelling him to take hold of Bertrand again, stroking and tugging and twisting until he struck gold, come splattering his chest and the muscles around his cock tightening further. Bertrand's grunts echoed his own as he filled him, pulsing inside the other vampire until he felt spent.

Unsure how he even had the energy to move, Vlad let Bertrand lift off him, then reposition them both til Vlad was curled up with his head against the others chest, uncaring of the sticky aftereffects for now as they... snuggled? Vlad let the comfort radiating from the older man soak into him, thoughts of Ingrid stinging slightly less now his body was relaxed, safe.

* * *

"Sex can't solve all your problems Vlad. As much fun as it is."

He felt Vlad smirk against him, but secretly Bertrand was glowing inside, the way Vlad had - lovingly? - prepared him, mild discomfort over the painful entry last time Vlad had topped him easily melting into pleasure as they joined. And everything else paled in comparison to the blissful expression on Vlad's face when he'd been on top of him, using his battle-won strength to ride Vlad as powerfully as he could.

"So, how about we take a shower then hit the books? It's always best to be prepared if your breather side is going to be breaking through now."

Vlad nodded against him, stretching pale limbs out before standing up, seemingly comfortable in his nudity unlike he had been yesterday. Bertrand followed, the twinges in his back nothing compared to when Vlad had taken him roughly in the training room, the sticky feeling of come slightly uncomfortable but a physical reminder of Vlad letting go inside his body a rush in itself. Snapping his fingers, clean shorts racing into his hand for both of them, he let Vlad take his hand, pulling him along eagerly towards the bathroom.

As they stood beneath the steamy spray, he saw the flush of pink in Vlad's skin, temperature response another indicator his vampire side was not so prevalent. Fighting his defensive instincts, he allowed Vlad to rub shower gel into his skin, a chemical smell reminiscent of mint and chocolate filling the air as he rinsed off his chest.

He watched unabashedly as Vlad cleaned himself, stroking his cock teasingly as he washed dried come and lube off himself. Bertrand reached out a hand to help but Vlad smacked it lightly, and Bertrand returned to trying to devour Vlad with his eyes. The bubbles sliding off the slightly flushed skin had his cock rising again, not unnoticed by Vlad if the laughing eyes were anything to go by.

"Turn around, I'll do your back."

He hesitated, his training telling him never to turn his back, but Bertrand pulled his trust in Vlad to the forefront of his mind and turned round, bracing his hands on the wall of the shower. Smooth hands rubbed his skin, massaged the sore muscles in his lower back and his cock twitched, a heady moan leaving his mouth as he felt the pain recede, muscles melting to butter under the smaller vampires touch.

Water trickled down his back as Vlad rinsed, and Bertrand made to turn around but hands on his hips stopped him. Feeling warm fingers press between his cheeks, if he could blush he would as he felt Vlad's eyes on his entrance, the fact he'd been inside him less than an hour ago irrelevant under this scrutiny.

Nothing prepared him for the feel of tongue, swiping over the muscle, still loosened from the earlier ministrations, Gasping in shock, he tried to decide between pressing back and pulling away but the decision was made for him, Vlad's wet fringe pressed against the curve of his ass before the tongue was back, tracing lines and shapes over the sensitive flesh of his hole, hot little jabs pressing inside his loosened muscles.

Nonsense words fell out of his mouth, body actively pushing back at the electric sensations as Vlad ate his ass, groans of pleasure vibrating against him. Craning his head just right, Bertrand could just make out Vlad's hand wrapped around his own cock, masturbating as he licked and nipped and sucked at the nerve endings.

* * *

Vlad wasn't sure what came over him, he had first intended to simply suck Bertrand off when he saw the newly awakened erection, but in his... research he'd found a new act and as he looked at the minor tension in the other vampires lower back, he opted to try it out. Admiring the broad shoulders, tapered waist and delicate curve of that glorious ass he'd been inside, Vlad washed and massaged at the tense back until Bertrand melted into his hands.

Cupping water in his hands, rinsing away the bubbles as he didn't hugely fancy the taste of shower gel, he knelt down, his own cock hard again now as he admired the beautiful man before him. Pressing slightly shaking fingers to the soft mounds, he parted them to stare at his goal. He had often wondered how vampires had any sort of colour in some places, nipples being pigmentation but the flush of red that filled erections, the delicate pink of the muscle in front of him almost making him drool.

Vlad blew gently, a gasp telling him the mint shower gels cooling effects were working. Going for broke, he swiped his tongue over the hole, another gasp making him smile slightly. One hand slid down to fist his own cock demanding attention, the other helping hold Bertrand open as he buried his face in the cleft, circling and striping over the twitching vampire.

Slightly unsure but unbelievably aroused by Bertrand's reactions, nonsense words and bucking hips, pushing back on his face in blatant want, Vlad let his tongue press inside, the muscle still loose enough to give easily after he'd fingered Bertrand open. He thought he could taste a salty flavour, but couldn't care less by this point if it was come or sweat or tears, as Bertrand's knees buckled, wordless cries of pleasure echoing around the small bathroom and his ears just noting the splash as he came over the wall.

Tugging himself just a little harder, Vlad let the smell of sex and Bertrand fill his lungs and he spurted, splashing the water with his own release. Shuffling backwards so the other man could slide down, face slack with pleasure, Vlad rinsed his own face and hands clean before grinning smugly at Bertrand.

"Looks like I have a few tricks to teach you oh mighty know it all tutor!"

Vlad knew his legs were shaky, but he was still feeling light and confident as he jumped out of the shower, deliberately rubbing the towel over his body where Bertrand could see him before turning to bend over as he pulled on the clean shorts. The weak groan behind him had another smile forming and he turned off the shower before tugging at Bertrand's hand, the incoherent vampire following mindlessly.

Figuring he owed him for that bath, Vlad towel dried the other vampire, giving a teasing lick to the spent cock as he pulled up the clean shorts. Bertrand simply growled at him in response, Vlad smiled back innocently. The lopsided smile that still gave him butterflies finally cracked the others face.

* * *

Feeling utterly boneless, Bertrand wasn't sure how Vlad had got him dry and dressed but he remembered the overly sensitive skin of his cock twitching in almost-pain as Vlad licked it, growling in warning and being met with an innocent smile. Letting his own smile out, he took Vlad's hand and flitted them to the throne room, not trusting his legs to actually walk for more than a few seconds.

The half fang was sprawled out on the sofa, obviously tired but eyes still open. Bertrand had promised to sort out a coffin for the young welsh vampire, but then there had been the whole Vlad issue, then the... other stuff. The twitching around the mouth told him Robin was fighting laughter, evidently aware of where Bertrand had been and why he'd been gone so long.

"Have you not got a coffin to go to Robin?"

Vlad asked. At the half fangs head shake, a new smile broke out on Vlad's face.

"I was thinking I wanted a new one for myself, come on let's all go and look at the others!"

Bertrand could tell part of Vlad was actually looking for a new coffin, but mostly he was trying not to think of the last time he was in this room, with Ingrid. It needed to be tackled, but Bertrand's library was near the coffin room, and it meant he could look up Vlad's unusual power loss thing while the teens bonded over coffins.

Taking Vlad's hand and smiling in spite of himself as Vlad took Robin's, physically surrounding himself with love and affection. Vlad's pure emotions had always surprised Bertrand, but right now it was a good thing, he was trying to keep going rather than plotting revenge darkly. Expanding his range of speed, ensuring Robin would keep up with them both even though it tired him out, Bertrand felt spurred by the marking bruises scattered over his body, the memories of just how close he and the chosen one had been.

They flitted down to the basement and he dropped them both off next to the coffin room, grabbing a pair of his training shoes to avoid the dusty floor of his library. He wouldn't win any fashion shows but Bertrand had always prided himself on practicality, darting to his bookshelf and searching for his books on vampire breeding. He hated having to think of Vlad as such, but unfortunately the vampires who'd written the dusty tomes hadn't been in love with... wait, no. Vampires didn't fall in love. He could taste the lie even as he tried to convince himself, but forced his mind to shelve that for later, research was more important.

Pulling down an ancient guide to vampire transformations and another on biology of vampires and breathers (for those new-age vamps who send their children to breather school and want them to keep up both sets of studies), Bertrand set about speed reading through them both, searching desperately for the 18th birthday chapter in his transformation book, and any sort of cross over of vampires and humans that didn't involve biting in the other.

He'd felt the word echoing in his mind, just out of reach when Vlad had mentioned his failing to make a fireball earlier. Sitting down heavily, Bertrand realised he could lose everything in only a few months. Vlad had a choice.

 _Dimidius._

* * *

 **I actually intended to write this chapter about Ingrid but the pretty vampire boys just took over and started telling me all the naughty things they wanted to do!**

 **I couldn't bring myself to ignore Vlad's dimidius choice, and honestly I'm not 100% sure which side of the fence I'm on yet. Ah, suspense.**


	11. Solace

**My sense of timing is still awful. Apologies.**

 **I'm terrible with timing, so if it seems like things don't flow/run smoothly, please tell me how to fix it.**

-YD-

The edges of the darkness started to recede, Ingrid slowly rising from unconsciousness. She felt dried tears on her face, dried blood on her neck and dried come between her thighs. Overall, she felt sticky and disgusting. Inky splashes across her purple pillow told her she'd been crying, but she struggled to piece together fuzzy memories.

The ache inside told her she'd had sex at least, and probably with a vampire if the healing bite mark on her neck was any indication. Stretching out carefully, she rose from the coffin and stumbled towards the bathroom, in desperate need of a shower. Hands automatically going to remove her clothes, she realised she was naked already. Definitely recent vamp sex. And there was a strange... buzzing centered in her head, now slowly tingling its way down her body. Stepping into the shower, she applied plasma conditioner (she'd never admit the Count taught her that hair trick) to her hair and started carefully cleaning her body.

Smudged makeup on her fingers confused her, she never fell asleep with makeup on anymore. Rinsing the rest off, she watched the dark swirls disappear into the drain before gently smoothing a cloth over her tender flesh, burning the cloth as soon as she'd rinsed herself clean. She thought the fireball looked brighter, bluer than before but assumed it was whatever had made her feel so fuzzy affecting her powers.

Tilting her head, Ingrid hissed as pain flared in her neck, dabbing a finger in the dried blood before inhaling the scent. Mostly it was her own, which was presumably because she'd been bitten. The rest was different, lighter. She couldn't place it, and finished rinsing the remnants of various body fluids from her skin, then the plasma in her hair was next. Switching off the shower, she stepped out, reaching for a towel as she abhorred her hair being wet. No sooner than she'd finished the thought, she realised her hair and skin were dry.

Had she done that? Still grasping for solid thoughts, Ingrid made her way out to her room, pulling on one of many pairs of identical black lace underwear sets. Fastening her bra, she set about looking for clothes for the day. Her eyes fell on a crumpled dress in the corner, brow creasing in confusion. Ingrid never left her clothes like that, it was bad for the leather. Reaching over to pick it up, she noted a tear in the back of the skirt and that lighter scent was back, and then memories were hitting her like sunlight in July.

Vlad. He'd torn her dress, an animal breaking out of him like she never believed possible. Then there was the sex, her body still echoing a twitch at the memory of him taking her like that. She remembered his fangs scraping her neck, her coming at the thought of the chosen one, his power solely focused on burying himself inside her body. He'd hidden away from her after that, and she'd gone to him. Pulled him into a dark game, bending and pushing at his body and spirit but he hadn't given in, he'd risen to every challenge. And every time they'd come together, in any variation, that spark of love in his eyes had grown.

Vlad hadn't magically became gentle in their last union, but she could feel the love practically pouring out of him as they'd thrust together near the fire. And the whole time, she'd been aware of his first bite, gone and bitten Robin just to stop Vlad wasting it on anyone else. Yet when she'd breathed those words to him, she hadn't been thinking of the power, just the craving to have him closer to her. Her brain hadn't quite gotten the message, and as his fangs pressed into her, trying to get deeper inside her while his cock filled her, she'd realised what she had.

And all that emotion, all that joining, the telepathy bond had broken open and he'd heard that thought. She could still see the heartbreak, the light going out in his eyes as he'd pulled away from her, physically and emotionally. Ingrid remembered crying out to him, trying to stop him but he was already gone.

Searching for that infernal 'mobile phone' Piers had gotten her, Ingrid checked the time. It had been some 2 days since all that, how long had she been asleep? What had happened while she'd been blacked out all that time? Was Vlad even still here? Realising it was easier than ever, she scanned for him. There was a melding of powers in the basement, Robin and Bertrand likely in proximity. He seemed darker though, Vlad usually bright even surrounded by other powerful vampires. Glancing down, she realised she hadn't gotten dressed yet, pulling a glittering black long sleeved dress and snug tights over her body.

Eyeing up her shoes, she slipped into some boots, black with red accents. Combing gently through her hair, applying the usual makeup, Ingrid felt a little more herself in familiar armour. Mind still running over everything with Vlad, she ignored the threatening of tears behind her eyes in favour of seeing if it had worked, needing to know if she'd gotten the powers promised. Flitting down to the training room, she realised she'd never moved faster, the speed of thought carrying her.

Voices echoed nearby, she knew Bertrand's library was down here somewhere, as were the spare coffins. Spotting her target, one of Bertrand's vampire-specific dummies, she raised her hand, thinking of fire. Heat raced out of her immediately, the dummy practically melting on contact. Grinning to herself, she let her fangs elongate, regretting it almost immediately as they cut her lip.

Sharper, interesting. Licking at the small nick, she clicked her fingers, every candle in the room flickering out instantly. Again, and the room flared with light, Ingrid certain it was brighter than before she'd put them out. Disliking so much light, she focused, clicked, and smirked when only half the candles went out, an eerie glow bathing the room.

Oh, this was perfect. Or it would be, if her even-more-sensitive-than-before hearing hadn't detected a throaty moan she recognised, pain twisting in her stomach as she heard Vlad taking pleasure and solace in anothers body.

* * *

There were some 20 coffins in this room, and Vlad had never been totally sure how they all fit, or how they were ever transported here. Must be awkward explaining to a moving van why you had a collection of antique corpse boxes, surely? His father had probably hypnotised them, he mused, before scanning the selection. He smirked to himself at the small stack of double coffins, already planning how to balance them on his coffin stand upstairs.

Turning to Robin, he saw the new half fang running reverent hands over a particularly old one, mahogany stained such a deep red it was almost black (and Vlad didn't want to know what with), ornate carvings set in platinum. It was clearly an expensive antique, and Vlad grinned at being able to offer such a gift to his best friend (his dad wouldn't miss it, he was too attached to his domed coffin).

"See something you like Robin?"

He couldn't have prepared himself for the look he recieved, it was like being punched in the face with pure lust and arousal, desire bleeding from the others eyes. Vlad found himself frozen in place as Robin stalked closer, dark eyes, pale skin, dark hair and the newfound grace of a night hunter. That smudge of soya blood was still painted over his lower lip, and Vlad almost drooled at the thought of licking and sucking at it if Robin kissed him.

Cool lips met his own, and the taste of soya and something distinctly Robin filled his mouth, curling over his tongue as his body pressed closer. He met resistance, Robin pushing back on him til he was lay slightly awkwardly over a closed coffin lid. But then Robin was flashing him a cheeky grin, all dimples and fangs and tugging at his boxer shorts (Vlad sometimes wondered why he bothered getting dressed, everyone seemed to be stripping him lately) and Vlad's cock sprung free, half hard but quickly catching up.

He saw the flicker of hesitation in the other boys eyes, but it was swallowed up in the dilated pupils, the scent of need filling the air and then Vlad couldn't think, desperate groans falling out of him and hips pushing up, cool swipes of a slick tongue and pressure and sucking had him turning to jelly. He was almost certain he'd melt right through this coffin lid, body already shaking in anticipation of the oncoming release. Stroking a hand down Robin's face, feeling the bulge in his cheek as he swallowed around Vlad's cock, Vlad tried to warn him he was about to come but choked on the words, pained whimpers as his body spurted for the third time that day.

Robin continued swallowing, and Vlad swore the other was trying to suck out his brains along with his come, barely able to whine at the overstimulation. Finally, Robin let him go, a few drops of liquid at the side of his mouth telling Vlad his valiant efforts hadn't gotten rid of all of it. Smirking, Vlad swiped his own mouth pointedly, and if Robin could have blushed, he would have. Wriggling back into his shorts, feeling slightly safer now his spent cock could hide away and recover from the overuse. Eyeing the other vampires unsatisfied erection, Vlad leaned closer to Robin, intentionally pushing into his space to whisper.

"Do you trust me?"

At Robin's nod, Vlad pushed him up against a support pillar, dropping to his knees and removing the obstacle of shorts, Robin's cock springing free. Vlad took a moment to appreciate the sight, feeling a rush of pride at the fact he could make Robin of all people this excited, the bead of precum at the tip of the hard length in front of him making him salivate. Forcing his fangs back as he didn't want to hurt Robin, Vlad pushed the trembling legs apart, stroking gentle touches between his balls and ass, pressing gently to stimulate the pleasure point there before opening his mouth wide, moaning as soon as he tasted Robin on his tongue.

He could feel the tension in Robin as Vlad explored the new territory, and made sure to put as much effort into the blowjob as he could, stroking tongue and lips and teeth at every point he could, sucking harshly until Robin was relaxed. Stopping briefly, Vlad smirked around the fingers in his mouth at Robin's whine of loss. Satisfied they were wet enough, Vlad resumed his earlier position, relaxing to let Robin slide to the back of his throat and breathing through his nose as best he could, he let the damp fingers push at Robin's guarding muscles. Not expecting it to be so easy, he felt the muscle give, the body above him taking two fingers easily.

Redoubling his efforts, wanting this to be intense for Robin, Vlad slid his fingers in and out slowly, questing, searching. A surprised near-scream of pleasure told him he'd hit home, fingers pressing on the bundle of nerves until his mouth filled with fluid, swallowing quickly to avoid choking and alternating gentle pressures until Robin's knees buckled. Extracting his mouth and fingers quickly, Vlad reached up to support Robin as he fell, guiding him to sit on the floor before setlling next to him, a satisfied smile on his face as he waited for Robin to stop trembling. He definitely had to get whoever possible to do that to him during oral sex, that looked intense.

As the tremors ceased, he felt cool fingers wrap around his own, a kiss pressed to his cheek. He turned to see Robin refusing to meet his eyes, a shade of embarassment darkening his face.

"What's wrong Robin?"

Vlad queried, afterglow fading rapidly as he worried he'd pushed his friend too far. His horror increased as a tear fell from the others eyes, followed by more. "Robin?" Vlad was near tears himself now, and was thus surprised when Robin almost bit through his lip, fangs and lips bruising against his face as they kissed. Panting as they broke apart, Robin's tears patches of moisture on his face, Vlad forced eye contact, pleading with Robin to tell him what was wrong.

"I missed you Vlad, I hated life without you. And I'm happy we have each other now, even if it's all weird and tangled and there are others. I guess I'm just feeling emotional, happy, sad, confused, happy, you know how it is half breed."

The last comment was punctuated with a nudge to his shoulder and a dimpled smile, Vlad taking the challenge and shoving back with a grin of his own.

"I'll show you half breed!"

Neither of them noticed Ingrid leaving, or Bertrand appearing in the shadows, taking in their childish playfighting and declarations of love.

* * *

 **Ooooooh it's all getting angsty now. I know where I want this story to end, I'm just a little fuzzy on the details of getting there, but it's all starting to come together a little, so we'll see.**

 **I told you those boys are naughty, creeping in and turning a chapter into smut!**

 **Reviews/Requests for one shots always welcome!**


	12. Knowledge

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **I'd say this is about midway through the story, though that could change depending on the naughty boys and how the plot develops.**

-YD-

"Bertrand?" Vlad called out, knowing his library was nearby. His mentor was there in the blink of an eye. "Yes sir?" "Don't call me sir you bat, far too formal when we're so... close." Vlad winked at him. "Apologies si- Vlad, what did you call me for?" "Well, me and Robin are picking out coffins. Robin has chosen his, I wanted your opinion on the double coffins over there, mine is far too restrictive." Bertrand cast an appraising eye over the pile, noting the textures of different woods, the precious metal fixtures, the attention to detail in the carvings.

"I'd recommend the one second from the bottom, good solid oak, perfect craftmanship and titanium fixtures. It should last you a good... 100 years?" Vlad could tell something was off about Bertrand, but refusing to let his good mood come down just yet, eyed up the one his mentor had suggested and had to agree, it was beautiful, even to his eye and he wasn't such a fan of coffins. "Fancy giving us a hand moving them up? Robin can take the room opposite yours, so you'll both be near me." Vlad had intended for them to carry them, vampire strength being pretty strong and all, but Bertrand simply focused on them, carefully lifting the pile up and the chosen coffin sliding out neatly. The pile was replaced, Robin's coffin levitating next to his upright so they'd fit through the door. Grinning at Bertrand showing off his powers, Vlad strolled out of the room, knowing the other two would follow. Leading the group upstairs, Bertrand set Vlad's coffin outside his door, and they all went in to set Robin up with his own space.

"Awesome! My own room, my own coffin!" Robin was all smiles, utterly at ease in his new life. Vlad envied it, never having truly felt at home as a vampire himself. He and Robin shifted things out of the way, laying out some old boxes in a line so Bertrand could set the new coffin down. Vlad had to admit it suited him, as Robin dived in, laying down and closing his eyes then practically purring in contentment. "I'm gonna try it out, I've always wanted to sleep in a coffin!" Sharing a smile, Vlad nodded and followed a rather quiet Bertrand out. Pulling his coffin-side tables further out so they wouldn't be crushed, Vlad helped the other vampire physically move the smaller coffin, if only to enjoy watching the muscles working under his skin. As soon as they were switched around, Vlad noted the deep blue lining and smiled, he'd always liked blue more than black. Laying down and stretching out, he rolled over a couple of times back and forth, relishing the space.

"Come on, I want to see how it holds up to two vamps!" Bertrand obediently climbed in, and it was practically second nature to lay his head on the broad chest, stroking over the faint scars that told of Bertrand's history as a fighter. "Do you ever miss that life Bertrand? It must seem slow here by comparison, there's only a threat on our lives every few months or so!" He shivered as rough fingers stroked down his bare skin, revelling in the touch of the older vampire while awaiting his answer.

"Honestly, I had expected to. When the initial rush of having found the chosen one had faded, and when you no longer seemed to need me, I considered leaving for the old life." "I'll always need you Bertrand, who else is going to help me master my super new powers when I turn 18? Assuming they haven't gone for good, did you find anything out in your books?" Vlad could feel the tension immediately, the muscles beneath him freezing solid. "Bertrand?" He lifted his head, taking in the expression on the others face.

"What is it, tell me?" Bertrand seemed to be struggling for words, the muscles in his jaw twitching, Forcing himself not to get distracted by the purple bruises he'd made before, Vlad pushed himself into a sitting position, eyes trained on Bertrand's face. "I did find out something, yes." He eventually ground out, and Vlad felt panic start to rise, whatever it is didn't sound good if Bertrand's reaction was anything to go by. "Well, what was it? Whatever it is, I can handle it."

* * *

"There's a word for what you are, the union of a male vampire and a human mother. Dimidius." Vlad had never heard of it, but it surprised him to learn there was more than one of his... kind. Male vampires were frequently more interested in the draining part, not having sex, leaving them alive and then sticking around for nine months to wait for a baby to appear. "There have only been three recorded cases in the last two thousand years, there may be more but as it's the ultimate crime we will never know, and there hasn't been another in the Dracula line ever." Nodding, Vlad knew there was more to it than that. "What aren't you telling me? I'll go look it up myself if you won't tell me, I have to know what's so bad?" Bertrand sat up, their faces inches apart and Vlad could see turmoil in the dark eyes. Reaching a hand into the thick curls, Vlad pulled Bertrand against him, exchanging gentle kisses until the tension started to ease, sensing Bertrand needed some reassurance to say whatever it was.

"Your vampire side is stronger, more dominant, which is why you were able to transform at 16, had your mother been a vampire and your father human you would have appeared human until you were approaching your 18th birthday, the sire is the dominant aspect of vampire genetics, as I'm sure you may have gathered. But as you approach your 18th birthday, your human side will start to show. Your powers will wane and things like garlic and sunlight will hurt, but won't kill you. Don't get staked, that will still kill you. And on the morning of your 18th birthday, you'll have a choice." Bertrand could see the confusion in Vlad as he tried to take it all in, he could even smell the faint hints of humanity that would become more prevalent in the coming months.

"What is the choice?" He wasn't sure he could say it, wasn't sure he could take seeing Vlad try and choose. "You choose which side to live with. In the three minutes it takes the sun to rise, you... you choose human or vampire. If you stay in the shadows, your human side will die, vampire dominating and your full powers come in. Step into that sunlight, your vampire side will burn away, and you'll be fully human." He felt tears starting in his eyes, reflected in the shining blue orbs as Vlad was hit with the realisation he could be what he'd always wanted, a normal boy. Bowing his head, unable to look into the pale face he'd come to love so much, he let the tears fall, slight tremors rolling through him as his body shook with suppressed sobs.

* * *

"So, I really am the chosen one, only I thought it meant I was chosen for something, not that I'd be faced with an impossible choice. Do you know how the others chose?" Vlad had to ask, he had to know it was real. "There's no record of the first's choice, I would imagine they chose to stay vampire and as such had their post-18th identity hidden, but the second and third both chose human, unable to reconcile choosing the darkness over the light." Bertrand's voice was thick, glimmers of tears falling making Vlad's chest ache. As soon as he'd heard, Vlad instantly wanted to step into the sunlight, to become the ordinary human and to go to his mother and sister, live a normal life. But then he looked at Bertrand, and thought of Robin, of Ingrid. Could he choose to lose them all? Could he truly choose the shadows for all eternity?

"It's ok Bertrand, there are still 3 months to my birthday, we will get through this together." Vlad reached out his hand, gripping onto the others fingers tightly until the touch was returned. "For now, let's make good use of my new coffin and get some rest." Pushing at the others chest until he lay down, Vlad ignored his small stature and spooned around Bertrand, tangling their limbs together as tight as he could and holding the older vampire against his chest until the shaking stopped. Inhaling the smell of smoke and knowledge that Bertrand always had, Vlad nuzzled at the base of his neck, pressing a small kiss to the skin there and letting his eyes fall closed. His dreams were full of questions, of sunlight and moonshine, of his family and his lovers.

* * *

Ingrid had been testing out her new skills in the throne room, extinguishing the roaring fire and then experimenting with igniting a new one, trying to vary the strength and brightness of the flames. As she put out the newest one, she heard male voices, talk of new coffins and sleep. Standing up slowly and edging towards the door, she strained her newly enhanced hearing, they'd set up the half fang near both Vlad and Bertrand's rooms. Robin had said he wanted to sleep, it was still a few hours to dawn yet but he was dying to try out the new coffin. There was scraping and thuds and the sound of wood on concrete, Vlad had a new coffin too then. Peering round the tiny crack of the door, she saw his old coffin, still shiny as he'd only had it a year and a half, resting against the outer wall. Hearing more chatter, she crept closer, taking great care not to make a sound before leaning against the wall.

The emotions were practically pouring out of that room, her own throat feeling tight as sadness permeated the air. Bertrand had found out what Vlad was, and what he could be. He could choose human, or vampire. She knew her brother, he'd always wanted to be normal. Ingrid also knew his heart, Vlad wouldn't be able to easily choose between becoming an ordinary breather and staying with them, or at least with Bertrand and Robin, she wasn't yet sure how to reconcile with her little brother yet. Though it had to happen soon she decided, as she heard him tell Bertrand they would get through 'this' together, as though it were just another slayer attack or a tough exam. Speaking of exams, Vlad still had his citizenship exams to take. Though, would he need them, if he were set on choosing humanity? She felt the still unfamiliar weight of guilt on her chest as she thought of her own secret, and whether she could use it to sway Vlad or not.

Hearing them settle down for sleep, she decided to use the last hours of darkness, the transformation to bat form never being easier as she flew out of the window, letting the moonlight soothe her as she thought of Vlad, happy and childlike in his exuberant tryst and playfight with Robin, deep and serious as he found out his impossible choice. Pushing images of him twined with Bertrand away, she soared into the night, taking care not to go too far so she'd have time to return before sunrise. Sunrise had never been more important to avoid for a Dracula as it was now, she had to find a way to keep Vlad vampire or lose him forever. And, as many times as she'd tried to kill him in his sleep, or with garlic chocolates, or a sun lamp, or a stake... ok, moving on, as many times as she'd tried, she couldn't lose him, not now.

* * *

 **So, Vlad knows the choice now! (I know he doesn't find out til he's arrested on his birthday in season 5, but I can't imagine Bertrand being able to keep a secret from Vlad, can you?)**

 **Bat biscuits for anyone who reviews! (Or messages me, the messages I get telling me they like this story make my day! Bug burgers or crispy fingers for you guys!)**


	13. Secrets

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **Things will start to move a bit quicker now, the previous chapters have only covered something like 2 weeks but in the run up to Vlad's birthday it'll speed along a bit.**

 **3 brave souls have read all the way through so far, though I've noticed a few repeat visitors to older chapters, am I not interesting enough after a point?**

-YD-

Over a week had gone by, and between her work for the VHC and the boys steadfast ignorance of her, Ingrid had only really seen Piers and the other council members. Piers had commandeered an empty study on the floor between the living quarters and the empty school, setting up a computer room of sorts and a cot in the corner for when Ingrid worked him into the night. She'd contemplated using him to satisfy her more primal urges, knowing he would be more than willing, but wanted to be able to reconcile with Vlad with as few issues as possible. If he ever spoke to her again.

After she'd saved Morgan's life, he'd been somewhat more courteous towards her at meetings, and now she was moving onto Hack, slowly working her influences further. Part of her wondered why she was bothering, all she'd have to do would be to show off her new powers and they'd all be cowering, but the part of her that longed for Vlad was also the one stopping her going on a killing rampage just for something to do.

Sipping at her green treefrog tea, willing it to do something to calm her down, Ingrid wandered towards Piers room. He wasn't there, he had to work on a house call or something and so he'd left for overnight, claiming it was easier if he stayed at his own home for tonight. Which left her alone again, as council wasn't meeting for another two days. She may be able to convince everyone else she didn't need anyone, but there was little point in lying to herself. Hurling her mug at the wall, she enjoyed the satisfying sound of the ceramic shattering, then used her telekinesis to lift the shards up, contemplating throwing them at someone for a second before throwing them into the bin in Piers room, currently full of empty energy drink cans and sweet wrappers. The man's blood must be all sugar, she mused, before flitting back up to where the boys were. Stretching her senses out, she noted the bundle of powers in Vlad's room, they must all be in there. She could get rid of Robin easily enough, he was still hers to command, but she'd never seperate Vlad and Bertrand.

It had been strange how they'd all accepted each other, and her, in this tangle of love and sex, but then she realised Bertrand would stand by Vlad if he went full dark side and started murdering people, a couple of other partners would hardly faze him. And Robin was loyal, and so happy to be part of their little group that he'd just slotted in effortlessly, a freshly turned half fang who you'd never know hadn't been a vampire all his life. He gulped down his soy blood like the chocolate he used to eat, jumped in a coffin before dawn was peeking over the horizon, and took great pleasure in raiding the old trunks of vampire clothes upstairs, preening and strutting as Vlad and Bertrand complimented him. Not that she'd been watching, she just knew things of course.

Ingrid pulled in a few breaths she didn't need, steeling herself for what she knew would be an awkward conversation. Pushing the door open, three pairs of eyes found her immediately, Vlad neatly esconced on Bertrand's lap, Robin sat opposite them at the narrower end of the coffin. Ignoring the voice in her head pointing out there was still space for her in Vlad's new, bigger coffin, Ingrid put on her sweetest smile before pointing out to Robin it was getting light out and he should be sleeping. He had little choice but to obey, leaning over to kiss Vlad, then pressing a kiss to Bertrand's cheek and winking before zooming out, the sound of his coffin lid closing audible even through his closed door.

Vlad immediately turned his head towards Bertrand, the other vampires arms tightening around him. It was so easy, so natural that Ingrid almost had to fight tears. "I honestly didn't come in here to upset you Vlad, I... miss you. And there's something you need to know." At this, Vlad's eyes found her, though his body was still looking magnetically attached to Bertrand. A slightly glazed look came over his eyes, Bertrand likely conversing with him through telepathy. Vlad nodded, his muscles tensing up before he ground out "Have a seat." and nodded at the space Robin had vacated. Slipping off her shoes, Ingrid tried to get in gracefully, though the position made it awkward, settling down cross-legged to face them. He may only be inches away, but the emotional distance between them was obvious. As their eyes met, she saw the same spark of love he'd had the last time they were together, muted by sadness around the edges.

"What is it I need to know?" He sidestepped her comment of missing him like he didn't know what it cost her to admit to such feelings, and that stung. She could feel the words in her throat, a lump she couldn't swallow down. "I'm pregnant." At that, both Vlad and Bertrand stared at her. What struck her was the look of thought and understanding in Bertrand's eyes, though the blatant shock in Vlad's was almost as powerful. "Is it... is it mine?" Vlad's eyes were tearing up now, shoulders starting to tremble. Ingrid was mildly insulted but knew the question was coming. "Yes, I felt it happen, but then I was unconscious for the next two days and you've been avoiding me ever since." She could see him flinch at the accusation in her voice, but Bertrand was all logic and calm. "You felt it? Let me guess, the last time you and Vlad were... together, when he bit you?"

She was surprised he put it together so easily, but nodded. Vlad turned to Bertrand, evidently trusting him over her, though part of her knew she couldn't blame him. "What makes you say that Bertrand?" his voice was muffled against the others neck, but easily audible to Ingrid's new hearing. "Vlad, I apologise for the intrusive question, but when you bit her, was it around the same time you ejaculated?" Vlad actually spluttered, a bizarre noise coming out of his mouth as though they hadn't had sex multiple times, as though Bertrand wasn't intimately familar with that very process. The flush in his cheeks was almost cute, and he returned to burying his head against his mentor before nodding.

"That's why then. The chosen ones first bite was intended to share power with his wife, his queen. I'm not sure what would have happened if Ingrid were male. Essentially, it was due on the wedding night, also the first night the chosen one and his bride would be expected to consumate. Ensuring that, were the first bite part of that union, or a little time either way, the bride would concieve the heir, the two most powerful vampires on Earth uniting to create life." Ingrid knew the look of surprise on Vlad's face was echoed on her own, Bertrand's explanation making sense, but the knowledge that Bertrand had spent 400 years preparing and searching for the chosen one slipping both their minds at that moment.

* * *

Vlad could hardly take it all in, Ingrid was pregnant with his child. His SISTER was pregnant by him. It hadn't even occurred to him that they should use protection and Vlad could have kicked himself. And then Bertrand was going on about how it was unsurprising as he'd ejaculated when he bit her, basically ensuring his sister would get knocked up. Unsure which was more pressing, Vlad turned back to his older lover. "We're... you know, half siblings. And I'm half human. What is that going to mean for the baby?" Bertrand pondered for a moment, each second feeling like eternity to Vlad. "I can't honestly guarantee that you being blood relatives won't impact, but as the 'chosen one', it had to have been written somewhere that it would be a Dimidius who was chosen, and that the child would be born of the two most powerful vampires, and you are still a vampire Vlad. So in all honesty, my expectation would be that the baby will inherit only the stronger characteristics of you both, and otherwise be a perfectly healthy baby vampire. Again, I can't guarantee anything, but I have spent centuries learning about the chosen one. The rest is, as they say, up in the air."

He realised they were all talking as though the baby was for keeps, and that was ultimately Ingrid's choice. Vlad already knew he wanted this child, born of a moment of pure love, regardless of what was happening now. Wiping tears out of his treacherous eyes, Vlad looked at his sister. "Are you going to keep it?" He could see the surprise on her face, whatever she was expecting him to ask, it wasn't that. She nodded stiffly, her face returning to grim determination. His body melted, tension he hadn't even noticed leaving his muscles as he went lax, leaning against the muscular chest behind him. It lasted only a moment before his eyes shot open. "What are we going to tell dad? The council? Robin? Piers?" Vlad was mildly surprised at how calm Bertrand was about the whole thing, but knowing him, this was all as fascinating as it was terrifying. "I assume staking him is out of the question?" Vlad didn't need to ask to know that was aimed at their father, and assumed his scowl was answer enough.

"I don't know, he wouldn't risk an outright attack on me while I carry his son and heir's son and heir. And yes, I'm certain it's a boy, it just... feels that way." He'd been about to ask how she knew, but closed his mouth as she answered pre-emptively. "As for the council, they have absolutely zero need to know, especially before he's born. Robin is probably going to ask the same questions you did, and then be totally on board. As for Piers, he's my problem and we'll keep it that way. Is that everything?" Vlad felt the tug in his chest, the sad look flashing across Ingrid's eyes while they discussed the new life they'd made, as though it were a tricky business deal bringing a lump in his throat. He shimmied forward slightly, sitting between rather than on Bertrand's legs and reaching a hand out to Ingrid.

For a heart-wrenching moment, he thought she was going to leave anyway. But then she was reaching out to him, her fingers colder than usual on his ever-warming skin. He pulled her close, tears flowing freely as he felt Bertrand wrap an arm around him, his blessing of their reconciliation. Ingrids face was pressed against his shoulder, damp spots telling him she was crying too. Finally relinquishing the death grip he had on her, they looked at each other through teary eyes. He let his hand stroke her face for a moment, enjoying the smooth skin beneath his fingers. There was something different about each face he loved, Bertrand's rough stubble, Robin's strong jaw, and Ingrid's soft skin each making his heart twist in all sorts of pleasant ways. Even though he knew it was a bad idea to bring it up, the question was burning in his throat. "Was it always about getting my first bite?"

* * *

Ingrid froze at the question, unsure how to answer. She was sure Vlad wouldn't abandon her, not when he had such interest in a week old bundle of cells that would grow to be their son, but that didn't stop the nerves as she struggled for words. "Initially, yes. I tried to break you, force you to submit more and more so you'd be 'easy prey', but you rose to every challenge and I ended up throwing you at Bertrand and Robin. Part of me hoped that would be enough for you to be happy without me, and that all I had to do was convince you to bite me and I'd be powerful enough to go it alone. I think I was lying to myself though, that first time we were together was mind-blowing, and each time after, it only got better. That last time, it was perfect, and I swear I wasn't thinking about what I was saying, it just came out. Then it was too late, I couldn't completely ignore what your bite meant other than a powerful craving to be as close to you as I could, and you heard it and then you were gone. I'm... sorry." Her voice had cracked at the last word, hoping her near-desperation for him to forgive her was evident, but unable to express any more feelings right now.

He sat there, still and silent for so long, she was worried he'd turn to stone. Then a watery smile broke out over his face and he was kissing her, sweet and gentle. As he pulled away, she looked to Bertrand, he nodded at her quickly before returning to looking at Vlad, the happiness apparently infectious as a small but genuine smile spread over Bertrand's face, he was usually happy whenever Vlad was. Figuring it was best to get all the honesty and such out of the way now, she drew on the Dracula nerves of steel. "I don't love you the way you love me, but I will get there, if you'll let me?" The flicker of pain on his face almost had her fleeing, but then the rest of her words seemed to sink in and he was nodding, somehow rearranging their bodies so they all lay together, Vlad no doubt comfortably wedged between herself and Bertrand. It didn't seem to matter so much, not when he was pressing a kiss to her hair, his arm tightening around her waist, the small wisps of air across the back of her neck as he fell asleep lulling her to rest herself. His hand slipped down slightly, resting across her still flat abdomen possessively, and Ingrid smiled to herself as she drifted, content in this moment.

* * *

Robin had dozed for a couple of hours, but couldn't quite settle down to deep sleep and resigned himself to a morning stroll through the house. Avoiding the beams of sunlight through open doors and curtains, he strained his new powers to close them, managable but tiring. Stopping outside Vlad's room, but not wanting to intrude, he heard soft breaths, Vlad had told him that was what vampires did when they slept. Possibly to blend in, Robin wasn't really sure. He felt a little daft, but Robin was starting to worry he'd never be super powerful, though apparently, as a half fang it could take months for his powers to come in. But Robin was impatient, he hated feeling useless and wanted to prove to Vlad and the others he wasn't just some long lost pet or something. He vaguely recalled that Bertrand was a half-fang, though as he was over 400, Robin wasn't sure that was supposed to be comforting to himself.

Taking the "servants stairs" as Vlad had jokingly called them, (when really they allowed ease of movement from the basement to their quarters, though apparently the Count refused to use them) Robin wandered through the training room, the coffin room, and even a room full of spare thrones before stumbling on the store room. Renfield's store room to be specific. Closing his eyes, he scrabbled for memories of Vlad's alchemy classes, short as they were as apparently, Vlad didn't like potion mixing. Remembering Renfield had books of recipes and mixtures, Robin set about looking, laughing quietly to himself at some of the odd things in here. (Beetle spit? Do beetles even have spit?) Fingers closing around a leather spine, Robin pulled the book towards him, sneezing from the dust. Flicking through the pages, he felt like the squiggles and numbers were almost talking to him. They looked like school algebra, and Robin hated maths. But these instructions seemed almost poetic, a truly powerful vampire alchemist could surely be useful. He felt relaxed, at ease as the book guided him, a simple mix to dye your skin blue (it sounded funny and had only 8 ingredients, which for this book, seemed quite easy to Robin) soon simmering in a small cauldron. One thing he had mastered almost immediately had been flames, he just seemed to have a knack for temperature that even impressed Bertrand (and Vlad, who had pinned him against a wall and kissed him til they were both panting before flashing him a toothy grin, all fangs and mischief).

That was another thing, Robin mused as he stirred in some crushed beetles. He couldn't remember ever liking boys, or rather, not liking girls. And Ingrid was still dark and mysterious and beautiful, but after the initial shock of Vlad seated on his cock, (he added just a hint of monkshood, the blue colouring) Robin had realised just how... hot it had been, Vlad was tight and it had felt amazing, but mostly he'd been a little overwhelmed at the emotions of it all, reuniting with his best friend, becoming a vampire like he'd always wanted, the beginnings of the memory wipe fading making his head feel the clearest he could ever remember. And as everything came to a head, and Vlad had arched his body and cried out with release, Robin wasn't sure he'd ever seen anything hotter as Vlad came. And his chest had glowed just a little, watching Bertrand take care of him, watching Ingrid boss him around in a way Vlad clearly loved. Everything just seemed to fit, and as he lowered his heat to let the mix reduce before it was complete, Robin was just happy he had a place here, no matter what happened next.

* * *

 **I kept meaning to start Robin on alchemy, he just seems like he belongs in a lab making a mess and concocting things, don't you think?**

 **This chapter ended up taking longer to write than I expected, emotional Ingrid is difficult to write for me, perhaps because it's like writing about myself in the sense I'm terrible at talking about feelings but excellent at pretending I don't have them? Still, got it down in the end.**

 **Reviews/messages/requests for one shots always welcome! Come on guys, it gets a little lonely here in my dark little wonderland.**


	14. Moments

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **So the brother/sister duo are all good again, I know it seemed a bit too easy but I couldn't possibly fathom Vlad staying angry once Ingrid was pregnant?**

 **Still, there will be more angst and such to come, worry not drama lovers.**

 **Warnings for this chapter is basically alot of sexing, Vlad/Ingrid and Vlad/Bertrand/Robin.**

-YD-

Vlad felt himself awakening, trying to fight the rise to consciousness as he knew he was perfectly sandwiched between Bertrand and Ingrid, mildly embarassed by his morning glory poking Ingrid in the back but otherwise very comfortable. Except, there was something solid ontop of his hip, and as he cracked an eye open, he noticed there was a blue arm near his eye. Suddenly feeling very awake and slightly trapped, as he couldn't move any which way, he poked the blue appendage. A groan sounded, and then the weight shifted, gangly limbs shifting and a sharp joint digging into his side before the weight moved, and Vlad was looking at Robin. If Robin were a smurf.

"Robin?!" Vlad was now quite sure he was dreaming. Until the blue Robin-creature smiled and nodded, declaring he'd taken up alchemy in the night. "It just seemed right yanno, I went for a walk and found this room full of all this stuff, and books. And the books just made sense, so I had to try it out! And it's awesome, look, I'm blue! And then I came to check on you and this little nest looked super cosy so I thought I'd get in on it." Robin stuck his tongue out at Vlad, letting him know he wasn't mad at being excluded, sure it was a result of whatever conversation he'd missed. Vlad relaxed a little more, wanting to shift onto his back but not wanting Robin to notice his problem, even if the modesty was somewhat out of place given Robin had seen him naked multiple times now.

"So, you went to your coffin, took a walk, found Renfield's cupboard and decided to play around, drink a potion to turn you into a smurf, then turn yourself into a vampire blanket? Is that the gist of what you're saying?" Robin was nodding, then looking a bit confused. "What's a smurf?" Remembering Bertrand's advice about Robin needing time to reconstruct his mind and memories fully, Vlad just smiled and waved it off. Twin pressures on his front and back, Bertrand's solid muscles and Ingrid's softer, yielding body both shifting against him, Vlad had to bite his lip not to groan as bodies moved around him. Realising Robin didn't know exactly what had led to Ingrid's... return, or the specifics of his Dimidius choice (he'd begged Bertrand not to tell him yet, needing time to process before Robin's impatience demanded answers), Vlad steeled himself for a long morning. "Robin, can you go pick up a bottle for everyone? Soy for me, Bertrand and Ingrid like the older vintage, and dealers choice for you." Robin darted off and Vlad let himself roll onto his back, sighing as the pressure against his erection eased.

Forcing himself to leave for the bathroom (he figured this was part of his human side showing, he had to pee even when he was only drinking blood), Vlad willed his hardness away to let him go. Partially successful, he readjusted his shorts and walked back to his room, greeted by the sight of two adorable (not that he'd use that word to either of them) and sleep ruffled vampires, both blinking blearily at him as he re-entered the room. Grinning cheekily, he slid between them, sitting against the top of the coffin with his legs bent up so Robin would still have space. He couldn't help it, he felt unbelievably happy surrounded by all of them, though at this rate he was going to need a bigger coffin. Or maybe they'd all have seperate coffins and Vlad would get a bed, big and cast iron to appease the other vampires, but spacious and comfortable. Smiling to himself at the thoughts, he realised both Bertrand and Ingrid could see his returned erection, both giggling at him just as Robin jumped back into the coffin, two bottles of soya clutched in one hand, two dusty blood bottles in the other. He waggled his eyebrows at Vlad, letting his arm brush over the tent between his legs as he handed him his bottle.

Feeling his cheeks burn slightly, Vlad promptly hid his face behind his breakfast, feeling more than showing a smile at Robin still opting for soya when Vlad gave him the choice. Then there was the sound either side of him as Bertrand and Ingrid pulled out the corks, unsure which way to look as he heard them all drinking. Replacing the top of his own bottle, he passed it over to Robin to place on the side, boxed in as he was by his lovers. Though, he smiled to himself, there were worse places to be. As the others finished drinking, Vlad jumped as Bertrand's arm slid around his waist, whispering in his ear hotly. "Why is Robin **_blue_**? And why do I have a suspiciously knee-shaped bruise in my side?" Cursing his inability to resist Bertrand doing that, Vlad whined in the back of his throat before forcing himself to answer. "Robin took up alchemy, apparently he wanted to be a blanket to us and match the lining in here. Got the shade of blue wrong though." He winked at Robin, the answering grin making his stomach flutter. Ingrid was still fairly stationary at his side, having drunk down the blood she was handed, smoothed down her hair and was now sat unusually quietly next to him.

Vlad knew they were waiting for some kind of signal from him, so he laced his fingers with Ingrid's, pulling her to sit between his legs and motioning Robin to take her place next to him. It was somewhat funny to watch them, all long limbs and a mix of graceful and sleep-clumsy, as they rearranged. Ignoring the new pressure against his still-interested cock, Vlad let his hand wrap around Ingrid's waist, Bertrand's arm around him and his now free hand linked with Robin's. Curling his hand over her stomach, Vlad wondered if he should wait for Robin to click, but as pride swelled in his chest at the thought of his son developing beneath his fingers, he found the words, simple as they were. "Ingrid's pregnant, the chosen one's heir." He stared intently at Robin, looking for any sign in his face of how he was taking the news. Vlad started to release Robin's hand, giving him the chance to flee, but the grip around him tightened, Robin finally cracking a smile. "You never pick the easy way to do things, do you Vlad? Grab yourself a couple of boyfriends, split your powers with your sister and her new bat in the oven, and still manage to keep that baby faced innocent look about you. Lucky you have us around to keep corrupting you!"

Unsure how to take what Robin had said, other than with a pinch of humor as Robin could never really be serious, Vlad supposed it was a little mixed up, but as he looked at the people surrounding him, he wasn't sure he'd have it any other way right now. More attuned to him than anyone else, Bertrand seemed to pick up on the shift in his emotions, the relaxing of his body as he settled in his place. Leaning in a little closer, Vlad dropped a kiss to the back of Ingrid's neck, smiling at the hitch in her throat as he did it. Her hand came up to link with his on her stomach, and he could feel her smirking even if he couldn't see her face. Sensing telepathy but unable to actually pick up the message, he knew the others were communicating with each other, and he cursed his waning powers for a moment, but then there was a fumble of limbs all around him.

He lost track of who was where, they were all much faster than him right now and all he knew was a smooth hand on his cock, his shorts being pulled off and he was lay flat on his back. Blinking the blur of colours out of his eyes, he saw Ingrid kneeling over him, a soft smile he wasn't sure he'd ever seen before playing on her lips. Bertrand called out from behind her that they were going to go turn Robin back to his usual pale hue, and then they'd be back for him. His hips bucked at the mental image, and the warm, wet sensation he met told him Ingrid was waiting, ready for him. Shaking his head, he wanted to replace the memories of before, forcing himself to pull away from her, hands pushing and pulling at zips and buttons until Ingrid's clothes fell away. Vlad gently encouraged her to lie beneath him, stopping to press kisses over her thighs, her stomach, her breasts, then finally the faint marks on her neck. They'd stay there forever, almost a brand to say she'd been bitten by the chosen one. He could feel her shaking beneath him, see her hands clenching at her sides as she fought not to hurry him.

Guiding himself inside her, he groaned as their bodies melded. Her body felt so different to the others, wet and warm and soft, and as he clawed his way back from the brink of coming, he thrusted in and out of her with shallow movements of his hips. Pressing their mouths together, stroking over her cheek with his fingers, he wanted every touch to remind her he loved her, even if he didn't want to say it until she could say it back. Nipping at her collarbone, tongue sliding along her neck, he stopped to whisper in her ear, relishing in the way she bucked against him. Vlad whispered about how much he loved her body, the way she felt around him, how soft she was and how beautiful she was. He wanted to draw this moment out forever, but his body was still that of a 17 year old boy, and her tight silken grip on him could only be ignored for so long. He felt her hands link behind his neck, leverage as he pulled her hips up to meet his, thrusts becoming shaky until Ingrid gasped in his ear, and the way she tightened around him finished him, returning the sound to her ear as he came.

Lowering her back down but unwilling to part from her yet, Vlad supported his weight on shaky arms until they both stopped shaking, panting breaths condensing on his flushed skin. Returning to the present moment, Vlad was very aware they had something of an audience, Robin and Bertrand were stood at the head of the coffin, twin smiles telling him they had seen enough. Though to be fair, they could have been there the whole time, Vlad wouldn't have noticed if the school caught fire in those precious moments before. Pressing a final kiss to Ingrid's mouth, Vlad pulled away from her, both of them hissing at the loss of contact. Brushing sweaty hair off his face, he noticed Robin was indeed no longer blue. Still wondering what possessed his strange friend to turn himself blue, Vlad shifted back, pulling Ingrid with him and wrapping an arm around her, he nuzzled his mark on her neck before indicating to the others with a jerk of his head to get in the coffin again.

Bertrand was smiling, that crooked grin that would have made his heart skip if it could still beat. Robin was outright grinning, taking in their nude bodies with no shame in his eyes. "If I had the energy Branagh, I'd poke you in the eye for staring." Ingrid muttered sleepily, and Vlad couldn't hold in the giggles. Even Ingrid let out a chuckle, not even her darkness immune to the infectious joy in the room. She stretched, lifting Vlad's hand to press a kiss to his wrist before climbing somewhat gracefully out of the coffin, mumbling about needing a shower and a sleep where she wasn't molested. Vlad smiled dazzlingly at her, knowing she was actually just giving him time with the others, their moment, like they had with her. And judging by the predatory smiles the two males were giving him, he was in for quite a moment.

* * *

Bertrand hadn't meant to be a shameless voyeur, but they really were beautiful together. The resemblance in their high cheekbones, a classic Dracula trait, their pale skin glowing as they moved together, Vlad's lean muscles and Ingrid's soft curves a perfect mix. Robin was more shameless than he, reaching down periodically to squeeze his erection as he stared at the place they were joined. Bertrand whispered to him to save it, that they would get Vlad next, and took pleasure in the widening of his eyes, the twitch in his shorts. He and Robin were not exactly lovers, but joined by Vlad as they were, it was much better they could co-exist easily. He had to admit he'd been impressed by the way Robin had simply understood alchemy, Bertrand was proficient but it had taken many years of study. Robin had picked it up like a birthright, the same way Vlad had with zoning.

As soon as the blue was fading from his skin (he had to ask what a 'smurf' was sometime), they'd headed back up towards Vlad's room, neither bothering to pretend they didn't want to check out what was going on in there. The couple hadn't even noticed, utterly lost in each others body. They'd taken up standing at the end of the coffin, Bertrand allowing the reactions of his body as he watched, thankful for his discipline as he restrained the urge to masturbate. Vlad would be better, he could wait. He'd watched Robin from the corner of his eye, agreeing with Ingrid's assessment that Robin needed feeding and training up, Vlad was lean but Robin was almost deathly thin, though regular blood and the odd actual meal (none of them were amazing cooks and could all live off blood) had stopped him looking like his bones would break out of his skin as they had when he'd first appeared there. His skin was pale, paler than Vlad or Ingrid, a mix of his natural skin tone, the change and what Bertrand expected was a huge lack of sunlight in his time as little more than a shell. His hair was dark, not black like his or the Draculas, but in the right light it was enough to make an excellent contrast.

As the couple in the coffin finished, Bertrand shared a smile with Robin, telling Vlad they'd certainly seen him 'in action' as it were. His cheeks had flushed, soya blood filling his system and his human side flushing his skin with exertion. He'd pulled back, nuzzling the claiming mark on Ingrid's neck but smiling at them both, inviting them back into the coffin. They'd settled in opposite the Dracula siblings, and Vlad had eyed up both their erections. Bertrand had smiled crookedly, Robin had shamelessly eyed up both their bodies and grinned brightly. Ingrid had given Vlad an affectionate touch, threatened Robin and then left for the bathroom, claiming shower and sleep. Images quickly filled his mind of all the ways he, Vlad and Robin could join together, and Vlad's wide eyes told him he knew exactly what he was thinking. He and Robin both shucked their shorts as one, not wanting Vlad to feel underdressed as he was still naked.

Vlad hadn't wasted time himself, leaning over the side of his coffin and coming up with the bottle Bertrand recognised from their earlier tryst. His fangs were already out, his eyes darkening with lust as he crawled over to them, his lean body perfection to Bertrand. His face softened as he looked at Robin, holding up the bottle, his question clear. Robin seemed to consider it for a moment, before answering by shuffling forward and spreading his legs. Vlad's smile had been blinding, trust and desire shared between the two so strongly Bertrand almost left. Vlad had turned to him, shaking his head before Bertrand could even move. Vlad opened the bottle, dumping lubricant into his palm and slicking his new erection, then adding more to his fingers before passing Bertrand the bottle, wiggling his ass in the air in blatant invitation before bending his head to Robin, employing the same distraction technique to relax Robin as he had Bertrand. Robin seemed more relaxed already, Vlad had slid two fingers in with ease before Bertrand remembered he had his own task, kneeling behind Vlad and spreading lubricant on his own hand.

Vlad was easier, he knew how to relax his body for this already, groaning around Robin's cock as Bertrand stretched him, pushing back as he slid a third finger in, taking care to drag over Vlad's prostate and revelling in the growl in the back of his throat. Robin was similar, already pushing against Vlad's fingers and whimpering for him to hurry up. Vlad finally pulled up, pushing back as Bertrand slicked his own cock. He'd been about to ask how Vlad wanted to position them all when he was saved the trouble, Vlad turning to push him to a seated position, lowering himself on the slick erection and groaning as he bottomed out there. Robin looked frantic, worried he'd been forgotten in his aroused state. Vlad tugged at his arm until Robin shuffled over, letting Vlad guide him to sit facing them both, lowering him on top of them both and rearranging the long legs either side of them. Fully seated between them, Vlad was already shaking with the effort to stay still, torn between moving and letting Robin adjust. Bertrand knew from that position Vlad would feel bigger, thicker and Robin would feel tighter, rougher.

Finally, Robin tried an experimental roll of his hips, groaning as Vlad bent his knees higher, angling just so until he moaned, the right angle and pressure always powerfully pleasant. Taking the signal, Bertrand was grateful for his strength as he held Vlad's hips, supporting the weight of both vampires on top of him as he lifted and lowered them. Vlad was already keening, the sensation of fucking and being fucked evidently driving him mad as he was pressed back and forth between them. He had little leverage in his position, barely holding on for the ride as Robin found the right way to move his hips and support his weight to ride Vlad, Bertrand's arms were starting to shake with the effort but he moved them faster, letting Vlad slam against him with each thrust. Giving up on any other movement he could make by himself, Vlad took hold of Robin's cock trapped between them, tugging and pleading with them both to come with him as he neared release. Surprised by himself, Bertrand came first, the sounds both of them were making above him pushing him over the edge faster than usual and he slammed Vlad against him, forgetting himself for a moment and biting down on Vlad's shoulder.

Vlad had all but shouted "Fuck!" as he followed, squeezing at Robin's cock so hard Bertrand would have worried for a human. Robin was last, following Bertrand's example and biting down on Vlad's other side, the vampire between them howling and writhing as the pain-pleasure took him. Forcing his trembling arms to co-operate, Bertrand helped Robin off Vlad first, noting the hiss of pain as they seperated and promising him a back rub with a wink. Next was Vlad, who was prone and barely conscious as he moved him. It was easy to forget sometimes that Vlad's body wasn't as strong as theirs, overwhelming sensations almost making him black out with pleasure. Bertrand pressed his tongue over the mark he'd made, then he nodded to Robin to do the same and the holes healed over some, no longer bleeding.

Laying Vlad down gently, smoothing a hand over the smiling face, Bertrand pulled Robin between his legs, fingers kneading and massaging the same way Vlad had done in the shower until Robin relaxed in his hands. They settled either side of Vlad's body, Bertrand with his arm around the slim waist and Robin taking his hand. "You may need bathing now your grandness." He recieved a half-hearted slap to his arm for the comment, knowing Vlad hated being called anything official and enjoying doing it just to wind him up sometimes. "Mmmm go run me a bath again then slave." Robin smirked at him then, knowing he'd earnt that for the your grandness comment. Bertrand let out an exaggerated sigh before leaving to run the bath, not sure all three would fit but they were friendly enough, they'd manage.

When he returned Vlad and Robin were kissing, Vlad whispering gratitudes to Robin for trusting him with his body that way and Robin returning it by thanking Vlad for being his first that way. It was almost painfully sweet to watch, contentment at Vlad's happiness overriding any jealousy. Ignoring the ache in his arms, Bertrand scooped them both up, laughing openly as they protested and wriggled. They weren't much shorter than him but their feet still didn't touch the floor as Bertrand flitted them to the bathroom, dumping them unceremoniously in the warm water before climbing in behind Vlad. Robin spluttered, water and bubbles all over his face and hair (nobody had to know Vlad's secret love of bubble baths, right?), before flashing a mischievous grin at Bertrand. "We've already just done that, but you take the back, I'll take the front?" It won him a giggle from Vlad, who seemed to be recovering, becoming more animated and placing a bubble hat on Bertrand's head, both teens laughing at the _indignant_ shock on his face.

They all relaxed their taxed muscles for a few moments, then there was a tangle of limbs and touching and scented body wash as they all cleaned themselves, each other and a good portion of the floor it seemed (Bertrand sighed, they went through towels quite fast for a race that didn't usually need to shower much). Clean and dry, Robin dragged Vlad off towards the alchemy 'lab'. Bertrand waved them off, throwing towels on the floor and calling after them to use protection before playing with chemicals. Scooping up the wet towels, he grizzled to himself for a moment about feeling like a babysitter, before realising it was a small trade off in comparison to having Vlad. And they could always hire a cleaner he supposed, but then Vlad would have to wear clothes more often... Nope, definitely worth it, he thought as he pictured Vlad's pale skin and dumped the towels in the wash basket. It was Robin's turn to do the laundry... That could be interesting. Shrugging into his training gear, Bertrand flitted down to his training room, knowing it was more important than ever he not fail as a protector here. Ingrid was carrying Vlad's heir, and between them, they all carried Vlad's heart. _They had to stay safe._

* * *

 **I did intend to write an actual story chapter, but then everyone wanted to get naked and you know how it is, they overpowered me I swear!**


	15. Connections

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **I'm working whenever I have computer access to finish this as my one-shot 'Chosen' proved unbelievably popular, and I woke up to a pile of messages encouraging me to write a full Vlad/Harry crossover fic. However, I know trying to write both at once will leave me lagging on one, and so I'm hopefully going to have this finished in a week or two, depending on when I have access and time.**

 **For now, onwards! If you still need warnings, then there is angst, confusion and sexy times of the hetero and homo nature.**

-YD-

Vlad was privately concerned about his upcoming birthday. He was sure the others were too, but there was now only two months to go and he was weakening. He'd caught flickers of reflections in the polished weapons on the wall. Bertrand had gotten them all doing human speed runs in the field, and for the first time since he had transformed, his chest had ached from exertion. He still didn't need to breathe, but when he was reaching the end of the run, he'd been unable to stop himself panting. As soon as he stopped running, the breathing pattern stopped but it stll hurt the unused muscles there.

Robin had taken the conversation about Dimidius surprisingly well, and though Vlad could see him fighting the impulse at times, he hadn't yet asked if he'd made a decision. Ingrid was now a month along, and though she hadn't started showing yet, Vlad could often be found relaxing by laying his head in her lap and speaking softly to her abdomen. Robin and Bertrand had been researching vampire pregnancy, Bertrand because he liked to know everything and Robin to see if he could use his new-found alchemy skills to help in any way. It warmed him to see everyone accepting the situation, strange as it was, and as much as he hated to think about the choice, Vlad was sure his son would always be surrounded by love and protection, even if he wasn't there.

It was one such time, when Ingrid was feeling somewhat mellow and petting Vlad's hair as he chatted nonsensically about chess to the baby and he was almost purring with contentment. One minute, he'd been talking about when Chandu had appeared at parents evening and the next he was curling up in pain, a bizarre pulsing sensation in his chest winding him. Ingrid had called for Bertrand, and both he and Robin appeared at their side in seconds. Twisted in agony as he was, Vlad couldn't really hear what they were saying, but he felt cool fingers press against his neck and wrist, a hand on his chest. The pain disappeared as quickly as it had started, and his body went limp. He could feel three pairs of concerned eyes on him, soothing voices all around him.

"What happened?" Bertrand answered, Vlad guessed it was him who'd been checking him as the mans hand was still on his chest. "I think your human side is trying to break through again, it's gone now but for a moment you had a pulse, a heartbeat." Pressing a hand to his own chest, Vlad was a mix of relieved and terrified as he felt no movement beneath his clammy fingers. Ingrid's hand brushed through his hair, her cool touch smoothing over his heated skin. Pushing himself to sit up, Vlad leaned against her, a hand on her stomach automatically as he was unable to resist touching the spot his son was growing. "Is this going to get worse as my 18th approaches?"

Bertrand looked sad as he answered. "I expect so, yes. You could try to suppress either side of you, drinking human blood would help suppress humanity in you, and spending limited time in the sun or ingesting garlic may help suppress the vampire side, though that's dangerous. We don't fully know how the sides shift and if your vampire side were to eek out as you did so, it could be very bad for you." Shaking his head, Vlad refused both options. "I'm not going to put my life at risk, but I'm not drinking human blood either. I'll take it as it comes."

The question hung in the air, Vlad could feel it pressing on him from all sides. They'd all been remarkably patient with him, he knew that, but he honestly wasn't sure enough in himself to answer them yet. His body was taking longer to heal now, Ingrid had been a little too rough with him a few nights ago. He'd been too distracted to notice at the time but his shoulders were still a little sore from where she'd left him cuffed for too long. It wouldn't normally have affected him so, but Vlad knew he was becoming more human by the day and he'd have to be careful. Not easy when surrounded by three vampire lovers, all stronger than him and all powerfully desirable in their own way.

Looking down at his shoulders, he admired the marks there. He'd opted to leave them, Robin and Bertrand's bites permanently a part of him now. He liked feeling claimed, feeling part of something. Bertrand's mark from Vlad on his collarbone had healed, but he had offered to let Vlad leave a claiming mark on his neck anytime. Vlad wanted to, but he'd been hiding from the others the fact it had started to hurt when he voluntarily let out his fangs; so he'd said he would as soon as Ingrid had marked him. Ingrid had been oddly hesitant about it, saying she didn't want to bite him there until after his 18th, in case it affected his human-like body. Bertrand had nodded sagely, and that had been all the discussion on the matter.

Feeling better now, Vlad jumped up, flashing a bright smile at his lovers. "I have a plan for the day. No, Robin, not like that." Robin had looked at him hopefully, fangs already descending in anticipation. Ignoring the pout, he continued. "I want to clear out Dad's room, it's the biggest in the house and I want to get a bed set up in there. Coffins really aren't designed for all four of us and I do hate leaving anyone out." "Won't the Count be angry?" "Probably, but dad could get angry about a summers day in July if he wanted to, and we'll set all his stuff back up in another room if he decides to come back."

They'd all looked a little bemused, but followed him gamely. The first thing was the coffin, large and imposing for a single, much like the Count himself. Bertrand and Robin had shifted it carefully, Vlad taking the opportunity to ogle them both. Robin was already filling out, a steady diet of soya blood and Bertrand's training wrapping muscles around the thin frame. Ingrid had seperated the decorations, candlesticks and skulls etc into a pile of what she wanted to be replaced in the room, and another of what she called "tasteless" to be used wherever they set up the Count's stuff later. The books were another matter altogether, Bertrand stroking reverent hands over the old spines until Vlad slapped his ass. "Keep them seperate from your own, but you are more than welcome to box them up and move them and the bookcases down to your library." He'd gotten a crooked grin and a blistering kiss for his words, and Vlad had taken to shifting tables with Robin with a dopey grin on his face.

He'd stood back and let Robin dust, the giggling blur holding a bright rainbow feather duster that Vlad had zero idea of the origin of amusing the other three for a few moments. Finally they were left with a cavernous room, empty except for a few tables in the corner to be replaced later. They'd left the heavy drapes up, though Vlad intended to replace them with something in midnight blue. Bertrand and Robin excused themselves to clear the boxes upon boxes of books outside the room, and Vlad had knelt down, lifting his own tshirt that Ingrid had commandeered (she refused to get her own clothes dusty) off her stomach and pressing kisses there. He got the usual swat around his ear that she always gave him when he did this, but she always let him continue. She hid it well, but Vlad knew his sister well, and she was happy that he was already so taken with their child. He traced the line of her hips with his fingers, picturing her starting to show and them all pressing hands to the bump to feel the life there.

Tears struck him then, wondering if that would ever happen with him there. He'd looked up the word dimidius, finding a rough translation of 'half broken'. It really fit, as Vlad felt so torn between his two sides. He still spent time dreaming of being normal, stepping out into the sunshine with his mother and sister. Days at the beach, meals out where he didn't have to worry about exploding if he ate garlic bread. Then he'd look around him, where he could see and feel the love surrounding him from the supposedly dark vampires. The days they'd spend entangled with each other, each professing desire for his body and his heart. Ingrid had felt the drop of tears on her skin, tentative fingers sliding down his cheek and lifting his chin up to look at her. "Vlad?" Her voice was soft, gentle. Her eyes were almost glowing bright, Bertrand had said this would happen on occasion as the power of the baby built inside of her. It was a 'chosen one' thing apparently. Standing up, Vlad stared into her eyes, love for the woman in front of him so powerful he could barely hold it in sometimes.

He let his eyes flutter closed, damp eyelashes on his cheeks as they kissed. It was sweet and slow, no force or real pressure. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, linking his own around her waist he buried his face in her shoulder and let the tears fall. Ingrid so rarely offered this kind of comfort, still struggling to come to terms with her own emotions of late, that Vlad could scarcely believe it was her whispering soothing words into his ear. He couldn't remember what they were later, but he knew right there he could never truly leave her. Bertrand and Robin had appeared at the door then, and taking in the emotional scene they made to leave.

"Stay. Please?" Vlad's voice was low, weakly making the sounds of words. Bertrand and Robin both approached, taking a side each and wrapping long arms around him and Ingrid. Ingrid growled and protested at the 'group hug', but Vlad held tighter to her and smiled into her neck when she relented. It only lasted a moment before she was wriggling loose. "Enough of this touchy breathy nonsense, are we setting up this room or not?" Vlad couldn't help but smile through his tears, Ingrid would never stop being Ingrid. Nodding, Vlad stepped back himself, wiping at his eyes and smiling around the room. "Right, is Piers about? It's going to be easier with him. I'll put on a sunproof coat and head out to shop with him." He was met with three simultaneous "NO!" sounds. "Come on, I can certainly walk between a truck and a building if I can sit in the sun and only smoke a little."

Vlad was met with grumbling sounds of agreement this time, Bertrand disappearing and reappearing quickly with a leather jacket for him. Vlad went to put it on, before looking down and realising he was still only clad in boxer shorts. "Better get dressed if I'm going out into the world!" Ingrid had smirked at that, pressing a bright red kiss to his cheek. "Don't want those humans getting a look at what's mine." Robin had followed with a cheeky grope on his ass and Bertrand had smiled on as Vlad shrieked in surprise, taking off at a run with his coat towards his room for suitable clothes. Checking it was indeed still daylight outside, Vlad called to the others to get some rest, they'd been letting him sleep in as his body fought the nocturnal patterns. Stopping off to grab a slightly bemused Piers, Vlad picked up the wallet containing special cards breathers used to buy things. He wasn't sure how they worked, but his father had sworn they always worked, and Piers promised to explain them to him on the way.

Doing up his coat, Vlad took a deep breath and stepped outside. He could feel the heat on his face, the crawl in his skin that told him he couldn't take up sunbathing any time soon, but there was only minimal smoke as he clambered into Piers' van cabin. As they drove along, Vlad looked over at Piers. He wasn't his type, but he wasn't unattractive and he wondered exactly why Ingrid kept him around, other than as a snack. He supposed he had no place to argue if Ingrid had romantic ideas towards him, given that she accepted Bertrand and Robin. But then he wondered how Piers would react to Ingrid being pregnant by her brother. He'd already asked how Vlad was able to even go outside, Vlad had shown him sunblock 75+ and said it gave him a few minutes each way.

As they pulled up to a local shopping centre Vlad had never set foot in before, he made a show of covering his face and hands with the sunblock before jumping out and darting into the centre. It was huge, teeming with people everywhere and shops with strange names. It was also a huge improvement on Transylvanian shopping, given the lack of carrier bats you had to avoid the droppings of, and the lack of Granny Westenra reminding him he looked practically tanned next to the other vampires. Vlad turned lost eyes to Piers, who grabbed his arm and dragged him to what he called a "Home Store". There was stuff everywhere, and Vlad barely knew where to start. Piers pushed a 'trolley' at him, told him he'd let him loose while he looked at electrical stuff and come find him in half an hour. Vlad wheeled around, not loving the squeaky wheels but enjoying the range of colours he had to choose from. Vampires usually had black with more black, occasionally a dark red or blue or purple for special occasions. Piers found him half an hour later staring at the sea of options for bedcovers. Eventually they managed to find things Vlad liked in the right sizes, followed by a few sets of blue and purple drapes (Ingrid liked purple, Vlad knew that but let Piers feel special for knowing it too).

The bed was more tricky, they'd had to convince a shop worker they had a large van ready for transporting it outside before they'd even show the range to them. This led to a confusing conversation where they were met with a rather... interesting man who cooed at them being an "out and proud" couple. Piers had spluttered at the implication and said he was helping his girlfriends brother set up home. Vlad had to hide his scowl at Piers calling Ingrid that, not out of jealousy but because it was a lie and he hated hearing lies about anyone really... honest.

After alot of discussions and three papercuts from the catalogue (he ignored the smell of Piers blood resolutely), Vlad eventually picked one he hoped the others would like. An argument with the staff later and a worker had a special carrier for it, the information to put through for payment upstairs. Piers had whistled at the price, but Vlad had handed over the card with a blank look, typing in the number his dad had given him and thankfully it all went easily enough. A struggle of boxes, bags and hiding behind the van as his skin smoked in the sun and they were blissfully on their way back. "I am never doing that again, you can teach me to shop online in the future!" Piers had chuckled, slapping Vlad on his shoulder and missing the pained look at the jarred injury. As soon as the stuff was all moved in, he'd convinced Ingrid to get rid of Piers for a while so they could all set things up. He won another kiss on the cheek for the purple things he'd picked up, and before he'd had the chance to offer to help, he was pushed into a seat and left to enjoy watching Bertrand and Robin assemble the new bed with lightning speed. Ingrid had come in just as they were finished, barking at them to move it a few inches this way and that. Nobody was brave enough to argue with the pregnant queen bee and so it was moved to her satisfaction. Soon she was laying tables and various decorations out while Vlad and Robin fell over giggling as they fought with bedclothes. The drapes would have to wait until darkness fell, unless he wanted to accidentally dust his future bedmates.

Someone had squeezed his ass again as he was struggling under a a duvet, the corners just wouldn't stay put, but when he'd fought his head free, he was met with three innocent looks. As soon as the bed was all made up, Vlad had squealed and jumped on it, messing up the neat covers in his exuberance but uncaring. "I haven't slept in a bed for 3 years! This is great." He'd quickly stripped off his clothes, being chastised by Bertrand for dumping the leather sunproof coat on the floor teasingly but Vlad smirked back at him, climbing under the covers naked.

Ingrid had praised the choice, heavy black cast-iron frame apparently appealing. Vlad had given her a brilliant smile and beckoned pleadingly to her until she conceded, climbing in beside him and giggling as he dove on her, kissing her face before moving to kiss her stomach again. Bertrand and Robin soon followed, sitting at the other end of the vast bed and watching the siblings wrestle. "What has gotten in to you Vlad?" He thought of making a witty remark about how all of them had, but decided it could wait. Rolling on to his back, he pulled Ingrid onto his lap to wrap his arms around her and Bertrand and Robin naturally took the spots either side of him.

"I've made the choice. I don't know what's going to happen in the next two months, but I know what I'm going to do when they are over." Ingrid had squirmed in his lap to look at him, three gazes burning into his face. "Well, do we get to know or is this a big secret?" Robin was practically bouncing at his side, impatient as ever. Vlad took a moment to press his hands over Ingrid's stomach again, and he could feel the tension in the room mount, worrying this was a goodbye of sorts, the bed a hint.

"I can't leave you, any of you. So I suppose, I'll just have to stay in the shadows." Robin had cheered, Bertrand had turned his head towards him and kissed him so thoroughly Vlad couldn't think straight. Ingrid hadn't moved yet, but when he turned to look at her she had that same soft smile on her face and tears behind her bright eyes. Rearranging her on his lap, he nuzzled against his mark on her neck, pressing soft kisses there before moving up to her lips, brushing over them gently with his own until she deepened the kiss, nipping at his lips and teasing him with her tongue. He was fairly certain it was intentional when she squirmed on his lap, his erection pressed between her thighs no doubt felt by her.

Bertrand had simply sat quietly while Robin wolf whistled, well until Ingrid had poked him in the side and he'd bent over giggling. Sharing an evil look with his sister, Vlad leaned over to Bertrand and whispered in his ear. He'd looked slightly perturbed, but at the twin smiles from Vlad and Ingrid, he'd acquiesced, climbing into the middle of the bed and grabbing hold of Robin. Robin had squealed for mercy but Bertrand had his orders, tickling under his ribs until Robin's eyes filled with tears of laughter, Vlad and Ingrid chuckling in the background.

* * *

Having never had direct intimate contact with Robin, Bertrand was very surprised to find Robin erect beneath him as he squirmed, though it could have been the tickling, he doubted it. As the half fang calmed down, Bertrand had looked pointedly down until Robin flushed, nodding slightly up at him in permission. Turning to Vlad just to check this wasn't an invisible line, Vlad had smiled positively devilishly back and Bertrand's cock had hardened almost immediately at the smouldering look. "Be my guest, there's lube in my jeans pocket." Turning to collect it, (he shouldn't be surprised Vlad carried it everywhere really) Bertrand saw Ingrid's borrowed tshirt hit the floor, underwear close behind as she and Vlad played together, getting each other ready. Bertrand held out the bottle to Robin, surprised when he pushed it back and spread his legs, waggling his eyebrows invitingly.

"Vlad tells me you are a pretty stellar lover, care to prove it?" Well, who was he to turn down such a challenge? Pushing Robin's thighs wider, he turned to wink at Vlad before turning back, slicking his fingers and pushing two in Robin easily. His body seemed made for this, always easily accepting the penetration and he was pressing back on the fingers faster even than Vlad, though Robin had yet to be fucked by them both at the same time. He knew Vlad wouldn't hold up to that now against two vampires. Spurred on by the reminder Vlad would soon be all-vampire again, theirs for eternity, Bertrand moved his fingers faster, spread the muscles inside Robin wider. Turning back to Vlad, who was positioning Ingrid facing them over his own cock, their eyes met as they penetrated their partners, multiple groans filling the air.

Robin felt different to Vlad, he could see the initial discomfort in his face but his body took him almost easily, tightly squeezing around his cock til he was sure Robin was moulded to him. Robin had his eyes trained on Ingrid, Bertrand following his line of sight to see Ingrid leaning back against Vlad's chest. They were moving slowly against each other, nothing frantic in their thrusts. Vlad saw them looking, hands coming up to tweak at Ingrid's nipples, her mouth opening with moans as he rolled his hips deeper. Remembering the squirming vampire he himself was impaling, Bertrand slid his hips gracefully until Robin was pushing up against him, meeting every thrust. He whined loudly when Bertrand pulled out, but was soon happy enough when Bertrand mimicked the Dracula's position, kneeling on the bed and pulling Robin back against his chest, slipping back inside his body with ease. The new angle had Robin panting, every thrust grazing over his prostate. They both fought against the pleasure, keeping their eyes open to watch as Ingrid came on top of Vlad, his human teeth sucking a bruise over his own mark on her neck, one hand still tugging at her nipples, the other rubbing between her legs.

Easing her off of his lap, Vlad pressed a kiss to Ingrid's mouth before moving towards them, Bertrand still rocking his hips into Robin. Sensing Vlad's intention, he widened his knees so Vlad could settle between them, lining his still-erect cock with Robin's and stroking them together. Feeling his own orgasm closing in, Bertrand was glad to hear Vlad whispering in Robin's ear about how his cock was covered with Ingrid's wetness, using her as lube like they had when Vlad had rode him. Robin had arched his back, painting Vlad's chest with come and clenching around Bertrand til he pulled an inhuman sound out along with his release, Vlad staring directly into his eyes as he followed, spurting between himself and Robin.

Vlad had crawled back up the bed, careful not to press his sticky torso to the bed until he wiped it off on the discarded t-shirt, throwing boxer shorts at both Robin and Bertrand. "I realise these sheets will probably need changing daily between the four of us, we can but try." He'd winked at them, curling around Ingrid protectively as the two men came down from their high. Unsurprised to see Vlad's hand on Ingrid's stomach, he and Robin seperated, Bertrand taking a moment to massage the tension in his back away again. Robin had turned and kissed him then, nipping with his fangs until Bertrand groaned into his mouth. Pulling on their shorts, they'd both crawled up the bed, playing a speedy game of rock-paper-scissors to decide who got to lie near Vlad. Bertrand won this round, but he didn't think Robin minded laying next to Ingrid too much, and Bertrand was more than happy to lie behind Vlad, smiling as he kissed Ingrid tenderly, rubbing over her still-flat stomach.

"I have to admit, your grandness, there may be something to these breather beds after all." Vlad had slapped his leg for the comment, but then followed it with a cheeky smile and they all settled down for a much-needed rest, he and the other vampires feeling much lighter after Vlad's earlier announcement.

* * *

 **I'm really unhappy with how this chapter ended, but each time I tried to re-write it I just hated it more and more. So, I'll live. I also love the idea of putting Vlad somewhere like BHS (British Home Stores) with Piers, looking like a mildly mismatched gay couple as Piers tries to help Vlad choose something like bedding. Imagine the Count in such a store, surrounded by colour and his favourite meal - middle aged women.**


	16. Closer

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **To the person who asked for some Bertrand/Ingrid, this one is for you!**

 **6 weeks to Vlad's birthday, Ingrid is about 6 weeks pregnant also.**

-YD-

His earlier suspicions had been confirmed, the bedsheets had gotten dirty almost daily, as nobody could keep their hands to themselves. The midnight blue drapes had been set up in here and his own room, the purple drapes in Ingrid's. Though the seperate rooms had barely been used at all lately. Robin had commandeered the science room of the school, old sheets and shrouds covering the windows and cauldrons, books and jars of various goo littered almost every available surface. He sometimes slept in his coffin if he worked into the hours of daylight out of habit. Bertrand had disappeared one night, saying he was collecting special ingredients for Robin, though neither of them would tell him what for.

Vlad couldn't complain though, Ingrid had just begun to show, a slight curve to her abdomen that hadn't been there two weeks previously. Vlad had used their night alone to worship her body for hours, gleeful that he had managed to wear her out rather than the other way around. Oh he'd paid for it the next night, his body was littered with bite-shaped bruises (she'd refused to break the skin but he'd loved every nip), muscles he hadn't ever felt before aching. She'd smirked at his tired face, telling him "don't play out of your league little brother." Bertrand and Robin had looked on in amusement as he leapt on her again, she knew exactly what effect those words had on him and ignoring her half-hearted protests as he slid his fingers inside her. Many hours of practice meant he knew how to get her off quickly, protests quickly turning in to moans of pleasure. Before she'd come down from her first climax, Vlad had slid inside her, wet heat accepting him with ease.

Bertrand and Robin had taken the hint, each taking a nipple in their mouths and sucking gently. She'd become more sensitive there since becoming pregnant, and Vlad loved to watch her thrash with pleasure beneath them. Every ache in his body spurred him on, remembering how he'd made her come again and again the previous night. As she tightened around him, he came with her, groaning her name as he filled her. He'd barely rolled off her before Robin was leaning over him, Bertrand slotting in behind him and Vlad had joined them, lying beneath them to stretch his mouth over Robin's cock, letting Bertrand's thrusts work the length in and out of his mouth. It hadn't been long before Robin was shooting into his mouth, Vlad appreciating the different flavours of his lovers. Ingrid was feminine, sweet. Bertrand was musky and masculine, Robin bitter but not unpleasant. Vlad swallowed him down happily, barely having time to take a breath before Bertrand replaced him. Glad vampires didn't have hygiene concerns about this like humans would, Vlad let the thick cock fuck in and out of his mouth slowly.

Feeling frisky again, Vlad had slipped a hand behind Bertrand's balls, rubbing at the older vampires entrance until Bertrand shuddered against him. Swallowing the musky fluid, Vlad flopped back onto his pillows, feeling thoroughly fucked. Swigging at his soya blood, he passed the bottle over to Robin, enjoying the sated smiles on everyones face. Smoothing his hand over Ingrid's stomach again, Vlad glowed with happiness. There were only six weeks until his birthday, and though he had flashes of want to step into the sun and become human, Vlad couldn't wait to stay in the shadows. He thought of the child growing beneath his hands, knowing that between his little family here, his son would be perfectly safe. As the chosen one and his queen, the child would have the ultimate power protecting him, along with Bertrand, the skilled and powerful protector and Robin, the excitable puppy who was handy with alchemy and full of energy and joy.

Ignoring the groans of protest, Bertrand reminded them it was time for their early morning run. Vlad engaged in a playful tug-of-war with Robin for his shorts, both recieving a slap on the ass from Bertrand for not being dressed yet. Vlad flashed him a cheeky grin before yanking his shorts free, pulling them and his tshirt and shoes on to trot down to the garden. Ingrid had grumbled about having to move but soon outstripped Robin, both of them ignoring the 'human speed' rule and zipping in blurs around the field. Bertrand kept pace with Vlad, both knowing even at human speed he could run circles around Vlad but always a solid presence at his side. It probably helped, else Vlad would have been too busy ogling Bertrand's tight muscles and gorgeous ass to focus on actually running. Next was back to the training room, they couldn't all work on vampire powers as Vlad didn't actually have them at the moment but Bertrand had Ingrid and Robin work on target practice with fireballs while he worked with Vlad on swordplay.

Vlad couldn't help making silly jokes about crossing swords, and the training session ended with a large muscly vampire pinning him to the floor, kissing and grinding against him. Ingrid had taken photos on a digital camera she'd pulled out of nowhere, Robin had openly dropped his shorts and fisted his cock to the sight, The training room may as well have been a brothel according to Ingrid as they all finished and straightened their clothes, but the sly smile playing on her lips told them she was amused. Vlad had blushed at the photos she showed them but soon been distracted by Ingrid scratching her nails gently over the curve of his ass and squeezing the soft mound there.

"We have so got to print those out, we could get pictures of all of us and frame them. Then put them over the fireplace in the throne room, and when your dad comes back we can see if vampires really can have heart attacks." Vlad and Ingrid had both gaped openly at Robin but Bertrand's shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter at their horrified faces. "That reminds me actually Vlad, have you finished studying for your citizenship exams?" Vlad turned to Ingrid with a slightly guilty look. "I haven't really thought about them much, up until recently I wasn't sure I'd need them. I'll get studying right away?" She'd nodded at him and he'd jogged through to Bertrand's library before realising he wasn't actually sure what to study. He was soon followed by the other three, Ingrid pointing out Robin had to take them also, as he was turning 18 right before Vlad was. Robin passed Vlad a glass of soya blood, the other two setting down glasses of a darker liquid for themselves and then handing the two teens a book and a list of questions.

"I'm going to work on control with Ingrid, so far she's been very good but it's imperative she learn to master her powers fully before the pregnancy progresses. Everything you'll need to answer those questions is in this book, I'll be back to check on you in an hour. Do try not to get distracted boys." Bertrand had tried to look stern at them, but his trademark crooked grin made heat curl in Vlad's stomach before he and Ingrid left. Sharing an exasperated look with Robin, Vlad stripped off his now stained tshirt (it was all Bertrand's fault) and turned to the questions. Already knowing half the answers from his blood tests, Vlad ran through some standard facts with Robin, explaining the answers as he wrote them down, letting Robin speed-read the books for relevant things. They both studied intently, and it was only 45 minutes later they'd finished that list, spending the next 10 minutes quizzing each other to remember extra details. They exchanged a mischevious smile, the ticking sound of the hourglass warning them they only had five minutes to go and deciding to wind up Bertrand a little, Vlad cleared the table and Robin retrieved the lube from behind a book on "Fang Hygiene" (who would look there?). Stripping the remainder of clothes off, Robin worked quickly to stretch Vlad open, wanting to at least look mid-fuck before Bertrand came in.

Just as the hourglass chimed to say time up, Bertrand and Ingrid walked in to find Robin bending Vlad over the table they were supposed to be studying on. Vlad was exaggerating his sounds of pleasure for effect, begging Robin for more, faster, harder and pushing back on him. In spite of only coming an hour ago, they both came again quickly, the eyes burning into them stoking the heat between them. Vlad stood up as he came, ensuring he striped the table where the dark wood showed the white fluid up nicely. Robin slid out of him, and as one, they both pulled on their shorts and sat down like nothing had happened. Retrieving their glasses from the bookcase, they both sipped quietly and Vlad handed over the completed answer sheet to Bertrand with an innocent smile. "That face doesn't work on me Vladimir Dracula, but I am impressed with these answers. I hope one of you remembers to clean the table though, I don't think books need sticking down." Vlad bit his lip to restrain his giggling, but Robin leapt out of his seat with far too much energy, bending over enticingly in front of the older vampires and licking the sticky table clean. Groaning at the obscene sounds, Vlad had to turn away to avoid jumping Robin where he stood.

Robin sat back in his seat, sipping at his glass as though he hadn't just been shamelessy putting on a show for them all and looking very focused on the nearby bookcase. "It's almost dawn now, so we'll do one more round of physical training and then it's off to bed with you naughty teenagers." Bertrand was trying to act more professional, but it hardly worked when Vlad leaned in close to whisper (loudly enough for the others to hear) "I love it when you get all teacher on me." He'd recieved another slap on the ass for that, and Vlad was certain the skin would bear red handprints on both cheeks at this rate. After a quick round of push-ups, sit ups and slow motion sparring for the men, Ingrid being careful not to push herself too hard after working intensely on her powers and sipping at her glass of blood, they were done for the night. Bertrand had asked Robin to flit Vlad upstairs, taking hold of Ingrid and speeding off ahead of them. The teens had promptly broken down in laughter, Bertrand's attempt to pretend he hadn't caught them fucking over the desk amusing them no end. Linking fingers, Vlad let Robin pull him along.

Almost as though on cue, Bertrand and Ingrid groaned inside the room as they stopped outside the door. Stepping through, the vision of Ingrid straddling Bertrand greeted them, the angle perfect for them to watch as she sunk down on his erection, his thick cock stretching her to fit him. Vlad didn't know what was more arousing, watching Ingrid ride the cock he knew felt huge and intense inside him, or the razor sharp focus on Bertrand's face as he guided her up and down his length. Robin pressed something into his hand with a wink, and Vlad looked down to see Ingrid's camera. Grinning at his friend, Vlad ignored his oversensitive erection in favour of documenting the perfect event in front of him, moving around to capture Ingrid's face each time she sunk down. He felt a tug on his shorts, and tore his eyes away from his mentor and his sister to see Robin on his knees, pale hands wrapped around both his own cock and Vlads. As Robin sunk his mouth over Vlad, he raised his eyes, looking up at Vlad with his mouth stretched wide. Suddenly understanding what Robin meant about wanting to frame these sensual sights, he snapped a few photos of Robin, wide eyed and beautiful before him.

Every nerve felt like it was on fire, his body oversensitive from the pleasure overload of the day but he couldn't stop himself, hips moving in time with Bertrand, eyes fixed on Ingrid's face. He knew the signs of her orgasm by heart now, the way her jaw went slack and her thighs shook. He grunted in release, Robin groaning his own climax before swallowing around him as Ingrid threw her head back, moaning loud enough that had there been anyone in the school, they'd probably have heard it. Bertrand wasn't far behind, gripping her hips tightly and thrusting up a few more times before falling against the bed heavily. Taking a couple more photos of their satisfied expression, Vlad dropped the camera on a table and reached down to help Robin up, stepping out of his shorts and crawling on the bed.

"Enjoy the show did we boys?" Ingrid was pliant, relaxed as Vlad nuzzled her from behind, hands automatically finding her stomach and tracing the soft bump. "You know I did, I know how good he feels and it was magical to watch you ride him like that." Bertrand smiled up at them, part of him clearly worried Vlad would be angry even with Ingrid's assurances. A tangle of sweaty limbs ensued, rearranging themselves under the covers. Robin was curled around his back, Ingrid nestled in his arms and Bertrand the other side of her. Vlad could certainly get used to a life filled with training and studying, especially with these three around him to keep things... interesting. Pressing a final kiss to Ingrid's hair, Vlad let his eyes fall closed before the sun rose.

* * *

 **See, nice bit of Bertrand/Ingrid. I don't know why, but I can never see Bertrand as a straight guy, he just reads bi/gay. I blame his cute curly hair and bizarre wardrobe choices, I really do.**

 **May not be able to update again for a while. I'm going to try and put up a new chapter tomorrow but see how access works.**


	17. Words

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **Having no real inclination towards ever having children, I had to look up information on early pregnancy for this! Haha**

 **5 weeks to the birthday, Ingrid is now about 7 weeks along.**

-YD-

Between studying for their exams and just generally being cheeky teenagers, Vlad and Robin barely had the time to realise they were both about to turn 18 and become adults. Bertrand had said Robin would get a surge in his powers, but if his powers hadn't finished coming in yet then it may not be so noticable and to absolutely not compare himself to Vlad. Since Vlad was born a vampire and you know, the chosen one. They'd taken a break from studying 'the correct order to drain your dinner party' to curl up near the fire together, sharing a book on pregnancy. Robin had settled in Bertrand's lap, the two becoming much closer recently, and Vlad was curled around Ingrid, hand pressed firmly over her stomach.

"You won't feel anything yet bat brain, it says 13 weeks at the earliest." Ingrid was feeling a little testy today then. Still, she was letting him touch her anyway, and he was pointing out in the book where it said the baby started moving gently as early as 7 weeks, and as he was a vampire, he might feel it. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination, but the flutter beneath his fingers was magical to him. "Look, it's called startling, he makes tiny little movements and turns from side to side." Ingrid had sighed, shuffled into a more comfortable position and just let Vlad have his moment. He was almost sure she was keeping him sweet so he'd keep offering to get blood for her, even though the others could do it much faster. It didn't really matter to him, he'd do it forever if she kept letting him touch her.

"It also says the baby is the size of a blueberry, and judging by that picture, looks a bit like a slug." Robin had started laughing next to them, agreeing with Ingrid that the developing child looked funny before it developed a proper face. Ingrid was secretly pleased, Vlad was sure. Especially as vampires didn't seem to struggle with morning sickness. Nobody wanted a sick Ingrid again. Robin had then cheekily pointed out that over the next couple of weeks, her breasts should start growing. Ingrid had pinched his nipple til he begged for mercy for that comment, then whispered in Vlad's ear about how much he was going to like that part. Vlad could do little but agree, and he was certain Ingrid could feel his erection against her back. Flicking forwards through the book, Vlad was visibly excited by the growth and development charts. "Look, by Robin's birthday he'll be more than double the size he is now, with all his body parts and lots of wriggling around. And by my birthday, he'll start looking like a proper baby and it'll be much easier to feel the bump." Ingrid had sighed at that. "Oh great, you'll never stop touching me then?" Vlad had smiled before lifting his hands to tease at her sides, asking if she really wanted him to stop touching her.

Bertrand had been remarkably quiet, but then Vlad realised he'd taken the book and seemed to be trying to memorise every word of it. Probably to compare with the vampire pregnancy books - Vlad had insisted they get both, vampire pregnancy books were mostly about the mother's needs for blood. He'd wanted to see how a baby developed, how all the tiny pieces came together to form a tiny person. It was also the easiest way to help Ingrid conceal that she tired slightly easier, spending lots of time sat curled up together. He felt the tell-tale brush past his mind that told him the others were using telepathy, internally grumbling about them doing that when they knew he couldn't hear them, but knew they were doing it.

Vlad soon perked up when Ingrid was standing, her tshirt riding up over her stomach for a moment and transfixing him with the pale skin showing. Bertrand had grabbed hold of Robin, carrying him like a -heavily protesting- book under his arm and saying they were off to compare notes on breather and biter pregnancies, and Robin had a potion to work on. Vlad was about to ask what it was, but then Ingrid was taking his hand and leading them to their bedroom and he suddenly didn't really mind not knowing. She'd tossed him on the bed, told him to strip and wait for her while she flitted off to her room, returning with a bag he wasn't allowed to look in apparently. He realised he'd forgotten to lose his shorts and quickly wriggled out of them, grasping his erection and waving it at Ingrid, his fangs elongating naturally for the first time in weeks.

* * *

In retaliation Ingrid had stood away from him, slowly lifting her t-shirt off and tossing it at his face. By the time he'd pulled it off, her underwear had followed and he made a show of inhaling her scent, tossing them aside when she finally joined him on the bed gloriously naked. She moaned in surprise when his fangs nipped at her lip, pressing against him harder and kissing him until he felt breathless. Rolling them over so he was leaning over her, he nuzzled at her neck until she tilted for access, letting him sink his fangs into the mark there. Grasping at his shoulders, Ingrid moaned beneath him as he claimed her again, pulling off too soon for her liking. She understood why when he kissed her a moment later, his fangs had disappeared again. He'd still ducked to sooth his tongue over the marks, tender affection evident in his every touch.

The way he looked at her would have taken her breath away if she had any, but as she looked at the barely noticable bump on her stomach, below her definitely growing breasts (half her dresses didn't fit anymore, online shopping was needed) she worried Vlad would stop being so attracted to her. He did have two lean, muscular men to choose from, and she knew some of her slender curves would vanish as the baby grew. Lost in thought, she didn't realise she'd said any of it out loud until Vlad was laughing, kissing her repeatedly until she pushed him off, asking what was funny.

"You think I'll go off you because you're pregnant? Ingrid, you are literally glowing with beauty." Vlad wasn't wrong about the glowing, her eyes had started to light up more whenever she was emotional. "You could be three times the size you are now, and I would still think you the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, human or vampire. The fact it's our child, the product of our love growing inside you, that only makes it better." Then he was everywhere, kissing her, touching her, whispering in her ear about how he loved every inch of her body. His hands cupped her breasts, thumbs stroking over her sensitive nipples until she thought she'd lose her mind. There was lust and desire in his eyes, but the love shining through that was so strong she felt like she might drown in it. He kissed down her body, a steady mantra of "Vlad" falling from her lips as he suckled her nipples, nipped at her hip bones and kissed over her stomach while whispering adorations against her skin.

Warm hands pressed on her thighs, his mouth sucking a deep bruise on her pale thigh until she met his eyes. Vlad winked at her, his intention clear as his head dropped, the thick curls of his dark hair inviting her fingers through them. She tugged him closer, hands guiding where her voice could not until she felt his tongue on her. The taste of her made him groan against her, vibrating over sensitive skin as he licked and kissed and sucked at her wetness. His fingers slid inside her, crooking up to tease the sensitive spot inside her and his lips sealed over her clitoris, the pleasure making her writhe against him and the moan he made each time she tugged at his hair making her burn inside. It was all too much and the next swipe of his tongue had her crying out, clenching around his fingers and grip in his hair probably beyond painful now. Vlad didn't let her come down easy, lapping at her gently until her whole body shook, overstimulation rocking through her. Finally, warm fingers gently encouraged her to let go of his hair, the vice grip she had on him easing as she relaxed.

There was a trace of smugness in his face, her release painted on his skin but the pure happiness on him every moment they came together this way seemed to seep through her skin, curling around her cold heart. He wiped his mouth and licked his palm, pink tongue chasing every trace of her on his skin. Reaching for his hand, she pulled him against her, pouring her emotions into their kiss as his body warmed hers. He was still hard against her, but she had to shelve that thought for a moment, waiting til he pulled away from her face. Meeting his eyes, icy blue depths somehow full of warmth, she knew what he needed to hear. "I love you Vlad." The smile that hit her was dazzling, so bright it was almost like looking into the sun. "I love you too, so much Ingrid. So much." They'd kissed for a while longer, Vlad giving no indication he was hard and wanting against her as they exchanged soft words and touches. "There is one more thing you can do for me, it will get harder as the baby grows." Cocking her head at him, she wondered what he meant. His eyes flicked over to the bag, as though he knew exactly what she'd brought in here with her earlier. "Take me."

* * *

Vlad hadn't been entirely sure how to broach the subject, but it had been a while since Ingrid had properly topped him. She seemed to prefer watching the other men pound his "cute little ass", and he loved any way he could get her off, which the toy couldn't do the way he could sadly. However, he knew she would struggle with that kind of position as she swelled with their child, so he wanted to get it while he could. She'd looked at him slightly confused for a minute, but then her usual devilish smile had crept out and she'd nodded, shoving him on his back and spreading his legs. He'd bucked up at her invitingly, recieving a light slap on his thigh before she turned to find her toy in the bag. The same tingly scent he remembered from the first time hit him, he hadn't been able to find the same scent when he'd obtained lubricant, blushing like no vampire should when he'd shakingly asked Piers to show him how to order it. Piers hadn't fared much better, and they hadn't been able to look each other in the eye for about a week after. Still, there were bottles of the magical liquid in almost every room of the house now, Robin had refused to let him leave any in the lab. "If we get distracted playing and something blows up, it won't be so good Vlad." He'd grudgingly agreed, then after a quick check to see Robin had no potions, dragged him to the nearest classroom and fucked him thoroughly over the teachers desk, whispering how he wished they could have done this back in Stokely.

Shaking his head to clear those thoughts and focus on Ingrid, he grasped his erection, stroking teasingly as she climbed on the bed, his eyes fixed on the large plastic cock she sported. Ingrid stroked lube over herself, but then tossed the bottle to Vlad and told him to prep himself. He'd felt slightly silly, but then he pictured Robin or Bertrand doing it, legs spread and riding their own fingers and he'd understood. It had the advantage of him knowing exactly what felt good where, and he stretched himself quickly, angling his fingers to tease his prostate until Ingrid got impatient, pulling his fingers free and pressing against his loosened hole. Breathing the way he'd learned, relaxing the muscles one by one, Ingrid inched inside him. She probably wouldn't have known beforehand, but her toy was bigger even than Bertrand's heavy cock, and if Vlad hadn't trusted Ingrid implicitly, he'd have been very scared she'd break him in half. They maintained eye contact, staring deep into each others eyes as she penetrated him. It was a strange kind of intimacy, but Vlad wouldn't give up knowing the feel of Ingrid inside him for anything. There was none of the frenzied slamming in her thrusts, Ingrid knowing his body was a little less sturdy right now. The smile on her face promised that would change though, after she had the baby and he was strong enough to take it again.

It didn't take long, even with the slow pace Vlad could feel his cock leaking already, Ingrid seemingly instinctive to every spot inside him that made him moan and buck beneath her. He reached for his cock again but she slapped his hand away, opting to trail her long nails up the sensitive underside and he shattered beneath her, quietly whimpering her name and spurting over himself. He'd barely finished blinking the coloured lights out of his eyes when he felt her pull out, hissing at the burn but distracted by her cool tongue on his stomach, licking him clean then pushing her tongue in his mouth. He didn't particularly enjoy his own taste but mixed with Ingrid's unique flavour, he could deal if it meant she kissed him like this, deep and filthy in contrast to their gentle movements before.

She left him there panting for a few moments, disappearing and reappearing sans leather belt and plastic cock. Vlad assumed she'd chucked it in the bathroom or something. He felt her mumble something about sharing a bed with an octopus as he tangled their limbs together, but she nuzzled back against him, just a little. His hand found its usual position and he kissed the new mark on her neck, whispering words of love and attraction to her until Robin and Bertrand came back, Robin poking his head around the door as though he wouldn't have heard if they weren't finished. Bertrand made straight for the bed, joining the tangle of limbs. Robin was carrying two bottles, and Vlad was about to ask what they were for but then he saw the other teen place the bottles down and reach up on the bookcase for... Ingrid's camera. Putting two and two together, he was unsurprised to see the lustful grin on Robin's face as he played back the video he'd obviously expected to take of the two of them. Vlad knew the moment Robin reached Ingrid fucking into him as his eyes widened, then moved to look at the two of them.

"More power to you Ingrid, who can resist his cute little butt eh?" Bertrand didn't look too surprised, but then Vlad remembered Ingrid had alluded to that exact act the first night he'd been involved, telling him to teach Vlad a lesson as Vlad had dared make a mess of her coffin. He still smiled at that thought, unsure what Ingrid expected when she bent him over it in the first place. Still, if it led to the broadly muscled protector behind him being a part of his life this way, Vlad was more than happy to let it slide. "Robin, as intriguing as I'm sure that video is, why not tell them what you've finished making?" Bertrand's deep voice rumbled behind him, and Vlad and Ingrid both looked over to Robin, who coughed lightly, putting the camera to one side with a lecherous grin and holding up the bottles. "Bertrand has tried both, just to check they wouldn't make you ill cus we knew you guys wouldn't risk an untested potion otherwise. This one" he held up the larger of the bottles "is basically a special vitamin drink for Vlad, we've both noticed the toll this dimidius thing has been having on you." Vlad held up a hand to catch the bottle, feeling slightly guilty that he'd tried to hide that from his lovers. "One teaspoon a day, I warn you, it tastes horrendous." Vlad wasn't surprised, but was thankful Bertrand had been willing to test the potions for them.

"And this one" Robin held up the smaller bottle "is for Ingrid, basically according to Bertrand the baby is going to start growing rapidly after 12 weeks. And from what we could find on vampire pregnancy and chosen one stuff, she's gonna need something to help her stay well enough to carry to term." Vlad and Ingrid had both shared a horrified look at the idea of anything bad happening. "I'm the chosen one's first bite, how am I not strong enough to carry this child?" It had been Bertrand who answered. "Yes, but you are also carrying the chosen one's heir, and after he turns 18, Vlad will still be considerably more powerful than you. That baby is the product of both of you, and as such, is likely to end up being stronger than either of you eventually. The potion is like Vlad's, it's just to help ease the toll it takes. It's perfectly safe, we checked every single ingredient thoroughly before we made it, and I went out specially for only the freshest versions of some. You don't need it yet, it's not until 12 weeks, so you'll basically need it every other day after Vlad's birthday." Vlad had sipped at his bottle, they were right, it tasted terrible.

"Anyway, enough lazying around, it's time for training! The sooner we get that out the way, the sooner I can enjoy my little video project." And with that, Robin had bolted out of the room, chased by Ingrid threatening him with disembowlment or disfigurement. Bertrand had shared a laugh with Vlad before following, seen as Ingrid hadn't noticed she'd left the bed naked and would probably at least want shoes before they went running outside. Vlad pressed a kiss to the older man in gratitude before climbing out of the bed himself, noting the slight twinge in his ass and remembering to take it easy today. Looking around at the crumpled bed, scattered clothes and potions bottles, he let out a happy sigh and pulled his training clothes on, his human speed probably giving the others time to fight, make up and still be ready before he got there.

* * *

 **May have to revise my estimate of when I was half way done, unless I want to get to Vlad's birthday then have a 6 month jump to the end of the pregnancy hmm... Ah well, we'll see where it ends up!**


	18. Affirmations

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **Moving along a bit now as there's not really much to fill the gaps other than to keep moving along to Vlad's birthday. This is two weeks to the big day, Ingrid is about 10 weeks along. This chapter is quite heavy in the sexing department.**

 **There's some more Bertrand/Ingrid in this one, they are just so cute together sometimes!**

 **Next chapter will be Robin's birthday, the one after will more than likely be the big day for Vlad, his D-day/B-day.**

 **Onwards!**

-YD-

Tomorrow was their exams, and Bertrand had been kind enough to only request they take part in physical training every other night now. Something about needing to burn off nervous energy he said. Vlad secretly agreed, his mind was bursting with vampire facts and Bertrand trained them til his mind was clear, focused only on finishing his run or not getting hit in the face by Robin wielding a (thankfully) rubber axe. Not that Bertrand would hear that from him, Vlad delighted in the affectionate but unimpressed face Bertrand pulled when Vlad complained about training. Robin's potion had helped, Vlad still got "attacks of humanity" as Ingrid called them, but otherwise he felt pretty good.

Climbing up off the floor before Robin jumped on him again, Vlad dusted himself down and pretended not to notice the interested glances the others were throwing him. It didn't take long for Robin to wolf-whistle as he stretched, working the kinks out of his muscles. "Can't help it Vlad, you look good sweaty." Bertrand had swatted him around the ear for that, and Vlad and Ingrid had both looked on in amusement - Ingrid did that to everyone and it seemed Bertrand had picked it up. It was still funniest when Ingrid clipped Bertrand around the ear, given that she had to reach up to hit the taller man and he always looked a little put-out when she did it. Vlad and Robin usually just answered it with a cheeky grin.

Sitting down heavily in the nearest chair, Vlad chugged his glass of soya. It hadn't gone unnoticed by the others that he was finding the taste less and less pleasing. His body could still run off blood alone, but his taste buds were trying to convert back to human flavours and Robin had secretly been swiping sugary things from Piers room to sneak to Vlad when the others weren't looking. Bertrand had noticed quickly, commenting that Vlad tasted like icing sugar and telling Ingrid he knew where Piers missing food was. They'd all taken turns thoroughly plundering Vlad's mouth until he could only taste them, the traces of his earlier cake snack gone. They'd celebrated the end of studying the night before the exams with pizza, Vlad keeling over with laughter at Bertrand's puzzled expression while Robin showed him how to order on the computer. They'd sent Ingrid to answer the door, solely to hide in the courtyard and watch the confused pizza delivery guy pull up at the enormous school, looking around in wonder before handing Ingrid the pizza in a daze. Vlad envied her sometimes, she didn't even need hypnosis to thrall people, but then, she was the most beautiful vampiress to ever be born. The poor delivery man had wandered off without getting paid, and Vlad had felt sorry enough for him to go and get his attention. The guy had leapt in surprise when three half naked men approached him in the empty courtyard, but thanked them for the money before running away.

Still giggling over the reactions, they made their way inside. Bertrand had eyed the pizza with distaste, refusing to try it until Robin smeared pizza sauce over Vlad's mouth and pushed him at Bertrand. After a rather messy kiss, Bertrand had conceded and eaten a few slices. Vlad and Robin made no attempt to hide that they were gorging themselves, Vlad wanted to get some use out of his human side and enjoy as much as possible before his birthday and Robin... well Robin was just Robin. Ingrid had simply looked on, a hint of affection around her eyes if you knew what to look for, while the boys stuffed themselves silly and then complained they were too full. They walked slowly back up to the bedrooms, Bertrand would have sped them there but Vlad was certain he'd throw up if he moved too much and the teens had crawled into bed and fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

Unsure whether to risk disturbing the unconscious teen vampires, Bertrand hovered around for a little while, content to watch them sleep. Ingrid had stood by his side, an unreadable expression on her face as she observed them. He'd seen the video of her and Vlad, they'd all sat and watched it together a few times now, it was rather erotic to watch Vlad beneath her that way. Better at hiding it than Vlad, Bertrand also considered it quite amazing that she was incubating a child, especially the heir of the chosen one. The changes it had brought in her body were noticed by all three men, but while they seemed to revel in appreciating them, Ingrid had seemed almost shy sometimes. Never having been especially vain, Bertrand knew little of how to comfort someone who had always took pride in the effect their appearance had on others. Oh he'd noticed the teenage girls at Garside following him around, finding excuses to talk to him when he rarely ventured into the mass of roiling hormones. That was most likely down to the air of mystery and strength Vlad and Robin told him he had, and vampires in general had a slight allure to humans, it was part of what made them good hunters.

Ingrid on the other hand, according to Vlad in one of their many in-depth discussions before they became lovers, and by his own witness, had always struggled to find her place. The Count had been very old fashioned and manipulative, making Ingrid constantly feel second best simply because she was female. When they'd moved to Stokely however, she'd become immensely popular with the humans there. All the boys wanted to be with her, the girls wanted to be her and for once she was better at something in the Count's eyes - misbehaving at school. Then she'd turned Will, and finally had someone and something totally devoted to her, but he'd been slain in the attack at Stokely Castle and Ingrid had broke away from the family, spending three years causing death and destruction in her anger and upset. Given that he'd spent nearly a century almost a mindless killer after he'd been turned, Bertrand was in no position to judge.

Then Vlad had gone to save her, driven to protect his family as always. It was hard to believe so much had happened in only a year or so, and to Bertrand's 400+ years, it was no time at all for such life changing events to have happened. Sometimes he wondered what he was doing with three lovers under the age of 25, but one smile from Vlad with his big blue eyes, a cutting remark with a smirk from Ingrid or an intense alchemy session with Robin and he remembered. It was still a struggle sometimes to overcome centuries of living a "true vampiric" lifestyle, but here he could train, he could learn and he could love. And really, with the extensive blood cellar still to be used up, Bertrand couldn't ask for much more.

There had been the Sethius episode, Bertrand so sure he knew better than this strange young man with ideas of peace. But Vlad had proved himself again, uniting slayers and vampires in a common cause and saving them all. He'd escaped the Romanga's revenge plans, agreed to bind to someone for eternity just to try and end the bloodshed, taken on his darker side and won, coped with losing Erin to his older brother after Bertrand had turned her to save her life and then took on the mantle of half-human with pride. Looking at him, swathed in the huge bed neither he or Robin could fill alone, Bertrand kicked himself for ever doubting Vladimir Dracula.

By the time he pulled himself out of his thoughts, Ingrid had tears in her eyes, glowing bright and fixed on him. "I know what you mean. I've spent alot of time these last months wondering how I could ever have not seen why Vlad was chosen." Oh yes, Ingrid was very powerful now, and he'd trained her telepathy well. If he wasn't carefully guarding his mind with the intent of keeping her out, she could read his thoughts with relative ease. Instincts overriding thought, he held an arm out to her as he would with Vlad. She hesitated for a second before leaning into him, Bertrand offering what comfort he could to her while she cried softly against his chest for a few minutes. He let her collect herself a few moments more, swiping angrily at her eyes. She hadn't worn makeup for a few days, Vlad was fond of distracting her whenever she tried and only conceded when she was seeing Piers. As the traces of her tears faded, Bertrand was **struck** by how beautiful she really was. He'd known on a base level, certainly, and it was hard not to find someone attractive when you watched them with Vlad. But now, moonlight glowing on her fair skin, eyes wide and glowing bright with the life she carried inside, he was lost in those eyes. Raising a tentative hand to her cheek, he stroked his fingers over the smooth skin there.

Ingrid remained still for so long, Bertrand was sure he'd crossed a line somewhere. Then her eyes were meeting his again, and he didn't have to try to know she could see his thoughts of her. Though they'd been physically intimate a few times now, Bertrand knew this was different for both of them. Previous times, it had been about satisfaction or teasing Vlad, but as their lips met, Bertrand could feel something like the rush he got when Vlad smiled at him, the strange warm sensation in his chest. The moment was somewhat ruined when he felt what turned out to be an empty lubricant bottle hit his side, and they both turned flushed cheeks to the bed. Vlad was looking at them, a sleepy smile on his face. "Normally I would be all for the show, but I have an exam to take and so does Robin, so you guys go use my coffin or something and then give me all the details after the tests." Ingrid had laughed then, clapping a hand over her mouth before she woke Robin, who would almost certainly want to watch and then complain he hadn't slept enough for the test. Bertrand had nodded, turning to Ingrid who took his hand, pulling him along eagerly to Vlad's room, though he doubted it had been used once since the new bed was installed.

He felt unsure for a moment, emotions surging through him and mind racing. His body had other ideas, erection demanding to know why he wasn't inside Ingrid right now but he couldn't rush her. The glow in her eyes was still there, and Bertrand focused on the drapes, pushing them open to enjoy the sight of moonlight on her skin again. They came together slowly, tentatively kissing, exploring a new kind of desire for each other. She'd gasped into his mouth when his hands slid under her tshirt, smooth skin sensitive to his calloused fingers. Breaking apart to lift her shirt off, he had to take a moment just to drink in the sight of her, soft curves _**radiant**_ to his eyes. He could see her fighting the urge to squirm under the scrutiny, self-conscious about the bump between her hips. They'd all expressed their appreciation for her breasts many times, but he knew she was still adjusting to the fact her body was changing. Dropping to his knees before her, he placed reverent kisses to the curve of her stomach, and teased at a spot on her hipbone, one that always made her whimper in the back of her throat with his teeth.

He could smell her arousal already, undeniably female and very unlike the way Vlad or Robin smelled. She reached down and tugged at his hair, a brief smile crossing his face as he'd seen her do that to Vlad many times. He stood up before her, leaning down to kiss her again while his hands trailed down her back and she shuddered in his arms, her scent filling his lungs and the air around them now. She squealed in surprise when he lifted her, laying her down in the coffin, dropping his shorts and climbing on top of her. Ingrid reached to remove her own underwear but he stopped her, pushing her hands to her sides in favour of exploring the pale skin of her chest.

Remembering to be careful not to push her to oversensitivity, he soothed his tongue over each nipple, blowing cool air on the wet buds until they hardened. She was already arching for more before his hands found them, stroking the stiff peaks of her breasts and growing bolder with every moan she made. Her eyes had fallen closed, her moans increasing in pitch. He noticed the trembling of her thighs beneath him, the relaxed set of her jaw and added a little more pressure to her nipples, shifting his hips so his cock pressed against her clitoris. Suspicions confirmed, Ingrid climaxed beneath him, hands coming up to clench at his arms as she rode the wave, hips pushing against him until she came down. Her eyes fluttered open eventually, and she graced him with a satisfied smile before literally jumping at him. Surprised as he was by the sudden appearance of alot of Ingrid's naked skin in his face, he heard but couldn't see the tearing of fabric that turned out to be Ingrid impatiently tearing her knickers off and sliding onto his cock in one fluid motion.

He groaned as their bodies met, her wet heat still twitching with her earlier orgasm and every touch between them arousing him further. They stayed seated that way for a moment, letting the intimacy build before she took control, hands gripping his shoulders as she rode him. Bertrand was limited by the position but rocked his hips up into her the best he could, both groaning with each thrust as they joined again and again. Surrounded by her in every way, her scent clinging to his skin and her heat clenching at his cock, Bertrand wasn't sure he could hold out much longer but wanted her to come first. Licking his thumb, he brushed it over her nipple again before carefully pressing his fangs against the join between her neck and shoulder. She was not so careful, biting down hard onto his collarbone, fangs piercing through him with ease as she screamed against him. The muscles around his cock squeezed harder, and with a few more shaky thrusts, he was spilling inside her and whispering her name against her skin.

Bertrand waited til she stopped shaking against him before helping her out of his lap, the decision of whether to return to the group bed made for him when she curled up in the coffin and he spooned up behind her. "Would you leave that mark? It looks good on you and Vlad is going to mark your neck anyway." He'd considered it for a moment, and while he'd wanted Vlad to mark him first, he couldn't deny the powerful emotions he had for the woman in his arms and nodded against her, barely remembering to push the drapes closed and pull the blanket (Vlad hated shrouds, said they smelled funny) over them both. There was still an hour to sunrise, but Bertrand thought they both needed sleep and the teens were likely to sleep in regardless. Ingrid had wriggled to get comfortable in his embrace, and he could feel the soft breaths against his arm that told him she was sleeping, so he let his eyes fall closed and the exhaustion take him.

* * *

Vlad knew it was not yet dark enough outside when he woke up, Robin was still dead to the world and Vlad didn't want to wake him. He did notice Bertrand and Ingrid hadn't come back last night, he was happy everyone was getting closer together. Bertrand and Robin were regularly together and Vlad delighted in watching the broader man take Robin eagerly, or becoming the middle of a rather attractive sandwich. That's what Ingrid called them when they were all together anyway, and she seemed very intent on photographing every position. Vlad had commented they'd need a new camera for the baby, as they didn't want to risk taking baby pictures on the same one and someone seeing a picture of say, Vlad trapped between Ingrid and Bertrand while Robin held the camera next to "baby's first blood drop". Robin had suggested getting a seperate memory card but Vlad thought that was worse, imagining mixing them up and the screen filling with their wonderful, dark depravity.

He wasn't naive, he knew many people would take issue with the way he was living, two male half fangs as lovers and his half-sister as his pregnant queen. But ultimately, he was the **_chosen one_ ,** and their son would likely be even more powerful than he, so as long as they kept the secret at least until he was 18 and the baby was born, Vlad was relatively unconcerned. Watching as the sun started to set outside, Vlad rolled over and started poking Robin awake. Robin had responded with a sleepy grunt and presented his 'evening delight' (Robin's words, not his) to Vlad. Knowing Robin would want more if he were fully awake, Vlad quickly set to swallowing down the length, he was always easier to bring off half asleep, and a few minutes later Robin was spilling down his throat. The still not-fully-awake vampire had pushed himself up, slipping a cool hand over Vlad's erection and stroking him quickly. Still aroused by Robin's taste in his mouth, Vlad didn't take much time to spurt over Robin's hand, whining in frustration as Robin licked his hand clean.

Forcing himself up, Vlad pulled on a clean pair of jeans, a black jumper and grabbed his cape. The VHC examiner would be visiting Garside, Bertrand had realised Vlad couldn't possibly get to Transylvania himself, nor would they be able to explain why Vlad needed a tandem transformation to get there easily, and convinced them that for the chosen ones safety, they should administer the test here. Throwing similar attire at Robin, he told him to meet him down in the library as soon as he was ready and set off down the back stairs - they were just faster (and nothing at all to do with not wanting to walk past the room Ingrid and Bertrand were in in case he got distracted). Still feeling slightly bloated from last nights pizza, Vlad was happy he wouldn't need to worry about eating human food in front of the VHC examiner. Pouring a glass of soya out for himself and another for Robin, Vlad went to the door as it knocked at exactly 8:30pm. Well taught by Bertrand, he refused to invite the vampire in until he'd seen the official deeds and been shown the exam papers.

Thankful he didn't need the stake hidden in his cloak, Vlad let the examiner down to the library room where Robin was sipping at his glass. Bertrand and Ingrid had appeared from nowhere, setting up the tables and looking downright **edible** in their traditional vampiric attire. Hiding behind his own glass to avoid his burning cheeks, Vlad tried to pay attention to what the old vampire was saying. They all jumped a little when he said he could smell human. Robin stood up then, stating he was a recently turned half-fang and not fully changed but eager to pass his tests. That had led to Vlad being challenged, as he had pushed for the no biting rule. He'd pointed out that law was passed to stop breathers being slaughtered, and that Ingrid had special permission from him to turn Robin for her own reasons. The examiner had scowled but not dared argue with the 'future Grand High Vampire', scuttling about and setting up the hourglass and the papers and quills. Vlad noticed Ingrid had sunglasses on, and wondered just how common knowledge the glowing eyes would be.

He'd never been more thankful his sister and tutor were close, as the instructor had then spat out that he could tell Ingrid was pregnant. Bertrand had drawn himself up to full height, hissing at the wizened old creature for threatening his 'mate'. That had ended that conversation, and Bertrand and Ingrid opted to keep watch from the next room rather than risk dusting the VHC member before the tests were back in Transylvania. Downing the last of their soya blood, Vlad and Robin both forced themselves to sit up straight, waiting for the dusty man to tell them they could start.

It was easier than Vlad could have dreamed, and both he and Robin finished quickly (thanks to Bertrand's expert tuition he knew). The examiner had scowled at them both for good measure, eyes flicking through their sheets to check they had actually finished the work. Less than three hours later, the VHC member was gone and Vlad stripped off his cape, hating the restrictive fabric.

His three lovers had joined him, he and Robin sharing a high-five that the citizenship test was over. Bertrand had congratulated him on not letting his dimidius side show too much, and Vlad had thanked Bertrand for his help studying by wrapping his whole body around the older man and kissing him thoroughly. Not sure he'd get away with it, he turned and winked at Ingrid. "Me and these two are off to celebrate, I haven't forgotten that it was your fault we had to do that test anyway because dad bribed you to keep me here. Ironically, it ended up being you that kept me here anyway." Bertrand and Robin were both ready for him, Vlad jumping back into Bertrand's arms just in time for the three of them to flit away from Ingrid.

Falling in a breathless pile of laughter on the bed, they were surprised Ingrid hadn't followed, but Bertrand assured him Ingrid wouldn't get mad, she'd get even if she were actually upset. Vlad would have agreed to anything with Bertrand dressed the way he was, tight black leather moulded to his muscular form, the high collar of his cape making his cheekbones look sharper and his elongated fangs made Vlad want to beg him to bite him. Turning to Robin, he noticed he'd already shed his clothes and was lying with two fingers buried in his ass. Apparently Robin was in a hurry to move things along, and Vlad had to agree. Crawling on top of Bertrand, he unclasped the cape and laid it carefully to one side, bending down to kiss him and pressing against him harder when Bertrand nipped at his bottom lip with his fangs.

As they broke apart, Vlad noticed a hint of bruising on the bottom of Bertrand's neck and pulled at the shirt he was wearing, exposing the twin puncture marks and dark bruising. He looked up and could see the worry in Bertrand's expression, as though Vlad would be jealous Ingrid had bitten him first, or that he'd let her before Vlad had laid a claiming mark on him. Wanting to soothe those anxieties, Vlad kissed over the healing mark, soothing his tongue over the ravaged skin before returning to kissing Bertrand. "I told you to go for it, I'm happy when everyone gets along!" Bertrand had smiled then, that crooked grin fluttering in Vlad's stomach.

"I think you deserve something for all your hard work getting us through those exams, so I'm going to let Robin show you his thanks first, then you can have me? If you think you're up to the challenge that is." Vlad loved the fire in Bertrand's eyes whenever he challenged him, and Robin barely had chance to remove his fingers before a blur of Bertrand was unzipping his trousers and impaling Robin on his cock. Vlad rubbed himself through his jeans, the sight of Robin's pale, lithe form against Bertrand's dark, muscular body was extremely erotic. Forcing himself to move rather than just release his straining cock to join in, Vlad staggered over to the camera, needing to be able to show them how beautiful they'd looked. Not that they'd be interested now, Vlad mused, as Bertrand fucked Robin mercilessly. He'd have felt guilty, except he could see precum already leaking from Robin's cock, and he was moaning obscenities loud enough to wake the dead. Undead. Whatever.

Taking photos, Vlad held the button ready, watching for the jerk of Robin's cock that meant he was about to come. Pressing down repeatedly as Robin threw his head back, Vlad made sure to immortalise the sight of Robin painting his own chest and stomach with thick fluid. Bertrand pushed the still trembling vampire off, his burning gaze now fixed on Vlad, his still-hard cock standing out of his trousers. The whisper of telepathy brushed over him, and Vlad wasn't sure what happened next, except it led to him with three lubed fingers buried in his ass, stretching him quickly before he was firmly anchored on Bertrand's cock. He wasn't entirely sure when he'd lost his clothes either, but then Bertrand's arm came around behind him, laying him almost flat and he saw Ingrid straddle him, a few tugs at his cock before she slid on him herself.

"I've warned you before little brother, you can't get away from me that easy." Vlad keened, sandwiched between the two of them who started moving in tandem. As Ingrid sank down, Bertrand pulled back. As Bertrand filled him, Ingrid rose up and Vlad was torn between the dual sensation. A wet sound near his ear made him turn his head to be met with the sight of Ingrid and Bertrand kissing around him. A pathetic whimper rose out of his throat, and the vampires either side of him sped up, both using his body in different ways. Bertrand's free hand came around to tweak at Ingrid's nipple before sliding down to rub at her clitoris, and Vlad could feel her tightening around him, Bertrand's cock swelling inside of him. Ingrid's lips crashed onto his, a totally dominating kiss being pressed onto him as she came moaning against his mouth. Bertrand's fangs sank into his shoulder, breaking open the healed mark there again and Vlad couldn't hold it in any longer, the sensation took him and white heat burned through his body.

By the time he climbed out of the depth of pleasure he'd fallen into, he could feel Bertrand, solid beneath him, and Ingrid still atop him, soft and silky all over. Unable to resist when she was so pliant, he slid his hand down to rub over the small bump of her stomach. She growled at him, but appeared to be lacking the energy to actually hit him so he continued. His free hand laced with cool fingers and he turned to see Robin grinning at him. "Guess what Vlad?" Vlad looked at him, mildly perplexed at what Robin could possibly have discovered in the last few moments. Then again, Robin could have left and come back while Vlad was climaxing, he wouldn't have noticed a thing. "What?"

 _"Your baby looks less like a slug by now!"_ Ingrid **definitely** found the energy to slap Robin then, leaning over and taking Vlad, still held inside her body, over with him. Bertrand moved quickly to stop them injuring themselves, supporting their weight and slipping out of Vlad's lax hole. Next there was a tickle fight, Robin pinned beneath him and Ingrid as they poked at his sides mercilessly. When he turned back, his mentor was stood by the camera, clothes righted and was laughing to himself happily at the pictures Vlad had taken of them in flagrante. As they all settled down in a mess of sated limbs, Vlad realised there were less than two weeks to his 18th birthday. Groaning internally, he realised he'd forgot his potion today in light of the VHC visitor, and just hoped it wouldn't affect him too badly tomorrow. He wasn't sure he could have got it if he wanted to, held in place as he was by Ingrid's head on his chest and Robin's arm on his waist.

* * *

 **Next is Robin's birthday... what do vampires do for their 18th birthday? Vlad had cake and an arrest warrant, then a near death experience or ten. Not sure that suits this story.**


	19. Gifts

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **So, this chapter is Robin's birthday. One week to Vlad's birthday (not likely canonically, but then not much of my story is canon and I don't know when Robin's birthday is), and Ingrid is now 11 weeks along with her chosen one jumping bean.**

-YD-

Taking advantage of his almost non-existant vampire tendencies this close to his birthday, Vlad had risen a couple of hours before his bedmates, sleepy groans as he slipped from between Robin and Ingrid making him smile as he pulled on shorts and trekked down to Piers room. Piers looked _mildly_ perturbed at Vlad standing there half naked, and Vlad remembered the scarred bite marks on his shoulders. "It's a vampire thing, don't worry about it." Piers had nodded and turned back to his computers, mindlessly offering Vlad something black and white, he thought the packet said 'Oreos'. The crunchy texture and soft cream in the middle confused him greatly, but Vlad was craving sugar almost constantly lately, much to the consternation of Bertrand who kept telling him not to put the last years training his body to waste. Cringing at the feel of biscuit crumbs stuck to his teeth, Vlad stood attempting to lick them clean for a few minutes.

"Did you come in here to raid my sweet stash again, or did you have a purpose for visiting?" Realising he'd been stood basically pulling silly faces at the confused scottish man, Vlad nodded. "It's Robin's birthday, I wanted to invite you to come have cake and a drink with us. Not blood, don't worry. The others aren't up yet but I wanted to set up the main room before they wake up. You spend so much time hiding away in here, you'll be paler than me at this rate!" Piers had looked at him like he'd grown a second head, but then he seemed to click that Ingrid would be there and nodded. Telling himself it was silly to be jealous of Piers, especially since Ingrid accepted Robin and Bertrand freely, Vlad smiled and told him to come upstairs to the throne room in a couple of hours. Strolling back upstairs casually, Vlad pulled out the stash of black and red balloons he'd crept into Ingrid's room to order online. He'd almost gotten brightly coloured ones, but knew his lovers would appreciate his... **darker** choices. He'd also managed to arrange for a special cake and gift to be made over the Internet, which impressed him no end.

Vlad had also managed to sneak out to a late night supermarket a couple of days ago, informing Bertrand of his plans and begging him to distract Robin - Ingrid had been at the VHC that night. Oddly enough, it wasn't a tough sell and he'd managed to be there and back with a huge coffin-shaped cake (the looks he'd gotten when he went to collect it were quite funny), silly paper hats Ingrid would probably threaten to stake him for trying to get her to wear but Robin would find hilarious, a couple of bottles of soft drinks for Piers (and himself, but nobody had to know that) and a present for Robin in only a couple of hours. He was fairly certain Robin would like it, it was a necklace with the Dracula crest on as a pendant - the same one he'd admired their first day back in Stokely Grammar. He'd had one made for all four of them, his way of preparing to publicly claim all of them as his lovers, but he'd give them to the others after his own birthday. Vlad wanted Robin to feel special today. He'd also found a few t-shirts he thought Robin would like, though not necessarily wear, and set about wrapping them quickly.

Lighting some candles manually, Vlad finished stringing up the balloons, piling the rather hapharzadly wrapped gifts on the table next to the cake and setting up the fancy goblets his father had never let him touch except when his grandparents visited. The glass itself wasn't fancy, deep red but that wasn't unusual. The fancy part was the stone carving skulls that made up the base, blood diamonds glinting in the eye-sockets. Setting a few bottles of blood behind them, and as a sort of joke, some paper cups left over from a halloween party that were emblazoned with skulls next to the breather drinks for Piers. Stepping back to admire his work as night fell, it wasn't spectacular but he thought Robin would appreciate the effort, and probably be more interested in the after-party celebrations, now he thought about it. He knew Bertrand had gotten Robin some new alchemy supplies, apparently four centuries gave you alot of time to make contacts in such things. Ingrid would probably tell Robin she gave him immortality and the company of three vampires as a gift, but then Robin would probably agree, he literally fell into the life of a vampire easily.

Bertrand had been first to enter the room, dressed but simply so, his black formal trousers and a deep red shirt complimenting his skin tone perfectly. His own box was much better wrapped, and he smiled at the decorations and Vlad's exuberant joy and pride. Placing the box on the table, he turned and handed Vlad a pair of jeans and the t-shirt he hadn't seen in a while - "Blood or Ketchup" scrawled across it. Scowling for show, Vlad dropped his shorts, meaning to tease Bertrand as he got dressed, but then Vlad heard a whistle from the door. Robin had just walked into the room, mouth open to say something but then had been met with a naked Vlad. "Starting the party without me?" Vlad had laughed, thrown his shorts at Robin and wriggled into the clothes Bertrand provided - best not to scare poor Piers. Ingrid had followed after, all three men staring openly at her new outfit - most of her old ones couldn't accomodate her swelling breasts. It was long sleeved, the skirt of the dress hanging just past her knees, mostly black with red swirling around the waist and torso. It wasn't low cut but certainly showed off her... _assets_.

Her eyes had glowed at all of them, surrounded by dark makeup she rarely wore anymore but that framed her eyes and cheekbones well, highlighting her lips in a deep red set off by the accents of her dress. "I'm guessing the dress works then boys?" They'd all nodded eagerly, Vlad stepping forward to nuzzle her neck for a moment, pressing his hand to her stomach in hopes the baby would move for him. The others pointed to the door, indicating that Piers was coming and Vlad reluctantly moved away from Ingrid - Piers was relatively laid back about vampire stuff but none of them were prepared to have him die of a heart attack or try and stake Vlad just yet. Nodding at Robin, they both turned to the door and shouted " **Happy Birthday** " to a very confused human.

"Wait a minute, you're not Robin!" Vlad pretended to be surprised, turning to Robin as though it wasn't him he was meant to be looking for before declaring "Oh, it's your birthday today! Happy Birthday Robin!". Piers had looked on in bemusement, wondering if he'd walked into a stranger situation than he expected. Vlad waved him into the room, pointing at his little "breather" section on the table and getting everyone drinks. It had been so long since his 13th birthday party, when it had all been fun and games and normal life, that Vlad was enjoying this one immensely already. Mostly as it didn't involve the Count trying to drain someone, a slayer attack or bat blood. And best of all, it involved the three people, no, four now he thought, Ingrid's pregnancy floating into his mind, he never wanted to be without. Passing round the goblets, Ingrid had laughed at his audacity to use the fancy ones and settled next to Piers, who had scarcely been able to keep his eyes off her. Letting her have her ego-boost, Vlad was practically bouncing as Robin smiled at the cake.

"Even if you don't like the taste anymore, I thought I'd get something evil-looking, but I wasn't making Renfield's chocolate and pigs blood cake for love nor money." Robin had kissed him soundly then, Piers looking like he'd had a suspicion confirmed (oh, he had _no_ idea) before being pointed to the gifts on the table. Starting with the t-shirts, Vlad had arranged them to lead to the pendant, Robin had tried to put them all on at once, four t-shirts deep and looking slightly silly, he moved on to the pendant. Vlad could feel his palms sweating, he was pretty sure Robin would love it but still anxious as Robin stared, speechless at what he was holding. "Do... do you like it?" Still no reaction, Vlad had actively started to panic until he was being pinned up to the wall and kissed so thoroughly he couldn't breathe. Robin pulled off him, whispering "It's **perfect.** " and looking like he'd take him there and then. As much as Vlad would have enjoyed it, they did have an audience, and so regrettably he'd pushed Robin off him, pulling off the top layers of tshirts he'd put on and helping to clasp the necklace around his neck . He admired his family crest there, a very obvious claim on Robin Branagh.

Next came Bertrand's gift, Robin carefully unravelling the perfectly wrapped box and lifting the lid. Bertrand had looked on with less obvious anxiety than Vlad, but the line of his shoulders spoke of concern that he'd misjudged. Robin laid those worries to rest by loudly declaring he loved it, it was practical and wonderful at the same time. Bertrand had relaxed in his seat, and Robin had dragged Vlad over to the sofa, nestling between him and Bertrand and looking very content to be in the middle. As they all sipped at their drinks quietly, Vlad broached the subject of some of their adventures at school and in Stokely carefully. Robin's memory was coming back faster and faster, but sometimes his eyes would still cloud over as he grasped for something. Luckily, as they reminisced, Piers and Bertrand both chuckling over the daft stories and Ingrid shaking her head regally, Robin had got more and more animated, jumping around and re-enacting some of the more exciting moments like when both the Count and Van Helsing had tried to kidnap each others children. The Chandu story had everyone laughing about the vampire slayer who was scared of skeletons, the tale of Count Dracula helping Robin stay out of 'happy camp' was brilliant, and Ingrid and Robin both contributed to _**thoroughly**_ embarassing Vlad by talking about his rugby try-outs.

They'd all tried the cake, Vlad and Piers both enjoying the sugary substance. Robin had said it was alright, but his taste was definitely more vampire than human now. Bertrand hadn't been able to stand more than a mouthful, throwing the rest of his slice into the fire and whispering in Vlad's ear that he only wanted to taste sugar on his lips. Vlad had to spend the next ten minutes sitting awkwardly, willing his erection to go away while Ingrid made a point of saying "I gave you immortality _and_ fangs, what more do you want for your birthday?" As the evening wore on into the night, Piers had excused himself, looking tired but thanking them all for inviting him. He'd left smiling when Ingrid had placed a kiss on his cheek, cheeks burning to match the lipstick mark se left. Vlad had yelped in surprise when Bertrand grabbed him, Ingrid clicked her fingers to extinguish the flames and then suddenly they were all in their bedroom. A box he hadn't seen before lay on the bed, tag indicating it was for Robin. As Robin leant over it to investigate, Ingrid's smile told Vlad she had got Robin a present after all. Other than his fangs, that is.

Unable to see around Robin for a moment, Vlad wondered what she had gotten him. As Robin straightened up, Vlad's eyes went wide as he saw pictures. Many pictures. Of he and Bertrand, he and Ingrid, he and Robin, there were even some of Bertrand and Robin, more of Ingrid and Bertrand. "You said you wanted to print them out. I didn't frame them or hang them up in the throne room, but I'm sure you can find a use for them." Robin's lecherous smile was answer enough, but Bertrand, who was clearly 'in' on something, piped up with "Why are there no pictures of you and Robin, Ingrid?" Vlad could feel the **heat** in Ingrid's gaze as she looked at Robin. "That's the other part of his gift, we're going to take some tonight." Robin had squeaked in surprise before grinning back.

* * *

This was the best birthday _**EVER**_. First he'd gotten some funny tshirts off Vlad, then the Dracula pendant, which meant more to Robin than he could ever phrase. Bertrand had gifted him some rare and useful ingredients he could use in alchemy, which warmed him as he knew some of these must have been difficult to get hold of. Ingrid had said she gave him immortality and fangs, and honestly, he agreed, he loved his new life here. There had even been cake and balloons!

Then he'd seen the box, moments of beauty and sensual perfection captured forever in photo form. His eyes roved over the images, bodies twisted and writhing in pleasure. Robin was utterly entranced until Bertrand had asked why there were none of him and Ingrid together. The burning gaze Ingrid fixed him with could have floored him, her words of how that was anoher part of his gift almost had him weak in the knees. She'd been there many times during their sexual adventures, but aside from the first night he'd gotten involved, they hadn't been just one on one, the way he knew everyone else had been. He hadn't pushed, not wanting to overstep boundaries especially as she was pregnant now. That being said, Robin was not about to turn down the chance. At Ingrid's nod, he'd immediately stripped his clothes off, scrambling on the bed and turning to face the others uncaring of his erection being in full view of them all.

Bertrand and Vlad had both lost their shirts, still wearing trousers but he could see they already had erections straining at the front. Moving his eyes over to Ingrid, he couldn't stop his jaw dropping as she reached behind herself, the distinct sound of a zipper echoing in the otherwise silent room. Vlad already had the camera aimed at her, stepping around to snap picture after picure of her milky white skin being revealed. As her dress hit the floor, Robin's eyes were transfixed on her chest. She'd forgone a bra tonight, the dress evidently holding her up well enough. His vision followed her hands, he heard the click behind him as Vlad memorialised her underwear falling away and openly raked his eyes over her form. He could see the faint swell between her hips, but the major change in her body had really been higher up and Robin ached to touch her breasts.

It was an interesting contrast, her makeup still flawless but it being all she was wearing. As she crawled sensually over to him on the huge bed, Robin could see Bertrand had gone to stand behind Vlad, enjoying the same vantage point and periodically reaching down to squeeze at Vlad's cock. Turning back to the woman before him, Robin was so aroused he was worried he'd blow before she touched him. Luckily, she started small, laying her body against his and kissing him, slow and gentle to start with. They soon turned deeper, fangs nipping at each others lips and drops of blood smearing over their mouths. He could still hear the sound of the camera, Vlad's occasional whimpers as Bertrand touched him tauntingly, but his attention was rapidly diverting straight to his cock, pressed against Ingrid's soft flesh as it was.

He let his hand slide down between them, groaning when he found Ingrid hot and wet, aroused and ready for him. He slipped his fingers inside her for a moment, imagining the tight grip around his cock and bucking his hips into her. Hoping she'd stop teasing him soon, he pulled his fingers out of her and brought them up to his own mouth, her sweet flavour a powerful contrast to his male lovers and at odds with her dark demeanour. Robin wasn't disappointed when she sat up, straddling his hips and letting his cock slide inside her. The heat was mind-blowing and he arched, moaning as her soft ass touched down on his thighs. She stayed that way for a moment, fully seated and he could see in her face the way she clenched around him, pulling growls out of his throat, was fully intentional. Turning to Vlad and Bertrand, Robin gave a cheeky smile and a thumbs up to the camera before focusing on Ingrid fully.

Giving in to the temptation to touch them, Robin cupped her full breasts in each hand, admiring the weight and curve and softness of her body. Remembering how she'd become noticably sensitive there, he rubbed a thumb over each nipple and was pleasantly rewarded with a roll of her hips over his and a deep moan. Lowering his hands to her hips, he guided her slowly, not pushing for a faster pace but dying to move inside her. He was sure he was making all sorts of pathetic and aroused sounds, every inch of movement sending pure pleasure through his body and his hold on his orgasm weakening with each thrust. Trying desperately to think of anything other than his impending climax, Robin heard Bertrand and Vlad whispering, though he couldn't make out the words over Ingrid's breathy moans.

He figured he had an idea what they'd been saying when Vlad appeared behind Ingrid, sucking wetly at his fingers before using them to stimulate her breasts and tease at her nipples. She'd shuddered on top of him then, rolling her hips against his harder and faster and he'd barely held on for the ride, Vlad sending him smouldering glances as he bit down on her neck, tongue pressing on his mark and fingers still tweaking at her nipples. Hoping Ingrid was close behind, Robin let the heat consume him and spilled inside her. She wasn't far off, clenching around him until he whined at the overstimulation as she rocked above him. Vlad had helped ease her off him, laying her down and kissing her sweetly before dashing back over to Bertrand, eager to see the photos he'd taken.

* * *

Vlad hadn't intended to interrupt Robin's time with Ingrid, but he could see that Robin was struggling not to come too fast and took the opportunity, sending Robin lust-filled looks and "helping" him push Ingrid to climax. There were still many pictures of just the two of them together, and as Vlad checked the camera, there was an excellent one of Vlad wrapped around Ingrid as Robin came, face blissed out at the sensation.

Neither wanting to waste time with prep, Vlad and Bertrand both lost their clothes, Bertrand climbing onto the bed first and beckoning Vlad to lie over him the opposite way. Vlad thought the term was 'sixty-nine' but was far more interested in getting Bertrand in his mouth. He gloried in the strength of his partner, Bertrand literally moved Vlad's hips for him, lifting him in and out of his mouth while Vlad worked the other mans length. Aroused as they were by watching Robin, they both came fairly quickly, Vlad trying not to choke on the fluid filling his mouth as he groaned with release.

Slotting into an unfamiliar configuration, Vlad spooned behind Ingrid and Bertrand behind Robin, leaving the already blissed out couple in the middle. Stretching his arm to stroke Robin's side, Vlad smiled over Ingrid's body. "Happy Birthday Robin." The beaming smile he got back said it all. Vlad wished he could be nearly as optimistic about his own birthday, given that he'd promised to see his father for it and had no idea how they would get there and be able to explain everything that had happened, especially as his father would undoubtedly recognise Robin's pendant, Vlad's shoulder marks and the particular markings on Ingrid's neck. Pushing the thoughts away, Vlad breathed the mingled scents of his lovers in, pulling Ingrid tighter against him and letting sleep take him. It could wait.

* * *

 **Next is Vlad's birthday!**

 **I may end up writing it tonight, I have hours to kill and little to do other than avoid my whiny flatmate.**

 **Reviewsssss pleaseeeee?**


	20. Choice

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **The big day! Birthdays ahoy! Ingrid is 12 weeks pregnant - the end of the first trimester (apparently this is when human ladies stop feeling super sick).**

-YD-

Trying to fall asleep the morning before his birthday had Vlad tossing and turning mentally all night. His bedmates were all breathing softly, Ingrid especially tired the last few days as she neared the end of what Bertrand called the first 'trimester'. Essentially, the little blueberry was now three times the size it was 6 weeks ago, and starting to look like a person, most of the next 6 months would be dedicated to the baby growing big enough to survive outside the mother. Vlad was excited, apparently by next week they'd be able to start feeling the baby roll around and stretch his new limbs. He wondered if the first half a year as the all-powerful chosen one would see him permanently glued to Ingrid, hoping never to miss a flutter or kick.

They'd all had a good go at tiring him out, Vlad wasn't sure he'd ever had so much sex in a few short hours, and that was after his last 'human' training session. He understood what Bertrand was saying, it would be very important to master his powers quickly, but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous about tomorrow night. They'd all be awake before midnight, counting down the hours to 6am when the sun rose. His ass still hurt where Robin had been a little too energetic, but Vlad hadn't been complaining at the time and it still warmed him to see how excited everyone was for his birthday. Ingrid had been especially good to him, and by good he meant bad, in the best way possible. He could still feel the bruises littering his body, each one with a whispered promise that she'd bite him properly when he changed.

Vlad groaned as his tired cock stirred again at the thought, hoping it wouldn't wake Bertrand who had basically fell asleep in the position Vlad finished with him in, chest to back where they'd lay close and fucked gently, Vlad whispering words of love in his ear as they climaxed together. The shifting body and lack of breathing sounds from the older vampire put that idea out the window, Bertrand stretching sleepily a wonderful friction against his erection. He rolled over, slowly and carefully so as not to wake the two sleeping vampires behind Vlad, his sleepy sated smile the most beautiful expression Vlad had ever seen on the man. The sleep-mussed curls called out to him and Vlad stroked his fingers through them, enjoying the quiet purr rumbling in Bertrand's chest.

Bertrand's hand trailed down, finding Vlad's stiff cock and flashing him another smile, Bertrand had disappeared below the covers. Vlad had to bite on his fist not to moan out loud as a cool, slick tongue wrapped around the head of his erection, his free hand fisting back into those enticing curls beneath the covers. The quiet groan Bertrand made at the pressure made Vlad buck into his mouth, fighting not to roll onto his back incase he woke Ingrid. Sensing Vlad was getting desperate, Bertrand had stopped to suck on two of his fingers, sliding them inside Vlad's still loosened hole and crooking over his prostate, returning his mouth to the head of his cock. Even around his fist, Vlad couldn't suppress the pleasured keening sound in his throat as he came, Bertrand licking over his cock til he shivered at the pressure, sure he was clean now but unable to cry out for mercy.

Fighting the urge to pant heavily, Bertrand's smiling face reappeared next to his, pressing a quick kiss against his lips. "Better?" he'd whispered and Vlad could only nod, burying his face in Bertrand's neck as the older vampire rolled back to his earlier position, falling asleep again almost instantly. Still buzzing with a nervous energy but undeniably fucked out, Vlad managed to doze off eventually, thinking longingly of a warm bath when he awoke, the last he'd truly be able to enjoy before his skin returned to cool marble.

His plans were somewhat on hold when he woke as the sun went down. Mainly because he woke up to that painfully familiar pulsing in his chest, his heart trying to beat. He'd ran out of his potion yesterday, and there seemed to be little need to make more for all of one day. Ingrid and Bertrand had woken to his pained cries almost instantly, rolling him onto his back between them and pressing cool hands on his clammy forehead and flushed chest until the pain receded. His body unclenched and he nodded weakly at them both, wiping at the tears he hadn't noticed falling in his agony. "Five hours to midnight Vlad, what do you want to do your last night as a half breed?" The term had become something of an affectionate nickname between them, as Ingrid was the only pure-bred vampire amongst them she called them all that at some time or another.

"I want a warm bubble bath, then as much sugar and pizza as I can eat without being sick. I'll still be able to do those things tomorrow, I know, but it won't feel the same will it?" Ingrid had kissed his still clammy skin then jumped out to commandeer Piers' help acquiring food. Bertrand had gone to run him a bath (though Vlad was warned on pain of death _never_ to mention that as a skill of his), poking Robin awake to keep an eye on Vlad as he passed. Robin had turned sleepy eyes on Vlad, noting the flush in his cheeks before he'd had any blood and knowing it meant Vlad had had an "episode". He pressed a questioning hand on Vlad's chest, nodding as he felt no movement and pulling Vlad into a seated position, laying in his lap and staring up at him, the Dracula crest resting on his pale torso.

"This is it Vlad. Decision day. I know you've told us your decision, but **I know you** , remember? I know you still wonder, still dream of days in the sun. You've done that since we were 12 and my dad invited you on a Branagh camping trip because you looked too pale. I want you to know, I'll stand by you whatever you choose. Just think about it, yeah? This is forever and you shouldn't regret it." Vlad was speechless, Robin had seen through his solid "vampire" choice to the heart of it - Vlad didn't want to regret choosing the darkness. He looked over at the walls to avoid Robin's dark gaze, some of Robin's favourite pictures actually had been framed and hung on the wall. His eyes strayed to one from the previous week, where he was stood behind Ingrid as she rode on top of Robin.

The moonlight was bouncing off all of them in an ethereal glow, Robin's face the picture of bliss, Vlad's hidden by his hair in the angle of the photo. Ingrid's was perfection, and the photo showed the mark, _his_ mark on her neck, and the beginnings of her baby bump (though they weren't allowed to call it that yet) between her hips. Could he give all that up on the off-chance he wanted a sun tan and garlic bread more than he wanted fangs and a craving for blood? Robin hadn't said anything more, and Bertrand had returned before he could think of an answer, scooping him up as he seemed to enjoy doing. Both men had joined him in the bath, refusing to let him move and both washing his skin tenderly, the touches tingling all over his body but not inherently arousing - they simply enjoyed the closeness. Bertrand had given Vlad the world's best scalp massage when he washed his hair, and Vlad was in danger of slipping under the water and drowning in his relaxed state when Ingrid poked her camera around the door, snapping a picture then declaring that food was waiting and there were clothes in the bedroom.

Taking that to mean Piers was joining the celebrations again, the men climbed out of the bath and again, Vlad was made to stay still while they dried him. Robin had winked as he dried his ass and cock, warning Vlad not to get hard as Ingrid had no doubt picked out his tighest jeans. Vlad had had to think of his father walking in the room to fight that erection. Bertrand flitted them back to the bedroom, each pulling on the chosen outfits. Robin had been right about his jeans, Vlad mused as he tugged on the tight clothes. The t-shirt was new though, and Vlad was prepared to bet specially made - it was black, but the print on the front was a beach scene at night, complete with skeletons on deckchairs. Only Ingrid could possibly have come up with something so bizarre, though Robin eyed it up speculatively and he wondered if he'd have to worry about it going missing.

Bertrand and Robin had matching outfits - black short sleeved shirts and black trousers. They didn't bother with shoes, none of them particularly keen on them unless it was for training - the lower floor got dusty fast, even with Robin flying round with his rainbow feather duster frequently. Vlad knew Ingrid had chose them specifically to drive him insane, he may not wear black himself but he couldn't deny it made his lovers look **divine**. Bertrand had flashed his crooked grin at Vlad and left a few buttons undone at the top, knowing Vlad's weakness for the broad chest beneath. Certain he was going to see in his birthday with a painful hard-on, Vlad grumbled and turned to walk towards the throne room.

His first emotion was surprise, the decorations completely different to Robin's birthday a week ago. Ingrid looked a little strange surrounded by such brightness, the balloons in every colour of the rainbow and various brightly iced cakes and biscuits scattered over the table. Piers wasn't in the room yet, so Robin kept watch at the door while Ingrid pressed him against the wall and kissed him viciously. Her dress tonight was similar to last weeks, except the skirt was shorter and the neckline lower. Vlad was already struggling to fight the confines of his jeans as Ingrid's body pressed harder against him. Robin signaled that Piers was here, and Vlad could hear him dashing out to strike up a conversation. Ingrid had smirked at him, the heat in her eyes making him twitch against her. Her eyes flicked over to the door, checking the coat was clear before kneeling in front of him. Vlad _almost_ protested but decided his energy would be better spent trying not to scream in pleasure and alerting Piers as Ingrid tore at his jeans and almost swallowed him whole. Groaning around the hand he was biting, Vlad bucked his hips, torn between wanting this over quickly and never wanting the feeling to end as she sucked him harder. He felt her throat relax a little, letting his tip brush the back of her throat and she swallowed around him. He was panting now, scarcely able to hold in his moans. Looking down, he was met with Ingrid's glowing, burning eyes and he fell, arching and biting his lip as he came. He and Ingrid fought to tuck him back into his jeans as Robin's voice grew nearer, certain his appearance must have screamed sex. Bertrand had wiped his mouth pointedly at Ingrid and she'd quickly turned away to fix her smudged lipstick, Robin noticing his disheveled appearance and shoving a bright red something in Vlad's mouth to cover up the stain on his lips. Unsure what it was, Vlad could taste sugar and chocolate, the mystery food item crunchy before melting thickly down his throat.

Robin, the currently accepted partner of Vlad to Piers, had promptly sat on his lap and fed him pizza, stealing the occasional bite for himself. He'd fed him an entire pizza before Vlad started to feel full, telling Robin to save the rest for later in case he got peckish and moving to stand near Piers who was perusing the sweet selection. Vlad wondered if Ingrid had chosen ecclectic themes just to wind him up, his birthday cake a bright yellow coffin with little bats iced on top. Bertrand presented him with a small bag as a gift at midnight, encouraging him to open it. "It's a yin and yang necklace. There are two parts, dark and light. The parts are detachable, but I felt it fitting to remind you no matter what you choose, you are not all dark Vlad." Vlad had slipped the long chains over his neck, fighting tears as he hugged Bertrand. Piers presented him with a large box, Vlad was surprised to get a gift off the brea- human, but opened it to find a PC tower and monitor. "It's nothing spectacular, an old one I rebuilt and updated so you can stop using mine all the time, my search history is permanently scarred." Vlad also found a small bag in there, opening it to find a bottle of lube and a note - ' _To tide you over til you set this up_ '. He'd put the box aside, thanking Piers profusedly while his cheeks burned.

Robin had presented Vlad with a " **Condolences for your loss** " card, the morbid effect slightly lost as Robin had stuck smiley faces to it. When he opened it there were "vouchers" for various sex acts, and Piers had promptly choked on his drink when he peered over Vlad's shoulder in interest. A small note at the bottom of the pile said that Vlad could redeem them with _any_ of his partners, and Vlad hid that one in his pocket quickly. He'd then handed Vlad something very oddly shaped, the paper falling away to reveal a bottle of fake tan. "Just in case you wondered how you'd look!" Even Ingrid had laughed at it, then threatened to incinerate them all if Vlad dared use it. Still grinning widely, Robin had pulled a third, smaller package from behind him and held it out. Vlad opened this one hesitantly, wondering what on earth Robin could have thought of next. He was pleasantly surprised to find a folded piece of paper, opening it to reveal a very accurate sketch of himself. Robin had pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered "So you never forget what you look like if you lose your reflection again." Vlad felt choked up with all the emotions around him, Bertrand and Robin both giving him the most perfect, thought out gifts.

Ingrid had leaned in to hug him, simply whispering _**"later"**_ against his ear before presenting him with a fairly traditional 18th birthday present of cuff-links, their family crest etched on. By 2am, Vlad was full to bursting with pizza and sweets, managing to force down a slice of cake with Piers. Realising it was all of four hours til the sunrise, Vlad had felt a little overwhelmed and lay down on the sofa, head resting in Robin's lap. Ingrid had sat next to Piers again, Bertrand settled in one of the dining table chairs looking intently at the computer parts Vlad had received. Piers was falling asleep, months of spending half his time here still not turning him nocturnal and Ingrid took every opportunity of Piers' eyes closing to shoot lust-filled gazes at Vlad. Vlad had to curl up in a ball and pretend to feel sleepy just to hide the straining erection Ingrid had brought about while they all waited for Piers to ( **leave** ) go to bed.

At 3am, a comfortable silence interrupted only by Piers breathing as he drifted in and out of sleep, they all jumped at a knock on the window. Bertrand naturally sped to the window, leaning back to say there was a carrier bat with the VHC stamp. Vlad had nodded to let it in, the bat dropping two scrolls on the table before flying off again. Bertrand picked up the one closest to him, scanning the scroll quickly. "This one is to say both Vlad and Robin passed their tests with flying colours, though the examiner added a note to say they were both _**far too happy**_ and needed to act more like vampires." Vlad and Robin shared a smile at that, their little nest proved vampires could be happy and still be vampires. Bertrand picked up the next one, thicker and apparently more worded than the other as he took a minute or so to read through it.

"Alot of it is legality stuff, but the gist is congratulations to Vlad on his 18th birthday and a request that he meet with them soon to discuss his position as Grand High Vampire." Vlad had shot upright at that. In all the busy events going on, he'd all but forgotten the political position his title was tied to. "Bertrand, do I have to be Grand High Vampire, or can I abdicate that position and still have influence with the High Council as the chosen one?" Bertrand looked back to the scroll, Vlad immensely happy his Latin was much better, Vlad would have taken hours to translate the scroll. "From what I'm reading, they aren't thrilled about the idea of you taking over as Grand High Vampire anyway, so I imagine that an arrangement could be made so they wouldn't be offended with your very presence as the head of their meetings." Ingrid had agreed, stating that the entirety of the VHC (other than her, naturally) were about as much use as garlic bread at a Hunt Ball.

Piers finally stumbled away to bed, leaving them with two hours to sunrise and they'd all moved around, Vlad now laying his head in Ingrid's lap, Robin and Bertrand seated along the sofa with various parts of him across their legs. Ingrid was feeling generous, stroking his hair gently and smiling softly at him as he spoke to the baby about how he was developing and how he would start looking like a person very soon. He felt relaxed, content in the moment and ignored the ticking clock in his mind. He'd told them he wanted to watch the sun rise, stand outside alone at the moment he changed, and though none of them had been happy, they'd relented. Vlad lay peacefully, hoping he didn't get another "episode" while he enjoyed his last moments of humanity.

Robin's watch chimed 5am and Vlad got up, determined to cram whatever leftover junk food he could down his neck while his taste buds still wanted it. It hadn't lasted long, and he'd had to unbutton his jeans to accommodate his bloated stomach much to their amusement. Sitting heavily in front of the fire, Vlad let the warmth wash over him, absorbing all the sensations that would soon change for him. He clutched at the necklace Bertrand had given him, deciding he didn't want to wait. Three sets of eyes watched as he rummaged through the bookcase where he'd hidden the other pendants. Pulling out the three wrapped packages, he handed one each to Ingrid and Bertrand, smiling at Robin to let him know he wasn't being left out. As they opened them, Vlad unwrapped his own, clasping it around his neck. It rested higher than the gift from Bertrand, the chain shorter.

"I'm leaving to see the sunrise in a moment, and I wanted to ensure you all knew I'd come back. These represent my decision to claim you all as my lovers in the future, publicly declaring you as part of my clan. Ingrid, I know you already **are** a Dracula, but take this as my promise never to treat you badly, particularly because you're a woman." They'd both slipped the pendants on, Bertrand looking at his in shock and Ingrid pressing another kiss to his lips. Vlad could **-feel-** the sun about to rise, and casting one last look at the three of him with his human eyes, he turned and walked to the front door of the school. He knew they were all anxious to follow him, but they'd promised. Which meant he expected to find them behind him at exactly three minutes past six, naturally.

Pulling the door open, Vlad stepped outside, watching the shadows recede as the sun came up. He could feel the weight of the decision, the weight of expectations hanging around his neck in the Dracula crest and the war of his two halves represented in the yin yang. Pulling the two sides of the necklace apart to represent him making the choice, Vlad prepared to step into the shadows again before the sun could reach him. Casting one last look into the lit up courtyard, he realised there were two figures stood facing him. As the sun crept closer to him, Vlad recognised the forms of his mother and his sister. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he was certain they knew what they were witnessing, what this moment meant. It was now or never.

* * *

 **I really struggled to write this chapter, I got writers block and just sat staring at it unfinished for about an hour. It's also one of the few chapters all in one persons POV, but this IS Vlad's big day.**

 **Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow, but I have a busy weekend and I'm unsure if I'll still have access tomorrow night to upload. So, til next time!**


	21. Sunrise

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **There will be likely be some sadness/angst in this and the next couple of chapters, I'm trying to tie everything together but it's difficult when you have days where you can't string together a sentence. Oh well, onwards we go!**

 **(Still Vlad's birthday)**

-YD-

Vlad couldn't help it, he started to step forward. His eyes locked on George, and then he remembered what was waiting for him to come back. A hand on his collar pulled him back into the school and... Piers? shot past him, running towards the humans across the courtyard. That was all he noticed as the sun finally finished rising, and then there was nothing but pain, his body twisted and turned, he thought he might be screaming but he couldn't hear anything over the roaring in his ears. Vlad was certain he was dying, nothing could burn through him like this and be a good thing.

Almost as fast as it had begun, it stopped. His muscles relaxed and his vision cleared, finding six faces peering closely at him, humans and vampires had probably never been so close together without a murder or two. Except when he was made, of course. Standing up between them, Vlad felt strange, like all his muscles had been replaced with pure energy. Six pairs of eyes turned to his. "What is it?" Oh, even his voice had changed a little, it was deeper. Sally and George hung back a little, Vlad could feel his fangs against his lip so he didn't blame them. Robin stepped forward, looking awestruck as he stared into Vlad's eyes. "It's like looking at blue fire, you are positively ablaze Vlad." He turned to Bertrand, and he thought he could see a flicker of the blue light he was referring to reflected in the other mans eyes, but then it was gone before he was certain.

"I was going to say hot, but Bertrand covered me there." Vlad couldn't help but smile, Robin would never change. Turning back to his human relatives, Piers stood in front of them protectively. Vlad had to admire his courage for that. "I thought you might want to see them, and Ingrid said if you stepped into the sun you couldn't ever really come back, so I got them for you." He couldn't speak around the lump in his throat, so Vlad nodded before focusing to retract his fangs again. Sally visibly relaxed then, stepping around Piers to stand in front of Vlad. "Happy birthday son." Her arms twitched at her sides, unsure. Vlad took the plunge and pulled her into a hug, crying freely from his apparently 'ablaze' eyes and feeling a smaller body at his side, George joining in the embrace.

"Not that Vlad isn't thrilled to see you, but why did you come here? You had to know it was a risk." Ingrid, ever the voice of dark reason, asked them. "I've missed the last seventeen birthdays, I had to see him for this one. Piers contacted me to say it was important I be here for the sunrise if I wanted to see him properly one last time." Bertrand had froze at his side then, wondering if Piers had intended for them to make Vlad step into the sunlight. Deciding he could worry about that later, he sat on the shaded corner of the nearby stairs, Sally and George sitting either side of him. His body was already back to vampire settings, it was like sitting in a furnace between them. He was happy to discover he still didn't want to bite them, he'd been worried the surge would change his personality as well as his powers.

"I am so happy you're here, but Ingrid's right. As the chosen one, it isn't safe for you to be around me. I couldn't bear if something happened to you because of me." Sally had nodded, George protesting loudly that they'd be fine. Suddenly realising what needed to be done, Vlad lifted the white half of his yin yang off, slipping it over Sally's head. "Mum, will you carry my light side with you?" She'd started crying, hugging him tightly and telling him she loved him. Vlad looked to Bertrand, he had more practice doing this properly. He nodded in understanding and Vlad bolted off, unable to watch as they forgot him. All three of them found him curled up on the bed sobbing, feeling the loss of his human family. They knew words wouldn't make it better and simply undressed and curled around him, surrounding him with love and support until he fell asleep. Knowing there was little more to be done now, they all followed him into slumber.

As he awoke later, still pressed in by their bodies, Vlad felt the loss again but managed to temper it slightly by remembering it had been done to protect them and that was best for everyone. He still hated that he'd had to decide between two halves of his family, two halves of himself. Bertrand awoke soon after, somehow always in tune with Vlad. Tightening his grip around Vlad's waist and pressing a kiss in his hair, he whispered "Piers made sure they got home safe, then hacked the adoption paperwork so they won't ever be able to find Adam Giles if they do remember." Feeling fresh tears, Vlad nodded and scrubbed at his eyes, wanting to go burn off his anxieties but not wanting to wake Ingrid or Robin, both currently with hands on him.

He didn't have to wait long, both of them stirring soon after. Ingrid bestowed a sleepy smile at him, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "I know you didn't want to give them up Vlad, but the most human thing you could do was give them up to protect them, a normal vampire would have turned them against their will and kept them here." He knew she was right, and he also knew she was trying to comfort him when she placed his hand on her bare stomach, if he pressed just the right way he could feel the swell at the top of her womb now. They both jumped as the baby moved, a tiny limb pushing against his hand before disappearing again. "Was that?" "Did you?" They both nodded eagerly, the other two men both questioning eagerly. "The baby moved! I felt it!" Vlad was smiling again, warmed by the feeling of his son and the love surrounding him. Ingrid was right, he could mourn his family but he'd been true to himself by protecting them.

Robin and Bertrand both reached for Ingrid's stomach, she grumbled but allowed it, the flutter making Vlad smile wider as they all felt the next movement. "That's so weird, there is a tiny vampire inside you moving!" Robin was grinning at them all, his hair standing on end as it often did when he woke, even though he didn't seem to move much in his sleep. "I suppose now I can tell you what your birthday gift is Vlad. Me and Robin have arranged an ultrasound. I'm only subjecting myself to such an indignity once mind you, unless theres something wrong. So Bertrand will be going as my boyfriend, and as far as they know, I'm carrying a baby for you and your big gay boyfriend Robin." Vlad couldn't believe it, he'd get to see his son on a screen, a living moving image. Bertrand had laughed at having to play Ingrid's partner, but agreed it would make the age range seem better as he and Ingrid both looked older than Vlad and Robin.

Robin lifted his head to look at Vlad over Ingrid. "You don't know how hard it was to find somewhere that would let us book it at night. Now let's get dressed, we're due there in an hour. Time to test your speed Vlad!" Vlad had taken the challenge, leaping out of bed and changing out of his pizza and cake covered t-shirt (Robin may have been messy when feeding him) and jeans in a blur. Everything about him felt so fluid, he could feel the power simmering under his skin now. Pulling on fresh jeans, he looked down at the two necklaces he wore, the Dracula crest resting around each of their necks now and the black half of his yin yang necklace. "I hope you don't mind me giving half of it away Bertrand, I wanted Sally to always have a part of me because I made her forget me." Bertrand had waved off his apology, he thought the gesture was perfect.

Pulling a striped jumper over his head, Ingrid groaned at his colourful clothing choice. "Hey, I'm supposed to be acting like one half of a 'big gay' couple, Robin can be my goth boyfriend! Now are you lot getting dressed or not? It's very distracting when you're all only wearing underwear." Ingrid disappeared, coming back with her makeup bag and roping Bertrand into helping her apply concealer over the bite mark on her neck. Vlad hated to see it go, but they were already going to be strange enough going for an ultrasound as a foursome and trying not to give away the true nature of their relationship. Bertrand opted for a shirt and trousers, pulling braces over his shoulder and looking big, muscly and imposing. Robin had naturally gone for as much black as possible, Ingrid complaining that she had to wear something other than a dress so they could access her stomach easily. They all tucked their crests away, not wanting to look too cultish and then Robin was taking Vlad's hand and they were running. Vlad actually had to work to keep pace with Robin, his body eager to move faster.

They stopped a couple of streets away and walked at normal speeds, holding hands like normal couples who happened to be going to a maternity clinic in the middle of the night. Bertrand made a show of helping Ingrid to sit down while Robin checked them in, dimpled smile charming the night receptionist as she saw him linked with Vlad. He and Ingrid had both worn sunglasses, planning to claim the need for night visits as a serious light sensitivity problem and neither wanting their eyes to glow in front of humans. "Miss Count?" Vlad had chuckled at the old name they'd used, then again at the wide-eyed woman armed with a strange machine. "Which of you is the father then?" Robin had raised his hand. "Ingrid is my boyfriends brother, we used her egg and my sperm to have a close genetic mix of us. The big guy is her boyfriend. Thank you for arranging this night visit, my partners family all suffer with bad light and sound sensitivity. It makes it hard for them to go outside in the day." The dimpled smile returned, all of them pulling on the standard vampire allure to help ease the womans concerns about their strange situation.

Unsure he'd be able to resist kissing Ingrid if he stood next to her, Vlad had opted to sit nearer the scanner and see the image as close as possible while Bertrand and Robin stayed up the top with Ingrid. As the woman rolled the little device over Ingrid, the screen filled with a grainy image. The shape of a baby came into focus, still slightly oddly proportioned but Vlad had never seen anything more beautiful. "So you're about 12 weeks along now Miss Count? The baby is developing well, very active for early on and a decent size. If you look here, you can see the fingers and toes curling, and there you can see what will be the spine as the skeleton hardens to bone." Vlad was crying openly, lifting the sunglasses up to get a better look and hoping his eyes weren't glowing too brightly. Turning back to Ingrid, he could see a tear escaping under her sunglasses, both Robin and Bertrand still staring awestruck at the image. "Everything seems to be going perfectly fine, would you like to arrange for your next scan in 8 weeks now?" They'd all shook their heads. "We may be returning to visit family overseas by then, but if we're still here then yes we shall come back for the 20 week scan." They were each given a copy of the scan photo, Vlad clutching his and being guided by Robin as he refused to look anywhere else.

As soon as they were clear of the clinic, Vlad had jumped on Ingrid whispering "Thank you" over and over again before kissing her. "If I didn't know better Vlad, I'd say you weren't really gay and you were moving in on my woman." They all looked at Bertrand in surprise, his sense of humour was better than when they'd first met but he rarely cracked jokes. His face looked perfectly neutral, but Vlad could see the twitch in the corner of his mouth that said he was fighting a smile and he dissolved into giggles. "Let's get home, I want to put this in its own frame and then celebrate!" Taking a quick scan to check there was nobody around, Vlad leapt into the air, feeling like he could fly without his wings as his bat form flapped. The others followed, and anyone looking at the sky would have seen a little group of non-native bats soaring through the air.

Landing back in their bedroom, Bertrand helpfully leaving the window open for them to return, they covered the windows back up as soon as everyone had feet on the ground. Robin pulled out a small frame, almost like he'd been prepared for this moment and slotted his own copy of the scan into it, setting it on the bedside table furthest away so it wouldn't be knocked off. It proved to be wise choice as Vlad dragged Ingrid to the bed, covering her body with his and kissing her like he couldn't survive without her. Realising their sunglasses were in the way, Vlad pulled them both off, and Robin and Bertrand gasped at the light glowing from both of them.

* * *

Ingrid didn't know but was fairly sure her eyes were bright, but Vlad's were burning, blue flames behind his eyes as he looked at her. He looked so powerful above her that she felt aroused just at the sight of him, her body already crying out for his touch. His head turned to the men watching them, eyes still burning. "I promise I'll get to you soon and show you just how strong I feel, but right now I need to thank Ingrid for tonight properly." Robin had grabbed the camera, no doubt wanting to see if he could catch their twin glows in picture form. Vlad had turned back to her then, stripping them both naked in seconds and pressing against her body. He didn't feel warm anymore, but his touch still lit fire on her skin as he explored her, fingers tracing the swell of her stomach and his mouth on her breasts.

Neither of them needed much foreplay and he slipped inside her with ease, groaning at how hot she felt on his cooler skin now. They stayed joined like that for a moment, burning lights staring into each other as they connected. She clenched around him, dragging a growl out of him and getting him moving, thrusting against her hard and fast. His hand rubbed over her nipple until she whimpered, arching up for more contact as desire turned to need. Vlad was close, she could see it in the way his fangs dropped, feel it in the dominating kiss he drew her in to. His tongue in her mouth mimicked the frantic thrusts of his cock, swallowing her moans as they neared the edge together. Remembering the promise she made to him before he changed, she nudged at his jaw until he turned his head, feeling her orgasm rip through her as she bit down on him. He howled above her, spilling inside her as she sunk her fangs in deeper, sucking harshly until he whimpered in her ear. As soon as she released him he rolled onto his side, sliding out of her and reaching for the mark on his neck.

"Thank you again Ingrid." His smile was beautiful, lighting up his whole face to match his eyes as he tenderly touched her claiming bite on his neck. She smiled back, kissing him with bloodstained lips and joining his hand to touch the mark. She felt a flutter in her stomach and pulled his hand with her, pressing it to feel the twitch beneath her skin. He kissed her again, his smile evident even like this. He recovered quickly, his new erection pressing against her but he pulled away with one more kiss, turning to Robin and Bertrand with his burning gaze.

* * *

"Now my queen is properly thanked, how about seeing if you two can handle the chosen one?" Vlad challenged them both, thankful for his returning telekinesis as he pulled the lube over to himself. Both eyes widened as he pushed images at them of the first time with Robin when they'd both been inside him. Ingrid turned to lie at one end of the bed, clearing space for the two men who were stripping frantically. Robin handed Ingrid the camera before jumping on Vlad to stare into his bright eyes. "Is that ever going to go away? Cus it's pretty awesome!" Bertrand had considered Vlad's face for a moment. "It will fade within a few days, yes, but I expect it will flare up at times of high emotion or when he has to tap into his extensive power reserves."

Robin looked almost put out, until Vlad pushed the lube bottle at him, spreading his legs and pulling Bertrand to sit near them so he could stroke the heavy erection he was sporting. Robin had helpfully spread lube on his own cock and hand before passing it back so Vlad could slick up Bertrand's cock in preperation. Robin was always eager when they did this, taking pleasure in opening Vlad up and teasing him until he begged to be fucked. As aroused as he was, Vlad didn't think it would take much to get him to that stage, his cock already leaking precum as Robin rubbed at his prostate. "Come on, I'm tough now, get on with it!" Bertrand had picked him clear up off the bed, Robin laying beneath them so Vlad could straddle him, sinking all the way down in one fluid motion. He rolled his hips a few times, stretching himself out more before bending over to throw Bertrand a smirk. "You joining the party or what?"

The fire rose in Bertrand's eyes and Vlad felt his cock twitch at the sight, forcing his body to relax and accept the second intrusion. It still hurt, but he knew how much better it would feel quickly and pushed back until Bertrand's chest was flush against him. Leaning back to enjoy the feeling of fullness, Vlad turned to Ingrid so she could get a picture of his eyes burning between his two lovers before rolling his hips again, lifting and dropping in shallow motions. Robin knew how to use his position now, angling forwards to hit his prostate while Bertrand slid against them both, his thrusts deeper and harder. Vlad could feel the twitching inside him that told him they were close and grabbed his cock, inhaling the scent of arousal from the three vampires in the room and stroking himself roughly. The memory of the last time they did this hit him, the sight of Ingrid pleasuring herself as she watched them pulling him over the edge and he spurted over Robin's chest. They weren't done with him yet, and Vlad felt his cock spill again as Robin and Bertrand bit down on his shoulders, every sensation sharper now as they reclaimed him and filled him.

Robin fell back against the bed, his chest sticky and covered with Vlad's release, which Ingrid took many photos of. His muscles twinged but it was nowhere near as bad as it used to be, his powers already healing him as he extracted himself carefully from his lovers and jumped off the bed. "Come on, can't have Robin going to bed like that! Shower time." He grabbed hold of Robin and dashed off to the bathroom, Ingrid and Bertrand's laughter following him. They rinsed off quickly, Vlad taking care to cleanse himself so he wouldn't wake up feeling too sticky. As they dried off, Vlad smiled at Robin and kissed him softly. "Thank you for being here Robin." The other vampire had looked at him strangely before breaking into a smile, taking his hand and pulling him back to the bedroom. As they settled into their usual tangle of limbs, Ingrid nestled against Vlad in an unusually affectionate way, taking his hand to rest over her fluttering stomach again. "Happy Birthday Vlad." Minus the Sally and George issue, he thought as he fell asleep, it had been.

* * *

 **This isn't the end of the story, there's still angst and sad stuff and a baby to be had! I may struggle to update for a few days to a week from now, but we'll see.**


	22. Reassurance

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **Vlad's 18 and all vamped up again, and this is set around a month after his big day - Ingrid is about 4 months/16 weeks along.**

 **Warnings for... kink? Mostly Vlad/Ingrid-centric chapter**

 **Idk**

-YD-

As Vlad was waking up with the moonrise, he realised his bed was short two occupants. Ingrid was still fast asleep at his side, four months along now she had a visible bump, but it was still easily enough hidden thanks to vampire 'maternity' wear. Which was a fancy way to say they were dresses for vampiresses who didn't want people to think they were fat. Smoothing his hand over the bump, he smiled and enjoyed the contact. The baby was active a lot lately, luckily he hadn't been keeping Ingrid up much but he could feel her stirring as the baby kicked. She swatted at his arm, stretching out and looking over in confusion at the lack of body behind her - Robin or Bertrand were usually attached to her.

"I don't know where they are either, I woke up and they were gone. I was waiting for you to wake up so you wouldn't be alone to go looking for them. And then the little guy said hello so I was just saying hi back." Vlad flashed her a smile, both their eyes glowing for a few seconds. Ingrid was always more emotional when she woke, before the walls went up and her "princess of darkness" mask came back. Vlad lived for these moments when she'd glow softly at him and smile before pinching his nipple or poking his arm and demanding blood. He always got it of course, Ingrid was carrying their son - he'd probably go out and kidnap a human if she asked enough... Maybe.

Yep, there was the poking. He helped her to sit up, stealing another touch to her stomach before passing over her blood. After the first time he'd passed her soy blood by accident and she'd scratched down his back (which had let to _fantastic_ early evening sex but still) he'd learned to be careful and pay attention. The glow in her eyes receded as she drank, draining the half-bottle dry and tossing it with precision aim into the bin they had for that very purpose. She sat up, the covers falling from her naked chest and Vlad felt his fangs drop, he could never totally turn off the hunger he had for her. Soon they'd be setting off to the VHC again - he and Bertrand had visited a couple of weeks back but Vlad's control over his powers was still shaky at times, so he'd confirmed his chosen one thing had kicked in and they'd left soon after. Vlad didn't want them questioning why he had a claiming bite on his neck, or to notice Bertrand's Dracula crest and own claiming bites just yet.

Deep in thought as he was, Vlad was very soon distracted by his sister straddling him. Mentally calculating in his head, Vlad realised she was about 16 weeks by now. According to the human pregnancy books he'd memorised cover to cover, this was when a spike in sex drive could occur. And going by Ingrid's tight grip as she stroked his cock from half-awake to full and hard, he thought this **may** be the case for her too. He hadn't even touched her yet but she felt warm and slick as she sank down on him, her elongating fangs making her smile even more seductive. Ever since he'd turned 18 and his body had cooled again, Ingrid felt like fire to him all over again and it was almost painfully arousing as she started moving. Vlad used one hand to wrap around her hip, though she didn't seem to need much guidance here and the other to caress her chest. Her breasts had definitely grown more, Piers had actually stuttered trying to talk to her yesterday as she almost _spilled_ out of her dress.

He gasped in surprise as she bit him, moaning as pleasure sparked through him - her claiming mark would be a permanent erogenous zone now, like the marks on his shoulders for his male lovers. He could feel Ingrid smiling against his neck and dragged his nails down her sides until she shivered, tracing gentle touches back up to tease at her nipples. He could feel her getting close, tightening around him and Vlad was fairly certain he was the **only** vampire in the world strong enough to survive doing this as he pushed her off his cock. She'd almost screamed in frustration, Vlad having to push every ounce of speed he had to retrieve her fang cuffs, pinning her face down and locking the cuffs in place. Fairly certain he'd pay for it later, Vlad took a moment to tease her further by squeezing at the globes of her ass. Blanketing her body with his own, he knew she could feel his wet cock laying across the cleft of her cheeks there and she growled out "If you don't get back to fucking me **right now** " - he never knew what she was going to threaten him with, her words had been lost to a moan as he bit her neck from behind. A position they rarely employed as Vlad was addicted to watching Ingrid fall apart with pleasure, but he knew it could feel more intense for her when he took her like this.

Pushing her thighs apart Vlad slid back inside her wet heat, groaning as her body took him in. She tried to push back against him but he knew she had no real leverage like this, lifting and lowering his hips with long, slow thrusts. Ingrid wriggled harder beneath him, begging for the frantic pace she'd had before. He had to stretch a little to reach as she was taller, but he could feel the way she trembled against him as he tugged her head back by her hair and whispered in her ear. "Do you like this? Being taken like this by your little brother while you're full of his baby?" He thought she might have said yes, but then she was clenching around him, tighter from this angle and screaming into the bedcovers. A few jerky thrusts later and Vlad was right there with her, body spasming as he filled his sister.

He pulled out of her gently, unlocking the fangcuffs and rubbing her wrists to soothe any aches. She rolled onto her back, eyes bright as they stared at him. "Where did _**that**_ come from?" Vlad smiled at her, leaning down for a kiss and she indulged him for a moment before pushing him off and looking at him expectantly. "You're always calling me little brother because you know it turns me on, I thought I'd see if the feeling was mutual. Though I think we both know I turn you on." Vlad wasn't sure where the 'smooth' talk was coming from, but he dipped his hand between her thighs and stroked over her wet slit, smirking as she gasped from the light touch. She opened her mouth to retort, but then Vlad could see her lose her train of thought as her stomach fluttered again. Vlad cradled his hands over her bump, their debate about their shared incest kink forgotten for the moment as their son wriggled around beneath their hands.

"He's getting so big already." "That's what she said!" Vlad and Ingrid both turned at the voice, Robin's cheeky smile plastered over his face as he and Bertrand entered the room. "Looks like they started without us mate, though as we fucked in the next classroom while brewing, I guess we're even?" Knowing what to look for now, Vlad was surprised to see it was Bertrand who was holding himself a little gently. He knew Bertrand bottomed - having been inside him on countless occasions now, but Robin loved being taken roughly and Bertrand was strong and thick everywhere. Smirking at Bertrand knowingly as he'd been on the recieving end of Robin's enthusiastic thrusts many times, Vlad went back to hoping the baby would move again and speaking softly.

Robin handed Vlad a bottle that smelled of lavender and something like menthol that he couldn't place. "It's basically a massage oil for Ingrid, to keep her skin healthy as the baby gets bigger." Ingrid seemed exceptionally pleased as they all moved around until Bertrand was supporting her head, massaging her sensitive scalp gently while Robin sat working some of the oil into her legs. Vlad was thrilled to have more excuses to touch her bump as he worked the oil in, ensuring his and Ingrid's private telepathy conversation told her he wouldn't care if she got stretchmarks, to which she threatened to poke him in the eye for even mentioning. "I could get used to this, having three men to cater to my **_every need._** " They'd all smiled at that, knowing she knew they all loved being able to take care of her.

"I've finished a couple of other potions too, though they need about 4 months to mature, and a serious conversation between all of us." Robin barely ever used the word serious, as he wasn't a very serious person, so Vlad was worried. "Are you ill Robin?" He shook his head in response. "No. I finished a vampire contraception potion, as I thought it's a bit late in the game for condoms but that Ingrid may well want more than to be constantly knocked up by us." Ingrid had nodded, pulling Robin up for a thank-you kiss before sending him back to his previous job. Vlad understood that one, but was unsure what Robin could have made that would need a serious chat between them, four months before it was ready. "Basically, me and Bertrand were talking about the bat in Ingrid's oven, and how we both might want children in the future." Ingrid looked a little confused, as though they were going to each knock her up in turn and that didn't sound immensely appealing. Vlad nodded at him to continue. "We also decided it wasn't fair to assume Ingrid would want to give anyone but you children, or even more than the one child she has on the way. I didn't want to bring it up until I was sure the potion was going to work, in case I got hopes up or it turned out to be a dead end. But, it's finished and I'm pretty confident it will work when it's matured. I've created a potion that will allow one of us men to carry a child, if we so desire."

Vlad was speechless, but Bertrand continued on from Robin. "The potion won't work on your body Vlad. Robin and I are both half fangs, our DNA was completely rewritten to vampire. You may have chosen your vampire side, but your body is still made up of human and vampire in your genes. We tried to work out a way for it to work for you too, but there is so little understanding of how your... kind works, that we couldn't. I'm sorry if this upsets you." Vlad shook his head. "I'm not upset, I mean, I'm a little sad I won't be able to understand the bond with a baby that way, but I can't say I envy anyone actually being pregnant. This is huge Robin!" Another cheeky smile crossed Robin's face, the serious announcement already falling away to his exuberant joy. "I wanted to try it first, and have a baby for big strong Bertrand here. That way, there will be two children who are a little bit of all of us. But we knew it wasn't fair to not tell you guys as soon as possible, and to decide as a group that we wanted more than one child. So, what do you think guys?" Vlad shared a look with Ingrid, and he could see the question in her eyes without telepathy. Would she still be as important when she was done carrying his son, and when he didn't need her to be able to sire more children?

Leaning over to brush a kiss on her lips, Vlad whispered " _I love you_." against her skin and laced their fingers together. "I think it sounds good, but I also think it shouldn't be used until after Ingrid has had her baby. For one, at the rate the baby is growing, I wonder if she's going to give birth earlier than the standard nine months. Two, even if she goes all the way to term, we'll all be at her beck and call anyway and we know it." He squeezed her hand and flashed her a smile at that, reminding her they all liked it that way. "And finally, this baby is the product of the two most powerful vampires ever according to Bertrand. We need to know if the baby has powers, has any control over themselves and is going to be safe for someone else to be pregnant or giving birth around." Robin was grinning again, Bertrand nodding. "I told you he'd say the exact same things you did Bertrand, except you use bigger words." Bertrand swatted him around the ear, Robin stuck his tongue out in return. Ingrid sat up between them, Vlad automatically reaching out to support her as she got comfortable.

"No complaints from me, this carrying a baby round is thirsty work, where's my blood?" Vlad zipped off for a new bottle, he was fastest now and wanted to make sure Ingrid never felt unappreciated. "Robin and I are going to go do some training, Vlad you can take tonight off but we have to work on your powers before we return to the VHC." Vlad had nodded, grateful beyond words than Bertrand knew Ingrid needed reassurance right now and giving them the time alone for it. As soon as the other two flitted off Vlad pulled Ingrid into his arms, kissing his mark on her and cradling her gently in his embrace. "I know what you're thinking, and I don't want to trivialise your emotions by saying it's silly, but you are never going to stop being important to me." He could feel tears on his chest, Ingrid's face resting against his neck now.

* * *

Ingrid hated getting so _emotional_ , she could see the faint glow reflecting off Vlad's pale skin even through the blur of her tears. She could blame the baby of course but Vlad had always known her better than anyone, he'd seen right through her calm mask to the question behind her eyes. His fingers cupped her chin, lifting her face to his and kissing her. No fangs, no tongue, just an expression of love that whispered over her lips. "I never really considered the possibility of more children, we're kind of taking a risk with this one as siblings. But then Robin comes in saying they could have children themselves and I began to wonder if you'd thought of having more children, and if the risks and my say-so for having more being irrelevant would mean they'd be who you spent all your time wrapped around."

The crack in her voice was barely audible to her ears, but Vlad's arms tightened around her anyway. "I agree, it is a risk. But even if Robin and Bertrand both had 10 babies each for me, they would a) still be yours, we're a **family** , and b) still not be more important than you. Yes, I'm a bit obsessive over feeling the baby grow, I know that. I'm also madly, hopelessly in love with my big sister and I always will be. So even if you have this baby and never want another, I will always be addicted to you. If you do want to have more children, whether it's with me or with either of them, I will still love you, and I will still love every child as my own, and none of them will be more or less important than each other." Ingrid knew why she was insecure, she was the eldest, should be the legitimate heir but Vlad had come along and been more important from day one. And yet, here he was comforting her like she was the most precious thing in the world to him, filling her with words of reassurance and declarations of undying love.

"I'd wanted to ask all of you together, as unfortunately we won't be able to do it seperately as we're both Dracula's already. But Ingrid, will you bind with me?" Looking down, she saw Vlad holding a ring in his hand. It was bigger than average, set with black diamonds around a larger red diamond and a black band holding it all together. In short, it was perfect for her and he knew it. "You don't have to, I don't know how you feel about binding with the others, and we will have to do it as a group to bind to each other." Ingrid shook her head, cursing the tears that fell and hiding them by kissing him. "Assuming the boys say yes, I do too. Yes Vlad." His smile was blinding, his eyes **burning** again as he slid the ring on her finger. "Before we get to the celebrations I can _feel_ you wanting to start, do you have rings for the others?" Ingrid rarely wanted to delay sex, especially as her hormones were starting to kick in but she wanted to know they'd all match or it would bug her all night. Vlad nodded, his erection against her thigh shifting as he leaned over to search through the drawers at the side of their bed.

He pulled back with two obviously new boxes, and one older and dusty one. "The old one is mine, it's a Dracula ring. I would have gone for something to match yours, but as I doubt we're going to go public about this just yet, I need the clan ring to perform our service." Nodding in agreement, Ingrid looked pointedly at the newer boxes. He opened them to reveal almost identical rings, both slim black bands with three diamonds. One was set with one black diamond and two red diamonds, which Ingrid would bet blood was for Bertrand and the other for Robin, as it was two black diamonds surrounding one red. Robin did love his black. They were simple and masculine but still matched Ingrid's ring well. "I'd have gone for a red band and three black diamonds, to symbolise my three lovers dragging me into the darkness." Ingrid would have worried he was upset if he weren't smirking at her. Barely giving him the time to replace the rings in the drawer, Ingrid pressed against his body and kissed him hard, nipping at his lip until he bled and groaning at his taste. Vampire blood hardly tasted of anything, but since he'd turned at 18 Vlad's blood tasted of power and it made Ingrid hotter every time she tasted him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled back until he literally fell on top of her, cock nestling between her thighs neatly. "Come on little brother, take me." He whined at her, hips jerking against her and she gasped in surprise at the sudden pressure. Rather than getting on with being inside her like she wanted right now, he let his cock slide over her clit, each thrust making her whimper in frustration and pleasure. She arched her hips up against him, pressing for more contact but he kept up the maddeningly slow slides against her, leaning down to kiss her. Blood still stained his lips and she took advantage, thrusting her tongue in his mouth to chase the taste of him, feeling herself grow wetter from the power he exuded. His thumbs came up to rub at her nipples, his thrusts against her clit speeding up until she was writhing against him. Feeling her thighs tremble against his, Ingrid surrendered to the pleasure, a secondary wave hitting her as he bit into her neck again. She hadn't healed from earlier in the evening and the feeling of him was more intense as his cock slipped inside her, a jolt of aftershocks running through her.

Vlad waited until she'd started to come down, his face one of torturous pleasure as she twitched around him. Lifting her hips in invitation, he started moving against her slowly, drawing out the feeling. She could tell he was trying to hold back and savour their joining, his fangs against his lip and the shaking in his arms where he held his weight over her. That was great for reaffirming their relationship but she wanted him to fall apart above her, take pleasure in her body the way she did his. "Come on _little brother_ , is that all you got?" His hips bucked, a sharp thrust drawing a moan out of her but he still refused to move faster. Deciding to see how far she could push him, she kept it up. "You weren't this reserved when you were getting your **sister pregnant**." "I know you can do _better_ , my desk still shows that first time baby brother." Each comment won her a harder thrust but he was still holding back.

Ingrid decided to try a different tactic. Vlad wasn't an inherently jealous person, he loved watching her with either of his other partners, and had even whispered on occasion that she could go after Piers if she wanted to. But Ingrid still knew how to hit him where he'd feel it. "If my baby brother isn't up to the task, maybe I'll go see if the others are up for pleasing me, seeing as you aren't vampire enough to fuck your sister properly." She could hardly believe what she was saying, or rather that it was arousing her so to remember it was her brother inside her. Her comment hit home, Vlad's hips slamming into hers with new vigor. She moaned aloud, already feeling the tingles along her nerve endings that told her she was close to orgasm. Unsure how he could even still speak, Ingrid felt Vlad's tongue trace along her neck while never breaking his punishing rhythm between her thighs, then his words hot against her ear. **"Nobody can make you come like your baby brother can."** His cock swelled and jerked inside her and he spilled, moaning her name as she came around him, the heat and the pleasure tearing through her body as they crashed together.

Pretty sure she left planet earth at some point there, Ingrid felt a shudder of sensation as Vlad slid out of her, rolling on his side next to her and pressing healing kisses to the marks on her neck. "I suppose I have to agree with you there little brother, that was intense." Vlad had smirked at her, tracing a finger gently over her nipple and watching as the aftershocks rocked through her, every touch on her oversensitive skin painful and pleasurable. "Vlaaaaaad, no more." He conceded after that, knowing she hated when people dragged their names out for no reason meaning she was serious. "So, the little brother thing turns you on too doesn't it?" Ingrid wanted to say no, even if it was an outright lie just to tease him, but she could see the spark of fear in his eyes that one day it would stop her wanting him.

Leaning in to press a kiss to his mouth, she nipped at his neck and whispered in his ear. "Like you said, nobody can make me come like my baby brother can." She thought about regretting it as he rolled on top of her again, erection stirring, but decided she could regret it later as his mouth found her nipple. These pregnancy hormones were finally starting to do her good, Ingrid mused as Vlad's mouth trailed lower.

* * *

Robin had left Bertrand meditating, he was still useless at sitting still and decided to take a walk through the empty school enjoying the contrast to the noisy memories of Stokely Grammar. A knock at the door nearly had him jumping out of his skin and he pulled on the jeans, jumper and cape left at the door for this very purpose - Vlad kept a stake in this cloak at all times. Grasping the handle in what he hoped was a discreet manner, Robin answered the door - a vampire wouldn't be able to enter without being invited, so he felt safe enough not calling for Bertrand immediately.

The first thing he noticed was the strange smell, something oily and a heavy air of incense. The next was her hair, wild dreadlocks that Robin had never seen on a vampire before. Strange clothes that looked like they belonged in one of those hippie shops his mother had loved buying little ornaments from. Finally, the fangs in her mouth that showed she was indeed, a vampire. "I'm Robin, who are you?"

"I'm Talitha, I met Vlad while we were travelling, is he here?" Robin looked at her critically for a moment, unsure if he could trust the strangely dressed biter at the door. "He's here but he's busy, if you tell me why you're here I can go pass on the message?" "I missed his birthday, I got a wing injury and couldn't fly for a few weeks so I haven't been able to make it here until now. Just tell him Talitha is here?" Robin nodded, closing the door ajar - she couldn't enter but he didn't want to be totally rude in case she was a friend of Vlad's.

He was only half way up the stairs when he first heard what sounded like some very energetic... exercise between the Dracula's, and Robin made sure to pick up the camera from where Vlad's birthday-gift-from-Piers computer was, as they'd been going through the memory card yesterday. Robin's favourite currently was a picture of Vlad 'trapped' between Ingrid and Bertrand, both biting down on him and his face twisting with pleasure. Smiling at the memory of taking that picture, Robin made sure to have the camera ready as he entered their bedroom - they hadn't even managed to shut the door!

Their position meant Robin got an excellent view - and photo - of Vlad's ass between Ingrid's thighs, before stepping around to see them groaning into each others necks with completion, Vlad rolling onto his side rather than risk falling on Ingrid's baby bump. It took them a few minutes to realise Robin was even there, Vlad recognising the clothes Robin wore (they were his clothes after all) and sitting up, body still shaking, sweaty hair plastered to his face and blood smudged over his mouth and neck. Robin stared at him, just for a moment (Vlad looked hot like that!) before realising why he was up here in the first place. "There's a strange smelling girl vamp at the door, says she met you while you were travelling. Tabitha... no, Talitha?" Ingrid had turned to him by then, and whatever Vlad had said about Talitha before, he guessed Ingrid wasn't happy about it.

"Invite her in, on no accounts let her up here. Take her to meet Bertrand and I'll be along in a few minutes?" Robin nodded, Vlad looked mildly panicked at this intrusion into their little nest outside of which were many people - human and vampire - who would judge the way they lived even if Vlad hadn't clearly just been inside his sister. His pregnant sister. Robin sometimes wondered why it didn't bother him, he hadn't really believed Bertrand saying it was something along the lines of frowned upon but acceptable, but Vlad and Ingrid just seemed to work, and they looked hot as hell doing it. Plus, in a way it had led to him being here, and Robin wouldn't change that for anything. Walking downstairs and preparing the stake in case she tried to get past him to Vlad, Robin went to invite her inside.

* * *

"Ingrid, I told you before, Talitha is just a friend!" His sister wasn't listening, her eyes had darkened in anger he hadn't seen since the first time they had sex, and she was facing away from him and pulling clothes on. Vlad tugged his own jeans on, unsure whether Ingrid would kill him for going to shower her scent off him. He didn't want to, he _loved_ the way her scent clung to his skin but he knew his face and body right now screamed sexual activity, and Talitha may put two and two together when Robin took her down to the basement to Bertrand and realise the only other vampire here was a pregnant and apparently irritated Ingrid.

"Then why were you so **eager** to ensure she didn't find us here together?" Vlad gaped at her, just a little. "Because we may be able to lie to strangers, but funnily enough I didn't know you were ever going to love me this way, let alone that we'd end up together when I told Talitha about my sister when we met at a meditation retreat!" Ingrid had turned around then, surprise lighting up through the dark anger. "What do you mean?" "I mean, I've wanted you since I hit puberty, you've always been so **_dark and beautiful_**. I don't care what anybody thinks of us apart from the four of us, but as the 'chosen one' people know about me, and by association, the immediate Dracula clan. Oddly enough I chose _not_ to divulge my perverse desires to get inside my sister to Talitha before, and instead talked about how you were the first female on the VHC and anything else I could think of to deflect attention from blurting out how I felt about you. And I didn't want her to come up here and work it out, because I can't bear the thought of putting you or our son at risk."

The anger had faded almost entirely from her eyes now, and Vlad took a tentative step forwards, another when Ingrid didn't glare, hiss or back away from him. Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed his lips to her cheek, and happily took the kiss she offered by turning her face to his. Ingrid's hand squeezed at his groin and Vlad groaned as he felt his body respond to her again, spent as he was. "You've really wanted me all that time?" Thrusting his hardening cock against her hand, Vlad nodded. Her eyes softened, a faint glow lighting them. Kissing her again, Vlad felt her smirk when he twitched against her hand. "I'm pretty sure I don't have another orgasm left in me, but I would happily prove it if I didn't need to go shower off the smell of you. It may be my favourite, but I don't want to share that fact with Talitha." Vlad winked at her, and after she pressed a fairly violent kiss against his already sore lips that left him panting, Ingrid let him go and collect clothes. That didn't stop her following him into the shower, smirking at the way his eyes fell down her body and back up again.

Wary of the way the bathroom echoed sounds, Vlad had to stifle groans as Ingrid backed him into a corner, pressing her soft ass against his erection to get under the spray of water. He knew it was completely intentional, and that Ingrid knew _exactly_ how aroused he was right now. Sighing as he rinsed the smell of sex and Ingrid off his skin, giving his hair a perfunctory rinse to hide that it had been sweaty from exertion less than half an hour ago, Vlad stepped out of the shower. Trying and failing not to watch the water streaming down Ingrid's milky skin, Vlad bit his lip hard to stop himself moaning at even the small contact of his hand on his cock as he fought to get into his jeans. Ingrid continued teasing him, slipping a hand between her thighs and filling his head with telepathy until all he could hear in his mind was _"Nobody makes me come like my baby brother does."_ Giving up on being able to hide his arousal, Vlad unzipped his jeans and sighed in relief as the pressure on his cock eased. Playing Ingrid at her own game, Vlad pulled up an (imaginary) image of her sat between him and Bertrand. Imagining Ingrid spread wide over his thick cock while Vlad lubed her ass, opening her up like she'd seen them to do to each other many times and being the first to penetrate her that way while Robin took photos of them both inside her.

Drained as he felt, Ingrid never failed to arouse him and Vlad only had to stroke his cock for a few minutes before he felt his climax near. Pulling up the images he had in his mind of Ingrid riding them both, of him coming inside her everywhere, he pushed it along their link and couldn't stop himself spurting onto the floor as Ingrid clapped her hand over her mouth, stifling her aroused moan. Feeling the tension ease, Vlad zipped up his trousers again, smirked at Ingrid and zipped off to see Talitha.

* * *

 **Talitha is here. Don't hate me, I never REALLY liked Vlad and Talitha. It also really bothered me that he would have chosen to stay a vampire for her, when they'd only known each other a few months. WHAT IF THEY BREAK UP? How bad will Vlad feel? *angsts over unresolved season 5 tension***

 **Anyway, hoping to be able to update this again sometime this week, but we'll see**


	23. Resolve

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **I've started my Young Dracula/Harry Potter crossover fic, which basically means I've overstepped what I'm actually capable of and will likely drown myself in fanfiction forevermore. It's nothing like this for many obvious reasons. So, I'm going to attempt to juggle them until one ends up lagging behind, and until then work to get this finished and at least one chapter of the Xover fic out each week... we'll see how that works out!**

 **Until then, on we go. This is still set the same day as the last chapter, with the mysterious Talitha visiting... Reading back through this fic, I'd say a good 75% of it is nothing like I originially intended to write, but then I'm a horrendously indecisive person, and now I'm waffling on this authors note...**

 **TLDR; Ignore me. Ingrid is still 4 months pregnant and I'm a mess.**

-YD-

Sniffing at his hand, Vlad was satisfied he smelled more of the chocolatey-chemical smell of his body wash and not of his exhaustive night with Ingrid nor his stress relief in the bathroom. Approaching the training room, he patted down his hair nervously. It tended to curl if he let it dry naturally, and he had forgotten to towel dry it properly so it was no doubt a dreadful sight to behold. Hearing the voices of his male lovers and wondering if Talitha had noticed their Dracula crests, he stepped through the door. Talitha threw herself at him, wrapping him in a hug and repeating that she was sorry she missed his birthday. Feeling somewhat out of sorts after only really having physical contact with his sexual partners for the last few months, Vlad hesitantly returned the embrace. Robin and Bertrand could no doubt sense his discomfort but it was obvious he did know Talitha so they hovered nearby.

As they parted, Vlad realised a moment too late that she could see the bite marks on his neck, and quite possibly littered across his collarbone knowing Ingrid - she really was all biter. Certain the marks on his shoulders were concealed, Vlad steeled himself for her questions. "Vlad, why do you have a claim mark on your neck?" Luckily, he'd prepared for this one. "It's fake, I can heal it whenever I want to but it gives me a way to stop the VHC trying to marry me off like dad did." Vlad stopped short, it was over a month since his birthday and he'd had no contact from his father. Had his hypnosis been too strong? Bertrand's head snapped up as Vlad pushed those questions to him, zipping off after squeezing Robin's shoulder with a smile behind Talitha's back. Checking Robin still had his crest tucked under his jumper, he was able to easily lie and say Robin was responsible for the bruising on his collarbone, and that as the chosen one, he could have his pick of bed partners.

Robin was ideal for this, he was never serious and would know Vlad was saying something false for a good reason. Bounding round, Vlad felt Robin lick at his face then duck his head and mime biting over his collarbone. "What can I say, the chosen one is tasty!" Vlad forced himself to flush slightly at the comment, as though it was out of place on a 'consort'. Talitha seemed to accept this, and this would be further bolstered if she were to meet Piers who thought Vlad was dating Robin anyway. Speaking of which, Vlad could hear the only heartbeat generally found at Garside - Piers was here again. He spent more time here than not lately, and Vlad wondered if Ingrid was actually giving any real hints to him or if Piers had nowhere he preferred to be. Vlad was uncomfortable lying to Talitha, but it would have to become habit to protect his nest until Ingrid had given birth and they could protect the baby - it was much harder to protect Ingrid pregnant, as she'd deny ever needing their protection.

Her hand was on his chest, and Vlad was about to move it before Ingrid no doubt walked in and got the wrong idea, but then she was holding the black half of his necklace. "Is this half a yin yang necklace?" Vlad nodded, there was no point lying to her about something she'd recognise easily. "It was a birthday present from Bertrand, my tutor - the big guy with curly hair?" "Where's the other half?" "Where my dark side can never reach it." Vlad could see the surprise in her eyes at his evasive answers, they'd been considerably more open with each other when they were travelling and all that mattered was the next great sight to see and not getting caught in the sun. Ingrid had walked into the room then, eyes instantly zeroing on Talitha's hand near his torso. Stepping back as fast as he could without seeming rude, Vlad smiled at his sister. "Hey Ingrid, this is my travelling friend Talitha. Talitha, this is my sister Ingrid Dracula." Who had the sense to cover up the claim on her own neck, and had no concerns about showing her Dracula coat of arms with pride. And who Vlad thought currently looked phenomonal in one of her most flattering dresses.

Forcing his eyes away from Ingrid's chest before Talitha could notice, Vlad saw Talitha step forward offering a handshake to Ingrid. His face must have begged her to play nice, as Ingrid took it - for as short a while as possible, but the effort was there. "Ingrid Dracula, the first female member of the Vampire High Council, more power to you!" Ingrid clearly approved of that comment, her smile widening to almost genuine at the strange woman before her. Hoping Robin would find this funny later, Vlad turned to him. "Robin, would you please fetch drinks for our guest? And of course, Ingrid and myself." Robin nodded solemnly, but Vlad caught the smile as he turned away. "Just soy for me please Robin." Vlad had actually forgotten Talitha drank soy. Robin and he did, Ingrid would only drink it if it was still in Vlad's mouth when she decided to kiss him, and Bertrand would drink it if offerred but preferred real blood. Guiding her over to the table originally set up for Vlad and Robin to study at, Vlad used the seconds Talitha was watching for Robin's return to enjoy the show of Ingrid, who was currently taking a very long time to sit down. By which he meant she was essentially presenting her clothed ass to him because he couldn't do anything but look. She turned back towards him smirking, and Vlad had to school his face into indifference as Robin returned holding multiple bottles and setting them out as though it were practiced. Vlad had to remember to thank him later.

They so rarely bothered with glasses anymore unless Ingrid and Bertrand were sharing a particularly good vintage, so Vlad and Robin chugged straight out of the bottle. Ingrid seemed to always be able to pull a goblet out of nowhere, and Talitha eventually followed the boys example and sipped from her bottle, eyeing Robin's soy bottle with interest. "You have a soya drinking male half fang for a consort? And a fake claim mark on your neck to deflect the VHC? Are you trying to make trouble for yourself?" Vlad shook his head. "The VHC won't touch me now, my powers are still a little wild and none of them want to actually get dusted for being stuck up idiots. As a future Count Dracula I could take ten half fang consorts and feed them pigs blood and pizza - nobody would bother trying to stop me. As for the soya blood, I would have thought you'd approve." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ingrid adding her pregnancy-boost potion to her own goblet and sent a quick message to Bertrand not to steal her blood. He recieved something like the sound of laughter in return, the joyous sound echoing in his mind.

"You seem different Vlad. Not necessarily darker, but there's something different." Vlad shrugged, he wasn't about to declare he was dimidius - his father could still be dusted for the crime. "You missed my 18th birthday, my full chosen one powers came in and like I said, they are a little wild right now." Vlad could taste the guilt of acting so indifferent with Talitha, she'd been a ray of sunshine in his life after almost losing his father, and actually losing Erin. But he couldn't risk her trying to take an active interest in him when he had so many secrets to protect right now. Ingrid was observing them quietly, feigning interest in the goblet of blood she swilled but Vlad knew she was listening. He was proved right when she leaned forward, eyes flashing dangerously. "Why are you so interested in what the VHC think of Vlad? In case you've forgotten, I'm on the council so I'd know if they had a problem with my little brother." Vlad choked on his soy blood, Talitha didn't know it but Ingrid was staking her claim on him by calling him that in front of someone else. Ignoring the twitch in his jeans, Vlad was relatively unsurprised when Robin jumped on his lap and started licking the soy blood he'd spilt over his face.

Talitha looked mildly horrified, Ingrid smirked into her goblet of blood while Vlad protested, until Robin stuck his tongue in his mouth and kissed him into silence. Bertrand had chosen that moment to walk back in, surveying the scene and forcing his smile away to look like a serious tutor. "Sorry Your Grandness for interrupting" oh he was so going to get him for that "Piers is at the door asking where everyones got to, shall I let him in?" Fighting the urge to snort at Bertrand's formal behaviour as though they hadn't fucked each other over this very table multiple times in the last few days, Vlad nodded and attempted to look regal. Talitha turned round at the sound of a heartbeat in the room, Piers came in clutching his usual diet of sugar and energy drinks and looked straight at the new vampire visitor. Vlad wasn't sure if it was his imagination, but he could almost hear a spark go off as the two surveyed each other. Smiling into his soy blood bottle and preparing for an entertaining time, Vlad stood to introduce them.

"Piers, this is a friend I went travelling with, Talitha. Talitha, this is Piers, he does strange technical things for Ingrid and I, and goes outside for us so we don't explode." "I do?" Piers looked slightly blank, energy can half way to his mouth and eyes still fixed on Talitha. "Is this another vampire friend of yours? I know the school is big but I'm not sure I want to stay if there's going to be loads of you thirsting for my sweet blood." Ingrid had actually snorted into her drink then, obviously quite familiar with Piers and his cheesy lines. She'd then proceeded to glare at everyone in the room simultaneously, as though daring to imply it was her that did it. Which meant everyone was suddenly interested in their drinks, but Bertrand had to excuse himself, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. "Yes Piers, Talitha is a vampire, but like me she drinks soya substitute. your 'sweet blood' is safe for now." "He knows what you are?" Vlad nodded, Talitha looking rather surprised at the rather relaxed human surrounded by at least four creatures who he should be slightly frightened of.

"I'm really into my biters, I built a computer for Ingrid and it all went from there. These guys let me crash here to do my work and they don't try to eat me, it's a win win!" Vlad smiled, partly glad Piers was comfortable enough to joke with a strange vampire and partly hoping those two would pair off and take the attention away from he and Ingrid. He could always hypnotise them into forgetting anything they saw, but Vlad would rather not have to use his not yet controlled powers unless it was necessary. And Talitha was pretty good at hypnosis, he'd have to be perfect to make her truly forget. Bertrand had returned looking more composed, levitating chairs in front of him so he and Piers could sit down. Sensing Vlad's discomfort, Bertrand asked questions he already knew the answer to about their travels, to which Talitha replied enthusiastically and Vlad was able to gaze longingly at Ingrid now and then. He owed Bertrand and Robin for helping out tonight, which probably meant his ass was going to be sore later. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing of course, he wasn't sure he actually had any strength left to top either of them tonight after a strenuous night with Ingrid.

Sipping at his bottle, Vlad let the energising substance work through him and the conversation wash over him. As they were on the lower floors of the building, Vlad took the time to show Piers the room he'd prepared for Sally and George before they left, feeling slightly guilty that Piers spent so much time here and they hadn't even offered him a coffin. "The windows are all UV protected from when dad was planning to turn this place into a hotel so that we could move about freely. It didn't get very far, but this room is yours to use as you please. Talitha, would you like Robin to show you to a coffin?" Vlad could see Robin sticking his tongue out at him behind her, letting him know he wasn't taking him seriously. "No that's ok, I want to go back to the training room and meditate, my chi feels good in there." Nodding and quashing a smile, Vlad pointed her to Robin's old room if she decided to sleep - it was the only coffin Vlad was certain hadn't been used for anything other than sleeping and therefore felt safe to leave her with. Assuming she didn't end up where Vlad expected her to, which was somewhere in the vicinity of the Scottish computer geek and his bed. Vlad was suddenly very happy for Robin's sense of humour as he passed him a small box. Vlad searched through his pockets for a piece of paper, finding the post-it note Pier's had attached to his "birthday lube" and adding to the bottom "Just in case she stays the night". Biting his lip to refrain from giggling, Vlad pushed as much of his speed as he could, throwing the condom box and attached note to Piers before running off upstairs with his bedmates.

As they all fell into their room laughing, Vlad kissed Ingrid, Robin and Bertrand in turn. "Thank you all for being great there, I was terrified she'd work it out. And thank you for your secret supply of condoms Robin!" Bertrand's eyes flickered to the door. "Vlad, not to be a "downer" or anything, but are you not worried Talitha may come looking at some point in the day and find you in bed with the three of us?" Grinning, Vlad shook his head and pushed the door closed. "I lead-lined the door, which is why it is so rarely closed. It's far enough from the bed that it won't affect us unless we try to run through it. It'll block outside powers until it's next opened, meaning we're all perfectly safe and sound in here all day. Just remember to leave it open if you or someone else is in here so our telepathy can still connect. And just in case, we can always lock the door. You know, with the key?" Vlad held up the key in his hand like a prize before turning and locking the door. "Now that's out of the way, would you all be so kind as to get wonderfully naked?" They'd all grinned back, a pile of clothes quickly replacing the spot they were standing and a tangle of bodies hitting the bed. Ingrid had opted to be camera lady, probably almost as tired as Vlad was.

As spent as he had been earlier in the night, Vlad was surprised to find his cock rising as Bertrand stretched him open, calloused fingers rubbing at his prostate until he arched and whined for more. As soon as he was deemed stretched enough, Vlad was flipped over onto his hands and knees, Bertrand pressing against his loosened hole while Robin knelt in front of him, erection waving tantalizingly close to his mouth. He and Bertrand had done this to Robin, who seemed to be happier the rougher the sex, but he had yet to be sandwiched between them this way himself. Though that was rapidly changing, Vlad thought, as Robin slid neatly to the back of his throat and Bertrand pressed inside him, the thick cock always taking his breath away like this. Groaning around the cock in his mouth, Vlad could do little more than stay there and take it. There was little rhyme or reason to their thrusts, sometimes both pressing in at the same time and making Vlad feel like he was drowning in sensation, sometimes only filling him at one end and making him try to decide between chasing each intrusion. Robin's cock wasn't hugely thick, but it was long and pressed down his throat with every thrust. Bertrand's cock was thick, heavy and solid and every press against his prostate made Vlad swallow around Robin as he tried to moan, which made Robin press into him harder. He rocked between them, his cock leaking against his stomach at the way they used him, the submission kink Ingrid had found in him roaring to life as they fucked in and out of him like a sex toy. To both their surprises Vlad came first, barely managing to pull off Robin's cock to avoid biting down as he howled out his pleasure. Bertrand groaned behind him at the tighter grip of his ass and thrust against him a little harder, spilling inside him with a grunt. Robin waited until Vlad could lift his head properly again before slamming back into his throat. Vlad noticed Robin had a hand wrapped around the base of his cock to stop him actually hurting Vlad, but otherwise he was solely seeking the pleasure of his mouth and throat, a pleasured whimper falling out of him as he filled Vlad's mouth.

Swallowing the load down, Vlad flopped onto his side completely exhausted. "It's not even sunrise yet, you guys are animals!" He crawled up the bed, peering at the pictures Ingrid had taken over her shoulder and nuzzling her neck. "I'll thank you again tomorrow night if you like." Her hips pressed back against him and Vlad whimpered at the feeling of her soft skin on his overly sensitive cock. Ingrid levitated the camera away, resting it on the further table (for it's own safety, Robin had knocked over two of the bedside tables in the last three weeks) before turning to Vlad, exchanging soft kisses as the other two vampires chose their sides for the night. Ingrid had swiped her tongue over his lips before whispering "You taste like Robin little brother." Vlad felt a whine in the back of his throat, unable to resist the way she said that to him every time and dealt with the spike of arousal by kissing Ingrid harder. He felt satisfied to see even she was wide-eyed when he pulled back, but knew none of them had the energy for another round right now so settled into a more comfortable position. Ingrid never actually let them poke her on purpose, but Vlad knew if he poked her stomach, the baby would wiggle back at him now. He'd tried it gently while she slept a few times. The last time she'd woken up, bit his hand and then rolled over and gone back to sleep. He hadn't tried again since. Lucky for them both, the baby was in an active mood and all of them placed their hand on her stomach to feel his tiny limbs stretching out. Ingrid had swatted them all away again eventually, there was only so long she'd let them prod at her like an experiment.

Unable to resist the joke, Vlad whispered against her neck "I thought you liked it when I prodded you dearest sister of mine?" She wriggled against him again and he sucked in a breath, conceding the victory to her in favour of settling down for their days rest. Bertrand's hand lay on his hip, Ingrid nestled in his arms and Robins messy hair visible over the other side of her. The surroundings steeled Vlad's resolve, he'd do anything to always fall asleep like this.

 **That's another chapter of this knocked out. I'm not actually sure Talitha and Piers would work in reality, but I thought it was better to pair them off than kill them off, as I actually like Piers. Hell, I like Piers/Ingrid but I don't see him fitting into the nest and accepting Vlad and Ingrid like the others do? So for now we'll see if he acquires a new biter lady friend.**

 **Also I'm sorry if it's been a bit Vlad-POV-heavy lately, I've been struggling to switch off from ideas for my XO fic and thats all Vlad at the minute.**


	24. Promise

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **Jumping ahead about three months now - Ingrid is seven months along?**

-YD-

"Get off me you overaffectionate bat!" Ingrid had heard four seperate times tonight that at about 28 weeks pregnant, the baby had a heartbeat strong enough to be heard by pressing your ear to the bump. One for each time Vlad had pressed himself against her bump and she'd told him to get off. She'd have thrown him off completely if his face wasn't the picture of happiness each time he did it, constantly amazed by the developing thing inside her. She felt huge now, and there was no way to hide the bump even in her specially designed dresses. Vlad had even started offering to carry her around, and she'd inflicted some kind of pain on him each time. It didn't stop him offering, nor did her swatting him away stop him clutching around her middle again.

"It's important to keep interacting with the baby now, a human mother would have a heartbeat for them to listen to. You don't, so we have to keep developing his hearing by talking to him!" Vlad was grinning the whole time, nuzzling against her bump and uttering nonsense to the baby bat. She was luckily saved by Bertrand, who physically lifted Vlad off her and flitted off to the training room. Four months after his birthday, Vlad's control of his powers was almost perfect now, he only slipped up when he was overemotional. The last time his powers had lashed out without him trying was at the VHC. They'd agreed to give Vlad a year to decide if he wanted to take up his position as Grand High Vampire, but they'd also all but demanded he take a wife by then. Vlad had raged at them, eyes burning ice according to Bertrand and almost dusted three of them, barely reigning in the destruction before they exploded. He'd taken to covering up the mark on his neck when they visited, not wanting them to question the identity of his claimer before their bloodbinding tomorrow.

They'd been planning to do it before she was six months along, Robin and Bertrand both obviously consenting to become a legitimate part of the Dracula clan and their strange nest. However, in spite of Robin's little prank, Piers and Talitha had clearly saught affection in each other, and Talitha had fallen pregnant. After that, she'd had to turn Piers in order to introduce him to her father - a member of the VHC no less. The rest of the time had been spent helping them set up a way to raise their child. Talitha was a traveller and Piers a technology expert, so they could essentially hide between the childs sixteenth and eighteenth birthday, but it would be tricky raising their almost human offspring through it's teenage years when they themselves would be unable to go outside in the day. Piers had struggled to come to terms with his vampire life, or maybe it was because he had to accept he couldn't go after Ingrid after accidentally impregnating Talitha. Either way, he was lucky to be turned by such a laid back, soya drinking vampire so he wouldn't have to go full dark and evil just to survive.

Talitha's father had set up home for them in Transylvania - admittedly the easiest place for two vampires to raise their untransformed children. It was fortunate timing really, they'd essentially disappeared in time to miss Ingrid becoming so full of baby she couldn't hide it. She was still sore about that, though Robin's oil had worked wonders and her skin was as unblemished as ever so there was that. Berrtand had been good too, teaching her some kind of breather 'yoga' (he looked hilarious so she'd agreed for entertainment if nothing else) to help her stay flexible enough to move around, but at the rate she was growing, Ingrid was going to be struggling to even try to do that soon. Magda hadn't been this big when she gave birth to little Wolfie, and Ingrid still had at least a month to go - Bertrand had agreed she may give birth earlier at the current rate of growth. According to the books, the baby was fully formed now but still maturing their lungs and brain and growing things like skin and fingernails. By the next month, a normal human baby would be considered a little premature but otherwise likely to be healthy. Ingrid was not looking forward to the possibility of going all the way to term and had regrettably taken to resting and ensuring she drank well as much as possible in the hopes the baby would be healthy and come early.

Robin's bright smile appeared round the door next, bringing a new bottle of her pregnancy potion and a bottle of "someone full flavoured according to Bertrand". The potion was revolting so she'd learnt early on to mix it in with her blood in order to mask the taste. Leaning back to enjoy the blood, Ingrid realised Robin was, as usual, ogling her naked form. Ingrid was still able to have sex, but some positions were more difficult as she grew and they were all a little more gentle with her now. They still threw each other around like ragdolls of course, Robin had spent the last three days limping after Vlad and Bertrand convinced him to try taking them both at once. Apparently it was the best thing ever, but hurt like hell. Ingrid wasn't planning to find out. Vlad was also still fond of whispering filth in her ear at every opportunity, and liked to remind her of the image he'd shown her of both he and Bertrand penetrating her.

The other reason they'd left the bloodbinding until now - after the Piers and Talitha debacle - was that Bertrand's birthday was upcoming, and Vlad thought it was a good time to do it as Bertrand could celebrate with his new clan. As her bite and thrall, Robin was a part of their clan technically already. Bertrand had staked his sire a year after he was turned and as such, was his own man. Vampire. Whatever. It wouldn't be a legally binding ceremony, but the emotional and physical joining would still bind them for eternity, and Vlad planned to legalise it when he took on head of the Dracula clan - he just wanted to be bound before that happened. Actually, now she thought about it, she didn't remember Bertrand telling them what he'd found out about the Count. Beckoning Robin to help her get up, Ingrid climbed off the bed and pulled on clothes as she would have felt strange wearing only shoes to go to the lower levels of the school. Once she was up, Ingrid felt a little less restricted by the growing swell of her stomach and managed easily enough to flit down to the training room. They all knew better than to enter unannounced when Vlad was training, Ingrid admired the bravery of Bertrand sometimes as he risked Vlad's enormous powers backfiring. Robin knocked and peeked around the door like a guard dog, waving her in to say the coast was clear.

Vlad was meditating, hovering in mid air with a faint hint of his blue glow around his body. No matter how deep a trance he fell into, his body recognised hers easily every time, their powers and blood linking them deeply after he bit her. He lowered down to the ground, landing on his feet and jumping over to Ingrid. "No regrets about tomorrow Ingrid?" Surprised he brought it up, she looked and took notice that both Bertrand and Robin were wearing the rings she'd seen. She'd been right about who had which, Robin's having more black. Red suited Bertrand well though, so Vlad had naturally chosen something that suited them all. The next surprise for her was a bandage on Vlad's side - he rarely got an injury he couldn't heal by himself easily. "What have you done to him Bertrand?" They shared a smile indicating they were in on something she wasn't, and the urge to tear that bandage off was only just restrained. "Show her! She'll see soon enough anyway Vlad." Even Robin knew what it was.

Vlad turned to his side, peeling the dressing away from his skin to reveal elegant black lettering - "frate mai mic" above "étudiant" and "cyfaill cyntaf" etched down each side. Each was in a slightly different style to differentiate, but it was obviously all intended to be one tattoo. Vlad had gotten a tattoo. She recognised the first one as it was Romanian - he'd gotten "little brother" tattooed in Romanian. "I know you'll understand the first one, the one below is 'student' in French for our big strong French vampire. The other two words translate to 'first friend' in Welsh for Robin. It'll be healed by tomorrow." Vlad replaced the dressing on his side, likely to keep the dust of this part of the building out of it. "The guy who did it was very confused by how little I bled and how I said it didn't hurt. Apparently rib tattoos hurt the most." Ingrid nodded, remembering such conversations from her days of hunting teenagers and young adults. "I was going to show you tomorrow anyway, but I wanted something unique that represented all three of you."

Ingrid didn't know what to say, other than "It suits you, though I would recommend only taking off your shirt for us now as any vampire will be able to translate at least the top of it." Vlad had grinned at her, his smile always blindingly happy. "Well I was planning on doing a naked run around the world, but I suppose I'll have to give it a miss now." She swatted him around the ear, a laugh going around the room at her familiar form of attack. "We know you hate soya blood, but Robin and I are both vegetarians so for the sake of the blood tea ceremony, you'll have to suffer through it for us?" Ingrid grumbled but acquiesced, one mouthful of soya blood wouldn't kill her and it was as traditional as their blood binding would get. "I'm glad we waited until now to do this, if we'd spread it out over time I would not have fancied telling Ingrid she had to get her own blood as we couldn't see each other." Robin was sticking his tongue out at her, cheeky and irritating as ever. Ingrid wasn't sure she'd have ever picked these three strange men to bind to for eternity, but she also knew she wouldn't be without them now. Not that she'd tell them that, the air of mystery was important.

* * *

As they settled down around the special table, Vlad grimaced as he slid on the Dracula ring, he hated remembering he was supposed to be a leader. Bertrand and Ingrid's eyes both went wide as the ring glowed on his hand, the band adjusting to fit him and the coat of arms on the back growing bigger. "What the hell is going on Vlad? Their faces tell me it's not supposed to do that." Vlad turned to Robin, the only one who wouldn't recognise the significance of it. "It's recognising me as the head of the clan, but it should only do that if..." "The previous head is deceased and Vlad is assuming his mantle." Bertrand finished for him. "Actually that reminds me of why I graced you all with my presence in the first place. Did you find anything out about WHY we haven't seen daddy dearest in months, he missed Vlad's 18th birthday."

"I didn't, I've been looking and I even checked around at our last VHC visit. There was no news. Vlad and I were planning a trip to Transylvania after the blood-binding tomorrow to find him. What do you want to do Vlad?" Vlad didn't know for a moment, still staring in shock at his clan ring. He was now Count Dracula apparently. "I want to finish the blood binding, it can be a legal ceremony now I have this. Once that's done, we shall go and investigate." Part of him wanted to drop everything and go to Transylvania now, but Vlad didn't want to skip binding with them only to come home with bad news. Bertrand bowed his head in agreement, his etiquette kicking in as Vlad became Count Dracula. Struggling to call up the memory of the Latin his father had spouted before the failed engagment to Adze, Vlad held up the special cup and chanted before drinking and passing the cup to Ingrid - as Robin's creator, she was the next in power order.

Bertrand followed, and finally Robin. As the cup was placed back in the middle, Vlad pulled up his 'serious' face. "A solemn promise to go through with this blood binding has been made, anyone who leaves this incurs the penalty." Robin looked a little unnerved until Vlad let his smile out. "Robin, are you planning to leave? No? Then you have nothing to worry about!" Bertrand checked his watch, which wouldn't be so unusual if he didn't have to get up and cross the room to look at it in his pocket. Vlad suddenly knew the special watch he'd gotten Bertrand would be useful. "We have an hour, Ingrid you are naturally excused, but you boys get ready to run!" Vlad and Robin both grumbled about bossy French vampires before bolting out of the door. Bertrand was close behind, faster than Robin but not as fast as Vlad. Vlad took a moment to appraise Robin's body, vastly different from when he'd arrived here and was almost dead before he was undead. He wasn't as muscular as Vlad, but his whole body had filled out well, less sharp angles at every joint. His skin was a little less pale now he was healthier too - ironic for a vampire. Vlad couldn't help wondering about if Robin used the potion, imposing Ingrid's current swollen bump on Robin's lean frame and promptly falling over laughing.

Bertrand had flitted to his side, giving him a slap on the ass for good measure and dragging him to his feet. "Is running suddenly amusing to you Count Dracula?" Vlad stood up, still chuckling and shook his head. "I tried to imagine Robin pregnant, but when I thought about Ingrid's bump on him I got an image of Robin with boobs!" And then he was snorting and laughing heartily all over again. "I will not get boobs!" echoed across the field, and Vlad was immensely thankful there was nobody else around. Bertrand had chuckled at Vlad's silly imagination, ruffling his hair affectionately and smiling as Vlad leaned in to the touch. "Come on now Dracula, get running before the sun rises!" Vlad sighed at the loss of touch but dutifully went back to running. He may have had moments of indecision, but overall he was thrilled not to worry about getting out of breath anymore as Bertrand pushed them to go faster without using vampire speed.

Robin's watch beeped to say it was 5 minutes to 6am, and the first lights of dawn were streaking the sky as they zoomed in. All three of his lovers told him to go take a shower, he'd gotten covered in mud when he fell over in hysterics and he had to keep his new tattoo clean until tomorrow. Grizzling at them, Vlad flitted off to the bathroom. He was much cheerier when Ingrid joined him again, rinsing his skin off and carefully patting his new tattoo dry while she stood under the spray. Applying a waterproof thing he found in the cabinet (why they had so much breather medicine supplies Vlad would never know), Vlad eagerly joined her in the shower, revelling in her appreciative moans as he washed her hair and rubbed at her scalp. They'd all agreed it was important to have one-on-one time with each other, though the others were understanding of Vlad's attachment to Ingrid as she grew and appreciated it all the more when he made time for them too.

Massaging at her lower back where the weight of her bump had began to ache, Vlad smiled as Ingrid melted further into his hands. Trailing his hands lower, he squeezed at the soft curves of her ass, emboldened as she moaned in surprise. He knew she felt his erection against her thigh, but he was content to ignore it in favour of touching her skin. He definitely felt it when she pushed back against him, his cock sliding between her thighs as she rocked against him. The heat burning against his cock told him she was aroused and he slid against her, feeling her grow wetter against him. "Fuck, Ingrid, you're so hot for your little brother right now." He felt her whole body shudder, heard the moan that fell out of her mouth.

Vlad was surprised when her hand came behind her, grasping at his cock and aiming it against her ass. "Come on baby brother, take me." Thankful for his powers, Vlad quickly pulled the bottle of lube over to himself. Thrusting against the cleft of her ass again, Vlad leaned against her. "Are you sure?" Another press back against him was her response, and Vlad bit his lip to distract from frotting against her wet skin in favour of slicking his fingers. Remembering how tight Bertrand and Robin had been the first time, Vlad smirked to himself and swiped his tongue over her hole first. "Fuck!" Getting the response he wanted, Vlad slid one finger, then two inside her while lapping around them until Ingrid was pushing back against his face, and demanding he fuck her right now. Painfully aware of how he'd be the first to be inside her this way, Vlad had to pinch himself to distract from how arousing the thought was as he lubed his cock up and pressed against her.

"Are you sure Ingrid?" He had to ask again, he couldn't see her face from this angle and he was better reading her eyes than her words. She opted for neither and simply slid back on him, shuddering around him as he slipped halfway inside her. She held up her hand to stop and Vlad froze, hands clasping on her hips to help support her. She slid down a little further and it was all he could do not to push all the way in. Ingrid was so smooth, soft flesh all around him in contrast to the rough, tight grip of her ass. She slid down a little further and they both sighed in relief as his hips came flush with her.

Vlad helped her lean forward a little more, knowing it would ease the pain and kneading her lower back again until her body relaxed around him. She was still brutally tight but he could feel her melt into it and he let his body move, the burning desire to take her hard being fought off by the pulsing love in his heart for the woman in front of him. Sliding a hand around to rub at her nipple, Vlad moved slowly inside her and kissed across her shoulders. The moment it started changing from pain to pleasure for her was obvious and Ingrid pushed back against him, her whimpers for more and harder echoing in the room as he let the burning inside him out a little more. Feeling his arousal peak as he took his sister apart, Vlad dropped his hand down to Ingrid's clit, rubbing there before sliding his fingers inside her and crooking up to press at the spot that always made her scream. He wasn't disappointed as she clenched around his fingers and cock as one, her moans of pleasure echoing and mixing with his as they tumbled over the edge of pleasure together.

He waited til his cock started to soften to pull out, knowing the sting and feeling a pang in his chest as she hissed in pain. Lucky they didn't need the water to be warm on their cold skin, Vlad mused as he cleaned them both up before embracing Ingrid. "Was that ok for you big sister?" Always a little more pliant after sex, Ingrid nodded against him. "Not bad little brother, and we both know you've been dying to take the only 'first' you could from me. I was the first to fill your ass, guess you've returned the favour." Vlad realised she was right, remembering the first time she'd almost brutalised him with that toy of hers. She was too big to use it now, the toy locked away until after she'd had the baby. Curling one hand around her stomach, Vlad nudged at her face with his nose until she turned to kiss him, Vlad always craving affectionate touches in his post-coital bliss. The baby fidgeted beneath his hand and Vlad broke off their kiss to smile widely at her stomach, catching Ingrid's eyes glowing and teary before she blinked away the chink in her emotional armour.

"Not long now Ingrid, he'll be here soon!" She nodded at him, and Vlad was fairly certain his own eyes were burning, emotions always highest when it came to his lovers or his son. "Did Bertrand tell you he's been taking night classes?" Ingrid shook her head. "I noticed he'd been gone a couple of nights a week, usually the nights you and Robin toss each other around and fuck like teenagers before he comes back to put you both in your place." Vlad grinned cheekily at her, she wasn't wrong. "He's been taking classes at some kind of maternity centre, basically he's been learning about birth so you don't have to go to hospital to have someone who knows what to expect when a tiny vampire comes out of you. Apparently it was quite funny the first night for everyone as he's the only single man there. Robin was going to go with him so he wouldn't be alone but somehow we thought that wouldn't help." There was the glow again, Ingrid clearly touched Bertrand had planned ahead so she could have the option to not be surrounded by breathers while she gave birth.

"I'll have to thank him thoroughly tomorrow night, until then little brother I believe it's now daytime and we have a ceremony to attend this evening. I decree we go and get some sleep." Ignoring her protests, Vlad scooped Ingrid up. He'd learnt his powers were fairly flexible, if he could focus well on a goal it would usually happen. Turning the shower off was easy enough. Drying Ingrid and himself without setting fire to anything so he didn't have to stop touching her to get a towel was harder, but he managed it and flitted them off to their bedroom. Unsurprisingly they found Robin and Bertrand mid-fuck, though Vlad was still amused and surprised every time he saw Robin topping. Either way about it they painted an inviting picture and Vlad made sure to get a few photos before they finished. As they seperated, Robin turned to wink at them both. Bertrand waved at them sleepily before his focus came back, casting a knowing eye at the way Ingrid was holding herself.

"Well well, I suppose she let you return the favour after all this time?" Vlad nodded, a glow in his chest at Ingrid giving him access to her that way just so he could be her first something other than baby-maker. Leaning over to kiss her cheek, Vlad waited for Robin and Bertrand to choose sides of the bed before they nestled in the middle. "Now everyone sleep, we have a very important date with the blood mirror tonight!" Three replies of "Yes teacher Bertrand" chorused and Bertrand growled at them all. Their hands all found each others on top of the bed, and Vlad admired the rings on each of their fingers, their acceptance and desire to bind to him for eternity warming his unbeating heart.

* * *

 **Blood-binding next chapter, after sneaky shower sex this chapter. I was going to include more story about Piers and Talitha but I wanted to move further along, there's only really the blood binding and a trip to Transylvania before the baby comes along now.**


	25. Bound

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **So, this is the blood binding day. I may be the most antisocial polyamorous person ever, aside from which polyamorous marriages are not legal here in breatherville, so forgive me if this is all a terrible representation of any union ceremony - I know very little about weddings, I think I've seen more of Vlad's bloodbinding to Adze than I have of any actual wedding.**

 **On we go! I think after the next two chapters - Transylvania and baby day, I may call this complete and start a sequel for life as a family for these bats in love. Then maybe I'll feel less under self-induced pressure to finish this and work on Chosen Two.**

 **I'm rambling again... Onwards!**

-YD-

Waking up in bed with the people he planned to bloodbind with this very night may not be traditional, but Bertrand had never been so happy to have given up on traditional practices as he was now, waking up with Vlad's arm slung over his stomach and his shock of hair under his face. Inhaling the scent of sunlight and power that seemed to radiate from Vlad constantly, Bertrand surveyed his other bedmates. Robin was face down in his pillow, hair all over the place as usual. Ingrid was on her side, bump just visible against the cover and turned towards Vlad, a hand on his hip. Bertrand knew Vlad and Ingrid had a deeper connection to each other than to he or Robin, bound by blood relation, childhood and the baby growing within Ingrid. However, Vlad had on numerous occasions told both his male lovers that he loved them all equally, and that any child brought into their nest would be all of theirs, they were a family. Reaching for the Dracula crest around his neck, Bertrand was happy to settle for that.

A small part of him acknowledged that Vlad and Ingrid couldn't bloodbind without at least one other person, both being Draculas already, the same part that questioned if Vlad would have asked them to bind together regardless if that wasn't the case. Looking at the slim band on his finger, Bertrand pushed those thoughts aside. Vlad had been honest about asking Ingrid first, wanting to reassure her she would never be less important simply because she would stop being pregnant at some point. He'd even taken the time to ask them each seperately, giving each of them their 'moment' where he'd even got down on one knee and asked him to bind with him and the others for eternity, but completely understood if they didn't want to. They'd both agreed enthusiastically of course, Robin desperately in love with all of them in his own way and Bertrand... Bertrand wasn't sure where it had all come from. Falling for Vlad was instinct, his entire life had been about the 'Chosen One' and Vlad was powerful and emotional and crept under his skin to burrow into his heart. Robin was infectious, joy and energy and always interested in hearing Bertrand's 'war stories' over an intense alchemy session or rolling around with him for fighting practice. Ingrid was... Ingrid was beautiful, dark and traditional but soft and sweet, as likely to steal his soul slowly as they made love as she was to push his body to the edge of sanity as they fucked.

They were all immortal, but Bertrand was four centuries older than any of them and he was certain no other year of his life had wrought as much change as this one had. This time a year from now would be different too, they'd be bloodbound, Ingrid would have given birth, Robin may be pregnant, he may be pregnant (a concept he was still struggling to get his head around but he was also eager at the idea he could carry a baby for Vlad too), Vlad may be Grand High Vampire. That last one he doubted, Vlad didn't want to totally vanish from the VHC radar or the ceasefire would be at risk, but he also had no desire to even lead the Dracula clan, let alone every vampire in the world. It was strange to think that had been Bertrand's only desire for Vladimir Dracula before they met, and then he got to know Vlad. The vampire in question started stirring on his chest, blinking slowly and bestowing a beautiful sleep-warm smile at him. "Hey there bloodgroom." Bertrand couldn't help it, he broke into a grin. "Hello yourself Count Dracula. This unvampiric behaviour of sleep-snuggling will get you in trouble one day." Vlad nipped at his nipple - the closest body part to his mouth - for that comment before rolling over to see if Ingrid or Robin were awake.

Robin was still out cold which didn't suprise Bertrand - he still felt a little sore after Robin fucked him through the sunrise. Ingrid was stirring, though that may be down to Vlad touching her stomach again, he couldn't resist her or touching where his... no, their child grew. "Morning bloodbride!" A hand swatted at Vlad's face. "You are far too cheery for barely night time bat brain." Ingrid was awake then. Vlad was rapidly becoming more animated. "I can't help it, I get to bind to all the people I love most today and I'm excited!" His voice kept rising in volume, awakening the last of their group. Robin lifted his head out of the pillow, hair everywhere and his usual confused face upon waking. It was the only time he struggled for memories now, the mindwipe finally clearing from his mind. As they all woke up properly, stretching and sitting up, Bertrand admired the rings on Ingrid and Robin's fingers. Vlad had taken his Dracula ring off, uncomfortable wearing it before the ceremony for some reason.

"Now, I've set out blood and outfits in everyones actual bedrooms, along with a note for what time you should meet me outside the blood mirror. Ingrid, I've left you options but you are welcome to choose something different if you want more comfortable clothes." Vlad's excitement was infectious, and Bertrand and Robin shared a grin at Vlad predicting that he'd never be certain to choose an outfit Ingrid approved of. "No peeking into anyone elses room, and no leaving your room before the assigned time. Now off with you, I'll see you all soon!" Bertrand nodded, climbing out of the bed in tandem with Robin and flitting off. Vlad's outfit choice was sweet and nostalgic, his blue waistcoat from the first day they met paired with an black trousers. Stepping into the boots he knew Vlad liked, Bertrand found his assigned time under the bottle of blood. Checking his watch, he had ten minutes so he sat down and sipped at the bottle, twisting the band on his ring in anxious excitement. The outfits would all have to allow for biting, a specific requirement to their joint unions as well as the actual blood binding. Tucking one of his smaller blades into the side of his boot just in case, Bertrand paced anxiously until his time came.

Stopping at the blood mirror in the basement, Bertrand was speechless. Vlad was stood there in sinfully tight black leather trousers, a red waistcoat just a little too small for him hanging open over his bare torso. His shoes were polished boots, which Vlad seldom wore and told that it was a special occasion. Taking the hand offered, Bertrand braced himself for the tug of the mirror and the clan he was about to become part of - this would be the last time he ever needed company to cross the mirror.

* * *

Vlad had originally chosen his outfit for ease of access as they would all have to bite him, and he'd opted to let them all make new marks, their claim to him undeniable. Though his trousers were solely to look a bit more 'vampy' as he was technically conducting this ceremony. As Bertrand approached first, naked hunger in his eyes, Vlad decided he would at least pretend he'd chosen the outfit to look good. Bertrand looked adorable and powerful, muscular body framed in the baby blue waistcoat from the day they met and Vlad's chest swelled with love for the man in front of him. Taking him through the mirror, he bidded him to wait while Vlad went back for Robin so they could all wait for Ingrid. He'd given Ingrid the latest time as she didn't need help coming through but did need longer to get dressed, possibly rest and definitely drink the entirety of her blood bottle.

Stepping back just as Robin appeared, Vlad had to stop himself leaping on him. Wrapped in trousers not unlike his own, Robin's lean legs made Vlad's stomach fill with heat. The heeled boots elongated them further, the green accents designed to compliment Robin's dark hazel eyes and forest green shirt. Wiping his mouth quickly to check he wasn't drooling, Vlad laced his fingers with Robin's and took him through the mirror. Standing in their assigned spots, Vlad prepared the binding deed they each had to mingle their blood on by sliding on his Dracula ring and stamping the bottom of it. Technically he was supposed to do that after, but as afterwards there would be biting, Vlad thought it may be forgotten. Bertrand bent down, straightening back up with a small knife in his hand and Vlad smiled and took it, they could use their fangs but Bertrand had wanted to contribute and Vlad was not about to turn him down.

The vortex appeared, Ingrid stepping through and looking unbelievable. She'd taken the time to add makeup, a deep red stain on her lips that Vlad tried to pretend didn't arouse him because of it's resemblance to blood. Her eyes had just the merest hint of eyeliner smudged around them, making her glowing blue eyes look bigger and brighter. A small amount of mascara made her lashes look longer, brushing over her pale cheeks as she blinked. Vlad was certain his own eyes were blazing right now, the balloon of love in his chest fit to burst. Her dress was one Vlad had picked, black and glittering with red stitching at the waist. It had a more flowing skirt line than Ingrid would usually wear to accomodate the baby bump, but Vlad wasn't sure she'd ever looked more beautiful as she stepped over to them.

"We don't actually have to say anything, and as this is a private ceremony we don't have to ask for a just cause or impediment. However, I do have something to say." Vlad laid his ring hand over the binding deed, waiting for everyone else to follow suit. "I never in my wildest dreams expected my life to turn out this way. I resigned myself to being alone after Erin, my only attempt to forget the way I craved Ingrid. Instead, events conspired to bring me not only her, but my loyal teacher who has protected me mind, body and soul through the darkest time of my life, and my first friend, the first person to accept me with no reservations. Now we're becoming a true family, and I could not be happier, prouder or more in love with any of you." Feeling soya blood flush in his cheeks, Vlad hoped they wouldn't leave him hanging for too long.

Bertrand spoke up next. "I have spent four centuries searching for the Chosen One, and I have done many things I since regret. I came here to find Vladimir Dracula, and instead I found Vlad, this strange young man who had all these ideas for peace and humanity. At first I didn't see it, thinking I knew better. I was so wrong, and undeserving of forgiveness. But of course, you surprised me again and again, not only forgiving me but dragging me through the wall around my emotions with ease, filling me with a desire for love and happiness. I never expected any of this, and I still sometimes expect to wake up clutching that cursed old book and searching for you. Instead, I wake up surrounded by love. The Chosen One, his Queen and the alchemist, I couldn't have chosen better if I tried."

Robin was quick to follow, still grinning widely as ever. "I never thought of you like this back in Stokely Vlad, but you know that. We had some of the best times of my actual life back then though, and I will never forget my first friend, the little vampire who didn't want to be a vampire. Now you're a man, powerful and perfect and I'm part of this weird and wonderful group with my teenage female wet dream and this big tough teacher guy who's hung like a horse. It doesn't really get any better."

Vlad had laughed through his tears of happiness, Robin managing to turn things a little bit filthy as ever. They all looked to Ingrid, not expectantly but curiously. "You don't have to Ingrid, we can move on if you're uncomfortable with this part." She shook her head, and Vlad could physically feel her struggling for words.

"I spent so long trying to be a better vampire than you, and I failed to see the reason I never succeeded. You were never trying to be a good vampire, just a good person. Though that first time we... that first time, you were anything but gentle and loving, you've risen to every challenge I could give you and made me see that I did need a family, it just needed a little work. I wasn't sure I'd ever really want anyone again, especially not my irritating little brother, his stuffy tutor and annoying breather friend. But even I can be wrong, and I'm truly, genuinely happy to be joining and bringing a new life into this strange group soon. Now that's all the emotional stuff you're getting out of me today, on with the blood and biting!"

Ingrid's eyes were brighter than he'd ever seen, telling him more than words ever could about how happy she was to be here. He still appreciated the effort she'd made, and handed the blade to her. As officiator, he had to go last. Ingrid slid the blade over her palm, dark sluggish blood dripping onto the document. Bertrand followed, Ingrid's hand already healed by the time he was done. Robin had hesitated, unfamiliar with the ease at which vampires could heal yet. Vlad had taken the blade from him, schooling his face into what he hoped was comforting and Robin nodded, holding out his palm to let his blood mix with the others. Finally it was his turn, the pain not even beginning to break through his happiness as his blood completed the deed, a faint glow lighting up the whole page as their blood faded into it.

"Is that it?" Robin couldn't stay quiet, clearly. "Not yet. Now you all have to bite me. Well, technically, I have to let you, but I want you to so that should count." Ingrid had naturally opted to mark the other side of his neck, her queen bee complex in action. Robin and Bertrand had both decided to mark his collarbones, forming a line from shoulder to shoulder of bite marks at this rate. Letting the waistcoat fall away from his arms as they approached, Vlad eyed up his now healed tattoo. This was only a formality, a way to recognise their group as a true part of his clan. They were bound to him by love for eternity regardless. Ingrid's hand laced through his hair, pulling his head back and to the side so she could access his unblemished skin. Robin and Bertrand were standing in front of him, so Vlad nodded as best he could around the fingers in his hair.

Three sets of fangs scraped across his skin, tingling before breaking into him. Ingrid had informed him his blood tasted of power, whatever that meant, since he turned eighteen. Three groans sounded as his blood hit their tongues, but Vlad was already lost. Pain and pleasure raced through him, his body humming with the completion of their bond to him and Vlad could feel his cock throbbing against his trousers. He moaned aloud, feeling them all try to bite down harder. A hand, he didn't know or care who at this point, brushed over his straining erection and Vlad lost it, arching between them and crying out in pleasure. As his body relaxed, they all released him and Bertrand moved to catch him as his knees buckled. As soon as he felt like he could stand up by himself again, Vlad turned to the others. "So, who's next?" Three bloodstained smiles met him, his own blood smudged across each of their lips. Vlad could feel the echo inside him, the link between each of them that he could use to know if they were scared, in danger or simply near him.

Bertrand had jumped to go next, somewhat anxious to have Vlad finally place a claiming mark on his neck. Vlad had been all too happy to oblige, the smoky masculine flavour of Bertrand's skin a welcome taste. Ingrid had simply bitten over the mark she already had on his collar, Robin matching hers on his other side. Robin was next, and they went slightly different for him. Vlad and Bertrand took a side each of his neck, Robin practically melting between them. Ingrid bit down between his collarbones, a slightly awkward angle but it would be permanently visible in Robin's beloved V-neck tshirts. Ingrid was trickier, Vlad could bite her with impunity as he sired her child. The others couldn't risk nicking an artery and letting anything enter her bloodstream incase it proved harmful to the child. Standing behind her neck, Vlad instructed the men to bite her wrists carefully. This way Ingrid would avoid scars on her shoulders, which she wasn't thrilled at the idea of, and they could easily avoid drinking her there. Bites all traded, Vlad could see them feeling the same link he did and judging by Ingrid's soft glow, Vlad knew his own eyes were alight.

"We really did it. Literally the only way to break the link is death, so everyone had better take care of themselves!" They all nodded at him, swiping at their blood-sticky mouths before shrugging and trading kisses. "So, bloodbride and bloodgrooms, I say we go celebrate?" Bertrand and Ingrid had smiled, Robin had naturally darted through the mirror - the binding had worked - and further on cheering. Zipping him a quick telepathy message not to get naked just yet, Vlad shrugged on his waistcoat and followed. Robin was sat on their bed, pouting but clothed when he walked in. "Sorry to slow you down Robin but I forgot to bring the camera and I demand photos of you all looking this attractive." They each pulled their Dracula pendants to rest openly, and the pictures quickly went from serious and professional styled to daft faces, playfights and then x-rated as Robin grew impatient and started tugging Bertrand's waistcoat off. Vlad and Bertrand both warned him to be careful as the waistcoat had sentimental value, which got him another pout, but then they were all carefully stripping off their clothes and hanging them safely to treasure their meaning - though Vlad would need new trousers he realised as he peeled the sticky leather away.

"I forgot you guys made a mess of my trousers, no wonder they felt so uncomfortable!" Robin, easily the most salacious of them all, had promptly kneeled in front of Vlad and started licking and sucking the dried come off his skin. Which led to Vlad with an erection and a wide eyed Robin before him. "As much fun as I'm sure you're having, there are two more of us over here boys!" Ingrid called them over, both leaping onto the bed and diving on her together while Bertrand looked on in amusement as she struggled. "You did call them over my dear bloodbride." Ingrid had thrown a lube bottle at him for that, Bertrand evidently feeling cheeky as he opened it and used it to stroke his own rising cock. All three struggling vampires had stopped to admire the view, Bertrand would never be vain but he was certainly aware of the effect he could have on them if he tried. Or even if he wasn't, the crooked smile making Vlad's stomach flutter after all this time.

Leaning down to his two younger lovers, Vlad whispered quickly. Recieving nods of assent, Vlad and Robin leapt over to Bertrand as one, Vlad snaking the lube with one hand and rolling Bertrand over onto his front with the other. Robin had straddled his back, nipping at the broad shoulders while Vlad traced slick fingers over Bertrand's entrance. He knew Robin had topped him last night and wanted to check he wasn't too sore, but Bertrand had arched into the contact as best he could so Vlad let his fingers slip inside. His eldest lover groaned into the pillow, Vlad being well practiced at stretching him open and stimulating his prostate now. Bertrand was keening now, whining at his lack of leverage as Robin pinned him. Vlad quickly set to stretching Robin too, rubbing the tip of his cock against Bertrand's loosened hole to tease him more as Robin writhed against him. Robin rolled onto his back, tugging at Bertrand until he moved between his thighs and slid inside him. Stopping to admire the way Robin's face relaxed as Bertrand filled him, Vlad knelt behind the tanned muscles and slipped between his cheeks, letting Bertrand's next thrust push him onto Vlad's slick cock.

Bertrand was too tall for him to be able to bite on his mark, so Vlad encouraged Bertrand to bite down on Robin's neck between thrusts and was gratified to hear Robin moaning beneath them. Vlad thrusted harder, knowing Robin felt the power behind them as he fucked Bertrand into him. The stimulation of them either side was too much, too good and Bertrand trembled between them, biting down on Robin again and dragging him over the edge with him. Vlad pulled out and watched their bodies quake, wiping the excess lube on his cock off with a discarded tshirt. Beckoning Ingrid over to them, Vlad lay down and pulled her over his body, laying parralel with his blissed out bloodgrooms and pressing his still-eager cock against her. Arousal burned through him, Ingrid's fangs scraping over his lip as they kissed and slick flesh gliding over his erection as they pressed together. Pushing his hand between them, Ingrid raised her hips just enough and Vlad groaned as they joined, the visual of her sliding over his erection with her full breasts and swollen stomach almost too much for him as he hadn't came inside Bertrand earlier.

He let her set the pace, slowly rising up and down on him with breathy moans. Knowing he could arouse her further and speed her along with words, Vlad didn't want to lose this moment of connection as her hips fell against his again and again. Her breasts lifted and fell with her, the curve of her bump pressing against his own stomach each time she came flush with him. Imagining Robin or Bertrand swollen this way with his child had Vlad bucking his hips, forcing himself to focus on Ingrid as she moved faster atop him. Robin and Bertrand had recovered somewhat, taking a side each to suck her sensitive nipples and slipping their fingers over her slick flesh, pressing at where they joined before sliding up again. Ingrid was tightening, her arousal evident in the liquid he felt trickling down his balls and the twitching muscles around his cock, and in the louder moans she let out as she rode him harder. The two heads of dark hair against her chest, her pouty full lips opening in pleasure and the pale and tan contrast of his male lovers skin against her stoked him higher and Vlad pressed up into her harder, clinging to his orgasm until she went first. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long, her clenching heat pulling him over the edge and he spilled inside her, "I love you all" falling from his lips repeatedly as he shook with pleasure.

As their trembling muscles calmed, Vlad saw Robin and Bertrand help Ingrid ease off him, laying her down next to him and settling either side of them. Their ringed hands joined over the covers again, Vlad admiring the bands and being glad he'd chosen well. "I'm so happy you're all here with me, and that we're all bound together. I love you all so much." "I love you too!" echoed back at him, and the fact they'd only been awake a few hours didn't seem to matter as they settled down again. They weren't necessarily going to sleep yet, but Vlad could feel their bond humming in contentment at their closeness and decided there were much worse ways to spend an evening.

-YD-

 **They are all bound up now! Next chapter is Transylvania, the following chapter will be the birth and by then I'll have decided to continue or start a sequel. Though first, I should write another chapter of Chosen Two...**


	26. Transylvania

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **This is about two weeks after the blood binding, and the last chapter before Ingrid drops the baby! It's also the trip to Transylvania for Vlad and Bertrand to find out about the Count, and Bertrand's birthday! (Not in canon I expect but the only properly canon-dated birthday is Ingrid's on May 1st).**

 **Warnings for angst, sadness and smut? Well, theres Vlad/Ingrid/Bertrand, Vlad/Bertrand and Ingrid/Robin sexcapades?**

-YD-

Vlad was nervous. Tomorrow they'd be going to the VHC and Transylvania for the first time the bloodbinding, and while he wasn't ashamed of his new clan members, he knew it was going to be a tough sell to not tell the Council who they were yet. As he'd conducted it himself, and as Count Dracula, he was able to be legally bound and nobody else know just yet. He was only planning to wait until Ingrid had given birth to 'come clean', but as she was probably less than a month away from dropping, it could wait. There was also the worry of what may have happened to his father that niggled every time he looked at his "official" ring. It was part of their bloodbinding so Vlad would never take it off, but it still reminded him they didn't know where their father had gone or why it had recognised Vlad as the head of the clan.

Pushing the negative thoughts aside, Vlad checked Robin's watch. Five minutes to midnight. They hadn't really thrown Bertrand a party per se, but they'd kept to their tradition of spending the evening in the throne room trading stories and giving gifts. Robin went first, his usual pile of strange and stranger gifts starting with a card similar to Vlad's full of sex vouchers, followed by a few joke Halloween items he must have bought a couple of months ago. Bertrand had laughed at the fake glow in the dark fangs, trying them on and promptly spitting out plastic as his real fangs splintered them, then smacked Robin with a toy "bloodied sword". Squeaky bats and plastic spiders followed, Robin grinning the whole time. He'd also gotten Bertrand a new digital camera, Ingrid's impending birthing reminding them they needed one. His last gift was a small box which Bertrand opened to find Dracula cuff-links not unlike Vlad's own. It tied in somewhat with Vlad's gift, a wristwatch designed for extreme sportsmen - bulletproof, waterproof and altitude resistant which Vlad hoped would help it stand up to speed. Encouraging Bertrand to turn over the watch before he put on the sleek black leather strap revealed the engraving - "Bertrand du Fortunesa Dracula". "I didn't want to steal your identity after four hundred years, but you are now an official Dracula so I had both engraved on." Bertrand had kissed him then, slipping the cufflinks through his jacket and the watch over his wrist with the faintest hint of tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Vlad, and Robin, these are both beautiful gifts. And I am most definitely proud to be a Dracula." Ingrid had simply pointed Bertrand over to a large box Vlad was surprised he hadn't noticed in the corner, Vlad and Robin helping him move it further out. The box fell away to reveal what Ingrid informed them was a "doppler machine" - the thing they'd seen at the clinic for Ingrid's ultrasound. "I know you and Robin are wanting to try out that potion and we can hardly take him to a clinic, so I brought the equipment to you. It wasn't easy but it is me, there isn't a breather male alive I couldn't charm." Even Vlad had to fight tears at how wonderful the gift was, Bertrand wasn't even trying to disguise the tears rolling down his smiling face. Robin was looking at it in wonder and running fingers over his flat stomach. "I had wondered how we were going to get around the whole pregnant dude thing, this is brilliant!" Bertrand had kissed Ingrid, then Vlad and then Robin. Vlad admired the Dracula crest on his cuff-links and pendant, the watch he'd given him and the binding ring on his finger. The VHC could suck it, Vlad could take over if he wanted to and there was nothing they could do about it.

Their bond was humming pleasantly, the happy feelings of everyone echoed in the others. They'd had to take a break from fighting training for the moment, worried that Ingrid's body would feel pain if they got injured as the bond was designed to let them know if another was at risk. They were going to be putting distance to the test tomorrow, they had Robin and Ingrid's mobile phones charged and programmed to keep in touch in case telepathy was an issue but Vlad still worried. For now, it was time to celebrate Bertrand's first birthday as a Dracula. Robin put the fire out and grabbed Bertrand's hand, Vlad helping Ingrid up before flitting off together to bed. Bertrand was quick and observant to remove his jacket before Robin could attack his clothes, not wanting to lose his new cuff-links to Robin's desperation to get him naked. The others had shed their clothes quickly, Vlad throwing Robin the camera and ensuring there was lube at the bedside table. He, Ingrid and Robin had discussed this while Bertrand was out collecting ingredients for some potion or other for Robin, knowing how they'd offer to celebrate with him. Robin had been more than happy to have picture duty tonight,

Bertrand found himself flat on his back with all three of them pressing fangs into their claim marks on him, not letting up the painful pleasure until Bertrand was trembling beneath them. They backed off to let him calm down a little, Robin getting comfortable and stroking himself while Vlad worked Ingrid open, lube-slicked fingers stretching her brutally tight ass for him. When Bertrand looked like he wasn't about to come from a strong wind, Vlad pushed his thighs apart to make room while Ingrid straddled him. "Is it me guys, or is sex better than ever since we bonded?" Robin was right, every sensation was more powerful between them now, echoes of pleasure across their bonds heightening the feeling whenever they connected. Vlad was sure that if he concentrated, he'd feel the ghosts of feeling penetration and being penetrated as Ingrid sank down on Bertrand's thick cock. Deciding that could wait for another time, he positioned himself behind Ingrid's soft ass, rubbing circles around her stretched hole as she slid up and down on Bertrand. The next downstroke slid him inside her and they all had to stop, buzzing pleasure as they all felt each other together. Even Robin was whimpering with pleasure, Vlad reaching out a hand to complete the physical link while Ingrid quaked between them. He could feel Bertrand's cock twitching near him, thin barriers of skin all that seperated them as Vlad started moving.

Robin had evidently decided he'd taken enough photos, kneeling behind Vlad and rubbing his cock against the muscles of his back. The feelings grew more intense as they moved as one, Ingrid riding both he and Bertrand while Robin reached out a hand to wrap around her hip and the other to clutch at Vlad's shoulder. For the first time since his eighteenth birthday, Vlad felt like he might burn at the heat of it all, love, lust and mind-blowing pleasure snaking through every inch of him as they raced towards climax together. As the 'head' of the bond, Vlad felt it all the strongest and couldn't stop himself crying out, spilling inside Ingrid and trembling in Robin's arms. Ingrid followed, linked closest with Vlad through their shared 'chosen one' bite and pulling Bertrand over with her. Robin seemed frantic hearing all their moans of release and Vlad registered cool liquid splattering across his back, a pleasured whine behind him as Robin completed their union in his own way - as usual.

Knowing the bedsheets would be sticky and probably ruined, Vlad couldn't find the energy to care as he helped Ingrid off them and lay her down, rolling onto his back next to her and linking fingers with her and Robin. "Vlad, you and Ingrid are both glowing so much right now, it's hot! And so was that, we should have gotten bloodbound ages ago if it makes sex that spectacular!" Ever the gutter-minded, Robin was singing their praises as he took in the three panting vampires on the bed. Kissing each of them in turn, Vlad could taste Bertrand on Ingrid and Robin's lips where they'd bitten the still wide-eyed vampire. "Happy birthday Bertrand!" His crooked smile made Vlad's stomach flutter again, Vlad wasn't certain he'd ever stop being painfully attracted to the beautiful creatures who had agreed to share beds and hearts with him forever. Pressing a kiss to Ingrid's swollen belly, Vlad started telling the baby how it wouldn't be long before they got to meet him. Robin leaned over and apologised for the misbehaving they got up to frequently, earning him a slap from Ingrid. Leaning over to check Bertrand's watch just because he could, Vlad noticed it was only an hour until sunrise and decided it wasn't worth getting up again. Especially when he was going to be losing time that could be spent like this tomorrow night, so Vlad tugged at various limbs until they were all tangled together and hummed happily at the feeling of love and rightness surrounded by his husbands and wife.

* * *

Bertrand was a strange mix of utter happiness and paralysing worry. His birthday had been the best he'd ever had, and at over 400 that was quite the claim. Surrounded by his new clan, claimed by bite, ceremony and name, and bestowed with wonderful gifts he felt at peace. However, he knew that when Vlad awoke, himself and Vlad would have to prepare to leave for Transylvania. They would have gone immediately after the ceremony, but Ingrid had gotten stomach pains and they were worried she would go into labour early, so they'd waited and watched and worried. The pains went away, and Vlad could still hear the heartbeat if he pressed his ear to her bump, so they'd all relaxed and checked the book. Apparently 'false labour' was a thing, natures way of keeping you on your toes when you had a pregnant partner. However, it became apparent Ingrid was at best, three to four weeks away from giving birth so it would have to be now if they didn't want to risk Ingrid going into labour with nobody but Robin there.

Not that Robin was incapable, but Vlad would be heartbroken to miss the birth of his son and Bertrand had surrounded himself with loud, hormonal breather women and confused fathers to prepare for this event. And yes, if he was honest, he thought Robin may panic just a little if he were alone when the labour began. They would all be there, their whole family waiting to welcome the new life into the world. The nearest room to them had been converted into a nursery, formally the Count's study but they'd wanted to be close without having to keep a cot in their room lest the poor child be traumatised at an early age. Two coffins had been set up in there so they could take turns sleeping in there, a strange device Vlad informed him was a 'baby monitor' set next to a (naturally) black and red crib.

Bertrand and Robin had been tasked with acquiring simple things like baby food, nappies and all the strange contraptions for sterilising things. While it was an excellent way to blend in wherever they went, the fact that vampire children appeared and developed as humans was confusing at times. Ingrid and Vlad had searched for furniture, wanting something sturdy and solid so that it wouldn't break easily if the baby did have powers, and also so it could be passed down to any future children they may have. This cot was beautiful, looking like old mahogany but Bertrand knew it was reinforced with steel. They almost went for argentalium but didn't want to risk draining the baby, so as a compromise they had sprayed the outer windows with garlic juice to stop anyone getting in that way, and nobody else could enter the building without consent. If the baby did show powers, nobody else would be able to see. The windows also had thick black covers on, hung specifically so they could be opened and closed easily from the door - the baby would be able to get sunlight but they wouldn't fry if he needed feeding in the day and for some reason wasn't in the arms of one of them.

Ingrid had been in charge of clothes, Vlad of toys and things designed to stimulate cerebral development. As a compromise, the baby mobile was multi-coloured bats. Ingrid argued for black but Vlad pointed out colours encourage brain development, so Vlad had found a rainbow coloured bat mobile. It was all starting to come together, a bag of supplies and the 'doppler' machine set aside ready in another room they had taken turns to clean daily, along with a hospital-style bed Bertrand hadn't wanted to know where Robin acquired it. The tiny wardrobe was packed full of every black item of baby clothing in the world, Bertrand reckoned. Robin had even found a bunch of halloween-inspired pacifiers and teething rings shaped like fangs, pumpkins and bats. All in all, they were about as prepared as they could be, tiny bath and baby wash products in every washroom of the house just in case. Vlad had also gotten several strange devices designed to hold the baby to his body without having to hold him, possibly to allow for safer speed travel but also quite likely because Vlad would never want to put the baby down.

Robin had even learned how to make both breather baby formula, and the strange mix 'traditional' vampires fed their babies before they were old enough to actually ingest blood. They were covering all bases as this baby was such an unknown, and Bertrand had even built a small bookcase in his library and filled it with books to read to the infant. Bertrand didn't think the baby would understand, but Vlad had insisted he'd learn their voices and it was important they all bond with them. This also led to Vlad banning Robin from taking the baby into the alchemy lab before he was at least five years old (Ingrid had said three, that was quite an argument). It had eventually been resolved with Vlad's parting comment. "I grew up feeling out of my depth and out of place in a world of vampires, we don't know that my dimidius side won't affect him and I want him to be old enough to make his own choices before we start pushing vampiric hobbies on him." He'd run off after that, leaving them all feeling sad and a little bit guilty at how easy it was to forget Vlad's constant desire to be human, and the sacrifice he'd made to stay with them. Even Ingrid was more agreeable to Vlad's ideas after that, the only way she'd show that she was sorry for upsetting him unless she was feeling particularly emotional.

Vlad started stirring, tangled amongst Ingrid and Robin as he was he couldn't avoid waking them with him. He gave Vlad what he hoped was a reassuring smile, Vlad returning it but the anxiety was clear. This would be their first trip to the VHC as a bound group, Vlad deciding against hiding the claims on his skin or his ring. He expected Vlad would point out the council had no leverage against him, given that he could take over all of them or dust each of them with a swipe of his hand, and that he'd fulfilled their demand that he marry. Just to be safe, their bloodbinding deed had been hidden in a lead-lined box in the basement, Vlad the only one actually powerful enough to open it again and that was at a push, the pain was evident when he touched it. As all of his lovers stirred, Vlad naturally fetching Ingrid her breakfast blood and holding back from getting back into bed with them in favour of dressing in his 'traditional' vampire attire. Bertrand followed suit, shrugging into his jacket from yesterdays party and the trousers he'd worn for their bloodbinding. Vlad had told him it was ok, that the VHC wouldn't even notice in light of Vlad's own surprises for them. Leaning down in turn to kiss their other lovers, Vlad pressed a kiss to Ingrid's stomach and extracted sworn promises they'd call if anything happened. Tugging on his 'best cape' as Vlad did the same, they joined hands and flitted outside, letting their bat forms out as soon as they got past the front door.

Ever thankful for his training as he fought to keep up with Vlad who was still faster now, they flapped their way over to Transylvania, hoping they'd only be gone for one day at the most. Bertrand was fairly certain Vlad wouldn't want to sleep in the day and he'd have a fight on his hands to ensure Vlad didn't overexert himself to the point of exhaustion. Coaxing as much speed out of his wings as possible, he landed soundlessly next to Vlad outside the VHC building. Large, imposing and heavy with the scent of death - Vlad's ceasefire did not extend this far and the VHC still drained humans regularly here, in spite of it technically being against the rules. The only way it would stop was if Vlad actually took over here, but he knew his youngest bloodgroom did not want to move here, it was tough enough when Ingrid left for council work but none of them expected her to give up her place as the first female on the council. Giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, they knocked at the door and waited to be invited in - nobody had free reign of entry here other than the current Grand High Vampire.

The reaction was immediate as they stepped into the main meeting room, growls and hisses at the sight of Vlad's marked neck. Bertrand had to fight the inappropriate arousal as Vlad literally burned at them, his strange 'shockwave' powers stunning them all into silence before he stepped into the middle of the room, Bertrand standing behind him in an obvious defensive stance. "You told me I had to marry, I was never not going to bind to anyone for eternity without being on equal grounds, and I had to bite them first. It is none of your business what I do, but it is definitely my business what you do." He couldn't see his face, but Bertrand could recognise the timber of Vlad's voice that meant his fangs were out. "I could end each and every one of you with ease, I could take over the council and enforce a soya-based life on each of you with a death penalty for failure to comply. I was chosen for this before any of you were even born, and you will not interfere with the way I live my unlife or I will make each and every one of you regret it. As of this moment I am deciding not to take over, but that can and may change any time I desire and you will not try to pass any more laws to undermine me! Or I will return and tear you all limb from limb, am I clear?" Yes, Bertrand was definitely hiding an erection now, Vlad had never been so... masterful. The still silent council members were fighting terror, one or two obviously battling an impulse to flee. "I said, am I clear?" "Yes chosen one." echoed back through the hall, and Vlad turned to Bertrand, eyes icy flames. "Let's get out of here." And with that, their trickiest VHC visit was over.

Stopping a few streets away, where the guard bats wouldn't see them, Vlad pinned Bertrand to the wall and kissed him hard, a similar hardness pressing into his stomach as Vlad leaned up to bite at his lips. "I feel fantastic right now Bertrand, would it be an inconvenience if I were to take you right here?" Bertrand felt the whine in his throat, ignoring the fact they could be caught at any moment and turning to brace against the wall. A pulse of pleasure shot through him before Vlad had even touched him, and he somehow knew it meant Ingrid and Robin were probably doing something similar. Though not identical he thought, as Vlad somehow produced lubricant and started fingering him open, rough and fast and painfully arousing. Vlad kicked his legs open wider to account for their height difference, and he'd barely rearranged his hands against the wall before Vlad was inside him. They didn't have time to waste with slow and gentle he knew, and Vlad's slamming thrusts against him told a similar story as he fucked him against the wall. A punishing grip around his throbbing cock told him Vlad was close already, and Bertrand let the power and domination roll through their bond, feeling Vlad's pleasure as his own. A grunt sounded behind him, the wet feeling of Vlad coming inside him and that was his undoing, a couple more tugs on his cock and he was spurting over the wall, legs trembling under the onslaught of pleasure.

Vlad helped him pull up his trousers, fastening his own while Bertrand straightened out his jacket and stood up, wincing at the ache in his ass. "I'm sorry, was I too rough?" "No apologies needed Vlad, that was truly remarkable." Vlad smiled at him, eyes still glowing. "I'll let you show me a remarkable time when we get home then." Vlad winked at him as he said 'remarkable', jokingly mocking Bertrand's more elegant use of language. Taking Vlad's hand, he looked down at his beautiful companion. "What's say we go find your father so we can return to our other lovers?" Vlad nodded at him and they both disappeared into the night.

* * *

Robin was a little anxious about being left alone with Ingrid. Not that he thought she was dangerous, but he was worried she might start giving birth and the others may not get back in time and he'd mess it up... Ok he was more than a little anxious. Ingrid seemed relaxed enough, though he could see the tightness in her jaw that spoke of worry about the others being gone. Trying to remember how to relax her, Robin grabbed the massage oil he'd made and started rubbing into her bump, suddenly understanding Vlad's fascination as the baby wriggled and kicked beneath his hands. She seemed to enjoy the attention, relaxing under his hands as he kneaded at the skin gently. Robin still felt a little out of place with Ingrid at times, happy as he was that she'd agreed to bind with him as well as the others and as in love with them all as he could be.

That being said, Ingrid seemed content enough to let Robin continue touching her, tentatively exploring the top swell of her bump until his hands brushed over her nipples 'accidentally'. She moaned in surprise before turning a dark, seductive smile on him that had his cock twitching in anticipation. "If you wanted to fuck me Robin, you only have to ask." Robin gaped, mouth attempting to form words and failing as Ingrid pushed him on his back and crawled over him. "Have you been feeling left out while the others took turns on me Robin dear?" He was saved the trouble of trying to reply as Ingrid stuck her tongue in his mouth, kissing him roughly and fingers scratching over his nipples. He also understood what Vlad meant about Ingrid's bump being erotic, the swell pressing into his own stomach making him appreciate the womanly figure atop him all the more. One of his hands went to her nipple, tweaking and rubbing in the way she liked while the other went back to her stomach, smoothing over the swell of life there. She pulled off him, dishevelled and fanged. "What is it with you boys and this bump?" Robin tried to think of how to explain it.

"It's like the marks we gave each other. It's living, breathing proof of you and Vlad having sex, that bond, that connection and a constant reminder of how beautiful you look together. And honestly, it makes you glow and look even hotter. What's not to love?" Seeming to accept his analogy for now, Ingrid returned to trying to fuck his mouth with her tongue, pressing against him with a little more purpose now until he felt like he'd explode if he didn't get inside her soon. "Ingrid pleaseeee" he whined, hips pressing up to her and findng smooth skin. She must be almost as desperate as he was, normally she'd tease any of them for longer but her smooth hands braced on his chest, raising up so he could grasp his erection and guide it inside her. As their bodies joined, he felt a strange pulse of pleasure, Ingrid's face of surprise saying she felt it too. "Guess we know it works long distance and the boys are getting distracted!" Robin grinned, but then words went out the window as Ingrid rose and fell on him, wet heat so different to being inside Vlad or Bertrand, slick and smooth and feminine all over. Her eyes were glowing again, and Robin didn't know or care if it was emotional or just the random baby glows, it made her look fucking incredible and he felt heat spike through him at the sight.

Her nails scratched over his nipples again, pain and pleasure twisting through him as she rode him harder. Smoothing his hand down her bump again, he slipped his fingers beneath and rubbed at her clitoris. He was gratified as her thighs shook, mouth falling open as she came and the tight heat took him along, moaning in concert as they rode the pleasure together. Another pulse shot through him and he trembled, whispering in Ingrid's ear that the boys must have just finished and she quaked against him all over again. The overstimulation was intense and Robin couldn't help whining as she clenched around his cock, fearing he'd black out if she didn't let up but unwilling to lose contact. He sighed in relief as she relaxed, guiding her gently to lie on her side next to him. "Hey there bloodbride." He smiled at her, unbelievably pleased when she linked their ringed hands together and he admired the dark colour schemes on their pale hands.

"They'll come back Robin, don't worry." Surprised at Ingrid being comforting, Robin kissed her again to stop him from saying the wrong thing, rearranging into a more comfortable position and just enjoying their time together.

* * *

Vlad stopped with Bertrand near a local market area. Though market was a bit of a stretch, it was mostly a place to buy animal blood or organs. That was what they needed though, Bertrand realising they could search all night and still not cover all of Transylvania. Grabbing the bat blood they needed, Bertrand led him to an empty field nearby and started drawing on the ground in said blood. Vlad had very little idea what he was doing, but followed Bertrand's instructions, biting his finger and dropping his own blood into the mix. Bertrand began chanting in Latin, Vlad translating the odd word like "father" and "lead" but on the whole, very confused. A spark lit up from the blood, lighting the air before vanishing.

"Did it work?" Bertrand nodded, his face the picture of focus as he grabbed Vlad's hand and started running, following some impulse or signal Vlad couldn't see. They ran for miles, Vlad immensely grateful for all their training and fitness as his muscles pushed him faster. As they slowed down to a stop, Vlad looked to Bertrand. "The signal stops here, this is where your fathers energy registered at the moment the ritual was complete, or the last place he was." Vlad opted to ignore the implications of that sentence. They were stood before a castle, but Vlad wasn't sure they could actually enter it. Sitting down and crossing his legs, Vlad let his senses spread out, searching for any vampire or human. There was... something. He couldn't put his finger on it, it didn't feel like his father but it didn't feel entirely foreign either. He wondered if his father had ended up biting Renfield after all, though the thought wasn't a pleasant one and he shuddered at the thought. Biting was pretty much a standard part of their sexual relationship by now, Vlad didn't want to think about his father and Renfield engaged in such... ick.

They stood staring at the building for a time, Bertrand checking his watch to ensure they wouldn't be caught out in the sun (The time was different but he could calculate it easily enough). Vlad was about to give up and look for somewhere to bunk down for the day when the door creaked open and a croaky voice met their ears. "Please, come in." Clinging to Bertrand's hand, they shot through the door together. The sight that greeted them was horrifying, the smell worse. It looked like someone had raided an animal mortuary, decomposed corpses littering the floor and substances Vlad didn't want to know the origin off glistening on the walls and surfaces. Looking for the source of the voice, Vlad recognised what he *thought* was Renfield, except he was ancient looking, grey skin and white hair over a wrinkled face and wizened body. "What happened here?"

"Your father was found out, Master Vlad. Not by the Council, but by the townsfolk. When the local vampires heard he had impregnated a breather, they attacked. The animals were thrown inside alive but poisoned, and eventually your father, trapped here, broke under thirst and drank from them. I tried to sacrifice my blood and life energy to him to save him, but it was too late. It took time, but I believe the master died the morning of your birthday." Vlad felt sick, his head spinning. It had been over four months since his birthday, they'd been in Transylvania multiple times. How had they not known? Bertrand's hand squeezed his and Vlad broke down into tears, mourning the loss of his father and guilt churning in his stomach at not being there for him. He heard Bertrand speaking to Renfield but the words wouldn't sink in. Vlad could feel his powers rising under his skin and tried to master the impulse to tear down the castle, clinging to Bertrand's body harder.

As he stopped sobbing, Renfield held out a small black urn. "I thought you'd want these Master Vlad." Fresh tears spilled as Vlad cradled what he knew to be his fathers ashes, sinking down to the floor and clutching at the urn. Vlad felt more than heard Renfield's spark go out, the body slumping to the floor, and Vlad felt a fresh surge of guilt at the idea Renfield had been surrounded by all this death and sadness alone, waiting for one of them to turn up. "I'm so sorry Vlad. I can't imagine how much this must hurt you right now." Vlad shrugged him off, standing up and holding out the urn to Bertrand. "Take my father back to Garside, I need to do something before I return." He could feel Bertrand's sting of rejection but it was swallowed up in the grief and anger swirling inside him.

Bertrand looked like he was about to argue, and for the first time he could remember ever using "the voice" on his lovers, Vlad shouted at him to go. He felt the ache in his chest, Bertrand's sadness like his own but he ignored it, waiting to see Bertrand leave before letting out his frustration bit by bit. Throwing fireballs everywhere, barely feeling the searing heat as he set the castle ablaze, Vlad stormed through the entire building, stopping at what he could see was his fathers bedroom. The fire was starting to spread and he had only a moment to spare, but he stepped into the regal bedroom and felt a fresh well of grief wash over him at the sight of the only picture in the room. It was a painting of Vlad and Ingrid when they were very young, Vlad scowling at the cape he'd been forced to wear over his red t-shirt and Ingrid already having the "dark and mysterious" look down. Pushing the picture into his cloak pocket, Vlad took another look around the room. A wrapped gift with his name on, the paper a perfect covering of black with red ribbon. Forgetting the roaring flames coming for him, Vlad tugged at the ribbon, the paper falling away in his hands. He opened the box to find a letter, a larger version of the Dracula crest hanging around his neck and a photo album.

He'd been about to sink to the floor and let the heat and pain consume him when he felt a tug on the bond inside him, then an arm around his waist was dragging him out of the window and holding him tight as they landed on the ground. He looked down to find he was still holding the box from his fathers room, then up to find Bertrand's bright eyes looking down at him, his face blackened from the smoke he'd ran through to find Vlad. "I told you to go." "And I made a promise never to leave you when you needed me, I made another promise to stay with you for eternity and I plan to keep them both." Bertrand was still clutching the urn Vlad had all but shoved at him and Vlad couldn't help but be impressed and touched Bertrand hadn't dared leave it to have another free hand in his rescue attempt. "And anyway, Ingrid would have killed me for daring to come back without you, then came here and shouted at your ashes for leaving her pregnant. You have a son who needs you, and three people you bound yourself to. Now, let's go home Vlad, if we leave now we'll make it just as dawn breaks there." Standing on shaky legs, clutching the box from his father, Vlad nodded and let Bertrand guide him into his bat form, racing to beat the sun rising over Europe and to make it back to his family.

* * *

Ingrid was almost certain their father was dead, they all were but none of them brave enough to bring that up to Vlad. The stab of grief in her chest, the pain echoed in Robin's face and the residual anger they both felt was all the confirmation they needed. The sadness, rejection and pain was somewhat more confusing, a raging panic filling them both and she wasn't sure if it was their own or not. Ingrid made Robin call his phone but there was no answer and it was barely an hour to sunrise. They wouldn't be able to make it there without getting caught in it, nor would the boys be able to return to them before the next night if they weren't back then. Clutching at her stomach and Robin's hand, for the first time in a long time Ingrid felt afraid.

Robin, to his credit, knew not to speak, just held her and let her crush his hand as she wept quietly. Terrified to lose Vlad and Bertrand, terrified of the impending birth and that they wouldn't be here for it. Robin stood up as the first streaks of colour lit up the sky, aiming to close the drapes so they wouldn't be dusted. "Ingrid, is that what I think it is?" Wiping at her eyes, Ingrid strained to see where he was pointing and panic rising with the sun starting to edge higher, she recognised the form of two bats fluttering towards them. "Yes, so we need to open the window and be prepared to close the drapes the second they are through them." Robin hastened to comply, both taking a side of the heavy material and praying the sun wouldn't catch them. The smell of smoke and sadness filled the room as Vlad and Bertrand tumbled onto the bed, throwing the drapes closed Robin and Ingrid turned to their lovers. Vlad's face was covered down one side in black smoky residue, tear tracks evident as they ran pale through the smudges. Bertrand looked worse, most of his skin was sooty and the black of his clothes was streaked with dark grey smudges. Vlad was clutching at a box in his hands and already crying again, Bertrand was holding a small black urn.

It didn't need asking, but the words spilled from Ingrid's lips anyway. "Is that what I think it is?" Not even looking away from Vlad's shaking body, Bertrand nodded. Robin came around carefully to extract the urn from Bertrand's hands, placing it on the table next to the framed ultrasound. Vlad reached into his cloak, still crying weakly, and pulled out a picture Ingrid thought long gone. "It was the only picture in his room, he missed us both Ingrid and I wasn't there to save him." Never having truly reconciled with her father, Ingrid wasn't sure how to feel, but Vlad's grief was burning inside all of them right now, teary eyes all over the room. She ignored the fluttering in her stomach at first, but the first punch of pain inside her rolled through all of them. "It's too early isn't it?" Ingrid shook her head, this felt different to the 'false' pains before. "I don't think he cares about the schedule, he's coming now ready or not!" Bertrand lifted her then, ignoring her half hearted protests as they all sped to the specially prepared room. Their son evidently already had the stellar Dracula timing...

* * *

 **I knew almost off the bat that I was going to kill off the Count, but I wasn't entirely sure how I'd do it. I'm not at all happy with this chapter but I'm getting anxious to work on the next one, so a thousand apologies for my likely atrocious attempt at this. Next chapter is baby day, likely the last of this and there will probably be a sequel. I'm not done with this but I feel like the birth is a good place to end this chapter of their lives, and move on to the next one.**


	27. Living

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **So, the baby day is here! Something to brighten up their day after the sad day in Transylvania?**

-YD-

Robin had pulled both he and Bertrand away from Ingrid, pointing out they were filthy and needed to go and shower and change. Vampire speed had never been so important as they both bolted off, stripped their clothes off and washed their skin clean and returned in clean shorts in under three minutes. Ingrid had laughed at them, saying she hadn't even had another contraction yet. Immediately after the words left her mouth her waters had broken, telling them things were about to start moving along. Vlad was an absolute wreck of emotions, grief still running through him like blood but happiness and excitement and anxiety for the birth of his son bubbling away too. They had time to calm down a little, sitting down and clutching at Ingrid's hands while Bertrand stripped her gently, pointing out there was no room for modesty here and it was nothing they hadn't seen before when she growled at him.

They all felt the roll of each contraction, and Vlad wouldn't have given up the pain for anything, he was literally feeling his son come into the world. They'd agreed amongst themselves (with Ingrid's approval) that as Bertrand was delivering, Robin would cut the cord and Vlad would hold him first and bring him to Ingrid. Vlad and Ingrid had been given full rights to naming him in exchange for the same courtesy if Robin went ahead to bear Bertrand's child, and it be a joint effort for any and all future children they may have. Robin and Bertrand still didn't know what they'd picked, but as the next contractions started coming in thick and fast, it didn't seem to matter as they prepared to welcome the newest Dracula to the world.

Vlad didn't need to say it out loud for his... mates, as it were, to know what he was thinking. The Count would never meet his grandson, not that he'd have approved of how he came about. Ingrid squeezed his hand gently, giving him a sweet smile between the ripples of pain. Bertrand got their attention from his position at Ingrid's knees. "You're ready to try pushing Ingrid, gently at first but then with each contraction." Ingrid squeezed down on both his and Robin's hand, whole body tensing and they all felt her pain as she pushed. It was only an echo compared to hers, they knew, so they didn't complain as she screamed and gripped harder. A few pushes later, Bertrand was smiling. "I can see the head!" Vlad wanted to see him coming into the world, but knew he was needed for Ingrid right now and made himself stay still. "Just a bit more now, the shoulders are coming." Bertrand was remarkably calm for someone delivering a baby, Vlad was almost hysterical and he was just holding his wifes/sisters hand.

"I've got the shoulders, one more big push and that should do it." Ingrid looked exhausted, face tight with pain and Vlad was sure his hand would bear the imprint of her fingers and ring for a while. Leaning round to support her as she came up for the next push, Vlad tried to lend her his energy, both of their eyes glowing bright and with one last push, their son came into the world. "I know you said you felt it, but it's definitely a boy!" Vlad kissed Ingrid, smiling so widely his face hurt. He and Robin moved down, Bertrand wiping the screaming babies mouth and wrapping him in a black cloth before helping Robin cut the cord. Then they handed the baby to Vlad, and Vlad felt like he was about to explode with love as he looked at the tiny wailing baby in his arms. Moving to help Ingrid sit up enough to hold the baby, Vlad was certain he'd never seen anything more beautiful than Ingrid smiling at the life they had created.

"He's perfect." All four of them intoned at once, the bond between them full of pure joy at this moment. Bertrand helped clean Ingrid up and Robin fetched the camera he'd gotten for this, snapping a photo of Ingrid and Vlad, teary eyes of blue fire and happy smiles as they gazed at the baby. "Robin I will kill you for that later." Ingrid threatened, though the severity was lost as she was cooing at the baby. He'd started to calm down now, looking at them with an intelligent gaze. Leaning closer, Vlad pointed out something to Ingrid. "Is it me, or does he have teeth?" She peered closer, and it became quite apparent that their son did in fact have a full set of teeth, no fangs. Bertrand peered closer himself and told them they were 'milk' teeth - the teeth babies grew and lost as they grew into teens. "Hey, at least he won't have to go through teething!" Robin piped up, his own face a picture of happiness. Vlad handed the baby over to Bertrand, he and Robin posing for a picture with the baby too before Ingrid growled at them to bring it back since she had to push it out.

Robin, still grinning, set about making up a bottle of baby formula and vampire formula. "We've both got blue eyes, I wonder if they'll be silvery like mine or bright like yours Vlad?" Vlad nodded, wondering the same thing. "He's got dads ears and my mums nose too. But that mouth is all your gorgeous pout Ingrid." Vlad could see both sides of his family in his babies face, but he was certain that his son would grow up with a wicked smile like his sister. The little shock of hair on his head was light brown, but so was Vlad's as a child so they expected it to darken. "Does he have a name yet?" Vlad looked to Ingrid, checking she was still ok with what they chose. She nodded so he smiled and turned to his husbands. "Meet Alexander William Dracula. It may be strange to name your son after your wifes ex, but Will died protecting Ingrid and I will always be grateful for that, it led to this moment." Robin and Bertrand both smiled in agreement, Bertrand noting it down on the birth certificate he'd somehow lifted from the VHC before. "We'll have to knock up a fake one if you ever plan to send him to breather school, so he can meet an excellent best friend like you did Vlad!"

Vlad had to agree, meeting Robin had been a huge part of his life in Stokely. Right now he only had eyes for his son, but then so did everyone else. Bertrand helpfully set up a changing table and bassinet, barely prying Alexander free of his mother and father long enough to put a baby and tiny skeleton romper suit on him. Robin leaned over to take a photo of that too, Vlad was certain they'd be filling an album with Alexander's first day on earth at this rate. "Those eyes are pure Dracula, this boy is going to be a true heartbreaker when he's older." Vlad and Ingrid agreed, he was perfect. Vlad helping Ingrid into comfortable clothing and strapping Alexander into his little carrier to flit off to the throne/dining room while supporting his head. Bertrand picked up Ingrid, her legs not quite up to moving with the pain just yet while Robin picked up the baby bag, bassinet and camera and they followed Vlad. They found Vlad sat at the table cradling Alexander, bottles of blood floating to the table of their own accord. Vlad expected his eyes were still bright and hoped he wasn't scaring his son.

"Ingrid, do you want to feed him first?" Ingrid shook her head, opting instead to grab the nearest bottle of blood and sitting down carefully on the sofa. Vlad hastened to sit next to her and Robin handed him the baby formula. Alexander seemed content with the breather mix, so Vlad let him drink it down, Bertrand behind him staring in awe at the tiny baby vampire. Robin was still snapping pictures and Vlad was certain they were quite the sight, Vlad's scarred neck and torso visible, his eyes bright and his arms cradling a skeleton-clad baby. Vlad looked down to see Ingrid dozing lightly and decided it was worth it to leave her there, she had just given birth after all. Robin seemed to be anxiously waiting his turn, so Vlad forced himself to stop 'hogging' the baby and passed him over, watching with bated breath as Robin sat down carefully opposite him, Bertrand automatically correcting his hold and sitting next to them. "It's pretty cool Vlad, who'd have thought this would be the life of Vladdy Count, the boy who didn't want to be a vampire?" Vlad smiled and looked around him, his two husbands and his wife who happened to be his half sister, he agreed he never expected any of this. Looking at Alexander who was seemingly taking in the room with interest - or as much interest as an hour-old baby could have, it didn't seem to matter at all. All the strange and dark times led him to this moment of pure joy.

"Bertrand, as I'm currently a pillow and Robin has Alexander, could you go and get the box I brought back from Transylvania, it's in our room?" Bertrand was there and back in all of two seconds, handing Vlad the box. Lifting the larger crest out, Vlad handed it to Bertrand, who had been looking at it with an interested gaze. Pulling out the letter and photo album, Vlad unfolded the letter first, only certain it was from his father because of where he found it, as the handwriting was shaky. Reading aloud but keeping his voice soft, Vlad made his way down the letter.

 _ **"My dearest Vladimir,**_

 _ **I leave this in the hopes you will somehow come to find it, as I know my time is near. I spent many years embarassed of my children, my illegal son and the daughter I hadn't expected. The attack from Elizabetta showed me the error of my ways with Ingrid, not that I was excellent at showing it I grant you. I am sad to leave this world without ever knowing what you would decide, and I assume from your strange French tutor that you would have found out about your choice. I made many mistakes in my life, but you and your sister were never truly either of them, and I am ashamed I ever doubted either of you. My body grows weary now, so live well my son and take care of your sister. You have made a very, very old vampire very, very proud.**_

 _ **Vladimir Dracula, the chosen one, my son and heir, I love you dearly.**_

 _ **Count Dracula."**_

Vlad was surprised to hear a choked sob from Ingrid, thinking she was asleep, but then his own body was shaking with suppressed tears as they didn't want to upset the baby. Helping Ingrid sit a bit easier against him, they turned to the photo album. Ingrid's fingers stroked over the pages, old polaroids of them as children before Granny Westenra banned cameras from the house as they weren't 'traditional enough'. Pictures of before Vlad even remembered, pictures from the album his father used to pull out every birthday to coo at. There was even the picture of Sally Giles that his father had given him from when they met as teenagers, another of Sally and George sat around the table with him - though he wasn't in that photo naturally. His father had even somehow made a copy of the sketch of him as baby Adam Giles and included it. There were pages of pictures, Ingrid chewing on a toy bat while Vlad cried in the corner, Ingrid and Vlad riding Zoltan together. "I miss Zoltan, I wish he hadn't been lost in the slayer attack." Ingrid murmured against his ear, keeping the solemn mood intact but reminding Vlad he wasn't alone. As they turned the pages, Vlad found paintings of his father, of Ivan, of Boris and Olga, of Magda, their grandparents Atilla and Krone Westenra and Dracos and Mrs Dracula (nobody had ever been brave enough to ask). There was even one painting of what Vlad thought must have been Lucy - Lucinda Westenra, Magda's sister - with Magda as young women. Vampiresses. Whatever.

"This is amazing, I never thought dad would sit down and complete something like this." Vlad nodded. "I think he knew he was going to be lost to the attack and wanted to leave as much as he could behind. This large crest is basically him passing on the mantle as head of the clan as best he could, he had no way of knowing you'd wear the Dracula ring beforehand." Bertrand had clearly known what Vlad was thinking, and what he wanted, attaching the crest to his 'best cape' and hanging it over the throne for when Vlad was ready. "I suppose we'll have to tell people at some point, uncle Ivan and Granny and Magda will want to know. I think." Ingrid leaned in and kissed his cheek, a soft brush over his skin. "It can wait little brother, we have a baby to take care of now. Don't let the dead take over the living." Vlad turned and captured Ingrid's lips, letting their bond fill him with hope for the future rather than grief for the past.

* * *

Ingrid was surprised, touched, hurt and elated. Mostly elated at the birth of their son, she'd been privately concerned that siring a child with her half-brother would cause problems, not to mention him arriving six weeks early. But Alexander William Dracula was perfectly formed, with a healthy set of lungs and... teeth? They were all slightly surprised by that, but as the small creature looked at them with intelligence beyond a newborn, Ingrid knew he'd be special in many ways. Vlad was the picture of joyous father, smiling so wide Ingrid worried his cheeks would stay that way and eyes burning blue. She hadn't really had time to consider the state Vlad and Bertrand had come back in, the baby deciding now was the best time to make a bid for freedom. He felt sturdy enough in her arms, even looking small and fragile. He'd swallowed down the bottle Vlad gave him in record time, settling down to stare at them in turn quietly. He was beautiful, a perfect mix of Dracula, herself and Vlad. He was right, Alexander had his grandmothers nose, but so did Vlad, so really he had Vlad's nose.

His eyes were bright and blue, but apparently all babies were similar. Both she and Vlad had blue eyes, so it was a question of which shade of blue Alexander took after really. She was truly touched at the way Vlad had wanted to honour Will in their son, considering he'd basically admitted he was truly jealous at the time. Will had died trying to protect her from slayers, and was her first love, so for Vlad to suggest his name was a big deal, but it suited their little boy perfectly. As they settled near the fireplace together, Ingrid let her eyes close and drifted in and out of sleep, not really noticing anything going on until Vlad started reading the letter their father was left. It hurt to hear how the Count called her the daughter he never wanted/expected, but she was truly surprised by the way he apologised and even told Vlad to take care of her. Not sure getting her pregnant and bloodbinding with her was what he had in mind, but Vlad would always take care of her so it was close enough.

The photo album was another surprise, full of childhood memories the Count had gleefully told her he burned. She understood now that he was ashamed of what he'd done and didn't ever want anyone to know, so he'd lashed out at anything that didn't fit his "vampire son and heir" idea and Vlad and Ingrid had suffered for it. This photo album and the letter was as close as they'd ever get to an apology now, Vlad and herself now technically Count and Countess Dracula, Alexander the first in line to follow and Robin and Bertrand able to stake a claim if they wished. It was a good thing the Dracula's had relocated to Britain as they'd never have got this far back in Romania without being found out. As they pored over the pictures, polaroids and paintings, Vlad mentioned that they'd have to inform various people the Count was deceased. Ingrid didn't want him falling back to desolate grief so reached out and brushed her lips over his cheek. "It can wait little brother, we have a baby to take care of now. Don't let the dead take over the living." Vlad had turned to her then, kissing her gently and she could feel him clinging to the hope inside them all, hope for their son and the future.

* * *

 **This is the end of Bad Vlad Strikes Again! There will be the first chapter of a sequel up within a week, by the weekend if I have time because I'm eager to start off the new chapter of their lives, but I will update Chosen Two first.**

 **To anyone and everyone who made it through to the end, thank you! :)**


End file.
